Shinji And The Spider
by Karasu 0
Summary: Shinji Ikari Is raised by his kind and caring Aunt and Uncle after being abandoned by his father. He will soon learn that with great power comes Even greater responsibility. Eva Spider-man crossover. My first story so take it easy on me.
1. Uncle Saumi

Shinji Ikari was standing alone at a train station waiting for his uncle to arrive shortly after his mother had disappeared his father had grown cold and eventually left him. Now here he sat waiting for a man he'd never met alone at the train station he'd stopped crying after awhile and now he waited.

Saumi Ikari was an older gentle man, He was a tall man, but had a bit of a belly on him, grey hair and wore glasses on occasion when he needed to read. He was running late to pick up his grand nephew Shinji. While he hadn't kept in much contact with his niece Yui. He still cared deeply for her, but hadn't heard much from her the last couple of years.

He hadn't herd the news about her death until yesterday, and it came as a great shook to him. But the only reason he found out about her death. Was because Gendo Ikari had informed him that, he would be leaving the 4 year old Shinji Ikari there son at the train station.

He'd never met Gendo Ikari personally but after this stunt, Saumi didn't have a very high opinion of him, now he was looking for a four year old child.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for a child." Saumi asked a woman behind a pained window, worry written over the old mans face over finding the small child in the large train station.

"Okay I'll page him his name." The woman asked looking at Saumi, As she typed on a computer.

"Shinji Ikari." he replied to the woman.

"One second please." she said as she picked up a phone.

**"Will a Shinji Ikari Pleas come to lost and found thank you."** she said over the intercom of the train station.

"Thank you miss." Saumi said as he began to scan around looking for a stray child in the crowd.

Shinji heard the announcement and with all his might, tried to move the bag containing all his stuff. but the the whieght of the bag was far greter then then the childs. which would be impossible for any child his age. But that didnt stop him from thinking it was his fault, He couldn't move it as his eyes began to tear up.

_'Is this what father meant by useless that I cant do anything.'_ The four year old thought sadly. Tears falling down his check as he began to cry. Thinking of his fathers last words.

Saumi heard the crying of a child not to far from where he had been standing. He went looking for the source a little boy alone with nothing but a large bag.

_'This must be him'_ Saumi thought as he bent down to the child.

"What's wrong son" Saumi asked the young child. As he looked the balling child in the face.

"I'm useless and Father doesn't want me, and Mommy is gone." Shinji balled as he sniffed looking at the man before him. Saumi looked at the kid his heart ached for the child. He brought the boy into a hug to comfort the crying child.

"It's okay Shinji me and your Aunt are here for you now its okay." Saumi said holding the young child. As he balled his little eye's out. after a while he stopped and pulled from the old man.

"You're my Uncle?" Shinji asked his face still red from crying. He received a nod as the man hugged him.

"It's okay now come on, lets get you home now okay." Saumi said as he let go of Shinji, he then picked the toddler up with ease and set him on his shoulder, something he hadn't done in years since his own children.

He then picked up the bag with Shinji's things. with a bit of a huff Being old didn't make things lighter apparently only heaver with age.

"Lets leave now okay." Saumi said to the young child on his shoulders Saumi received a nod and a quite. "Okay." From the little Shinji, and with that Saumi left with his nephew to go home. The drive was quit with only the radio playing classical accustic on the way to.

Shinji looked out the window to the house as the Saumi pulled the car towards a house it was an older home made a long time ago that had survived through Second impact and still stood strong.

The moment Shinji stepped into the house. The four year old found himself in another embrace from no where.

"Oh you poor thing, its okay Aunt Yuki is here." An older lady had said as she pulled him away to look at the little boy.

"Don't strangle him now Yuki he just got home." Saumi said as he took of his coat to hang it up.

"Oh just look at the poor thing, he's so thin come on where going to get you fed right now you must be hungry." Yuki Ikari said as she dragged her nephew into the kitchen. Saumi shook his head with a smile

Shinji wasn't sure what was going on the lady, he assumed was his Aunt had him seated at a table and was walking through the kitchen cooking something. He wasn't sure what to say or do. All he knew was she was worried about him. Why he was useless.

"Something smells good what are you making?" Saumi asked as he walked into the kitchen mostly because the smell didn't revolve around a Vegi today.

"Its just a couple of fried Eggs, and pancakes that's all, and there not for you there for Shinji." Yuki said as she slapped Saumi's hand with a spoon. The hand retracted and was rubbed by its brother, as Saumi Scowled at his wife.

"Now women I'll have you know I'm the man of the house and." The sentence was started but never finished as the wife stared the husband down, still mixing the contents of the bowl.

Saumi was the first to break and sit at the table next to his nephew the Moment Yuki's back was turned he leaned over to his nephew.

"I like to let her think shes in charge." Saumi said trying to save face with his nephew. Shinji was confused where they fighting?

"Remember Shinji where the men in this house, and we have the right to Oww." Saumi said as the man rubbed the spot on his head, where a spoon had collided.

"Now Shinji dear, remember to pay your Uncle no mind. He's the man of the house. but I wear the pants. " Yuki said as she poured some batter into a skillet.

"But your wearing a dress. And he's wearing pants." The 4 year old Shinji said confused, Yuki Gushed at the child's innocents, while Saumi started laughing. He'd a raised Children before with his lovly wife. And It seemed somethings never changed when children where around.

Later in the evening. Shinji was being tucked in by his Aunt and uncle. He was told if he needed anything they where down the hall. His Aunt left first but his Uncle came and sat down on the bed he'd been given.

Saumi had watched the boy. Through out the day and he had been quit and scared of today events. He seemed laxed when they had breakfast, but it had been quit after that and Saumi knew the boy was upset about what had been happening recently. What 4 year old wouldn't be, But Shinji needed to know that He had people here to help him through this.

"I know this must be strange and confusing your here with two strangers you dont know. Now I know I'm just some old goat but Me and your Aunt are here for you, where your family and we love you do you understand that?" Saumi asked sitting on the boys bed talking to the child. Who nodded his head as he began to cry. Everything flowing out at once

"But I'm useless father said." "Your father is a fool. Who's afraid and doesn't understand the needs of others." Saumi said interrupting his nephew, keeping his anger for the man out of his voice. His eye's softened as he looked at Shinji.

"Shinji What defines you are the actions you make. Not what someone else decides on a whim." Saumi said getting a little nod from the young boy as he cried. Saumi brought Shinji into a hug and held the boy until he calmed down.

"Thank you Uncle." Shinji said quitly as Saumi looked at the boy.

"Not a problem, now get to sleep." Saumi said as he got up walking to the door and turning off the light.

Shinji felt better after the talk, but not by much he was still upset. He missed his mother and he would for a long time. But he had a family here, to help him through this troubled time.

(To Be Continued.)

* * *

Something I've been meaning to do for a while now is Re write and edit somethings with this chapter I'm going to go back through and edit the other chapters for grammer and maybe add somethings and change them as well.

But one thing is for sure I know I'm improving with spelling and grammer becouse I went through and re read this the other day and I thought wow I suck.

And I cant let this stand so I'm going to be editing my stories nothing major just fix some grammer here and there as well as add somethings more or less its the same only nicer to look at for future refrence.


	2. Burgers and Comics

I do not own Evangelion or spider-man they belong to there respective owners.

* * *

Burgers and Comics

(Two years later)

Shinji had been living with his Uncle Saumi and Aunt Yuki for two years now and he enjoyed it a lot. Uncle was a funny man, who always had a strange idea or random thought.

In the last two years they'd become very close. With Saumi taking Shinji fishing, camping and swimming. The latter of which Shinji was scarred of beyond belief, but his Uncle was determined to teach the boy how to swim and to face his fears.

"Fear is the a lack of courage and understanding." His Uncle would say when Shinji was scarred to do something, And so his uncle taught him how to over come those fears.

Then there was his Aunt Yuki Always dotting over him in concern and telling him and Uncle to be careful when they went fishing or to do any other activity that may happened out of her sight

"Oh you worry like a mother hen, well be fine." Uncle Saumi would say to the worried Aunt She was a very kind and nice person Shinji had decided.

Although she could be really scary when she was angry with Uncle, like the one time he took the wheels off of Aunt Yuki's car to in order to test a theory he saw in a science magazine.

Aunt Yuki had been livid, when she came out to find her car on sender blocks and a sign saying. _'I'll return them later.'_ When Uncle returned with a two of the tires flat.

Aunt Yuki had told her husband that he would be sleeping in said car until it was fixed. She was also quit the health nut and got on to Uncle Saumi about his health and eating habits, all the time as he was sixty seven now. And should take better care of him self.

At this time how ever Shinji was laying on his stomach, coloring with some crayons. When his Uncle sneaked into the living room giggling to himself.

"Hay little man want to sneak out with your uncle, and grab an American burger? Your Aunts making that green leafy thing again." Saumi said as he bent down to meet Shinji at eye level.

"You mean salad uncle." Shinji said meeting his uncles gaze as he sat up his legs crossed.

"Ya that thing so you want go? Look what I got." Saumi said with a grin holding up the keys to his wife's car that he had somehow pilfered from somewhere. Shinji had to think about it for only a moment and this was a bad idea.

"Aunt Yuki will get mad If you do." Shinji said as he stood up a little indecisive. he'd rather stay at the house.

"Aw come on Shinji. Whats the harm she wont catch us, but if you don't want to I guess I'll go all by myself." Saumi said as he started to act sad and upset. Playing on the fact Shinji was still just six and naive, when someone was faking emotion and it worked. To the older mans advantage as this got Shinji attention.

Shinji didn't want to upset his uncle. "I'm sorry Uncle I guess we could, maybe Aunt Yuki won't notice if where gone a little while right." Shinji thought out loud Saumi grinned a wide grin in triumph.

"That's my boy now lets go, before she notice's where missing." Saumi said as he opened the door to find his wife standing in the door way arms crossed glaring at him.

"Notice what now Saumi Ikari." Yuki Ikari asked as she tapped her foot and held out her hand.

"Um notice the um lack of um......I'm in trouble now" Saumi said rather lamely slumping his shoulders in defeat before his wife.

"Hum Yes yes you are, nice try Saumi now my key's" Yuki said as Saumi sighed in defeat as he held out the key's to the car.

Yuki Ikari was a woman of standard's and was an brick wall, when it came to her husbands antics stopping them before they got to far.

But when Shinji arrived she was worried about the boy. He was reclusive when she tried to take him to the park, he would shy away from the other children.

But her husband in his hard hard hardheadedness was determined, to break the boy of his shyness so far he'd failed. Shinji was still horribly shy and scarred of interacting with the other children, but he'd opened up to his uncle and aunt in the last two years.

So Yuki Ikari was rather lax, when her husband went about doing things with Shinji. Taking him fishing or out to do other activities. She hoped with school starting soon that Shinji would grow out of the shell and make some nice friend's.

But right now she needed to deal with her husband who was pouting like a small child, it was a sad fact but Shinji acted more mature then her own husband.

"What am I going to do with you." She said with a sigh Yuki Ikari then handed the keys to her pouting husband, who's face lite up with delight.

"Fine but if your going out to eat then where all going, I have to make sure you two eat something green at the very least." She said as Saumi took the keys with a grumble about vegetables. Shinji watched the exchange in fascination

With the swift fury that only his Aunt had, she ushered them to the car and nagged Shinji's Uncle during the drive about where to turn and where to go. Then during dinner She nagged about not taking the Lettuce off of his burger.

"Woman I'll have you know, my great grand father lived off of nothing, but bread and butter his whole life. I'm sure I can live with out a leaf of lettuce." Saumi said to his wife who only whacked her husband in the head with a spoon. Ending his rant and a little giggle from Shinji.

"And how long did your great grand father live." She asked looking at her husband who mumbled something.

"What was that I didn't here you speak up don't mumble, its improper to mumble as well as rude." She said with an amused grin as she placed a hand to her ear.

"Fifty two." Saumi replied quietly as he crossed his arms here it came.

"And how old are you now Saumi Ikari, Oh Shinji dear how old is your eccentric Uncle." She asked the six year old. She loved this argument she always won just like the other arguments.

"Sixty seven Aunt Yuki." Shinji said to his Aunt Yuki who with a sweet looking smile, scent a chill down Shinji's back she asked.

"Surly you've lived fifteen years longer because of how you eat right." She asked her dearest husband, wanting to hear his next argument.

"…..Maybe but the point is, he ate what ever he wanted and." Was as far as Saumi's rant got as spoon whacked him in the head again. "

Eat your dinner dear its getting cold." Yuki Ikari replied as she sipped on the soup she had ordered, with another grumble.

The defeated man ate his meal quietly, Shinji giggling at his whipped Uncle as he ate some french fries. Shinji enjoyed eating here it was a nice change of pace from the health meal his aunt often cooked.

On the drive home Shinji noticed they where taking a different path.

"Where are going Uncle?" Shinji asked stating his curiosity out loud like a child often would

"Theirs still some light left, and I think a certain store might be open." Saumi said as he drove now his wife was curious.

"Where are we going Saumi." Yuki asked looking at her husband giving him an eying. Saumi's response was to place a finger to his lips and say.

"It's top secret." He replied to his wife who just rolled her eyes in response. Shinji watched as buildings passed by, some they passed by twice to his aunt's annoyance.

As Saumi may have been lost that was until his Uncle found the place, he was looking for and pulled over.

"Here it is I knew it was down this road." Saumi said as he put the car in park.

"If you don't mind dear but this is a job for men." Saumi said as he puffed out his chest and pointed to himself and Shinji. This got a snort from his wife, who knew what store they where at.

"Well then you _MEN_ be safe then." Yuki replied sarcasm dripping of the word, _'men'_ as Saumi got out of the car with Shinji.

"Well be back in a minute alright." Saumi said as he held Shinji's hand and walked him inside the store.

What Shinji saw was strange the out side of the store had pictures of people in costumes, inside the building there where thin books all over the place on racks.

Shinji walked over to one of the racks and picked up a book and opened it. There where pictures of people in boxes, if you moved your head a certain way it was like they where moving.

"What are these Uncle." Shinji asked as he flipped the pages of the book There was someone wearing his under wear on the outside wearing a cape punching a man with a gun.

"These my dear, Shinji are Comic books they tell story's of hero's and there escapades to fight crime and make a the world a better place." Saumi said proudly his hand placed on his hips, mimicking a super hero. Even at the age sixty seven, he still felt like a boy when he went into a comic book store.

Shinji flipped through the pages of the comic becoming engrossed in it, he was still learning how to read. He understood some of the words in the comic. That's when a man about Saumi's age walked up to them from the back room.

"Saumi it's been a while since you stopped by, Where have you been? I'm almost broke." The man asked as he walked in placing a box down on the counter Stretching his back.

"Been married HaHaHa." the two men then began to laugh.

"I tell you she's out to get me, come here I want you to meet my Nephew Shinji." Saumi said as he gestured to the young boy, who was looking at the pages of the comic.

"Oh my another Ikari perhaps there's hope for my wallet yet. Nice to meet you little Shinji the names Renji nice to meet you." The man named Renji introduced himself. Shinji looked up to see the other man in the room.

"Uh... h-hello." Shinji said nervously to the man as he backed up behind his Uncle.

"Ha ha he's a shy one reminds me of when you where younger."Renji said poking fun at the other man.

"Oh don't start that up again Renji you where worse as I recall remember the salamander indecent."Saumi said poking fun at the his old friend.

"Bah it was huge I'm telling you, That thing could swallow a man whole." Renji said trying to defend his argument. Shinji seemed confused looking at the old men arguing. But they seemed to be having more fun then anything else.

"Hey there what are you looking at, tell you what first time costumers get to keep there first comic for free just promise. You'll be back to buy another okay." Renji said to Shinji who looked at the man.

"I can keep it?" Shinji asked amazed that he could keep something so cool, to the young six year old it was like finding gold n your back yard.

"You sure can." Renji said to the young boy as he stood up.

"What you didn't let me keep my first purchase." Saumi said pointedly at the other old man

"What did you say something Saumi." The old store merchant asked holding up a hand to his ear showing the hearing aid inside his ear.

"Thank you Renji-san." Shinji said to the man as he bowed.

"No problem is there anything else I can do for you Saumi?" Renji asked as he walked behind the counter.

"….. ha...ha ...As a matter of fact, could I get a few more issues of that one?" Saumi asked pointing to a comic behind the counter, he wanted to get Shinji a couple he could spend time reading.

"Sure thing that all." Renji asked as he rang up five other issues to go with that one.

"No thats all, keep in mind I'm married, and she doesn't like it when I spend my, I mean her money." Saumi said as he paid for five of the six comics Shinji got as Renji Laughed at Saumi. Renji bagged them up and handed them to Saumi who intern handed the bag to Shinji.

"These are yours now take care of them alright your responsible for them." Saumi said giving the bag to Shinji.

"Alright Uncle thank you very much." Shinji said as he took the bag with care as he and Saumi left the store to go home Renji bidding them far well and come again.

"So did you _**men**_ find something interesting, looks like you got something Shinji-kun" Yuki inquired from her nephew.

"Ya look I got this one for free and Uncle bought me these ones" Shinji said showing her the comics he got from the store as they drove home.

"I see that's very interesting so are you ready to start school soon." Yuki asked changing the subject to something different. Shinji was nervous about going to school with other children. He was afraid they wouldn't like him. That they would hate hate him.

"I guess so I'm kinda scared to go." Shinji said admitting the fear in his heart.

"Well don't you worry to much little man, there other kids who are just as scared as you are now, maybe even more so." Saumi said to his nephew who calmed down a little at the thought, but was still concerned.

After a while the conversation in the car drifted to other topics and story's about his uncle when he was in his prime to his Aunts gardening and the weather.

By the time they got home it was already night fall and it was time for bed. His Aunt tucked him in as his Uncle told him good night and was about to leave.

"Wait Uncle could you read one of those comics for me, I don't understand some of the words." Shinji asked His uncle chuckled as he picked up one of the comics.

"Well then lets see here." he opened up one of them, as he read the story to Shinji telling of hero's and there selflessness for others.

Shinji listened and asked question's about the character and the story.

"Uncle why's he so careful with his power he could win no problem if he tried. He has super strength doesn't he?" Shinji asked his Uncle who smiled at him.

"Because A great hero knows that with great power comes even greater Responsibility." His Uncle said to his nephew, as he continued to read. Shinji eventually drifted of to sleep.

That night Shinji dreamed he was a Hero, that could do anything he wanted even save his mom and win his father's approval.

But somethings in life where just impossible, even if you had the power you wanted.

(To Be Continued.)

* * *

Something I've been meaning to do for a while now is Re write and edit somethings with this chapter I'm going to go back through and edit the other chapters for grammar and maybe add somethings and change them as well.

But one thing is for sure I know I'm improving with spelling and grammar because I went through and re read this the other day and I thought wow I suck.

And I cant let this stand so I'm going to be editing my stories nothing major just fix some grammar here and there as well as add somethings more or less its the same only nicer to look at for future reference.


	3. Trips and Spider Bites

I do not own Evangelion or spider-man they belong to there respective owners.

* * *

Pictures and Spiders bite's

(6 years later)

Shinji Ikari was now 12 years old and attending school in Saitama-2. It was a medium sized city, but it was fairly big for its size, with many citizens home to many schools in different parts of the city.

In an apartment house we join the Ikari residence, as they begin there morning for a regular day. Saumi was at the table reading the funny's from the news paper. Giggling to him self like a small boy. He'd long since given up on the actual new's, he found it to depressing for his taste. Especially after second Impact.

It was always the same things, poverty in other country's, famine, death, civil wars as well as many other problems. They had gotten better in the last 12 years, but there where still problems even now.

Yuki Ikari was making breakfast for everyone, which consisted of Miso soup rice and some toast. At current she was flustering around the kitchen looking for some sugar.

Shinji Ikari was still asleep, in his room while it was mostly empty and very well kept for a child his age. There where still spots here, and there that made it a teen's room. Such as the pile of comics, on his desk or the clothes on the floor.

Other then that it was very clean, in a corner a cello. He played ever once in a while, but he never had much of an interest his uncle had said. _**"Play what ever you want, its yours to keep just be careful, it belonged to your mother."**_

This was one reason, he wanted to learn how to play. It was a tie to his mother. Then leaning against a wall was a standard desk. A few pictures of him, his Uncle, and Aunt sat on the table. Other then those things he enjoyed. Only the bare of what, he needed was in the room.

"Hay Shinji Wake Up Time for breakfast. Its a new day to live life to its fullest, fall in love, and fight a shark." His uncle said knocking on the door, only to receive a groan. the reply on the other side along with a groggy.

"Be there in minute." From Shinji who slowly got up rubbing his eyes as yawned as he fell back on the bed. Fifteen minute's later and a commotion and a crash was heard.

"I'm running late. I need to get to school, today's the day of the trip to that lab in the city." Shinji said as he jumped from place to place. Getting ready a piece of toast in his mouth. Ready to jump out the door, and go Shinji was stopped by his uncle.

"Whoa whoa turbo, do you have every thing you need." His Uncle asked as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"Ya I have everything." Shinji said as he was about to walk out the door. He needed to get to school quickly.

"Really now then I'm sure you wont be needing this." His uncle said holding up a bento box he'd picked from the counter. Shinji looked to see his uncle holding his lunch. He rushed to get the lunch box. Only for his uncle to pull it away from his grasp.

"Relax I'll drive you to school today, and I'll pick you up. When you get back from the trip. Okay so sit and eat breakfast with me and your aunt. Be social with us, you know family interaction." Saumi said as Shinji nodded his head, embarrassed that he'd almost walked out with out his lunch.

After breakfast his uncle drove him to the school.

"Be good and try to interact with the other kids okay." His uncle called out as Shinji got out of the car.

* * *

He was still pretty with drawn from others. He'd made a few friends, but he didn't feel to close to them. He continued to enjoy the company, of his Aunt and Uncle. Right now he was heading to his home room.

Today was the day of a big trip, to a science lab in the city. As a part of the Science club. Over the years his uncle's curiosity, to figure out what makes things tick. Shinji had developed a similar curiosity and joined the science club at school.

After second Impact, people where looking for scientists and doctors. Even now after the world had recovered as far as it did, there was still a demand for others of that caliber.

Shinji felt it was a good field to get into, his science teacher agreed Shinji was an intelligent boy. Who grasped things quickly for some one his age. But one problem all his teachers noticed was that, he was unmotivated often doing the minimum amount of work to get by.

He was picked on by other students. On A semi frequent bases. When he did try to excel in his study's, they would pick on him often more. Being called a nerd caused, Shinji's response to try and be as inconspicuous about it as possible.

Shinji walked into the class and went strait to his seat. he wasn't late, but he wasn't early. He just arrived. Less then five minutes later the teacher came in.

"Stand Bow Sit." the class rep said as she directed the class, to show respect to the teacher. After the teacher took attendance, he began his announcement's.

"Okay is everybody ready for the trip, anyone who hasn't turned in there permission slip can still do so now." A large rounded teacher asked, only to receive none, the student who where going. Turned them in the day before.

"Very well then remember, this trip will last most of the day. So be sure to bring your lunch." The teacher said as he motioned for everyone going, to fallow him as they went out into the courtyard, to the bus.

Shinji was excited. He'd been waiting for this trip for 2 months. He walked down the hall, when his teacher called to him.

"Hay Shinji my boy. Wait a second. I need to ask you something." The teacher asked as he caught up to the boy.

"Yes Sensei What is it?" Shinji asked as he turned around, to face his teacher. The man stopped as he breathed a heavy breath. He was a large heavy set man

"I was wondering if you would take pictures? For the school yearbook for our trip?" The teacher asked of Shinji as he held out an old camera for Shinji to look at. Shinji was a bit reluctant. He wasn't to sure, but Shinji caved in doing what he was asked.

"I guess could. You sure you want me to?" Shinji asked as he took the camera with uncertainty. As he looked at the old camera. It looked like, it used actual film. Why not something digital? _'Well He is old fashioned.'_ Shinji thought

"Shinji my boy. Your so down on your self. You'll do fine, I have faith in your ability's my boy." The rounded teacher said, as he patted Shinji on the shoulder.

"SENSEI!!! Could I get some help with the roster of students going?" The class rep yelled out as she walked towards them, little ways down the hall. Fiddling with a clipboard full of names.

"Yes yes I coming Nami-san." The teacher turned to Shinji and with a thumbs up he said

"Good luck my boy. Do a good job for the science club." The teacher said as he waddled off. to help the class rep.

"Yes Sensei." Shinji said as he looked at the camera_. 'How hard could it be take a few pictures easy job right?'_ Shinji thought to himself walking down the hall, fiddling with the camera. As he walked down to the court yard, where the bus would pick the students up.

"Okay everyone. I want you to all stick together. no disappearing at any time understood." The teacher said on the bus giving out the do's and dont's of the trip. They neared the lab they where going to be touring today.

There was a collective of _"Yes Sensei."_ From the preteens on board the bus. As they pulled forward. There was excited chatter. All around them as the children stepped off the bus.

Shinji was unimpressed it was just a normal looking building but. _'_

_I suppose that nothings like a comic book._' he thought with an amused grin. As he held the camera to take a picture of the building.

"Hey Ikari." A large teen with red hair said, as he slapt Shinji hard on the back. There was a flash as Shinji missed the building he was photographing.

"What have we got here another toy." The teen said as he reached, for the camera taking it. From the smaller teen who tried to take it back.

"Hey that's Sensei." Shinji said as the teen took it away from him. He reached again only for the larger teen to side step him.

"Really maybe I should break it. He made me join, this stupid club so I wouldn't fail science class." The teen said as he was about throw it to the ground.

"Don't thats not mine." Shinji said as he tried to take it back only to be pushed away with one hand. Falling on his butt. The teen was about to continue when.

"Takashi! What are you doing?"A girl with raven black hair yelled out, as she walked up to the boy. Who then recoiled back having been caught.

"I ain't doing any thing class rep." Takashi lied as he hid the camera behind himself.

"We'll see. Show me your hands." The girl said crossing her arms, tapping her foot. The teen did as he was told, and showed the camera. He'd borrowed the girl took it from him.

"Here you go Shinji-san." She said as she handed the camera to Shinji. Who looked away embarrassed, saved by a girl. Not great for the ego.

"Thank you Nami-san." Shinji said as he took the camera the girl then turned on the teen Takashi.

"And you behave your self or else got it." The girl named Nami said as she jabbed a finger in Takashi's chest.

"What ever. see you later Ikari." Takashi said as he rolled his eye's and bummed Shinji in the shoulder forcing Shinji to fall on his butt again, the girl then helped him up.

"You be careful Ikari-san." The girl said as she walked away to join her friend, her raven hair swishing in the wind as she left.

Shinji after a moment just stared at her, then at his hand with a blush. He then shook his head and then took a picture, of the building as he fallowed the group inside.

* * *

Inside the building. There where many different labs, set up for the viewing for the public. There where many of them. So many that they spanned up, to other levels of the lab. Shinji had to take a picture of all of them.

He then got to work taking pictures, Of the exhibits after a while, after some failed attempt's from a certain red head. Shoving him as he tried to take pictures.

Shinji started lagging behind the group, one exhibit behind to take the pictures. After they had left each one. Shinji would move to the next one, look at the exhibit and take the needed pictures.

He was taking a picture, of an actual electric eel. One of the last in existence, thanks to second impact most of the worlds habitats where destroyed. On an overall bases Shinji was enjoying himself.

"And these spiders have been genetically altered, to combine the multiple traits, of these spiders right here. Because of second Impact spider population's died dramatically. In the future we hope to release them into the wild. But that's still years ahead, we may never succeed we've only managed to make 13 actual spiders in the last 5 years any questions?" A woman in a lab coat said, finishing her little lecture as she inquired any question's.

"Ya there's a spider missing." Takashi pointed out ogling the case. As he counted each container looking at multiple red and blue spiders.

"Oh that's odd perhaps someone is testing on it." She said unconcerned as the group moved, and she took this as a chance to go and take a break. Shinji walked up to it, He looked about nobody was around.

_'Oh well I guess there, just a couple of boring spiders._ _This is kinda boring, but its interesting at least.'_ Shinji thought as he took another picture, of a group of spiders in there case. Shinji then went on not noticing, there was red and blue spider crawling up his pant leg.

This continued for another hour, until the teacher called for lunch. Shinji took this as a reprieve, as he sat down to eat his launch near a balcony with a bench.

_'My legs are killing me, and man am I hungry' _he said as he pulled out the bento, he'd brought for himself. He sat quietly to himself, eating his lunch. When he felt something crawling, on the side of his neck

"Ouch." Shinji said as he slapt his neck. He felt something, on the side of his neck. He pulled his hand away to find. He'd killed a spider that had bitten him.

Shinji grimaced, It was a big one as well. He then felt something wet, sliding down his neck. Reaching up to feel something warm. When Shinji pulled his hand back. There was blood on it.

"Agh!!!" Shinji exclaimed startled, by the blood on the side of his neck. Startled a little spider did that.

_'Is that my blood.'_ Shinji thought in a panic as he took the napkin from his bento. Wiping the side of his neck, when he was done he didn't feel anymore wet liquid dribbling down his neck.

But to be sure Shinji had made a trip, to the bathroom to make sure. He examined his neck through the mirror there was nothing there. Except a little bump where the arachnid had bitten him. it had turned red.

_'Well at least I'm not bleeding' _ he thought as he left the bathroom to go and finish his lunch when he returned to the spot he'd left his lunch was gone.

"Hey Ikari lose your lunch." Takashi said as he got Shinji's attention. The slightly older boy was holding Shinji's launch.

"Here oh Ops." Takashi said over acting, as he pretended to trip. The lunch flying backwards, off the side of a balcony.

"Oh sorry man my bad." Takashi said as he walked away, as Shinji ran over to the balcony to see the food had splattered all over the place on the first floor. Shinji felt his his face fall looking at his lunch.

* * *

So for the rest of the day a hungry, Shinji continued with taking pictures of all the exhibits. When it was time to board the bus. Shinji was glade because, he'd started to feel dizzy as of recently.

_'Must be because I didn't eat much of my lunch."_ He thought As he got on the bus his Sensei confronted him.

"Shinji my boy. You get all those pictures for me?" The round teacher asked as he clapped Shinji on the shoulder.

"Yes Sensei here's your camera back." Shinji said as he handed the man the camera.

"Why Shinji my boy you look a bit pail are you okay." The teacher asked feeling Shinji's forhead

"I'll be fine, I didn't eat much for lunch." Shinji said as he went to take his seat in the back of the bus. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention, as a foot came and tripped him.

"Watch your step Ikari." Takashi said to him as Shinji picked himself up. Shinji was a very passive kid to take the waves of torture. Because the only thing Shinji did, was get up and continue forward.

_'Today hasn't been a good day.' _He thought as he sat in the back of the bus. His head leaned against the seat as he tried to sleep. Shinji hadn't realized they where back at the school, until his Teacher woke him up.

"I think you should go to the nurses office, I'm going to call your house okay." The teacher said to Shinji who looked sick, he was pail, sweating ,his eye had bags under them. Shinji didn't feel to well either, he was then escorted to the nurses office by the teacher

"Uncle said he would be here in a little while, after school today, he said he'd pick me up." the sickly teen informed the teach who nodded his.

"Then I'll go and wait for your uncle then, you rest here for a moment. I'll be right back." The teacher said as he left the teen in the room alone. While the rounded teacher went to retrieve, the uncle from out side.

Shinji sat on the bed his head was pounding, and his neck itched around the spot the spider had bitten him. Hot and clammy his insides felt like they where boiling. He buried his head in his hands. Rubbing his face. When he pulled it away he freaked out. Spiders there where spiders crawling all over his hands

"ARGHH!!!" he cried out as he tried to shack them off. in shook of wanting them gone he stood up to try knock them away with his hands. In the process he fell to the floor, tired he was now shaking he felt so cold.

Saumi walked into the room, with the teacher. It took him fifteen minutes, to get to the school from his home. He had waited for his nephew, when a teacher approached him.

The man had said Shinji had fallen ill and was resting in the nurses office. Saumi fallowed him into the nurse room and seeing his nephew in his current state scared and shocked.

"Shinji are you okay? Shinji?" Saumi asked as held his nephew up, as he knelt down to the ground and felt Shinji's head it was hot.

_'He must have past out from the heat '_ Saumi thought as he went to pick up his nephew, luckily Shinji was rather small and thin for his age. So it made the job easier well a little easier. Saumi wasn't the young stallion, he used to be anymore. No matter how much he claimed to be.

"I'll take him home thank you." Saumi said to the teacher with a bow, as he took his nephew home.

As Saumi carried Shinji into the House. He was met by his wife. Who looked worried the moment she saw the preteen out cold in her husbands arms.

"What happened is he okay?" Yuki asked as she walked up to Saumi and felt Shinji's head.

"Poor thing he's burning up. Lets get him up to his room and to bed." Yuki said as she entered full Mother hen mode as Saumi often commented, but he agreed Shinji should be in bed resting.

"I know, I'm Taking him upstairs right now." Saumi said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Ill get a cold Rag for him." Yuki said as she went to the kitchen. Saumi carried the boy into his room and laid him on the bed. His wife came in a little while later, with a cold rag. She put on his head to help the fever.

"Lets leave him sleep." Saumi said as his wife nodded, her head they left the young teen to sleep through his fever.

Later as the boy slept his body began to change as he dreamed of spiders and webs

* * *

Author not: WOOHOOO another rewritten err rather re-edited chapter man I feel stupid but I'm sure I'm improving because I look at it now and it look's so much better.

Read and Review if you think this is better then the old one.


	4. Dreams and Discovery

Dream's and Discovery

Shinji opened his eye's he felt sweat all over his body, he looked around and couldn't see anything. It was dark and there was a smell in the air. Shinji couldn't see a foot in front of him. It was like an abyss staring back at him.

That was until a light from above shone down, eliminating the dark surroundings. Shinji looked around and found himself suspended in mid air.

"Where am I?" Shinji said out loud, as he tried too move but his arms where stuck. He looked to the side to see his arms where stuck in something sticky and stringy. It was arranged in a spider web like shape.

"Wait Is this a spider-web?" He asked out loud in shook as well as fear. That was when something large and hairy stepped from the shadow's. It looked like a long spindly leg.

"S.s...s..." Shinji stuttered out even more terrified, as it began to crawl closer to him. As the figure got closer and closer. As it showed what it was it had eight legs, as well as multiple eye's and legs.

"Ssttay aaway." Shinji said struggling to get free, the large spider moved closer. It then grabbed Shinji with two of its legs, pulling the boy free with ease. It then began to wrap Shinji in a thick webbing for later. Everything blacked out for Shinji as his eye's faded.

Shinji woke up he felt like he had been wrapped into a large sticky blanket, and had begun struggling to get free, and out of the cocoon of web.

His head hadn't been wrapped up, so he could breath but he still felt like he was sufacating. The rest of his body had been wrapped tightly, but he could feel his arms moving. Then he felt it his arms moving more and more.

He struggled with all his might as he freed his left arm, he felt his arm pull up free of its confines. But what he saw freaked him out, and terrified him beyond belief. His arm it was a claw and it was hairy he looked down to the rest of his body, free of the wrapping's and bindings. He had multiple limbs and a abdomen.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Shinji cried out. as he looked up to see his aunt with a rolled up news paper.

"Disgusting spider, Saumi there's a spider." She said as she brought the news paper down on Shinji. As the teen made a run for it trying to get away missing the news paper.

"Don't worry I've got." Saumi said in an emotionless tone, as he pulled off his shoe and brought it crashing down.

Shinji Ikari woke up sitting up right in bed, He was covered in sweat and breathing hard. He then began to check his body from top to bottom. Making sure nothing extra was there or anything missing as well.

When he was sure nothing was wrong, he began to chuckle a little to him self, as he fell back on to his bed.

"It was just a bad dream." Shinji said as he laid down on the bed. He then sat back up stretching a little bit. He felt a lot better then he did the day before, a hundred times better in fact, from when he got back from the trip. He then got up and out of bed.

He was still wearing his school uniform which was soaked in sweat he decided he needed to take a shower and change into some fresh cloths. Shinji walked out of his room making a bee line straight to the bathroom.

Shinji was taking off his school shirt in the bathroom, when he looked in the mirror he then noticed something off about the reflection. It was him but something was different.

"What the?" Shinji said as he looked at the mirror and himself more carefully he had muscles a lot of them.

_'Those weren't there before where they?'_ Shinji said as he did a couple of lame movements making the muscles bulge a little, flexing his apparently well toned chest. Shinji was broken from his thoughts as his uncle knocked on the door.

"Shinji you in there?" His Uncle asked as he knocked on the door. He had heard a door close and went to see if it was Shinji.

"Yyyes. Uuunncle I'm here." Shinji said as he started to flush and stutter a little embarrassed about what he was doing.

"Okay that's good, I'm glade your feeling better."His Uncle asked on the other side of the door. "are you feeling okay? Are you dizzy at all?" Saumi Ikari asked just to be sure, it would be a lie to say he had been a little worried the night before.

"Yeah I feel better a lot better." Shinji said as he looked at the mirror a slight smile, as he looked at his now filled out body. That defiantly isn't normal maybe he should tell his Uncle, nah it was fine he felt fine everything was good.

"Okay that's good to hear, your Aunt was worried sick, but I knew you'd be fine you're an Ikari and we adapt to our problem." His uncle said going into the Ikari way to be a man, Saumi was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh breakfast will be ready soon I came up here to see if you where hungry or up to eating." Saumi said as he talked to his nephew.

"Yeah I'm starving, I'll be down in a little while." Shinji said as he remembered he was going to take a shower. He needed to get cleaned up first.

Shinji walked down to the kitchen a spring almost in his step as he walked in.

"Good morning." Shinji called out to his Aunt and Uncle. A bit of a chipper attitude, that didn't seem to ever work its way into the teens attitude.

"Shinji-kun are sure your feeling well." His Aunt asked as she reached across the table to feel his head.

"Leave the boy alone, I'm sure he's fine. Look at him he looks like he could run a mile, Fight a shark and still have time do his chores." His uncle said with out even looking from the news paper to his nephew.

"I'm fine Aunt Yuki, but I am really hungry though." Shinji said as he sat down at the table Saumi looked from his paper a serious face.

"Oh no it's started, now he's going to eat us out of house and home." Saumi said earning him a whack in the head with a spoon courtesy of his wife.

"Hush now he's a growing boy and need's to eat." Yuki Ikari said as she set a plat with egg's and toast down for Shinji. It looked delicious and he ate it with out thinking about it, woofing it down in a matter of seconds, but he was still hungry.

"Thank you Aunt Yuki. But do we have any pickles wasbi past ,or maybe an apple with red bean paste." Shinji asked it sounded like a really good combination to him really, his uncle now actually seriously looked at his nephew eye brow raised.

"You sure your okay?" Saumi asked looking at the boy that was the weirdest thing he had ever seen his nephew do.

"Yeah uncle I just have this craving for it I'm not sure why." Shinji said as he walked over to the fridge to find the said items.

'Pickles and wasabi what is he pregnant?' Saumi thought but ignored it that was stupid, maybe puberty was finally starting to really kick in yes the talk would be needed in the near future.

"Oh leave Shinji-kun alone I'm sure its fine." Yuki said as she and the family began to eat there respective meal's peacefully.

Shinji was walking to school with a bit of enthusiasm, he wasn't sure why but he felt like he could take on the world. As Shinji walked into the court yard of the school through the gates his thought's of having a nice day where ruined by a shout of.

"HAY IKARI." Takashi shouted out as he strutted over to Shinji.

"Heard you went home after the trip, I was told you where sick, looks to like you where faking." Takashi said as he jabbed a finger at Shinji, who was about to respond when there teacher the rounded one came up to them.

"Hay there boys, and how are you two today your looking a lot better today Shinji." The man said with a smile that seemed to show off the mans good nature quit well.

"I'm doing fine Sensei. I'm feeling a lot better then yesterday." Shinji said as he bowed to him.

"Yeah were doing great, I was just worried for the little guy." Takashi said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder putting him in a minor head lock.

"Haha I see you show good interest in your fellow students keep that up, and remember no rough housing well I need to be on my way, class starts soon and I need to get ready." The teacher said oblivious to Shinji's worry as the teacher left.

Takashi tightened his grasp on Shinji's neck. "You watch your self Ikari well talk later." The jock teen threatened as he let go of Shinji, who rubbed his neck. But the strange thing was that he didn't feel any pain.

_'Weird guess he wasn't trying to hurt me today.'_ Shinji thought as he made his way into the halls towards his home room.

Shinji went to class and sat down at his desk the teacher came in and with the "Stand Bow Sit." from the class rep.

The day began and Shinji found himself distracted, threw out class he felt restless and confined for some reason. He wanted to be out side and for some reason he wanted to climb that tree out side the window.

Everything was uneventful and boring until launch, Shinji found himself eating his bento in quite under a tree that was in the middle of the school, he was enjoying the quit meal when he noticed something strange.

When he tried to set his bento down it fallowed the movement of his hand as though it was attached to a string when he pulled the bento away something long and sticky came out of his arm.

'What Is that string no wait that looks spider web?' he thought it was attached to the bento's side and it was leading straight to the under side of his wrist. Slowly he twisted his wrist around to find it was coming from his wrist.

"What the?" Was as far as Shinji got as Takashi called out his name.

"Ikari I left my launch at home give me yours." Takashi said in a demanding tone as he grabbed the bento to take it away from Shinji.

But the box didn't budge from his hand as Takashi tried to take it away from Shinji. "Give it here." Takashi said Pulling Shinji arm.

Shinji's palm was open but the bento wasn't moving it was sticking to his open palm. This went on foor a few minutes and with a strong tug from the jock Takashi the bento was released from Shinji's palm. The Jock fell to the ground and got back up.

"I see wise guy, think your clever." Takashi said as he then made for a right hook, Then something happened time seemed to slow down, his head was buzzing as if warning him. He looked down to see a fist flying towards his face. He could see it coming and Shini wasn't sure what was going on, but his body seemed to react on its own as he stepped back the fist missing him.

Takashi mad for a straight punch to Shinji's face. Reacting on what could be described as instinct Shinji stepped to the side easily dodging the punch.

As Takashi's fist missed Shinji but, it didn't miss the tree as the fist hit the tree Shinji had been sitting under.

"Hold still you little runt." Takashi said as Shinji dodged another punch with surprising easy, shocking not only Takashi but Shinji as well. When Takashi tried to punch Shinji again he was shocked as his fist was caught by Shinji in his left hand.

_'Wow is this a dream?' _Shinji thought as he did something out of character regardless of whether or not this was a dream or not he punched Takashi square in the face. Knocking the teen back and on to the ground. _'Did I really do that.'_ Shinji thought as he looked at his fist.

"You better start running Ikari." Takashi said as he got up rubbing his nose that was bleeding. Shinji to much in a daze already hears the words.

'Run.' That seemed like a great idea even going against a mantra, he'd taught himself over the years. 'I mustn't run away.' But right now he began to run the bento box dropped to the ground, and began to be pulled along as he ran.

He didn't stop running even when he was nearing the gates of the school, but his mind was so set on continuing that he found himself jumping hitting the side of the wall.

As he grabbed the edge of the ten foot wall, he scrambled over it. Getting over in a matter of seconds shocking many kids in the court yard. An angry Takashi Yelling his name. As Shinji then bolted down the road, by the time he was three blocks away did he actually stop running.

He didn't move for a few minutes he turned around and saw the school already three blocks away. _'Did I really do that there's no way I ran that far this fast.'_ Shinji thought as he looked around and saw people staring at him he looked to the ground to see his bento empty of its contents being strung along.

He picked it up the web from early still stuck to it. He pulled on it and it came out of his wrist with ease. Shinji began to walk towards an empty ally way, people where starting to stare at Shinji. After he was out of site he looked at the empty bento.

"Whats happening to me?" Shinji said quietly he looked up and saw a spider crawling on its web. Shinji looked at it then, he looked at his hands he stood up, and walked to the wall dropping the bento. He placed his hand on it. He then placed the other one on the wall. he seemed stuck for moment in thought.

_'This is crazy what am I doing.'_ He thought as he took his hand off the wall he steeled him self.

"This is ridiculous nothings going to happen....Right?" He questioned as he placed his hand on the wall again and with his left foot he pushed it to the wall to find it sticked as well, he then put his other foot on the wall. He was now sticking to the wall.

"No way." He thought his heart racing, he then pulled his right hand off the wall. He then placed it a little higher Shinji gulped, he then moved his leg up. As he began to crawl up the side of the building half way up, he looked down he was a ways up.

Normally he'd be terrified of being this high up, but this just felt so invigorating. He began to laugh it was quit at first and soft, but after awhile he broke into a full gut busting laugh.

He then continued to climb until he was at the top of the building. He was breathing heavily as he stood at the top, not from exhaustion but from excitement. He looked at the other building not far from him.

_'I really shouldn't its impossible, I cant jump that far, but I feel like I need to. No have to like, no like I can.'_ he thought as he walked to the other side of the building, he then ran back to the other side.

As fast as he could and with strength, he didn't know he had Shinji jumped and jumped high and far. Closing the distance as he landed on the other building.

When he touched the ground, he tripped and went tumbling to across the large rooftop. Shinji started to laugh again, as he got back up. He then did the same thing and jumped to the next building.

He fell over and went tumbling from the inertia. But after a third try he managed to land with out falling, and kept running and jumped to the next roof shouting his excitement and joy.

"WOOHOO." He cried out in joy as he landed on a building, stopping to turn around to see the other buildings in the distance. He'd jumped to 11 different buildings, in less then twenty minutes.

Now he stood at a cross road there was another building across the street, it was to tall to jump on to he could jump and crawl up the side. But he wanted to know what else could he do.

Shinji saw something lying on the roof it was a lead pipe he picked it up.

_'I stopped Takashi's fist with one hand, and knocked him to the ground how strong am I.'_ He thought as he put both hand on the bar a began to bend it.

"Okay I think I'm pretty strong." Shinji said as he twisted the metal, with ease as he twisted the metal. He then looked at his hand, or more specifically his wrist. It looked like there was some kind of, pouch under his wrists. he did what many great men have done in the past he poked it. _'I bet that's where the webs come from.'_

"Web how does it come out." Shinji said as he started making different hand gestures randomly moving fingers, pointing his wrist at his face until. He made a certain hand gesture and web shot out of his wrist hitting him in the upper side of his face.

"Argh." He cried out indignantly as he fell to the ground in surprise, he pulled it of his face easily.

"Okay note to self, don't aim it at my face." Shinji said as he pulled the clump of web of his face. He looked at his wrist sitting down, now he held his wrist out and tried some of the hand movement's. Until he found one that worked as web shot from his wrist.

He stopped and looked at his wrist he then imitated it again, putting his middle fingers into his palm web then shot out again. Shinji stood up and looked at a door, that led to the lower floor's of the building. He pointed his arm out and shot a web at it missing he stopped and tried again this time hitting it.

"This is amazing" he looked to the upper building across the street it was to high to jump, at least he thought so. But he didn't want to try to, he wanted to try something else.

He held out his right arm and he then moved his middle fingers together. A web shot out it hit the side of the large building.

He took a hold of the long stream and he noticed it was tightening shrinking slightly, but it held firm it was like rubber stretching and tightening. It was firmed up he looked at the big building.

_'I musnt run away, I musnt run away, I can do this.'_ He said to himself he thought about it. '_This would be one of those, I should run away moment but I want to try.'_ Shinji thought having a mental debate with himself. As he gripped the web tightly, he then took the leap of faith as he swung on the web he let out a loud cry that went something like this.

"WOOOAGHHOOUUFFF." Shinji let out in surprise as he flew straight into the building with a loud thud. As he was about to fall he grabbed the side, of the wall with his left hand sticking to it.

_'Well that went well I think that's enough excitement for today._' Shinji thought as he held on to the wall sticking his right hand to the wall, as he slowly crawled down the building and into an alleyway ending his escapades for the night. When Shinji got home he was confronted by his Uncle.

"Come on we need to talk." His Uncle said seriously his uncle never talked seriously, unless something was wrong.

"Whats wrong Uncle?" Shinji asked as he fallowed his uncle into the kitchen.

"Now sit I got a call from the school today, mind explaining to me what happened? They said you got into a fight and then ran off campus in the middle of the day. Not only that but schools been over for three hours, where have you been?" Saumi asked as he sat across from his nephew his face never faltering from his serious.

"I didn't start the fight Takashi came and tried to take my launch and when he didn't get he." Shinji shot back as he tried to defend himself but was cut off.

"Now now calm down I didn't say I knew what happened. Or that you where in trouble, I wanted to here your side of the story, so deep breath,release. Now tell me what happened." Saumi stated as he listened to his nephews story of what happened.

"And then I ran and got scared, sorry I ditched school and worried you Uncle." Shinji said as he left out the parts about web and climbing wall's, not wanting to concern his uncle or make him think his nephew was crazy.

"I see well your Aunt and me have been worried about you, I'm glade your okay, but don't go throwing your fists around it only causes more trouble later on. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't defend your self. When you start a fight with them, your stooping to there level, don't let them win that battle okay." Saumi said as he told his nephew his thought's and threw out some advice.

"Okay Uncle sorry I guess I got carried away I wont let it happen again." Shinji said starting to feel depressed that he disappointed his uncle.

"Now don't go and apologize, you defended your self, all I'm saying is just because you have the power to do something, doesn't mean you should. Remember with great power."Saumi started but shinji finished. "Comes even grater responsibility I know Uncle." Shinji finished as his uncle nodded his head

"Thats right now go get washed up for dinner dismissed solder." Saumi said as he saluted Shinji laughed a little and did as he was told. Dinner was uneventful and quit with a little bit of talking but afterwords Shinji headed straight to bed.

Later that night Shinji thought about his uncle said, but he also thought about the latter events of the day. It was such a strange thing, he was like some kinda human spider. Scaling walls, shooting webs from his hand's, bending metal poles, jumping from roof top to roof top, these where his ability's it was something that defined him.

He both loved it and feared. He feared it because he didn't want people to hate him or think he was a freak, but he loved it because even though his Uncle said he was necessary person.

Shinji secretly felt he was nothing a nobody nothing special, but these powers made him feel like he was something important. but his uncle words spoke to him.

_'With great power comes even greater Responsibility.'_ Shinji thought about the words and he came to a decision on what they meant.

_'I need to learn how to control them.' _Shinji thought to himself but he'd keep it a secret. He didn't want anyone to know about those powers, for fear people would think he was a freak.

Shinji Ikari didn't want to stand out but, he really did want to stand out and show what he was something useful a necessary person in the world. Someone special.

(To be continued)

* * *

Author's Note:

Well there we go the chapter 4 I Honestly feel that Shinji was always so depressed so much so he convinced himself he wasn't any thing special an unnecessary person to such a point that he couldn't commit suicide because it would be pointless now that's emo. But I digress I feel Shinji and peter Parker were very similar before peter got his powers both were reclusive and the out cast of there school. The only difference was peter had a caring Aunt and Uncle that took an active part in his life if i wanted to create a Shinji like that I would need to give him a caring family, now Shinji is still scared by his father's abandonment and his parting words but with this I feel I've created a similar character to peter but still retains the origanal persona of Shinji Ikari who still has problems and concerns about him self.

As for my oc character Saumi the old fun loving Uncle he's obviously the Uncle Ben of the story and doing his part to shape and mold Shinji in to a functioning member of society teaching Shinji what he knows.

(Here's a bit of trivia if you didn't know Saumi in Japaneses means Cold quite the opposite personality of his name huh.)

Re-Edited


	5. Experimentation Regret and Understanding

Experimentation, Regret and Understanding

Shinji Ikari was currently at school he was early by at least two hours he wanted to learn more about the ability's he had was intrigued and interested in what had happened to him and so this left Shinji to his own devise as he began to test other aspects of his powers in private while in the lab, he found that his ability to stick to the walls applied to every part of his body hands feet toes shoulders legs even his head, so long as he concentrated on it the item would stick. He'd taken a peachery dish and with the tip of one finger he lifted it up after touching the top it should have fallen to the ground and shatter not only that but no matter how hard he tried to pull it off it wouldn't give the glass shattered before it would give from pulling to hard even then a shard of glass was still stuck to the finger. He then moved to the next subject at hand the webbing he made a little ball of it in his hands he then examined it stretching it. He turned on a bun sen burner and with some tongs he put it over the fire and watched it didn't catch fire at all, when he pulled it away there where scorch marks but on an overall bases it was fine

"It's fire retardant glad it isn't flammable." Shinji said as he began to clean up the mess he'd made sweeping up the shards of glass from the peachery dish he broke Gym class was the one he wanted to test next

Through out most of class Shinji was restless waiting for gym class to start he only had half an hour to go. Thats when something happened it was like a buzzing sensation in the back of his head he'd noticed multiple times through out the day so far it would act stronger sometimes like it was warning him of something his head wanted to jerk to the side and so he did what happened surprised him a crumpled up piece of paper hit the screen of his computer, he turned around to see Takashi had thrown it and looked a little angry that he had missed

But Shinji wasn't to concerned at the moment as he thought hard on what happened _'It's like an extra sense warning me about dangers to my self my body reacts to it on intinct this might require practice to figure out this ability' _Shinji thought as the school bell rang signaling the change to the next class 'Finally' Shinji thought as he got out of his seat to change into his gym clothes.

Shinji was changed into his gym clothes and was at the starting line they where running laps today he wanted an actual confirmation on how fast he was when the sound of a gun shot rang out Shinji bolted across the field when he looked to the side he saw he'd left most of his other class mates behind they where at least 20 yards behind him now all in the span of a minute at least.

'Okay maybe I should slow down.' Shinji thought as he did so his other class mates caught up to him. And thus for the duration of gym class he found him self staring out without restraint but after awhile he started forth putting very little effort to do the physical activities, while the other boys where exhausted he still felt fine in fact he could spend all day just doing this kinda physical labor. Shinji knew this wasn't how it was a couple of days ago after just one round he would have been on the ground panting from exhaustion.

It also seemed that tingly feeling he felt in his head and his reaction worked very well together in sync during the free time part of gym when the students play a sport in this case it was baseball when the pitcher threw the ball at Shinji that sixth sense that spider sense he decided to call it seemed to help guide his movements he could see the ball coming at him as clear as day when he brought the bat around to hit the ball it went flying into left field He had already made it to home plate before anyone got to the ball.

During gym Shinji got the confirmation he needed because he excelled in all the fields of gym where as he'd failed a couple of days ago he had to actually hold back quite a bit during some of the activity's so as to not stand out horribly compared to the others. Right now he was eating lunch he was very hungry he was putting that off to the effect of the change probaly because of a higher metabolism now. So far as Shinji could gather from what had happened that bug no that spider he was almost positive it was a spider that had biten him on the neck.

It had some how changed him how or why he doesn't know a random coincidence was all it seemed to be, all he could figure was that he was to most points a human spider so far he hadn't noticed any fangs or extra arms but he was wondering about other things.

_'Why me I mean not that I hate it but I just don't understand it much.' _Shinji thought as he at his launch._ 'So what I have super human ability's what am I suppose to do fight crime no I cant do that I'm not a hero.' _Shinji thought as he ate his lunch quietly as he sat on the roof he began to find he liked being in high places now.

The rest of school passed with out indecent as he was walking home a flier caught his eye it said Amazing Wonders it had a picture of a man in front of a group of unusual people it was a part of some TV show Shinji didn't watch much TV, but he had seen it once the people on the poster where contestant's and the one with the most unusual or strange ability's often won they would be crowned the amazing wonder or something like that more often or not there was a cash reward in fact the flier was advertising looking for others to join Shinji wasn't sure what to think so he continued on home.

_'Theirs a cash reward of 94842 yen (900 U.S. dollars.) to the winner I bet I could win that contest.' _ He thought as he read the flier._ 'But what would i do with that much money.' _Shinji thought as called out to who ever was home. "I'm Home." When he got no response he walked into the kitchen to a note on the table.

_'Dear Shinji me and your Aunt Yuki went out be back later Signed the fantastic Saumi P.S. If where not back by six you should start dinner for your self take care.' _The note said

Shinji walked out of the kitchen and up stairs to his room and laid down on his bed and thought to him self. _'If I enter that contest I don't want others to know who I am.' _He thought about it for a while when he looked to the side to see a pile of his comic book collection and the cover of hero's in costumes to hide there identity's.

"Thats it." Shinji exclaimed in excitement as he sat up. "I'll make a costume and mask." Shinji said as he picked up a comic and began to scan through it. 'I think I'll leave the under wear on the inside though.' Shinji thought as he looked at the hero's in the comic he pulled out the flier.

"Lets see the next audition is in three week according to the flier, I just need to get the materials for the costume and maybe little more practice in with my new ability's." Shinji said he wasn't concerned about the money that was just a plus he just wanted to show off his ability's something he'd never done before shown off in front of others.

Thus over the course of the three week's Shinji spent a lot of time and effort into making a costume and mask while practicing his powers and developing his skills he hadn't figured out much of any thing to do with the webbing but he wasn't to concerned about it, he had practiced his aim until he could hit his targets with ease using a combination of spider sense and intuition and reflex He could then yank the object towards himself with great speed and catch it.

The costume was the hardest part he couldn't think of a design he really liked the color blue so he made most of it blue but he felt it needed more like it was missing something upon closer thought he decided on a red color He made the bottom parts of his legs red along with his arms and hands the the head he left blue, next he made the costume out of a regular fabric bought at a cosplay store.

It was a little expensive to get some high quality fabric something that would last and be kinda durable by the time he was done with the sewing and making of the costume he still felt like something was missing it seemed bland to him, He made the mask a bit differently the eyes where made with a reflective see through lens he could see through one side but not the other he made it like it where goggles and sowed the mask around that.

"Perhaps a pattern yeah a web pattern." Shinji said if he began to resow the material he used silver thread to make a web pattern all along the costume he topped it off with a silver spider stitched into the chest he spent most of the day finishing the costume.

"Alright moment of truth I hope I did this right." Shinji said as he began to put on the suit on over the years he has learned how to do many domesticated house hold chores such as cooking and sowing from his aunt but he had never made something to wear before. After putting it on he noticed it was skin tight showing of his mucels he still looked a little skiny but that was he wanted he did some basic moments and found he was quite capable of moving around easily.

"Hey Shinji time for dinner." his Uncle said as he knocked on the door. "Okay I'll be down in a minute." Shinji replied as he took off the costume setting it down on the bed he headed down stairs to find his Aunt and Uncle down stairs already eating as dinner progressed his uncle broke the silence.

"So what have you been up to Shinji I might be old but I know what your up to." His Uncle started as he took in a mouthful of rice that was when Shinji got worried._ 'Has Uncle seen me practicing did he find the costume.'_ Shinji thought in rapid pace worried as he squirmed in his seat.

"Ha I knew it it is a girl you see what did I tell you Yuki all the sneaking out constantly bared in his room he's hit that age." Saumi Laughed out as he saw his nephew start to blush a deep red "No that's not it at all." Shinji said waving his hands around.

"Saumi leave Shinji alone its none of our business." Yuki said calmly as she at her meal. "Ah come on now look at him he's as red as a tomato." Saumi Said as his wife rolled her eye's and whacked her husband in the head with a wooden spoon.

"Now I'm sure Shinji will introduce us to the girl when he's ready right Shinji-kun." His Aunt said as she at her rice. "Hay Shinji If you need any advise you can talk to me little man I was there I swung from those trees when I was your age we all go through changes you need to talk I'm here." His uncle said as he leaned in to whisper in Shinji's ear. That was when Saumi felt his ear being pulled forcefully back in pain.

"Ahh my ear let go." Saumi cried as his wife pulled his ear "Now Shinji if you need any advise about girls you should ask me your Uncle will only get you in trouble." Yuki said as she twisted her husbands ear. "Its not a girl I'm just busy with other stuff." Shinji said as he began to twiddle his fingers embarrassed about the topic.

Saumi managed to get free of his wife's hold "Then I think its time for the talk a heart to heart man to man" was as far as Saumi got as a spoon whacked him in the head but that didn't stop him "You see when a man"Saumi started but his voice was muffled out by his wife's hand Shinji quietly eating his dinner a permanent blush attached to his face.

Dinner continued like this for the duration of the nightly ritual Shinji in a deep blush his uncle laughing at him and Aunt Yuki and her spoon. It was after dinner while Shinji was helping clean up that he noticed something on the counter. It was a letter more accurately it was a bill it had already been opened by one of his guardians he took out the sheet of paper and saw the amount apparently his Aunt and Uncle owed the bank 79035 Yen.($750 U.S.)

As his Aunt walked in with dishes from the table and saw Shinji reading the bill she set down the plate's and took the bill from Shinji "Don't you worry about this Shinji its mine and your Uncles problem now go wash up and get ready for bed." She said in a slightly worried tone as she sent Shinji away.

Later as Shinji sat in bed he thought to himself _'That bill is almost over a week old why haven't they paid it yet.'_ He thought worriedly if there was one thing Shinji was it was constantly worried about his Aunt and Uncle they where getting old.

_'I think I found out what I'm Going to do with that prize money.' _Shinji thought the contest was next Sunday his day off from School two days from now.

Shinji was waiting in a lobby he was jittery and Waiting he was in the costume he had made for the event self doubt was plaguing in his mind. _'What if I don't win what if they laugh at me what will happen to Aunt Yuki and Uncle Saumi.'_ Shinji thought he was broken from his thoughts when a man said he was next.

"Right um uh thank you." Shinji said a little nervous. "Chill out you have a few more minutes now whats your stage name." He asked as held up a pen to clip board.

"Stage name?" Shinji asked confused the guy rolled his eye's.

"Yeah What are people suppose to call you?" the man asked looking a little annoyed. "I don't have one um I don't know something with spider." Shinji said rather dully "Lame hows about I choose one for you spider." the man thought taping his chin "I know how about Kumo Otoko." The man said Shinji thought about it.

_"Kumo meaning spider and Otoko meaning Man Spider man if your American.'_ Shinji thought about it for a moment and he honestly didn't care. "Yeah that's fine." the spider teen said as he fallowed the man. " Well good luck." The man said as he pushed Shinji forward in front of a group of curtains.

_**"Now give a round of applause to the amazing and wondrous Kumo Otoko"**_ an announcer said as the curtains where removed to show a man in a spandex costume just staring at the crowd as they clapped and cheered the man when it died down the man didn't move.

_'Maybe this is a bad Idea I cant do this look at them staring at me.'_ Shinji was currently terrified he hadn't planned on doing any thing specific he wasn't sure what to do then there was a shout of _'Do something'_ as someone got impatient and threw a unopened water bottle at Shinji who dodged the bottle with ease and he then extended his arm and shot out a line of web hitting the bottle he then yanked it to himself catching it.

The crowd stared for a second before they cheered to cheer as Shinji did this he looked at the bottle it was unopend so he opened it and took a drank pulling up his mask. He looked around the stage area paying attention to his surroundings now.

'There not staring at Shinji Ikari there staring at Kumo Otoko.' Shinji reasoned with him self coming to terms with the situation in a different way. He saw an large whight setand walked over to it.

"A DEMONSTRATION OF STRENGTH" He yelled to the crowed that cheered a little He reached out looking at each of the weights that ranged 100 to 800 pounds the crowed watched in anticipation they where then surprised at what they saw the man was lifting the entire weight set

**_"Oh my lady's and gentleman we've never seen this before he's lifting the weight set its self what okay thank you ah yeah apparently as I'm told that thing weigh's up to 3600 pound's not including the extra the metal bars are made out of Amazing."_** the announcer said getting an applause as Shinji lifted the weight's above his head. The crowd began to cheer as he worked to set it down gently he then took of a massive bare bell from it lifting with ease

_**"Whats he doing with that he's already shown us his strength what else could OH MY GREAT CORN ON A COB."**_ The announcer freaked as he saw what Kumo Otoko who threw it at the crowed shocking and scarring many people, that was until a blur of blue and red shot threw the air and grabbed it in mid air as he landed in gracefully on one of the seats in a crouch as he stood up holding the barbell with one finger balancing it (more like sticking to it through his finger) people cheered for him he then set the bar bell in one of the ayles and jumped back on to the stage doing a back flip in mid air.

_**"Wow folks I was pretty scared there for Minute but whats this it looks like he's doing something else."**_ the announcer said showing real intrest in what was going on unlike some of the other contestant that participated in these side show circus of a T.V. Show.

Shinji no the Kumo Otoko was going to do one last thing before he ended this act he left that barbell in the aisle there for a reason He thhen shot a web at the bar bell getting it in one shot he then with enough that strength he needed he pulled it towards himself pulling it through the air moving fast he began to shoot webs in what looked like all directions until it started to look like a spider web the bare bell collided with the web causing it to stretch back a little as it then began to stablize the bar bell holding firm to the sticky construct that he started to climb so he could get the bar bell giving the effect to the crowd that he may actually be a spider.

_**"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING FOLKS THAT WAS A PERFORMANCE FANS OF THIS SHOW WONT BE FORGETTING ANYTIME SOON."**_ the announcer said as the amazing Kumo Otoko

Shinji was back stage still in costume mask covering his face as he flipped through the wad of bills He won the full prize money _94842 yen he was rather excited and happy he had more then enough money to help pay that bill for his Aunt and Uncle_. Shinji was in a good mood and he was going to change and go home here in a little while that was when a man with greased back hair and nice suit approached him

"Hey there mister Kumo how are you today my names Tessi Mianarumi listen Ive got a deal for you tonight is the night of a big challenge at my wrestling circuit where tough guys try to fight the current champ now normally its fine but recently its gotten ...boring as I'll say if you get in the ring and fight him for five minutes I'll pay you another 84304 yen what do you say that's the standered for all contestants." The man named Tessi said

Shinji had to think about it he wasn't to sure he had enough money for the bill he could just go home and call it a night but right now he was sitting high and felt like he could take on any thing in the world right now going against his first instinct to just decline then apologize and go home Shinji excepted thinking a little bit of extra money wouldn't hurt.

Good the match starts in two hour's I'll have a cab drive you there I'll see you after the match in my office okay see you later Kumo San." the greasy man said as he left Shinji fallowing a man in black told him to fallow him.

Later that night Shinji was once again standing in front of a large group of people this time how ever as people cheered he relished in it and enjoyed it as the people cheered to him as he jumped in to the ring.

He waited for his opponent who showed up in a blast of poor pyrotechnic but Shinji did note that the man was big and we don't mean big but we mean HE WAS HUGE at least twice as tall and very heavily built.

"Hey there little spider I'm Gonna Crush you." He said in a tone that made him sound stupid mostly because of the way he sounded serious as he got in the ring, the sound of the bell let the fighters know they could begin and so they did the bigger guy making the first move as he tried to grab Shinji.

Shinji jumped up and over the man pushed of the mans back with his arms knocking him to the ground as Shinji jumped and landed on a post crouching his knees sticking in the air his hand resting on them "Missed Me." Shinji called out to the massive wrestler having fun with this.

"Get over here so can unscrew your head from your neck." The man said as he tried to catch or to get close to Shinji.

"Yeah no thanks I just got the screws bolted to my head." Shinji said as he steeled his nerves and jumped grabbing a hold of the mans back he then with all his strength lifted the larger man up and over his head and slammed the man in to the mat below them. Shinji then webbed him to the mat ending the fight he looked around to see people cheering "Kumo Kumo!!!" In excitement, he smiled wide under the mask he could get used to all the cheering and praise he was getting today.

Later as he was in the back office waiting for the man to pay him his head was buzzing with excitement. "What do you want?" The man asked a bit peeved at the moment.

"I'm here for the money" Shinji said thinking the man was busy the man reached into a little black box and took out a and threw down a 500 yen coin on the table.

"Have fun now get out of here." The man said as he swiveled his chair around.

"But this isn't the right amount you said if I win you'd pay me _94842 yen_ ." Shinji said a little agitated

" No I said Id pay you if you lasted Five minutes with the big guy you took him out in less then a minute now I need to find a new champ you were supposed to lose." He said sounding angry he didn't think the little scraggly guy would last one but he'd one causing him to lose time and money because of it.

"But that's not far I need that money." Shinji said raising his voice to the man angry at him for lying and cheating him.

"Not my problem take it or leave it kid." The man in the fine suit said as he got up from his chair to go over to a safe he had lost quit a bit of money tonight in the bets he had made.

"What ever." Shinji said angry having been lied to As Shinji left he passed a skittish looking man but didn't pay much mind to the man half way down the hall as Shinji had started the elevator he heard a shout of.

"Stop him!" the man who shorted Shinji earlier yelled out instead of stopping the robber Shinji just stepped to the side and let the man by as he said a quite "thanks." By the time the weasel of a man caught he looked at Shinji. "What is your problem why didn't you stop him" Shinji's reply was a cold

"It's not my problem." Shinji replied as he left the man to go home but he didn't go directly home he walked around for a couple of extra hours it was 9pm by the time he finnally started heading home.

Shinji was walking down the street to his home thinking his thoughts wandering to other more mundane thoughts . _'I bet I could find something else that could help me earn more money.'_ Shinji thought as a student he wasn't allowed to have a job during school so he was storming ideas on how to make a quick yen. As Shinji turned a corner down his street he saw his house and cop cars out side his house along with an ambulance that was driving away his thought's switched over to his Aunt and Uncle as he then sprinted towards his home.

"Sorry we can't let you through." A policeman said as he blocked his path. " But that's my house." Shinji said as he got passed the guard and over the police line weaving in and out of people as he got to the door, when he got inside he saw his uncle on the floor sprawled out and his aunt no where in site. "Uncle." he shouted out as he went to the body moving in between the people

"Uncle." He said looking at the body there was blood staining his clothes Shinji shook his uncles shoulder's "Wake up Uncle Please." Shinji said as he started to cry.

"Where sorry son but he's dead your Aunt was also injured but she's already heading to the hospital." The policeman said as he pulled the boy away from his uncle. "What happened?" Shinji asked the policeman as tears fell from his eyes voice cracking. The man lead Shinji away from the scene of the crime.

"It appears to be burglary the man broke in through the door where assuming your uncle tried to fend off but the man was armed and shot your uncle from what we can gather he stole the car and a few other things and got away." The policeman said talking to the distraught boy that was when an announcement was made over his walky talky informing him that the suspect had been spotted at an old warehouse near the pear. "Don't worry son well get the guy we promise kid." the officer said as he left Shinji alone

Shinji was so sad and hurt he wasn't sure what to do but a feeling he barely felt in his life it rose up boiling inside him this feeling was anger, he started to change taking off his clothes to reveal his costume still on under neath.

"They wont let them get to him not before I do." Shinji said as he put on his mask on and crawled out the window he jumped from roof stop to roof top. Until he saw one he couldn't jump to but he was still running and he wasn't going to stop so he jumped taking a leap of faith acting on instinct and his spider sense alone, he reached out his arm and shot out a long web that hit the corner of the building, he swung around it as then let go of the web shooting another one to the side of the next one he picked up even greater speed as he moved. He was scared he might miss but the rush of adrenaline and anger was more then enough to drown out the fear he could see the peer he was going to find the man responsible and make him pay.

Shinji jumped onto the top of a water tower that stood on the top of a the large container of water He looked over across the street to the area the police had reported a couple of Shinji looked towards the city and he could see flashing lights and Sirens with one Strong jump he flew of the water tower and over a large cement wall meant to people out of the docks shinji then shot a web out hitting a telephone pole as he swung down to the ground he then to the side of the building and climbed up it

Inside the building the man in question was on a phone wearing a ske mask "What you mean you said if I did it you'd pay me the other half." he said listening to the person on the other side of the phone. "How did you know about that so what it was chump change and I needed a little extra."He said as he argued with the person on the other line.

"What the cops?" He said shocked and concerned "You ratted me out I didn't come all the way to this city to to hello that bastard hung up." The man said as he threw the phone to the ground in anger. "damn it I need to get out of here." The man said only to be interrupted by a voice.

"Sorry but I cant let you leave until you and me talk." The voice said out loud as the man pulled out a gun he had on him. "Who's there show your self." He said as he heard a noise from behind him that sounded like something falling turning around he fired of two shot's from his gun. He went over to investigate it but what he found wasnt what he expected a clump of sticky string.

"Tell me why'd you break in to that house why'd you kill that old man and hurt his wife." The voice said again from some where else sounding very angry. "How do you know about the old man." He said as he heard another noise as he shoot of two more rounds towards it. "You missed." was the response after he had fired.

"Show your self you little freak where are you."He yelled looking around. He didn't see the figure lowering him self upside down from the ceiling.

Shinji had gotten in to the Warehouse through the roof's skylight and began to crawl on the ceiling he found the man on the phone cursing about someone on the other line Shinji got the mans attention talking to him, the man was startled but became even more scared as he shot some web at some random object in the room a bucket then some boards on leaning against the wall. As the man became more panicked Shinji decided he was done with this he then did something he hadn't done with his powers before but felt very natural he began to lower himself on a web while hanging up side down he was now behind the man.

"You're a little jittery worried about something." Shinji asked as the man turned around as fast he could with his gun. Shinji reacted faster then the man did with little effort webbing up the gun as he let go of the web holding himself to the ceiling kicking the man in the chest, who then fired the gun unfortunately the webbing's tensile strength was extremely high Shinji wasn't sure if it stop a bullet attached to the gun like that but he got his answer the moment the gun exploded from the barrel.

"ARH." The man cried out as he dropped what was left of the gun and clutched his hand as he got back up looking around his hand was now bleeding profusely he looked at it and most of the skin was torn off along with quite some deep cut's, he didn't have much time to examine more closely as a fist flew into his face knocking him back he backed up a little and saw the figure and recognized it.

"Y.y..yyou." The man exclaimed out looking at the costumed Shinji who was shocked the man new him "Who are you?" Shinji said as he pushed the man to the wall and took of the ske mask he didn't recognize the man immediately but after a split second he remembered. "You you're the one that robbed the wrestling arena." Shinji stated out in surprise as he let go of the man and backed up frightened, he was in to much of a daze to pay attention he was thinking rapidly.

'If I had stopped him then this wouldn't have happened Uncle would still be oh god Uncle." Shinji's thought processes was put of for a moment as a familiar tingle in his head rung into life and he looked to see the man had another gun out in his good hand and was getting ready to fire. Shinji then faster then the man did shot off a web ball at the gun as it was about to fire the resounding bang and scream from the man

He cursed and began to back up hugging his hands to his chest in pain he then tripped on something as he fell out the window, Shinji ran to the window but he was to late as the man had hit the ground his body spasming on the ground Shinji could see a little pool of blood forming around him the man was dead and Shinji looked up and could see the cops where just outside the gates of the warehouse Shinji decided it was time to go.

(AN hour later)

Shinji was sitting on the roof top of the hospital his Aunt was staying at the doctors had said she was going to be fine the bullet that hit her went clean through her upper left shoulder she would be fine after after awhile at least a month to heal properly, but right now Shinji was sitting on top of the roof crying to himself over what had happened if he'd stopped that man or if instead of going with that sleazy man with the slicked hair. He would have returned home and would have been there to maybe do something to stop it there were so many things he could have done differently tonight but he know understood the true meaning of his uncles words.

"With great power comes even greater responsibility." Shinji said to himself it wasn't controlling the powers but how he used them and he had used them irrisponsibaly doing whatever he wanted to earn extra cash and feed his ego because he could he felt so ashamed of himself but he wouldn't let that happen again ever.

_'I have to be responsible just because I can doesn't mean I shouldn't but If I can help others then I should.'_ Shinji said as he stood up he wouldnt let something like this happen again not to himself his Aunt and most certainly not to others for the first time in his life Shinji made a comment he planned on keeping for life.

(In Tokyo3 Nerv headquarters)

Commander Gendo Ikari sat at his desk after tonight his scenario would be back on track for the last nine years he'd considered ways to mold his son into the instrument he needed abandoning him at a young age and leaving him with an uncle he didn't know was supposed to work, but apparently he didn't know enough about the old man named Saumi who encourage and taught his son along with his Aunt showing him love and affection the opposite of what Gendo needed for his son in this delicate scenario.

But he couldn't come up with anything short of killing the person or persons closest to him in this case his Aunt or Uncle With one of or both of there death's Shinji would become reclusive and fearful of getting closer to others for fear of being hurt it was a simple matter of finding a simpleton to do it, some petty thief give him a gun and some money with a promise for more and he becomes your lap dog he got reports from the local police the man was now dead along with his Uncle in-law Saumi yes with this everything would go according to plan and his scenario was back on track nothing could disrupt it now.

(To be continued)

* * *

Author Note: Hello I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter I was in a mental debate with my self over if i should show gendo or not on one hand it seems like a good idea on the other hand a bit goofy for my taste but I figured it be okay.

So now Shinji has embarrassed whats going on with his life I dont really have much to say its 6 am here and im dog tired spent all night editing this it topped out in 7,240 words and it took me for ever to edit it after I made the rough draft it might be a couple of days until I post again if i make these chapters so long

Anyways the next chapter will be the last time skip Shinji is about 12 a little older Im intent on starting the next chapter at the evangelion story line lucky me because I own the serious so if i need reference to certain things I can watch to get an idea of whats going on and what I need to do to insure this doesn't become a Shinji's unstoppable fic with me focusing on other characters

In this chapter I played up the Spider since quit a bit mostly because it is that good Peter parker's spider sense was so acute and accurate he could tell how many fingers someone was holding up in a dark room while they stood behind him in truth I think its always active it just buzzes to more pronounced dangers such as others with weapons or someone near by.

* * *

Omake

* * *

(For the last chapter)

Shinji was taking of his school shirt in the bathroom when he looked in the mirror he then noticed something off about the reflection it was him but something was different.

"What the?" Shinji said as he looked at the mirror and himself more carefully he had muscles a lot of them.

_'Those weren't there before where they.'_ Shinji said as he did a couple of lame movements making the muscles bulge a little. Shinji was broken from his thoughts as his uncle nocked on the door.

"Shinji you in there?" His Uncle asked as he knocked on the door. "

Yeah Uncle I'm here." Shinji said as he continued to flex the muscles. "Okay that's good you feeling better."His Uncle asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah I feel better a lot better." Shinji said as he looked at the mirror a slight smile as he looked at his now filled out body.

"Okay thats good to hear your Aunt was worried sick but I knew you'd be fine you're an Ikari and we adapt to our problem." His uncle said going into the Ikari ways to be a man, Saumi was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh breakfast will be ready soon I came up here to see if you where hungry." Saumi said as he talked to his nephew.

"Yeah I'm starving I'll be down in a little while." Shinji said as he remembered he was going to take a shower he then began to take of the rest of his clothes and his pants.

Saumi was walking down the hall's when he heard a shout from the bathroom "IT'S BIGGER."He heard his nephew cry out_. 'Yes well be needing to have that talk soon I'll have to get _t_he banana and a condom.'_ Saumi thought with a Sigh as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING WRONG UNLESS YOU TELL ME THANK YOU**


	6. Angel's Reunions and Roommates

I Dont own Evangelion Or Spider-man they belong to there respective owners Thank You

* * *

Angel's Reunions and Roommates

Shinji stood at an emergency phone annoyed as the announcement it was the same as it was at the regular pay phones "We are sorry but do to special state of emergency all lines are busy please try your call again later." The recording said over the phone in other words the emergency payphones where useless in an emergency.

'Well gee that's helpful and useful.' Shinji thought sarcastically over the last two years he had developed quit the smart mouth but kept it to himself a good portion of the time often vocalizing his thoughts while doing other activities that involved skin tight spandex, Shinji sighed to him self as he checked his watch and then looked at the photo.

"She's late." He said looking at the picture of a woman with dark hair bordering purple wearing a tank top with a message of look _'At these' _and an arrow pointing at her cleavage and like most boy's his age he did look but he was more distracted by the other message he got with that one.

(Flash Back 2 days ago)

Shinji Ikari was running late to school as he ran down the halls as the tardy bell rang out he ran to the door and slid it open only to be hit in the head by a rolled up book courtesy of his teacher.

"Nice of you to join us today mister Ikari." the teacher said as he stood in the door way as he moved to let Shinji inside the class room. "Now please sit down while we wait for Takashi san." The teacher said as he rolled up the book some more. "Hia Sensei." Shinji responded as he went to his desk and sat down some of the his class mates snickering at him a minute later the door slid open to reveal the red headed jock Takashi, he got hit in the head as well courtesy of the teacher.

"Your late and this is surprising while Mister Ikari is here almost on time for once explain." the teacher asked folding his arms. "Hey I have a good excuse this guy stole my wallet from me but the Kumo caught him." Takashi responded as the class gasped in excitement but the teacher rolled his eye's.

"Really the Kumo Man saved you what did he look like in lighten us mister Takashi." The teacher asked skeptical it was an urban legend that had that had recently poped up, the tabloids where always on a frenzy about it describing a giant man like spider with six claw like arms multiple glowing red eye's and black fur and as his student described it like that the teacher brought the book down on his head.

"I believe it would be in your best int rest to be quit mister Takashi you sound like a loon take your seat, I want you all to remember there is no such thing as a spider like man monster okay now lets begin class." the teacher announced to the class getting disappointed sighs.

Shinji was at his desk listening to the description it was the same one everyone gave out when he helped someone and they didn't see him In truth he did stop a thief that tried to rob Takashi but he did it after Takashi fell to the ground scared of the man. The man had a gun not just any gun but a prop a fake Shinji had seen enough of them over the last two years to tell it was a fake and the way his spider sense failed to react to it proved the full information he needed.

So he watched the exchange he almost felt bad not intervening if it where a real gun Shinji would have jumped in the moment the man pulled it out and in truth he almost did until he realized it was a fake, when he got close enough he figured out what it was the man himself jumping in at that moment wasn't necessary he liked to keep out of sight as much as possible. The thief in question wasn't anyone special as the man got what he wanted he left running for it that was when Shinji decided to step in he jumped to the top of a lamp post quietly and with ease.

The man to distracted with getting away to look up didn't know or feel the web that had latched on to his back until it happened so he was quite shocked as he felt himself being yanked backwards and up hanging in the air as he dropped the wallet to the ground in surprise.

"What the hell." he asked as he struggled to free himself looking up to see someone in skin tight blue and red spandex with a silver web design on the body crouching on the light pole looking kinda board with his head leaning against his head.

"Didn't your mother tell you that you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." Shinji said to the man as he struggled to get free "I i. h..have a gun." The man stuttered slash threatened as he pointed the object at Shinji.

"Oh no what ever will I do I hope he doesn't shoot me." Shinji said sarcastically bringing his hands to his face in an overly dramatic fashion as the man stared at him Shinji then shot a line of web at the gun and yanked it away from the man.

"Problem solved whether its real or fake." Shinji said as he looked away from the man someone was coming "Well you hang around for a while I need to get going I'm running late." Shinji said as he jumped from the lamp post heading towards the school.

Through out the day Shinji heard of Takashi and his heroic efforts to stop a gang of thugs with the Kumo Otoko it went something like this. "There I was cornered by at least twenty of them maybe more I took out 9 of them but they where to much for me to handle that's when he showed up and together we beat those thugs back." The story had evolved and mutated from what had happened to this self inflating ego trip Shinji only rolled his eye's as the lunch bell finally rang.

It was now lunch and Shinji found himself on the roof taking of the outer layer of clothes with his costume on underneath he changed quickly unrolling the sleeves of the costume he hid in his short sleeved shirt it was a lot easier to hide it when he wore the full school uniform he wore another shirt under the first one to also help hide it.

It was a pain wearing it all the time but he found it easier to just wear it every wear under his clothes, but it was currently the hottest time of the year which was hotter then it used to be before second impact, the suit didn't breath as well as he hoped it and would and it would eventually stick to his body with out the use of his powers. Shinji looked at his watch he had an hour before lunch was over and he was going to patrol the area really fast and a little web slinging would help cool him off.

In the last two years since he became Kumo Otoko or as some of the tabloids called him the man spider or often by crooks and people who actually saw him just Spider man the tabloids and other news papers at least the ones that dared to, put out cash rewards for a picture of the Kumo, But Shinji never bothered with it often destroying the cameras of any one who may have gotten a decent picture. He had entertained the thought as a way of making some quick cash but he dismissed it not wanting a repeat of what happened last time he tried to make fast cash.

The event's of the day where uneventful they where just standard he was late back to class holding an apple in his mouth as he tried to eat something really quick as class started back up, after school he patrolled the city some more right before night fall, he'd return home eat dinner with his Aunt do some chores talk with her before he would turn in early for bed, then he would sneak out and patrol the city for a while during the night by the time he would get home he would just crash and go to bed

But tonight was different after dinner as he was helping clear the table his Aunt remembered something he had received a package and post card the package was from a organization named Nerv and the letter or more accurately the post card was from his father it had one word _'COME'_ in bold letters. Needless to say the talk with his Aunt about what he should do and her insistence that he should go some good may come of it but she said it was his choice. later that night the crooks that he ran into well lets just say eating solid food was out for them.

Shinji stared at the card he wasn't sure what to think he wasn't sure why he came maybe he should have ignored it the man wasn't a father. 'He was no father to me Uncle Saumi was more of a father then he was.' Shinji thought as he looked at the post card but if that was what he believed. Then why did he come here he chuckled a little

"Come one word we haven't met since he left me all those years ago." Shinji said maybe he wanted to see him maybe he was curious about him he wanted to know something but what it was he wasn't sure he looked up across the street and was shocked there was a person a girl standing out in the street, his spider sense hadn't warned him of anyone was she really that harmless to him. His sixth scene normally buzzed to almost everyone he met it would fluctuate based on the danger, but right now it wasn't even buzzing letting him know there was no danger.

Shinji looked across the street she had blue hair and was in a school uniform but what drew his attention was the eye's they where an exotic red his enhanced eye's could see them a flock of birds drew his attention away only for a moment but when he looked back she was gone

then something happened but Shinji wasn't sure because he didn't see anything at the moment but his spider scene was tingling in his head like crazy warning him of something of an extreme danger, that was when an explosion resounded he turned his head in the diction it came from and he saw what was causing his spider sense to go crazy. The thing was massive it was humanoid in shape but that's all it was a red sphere in the chest and a bird mask like face and long arms with what looked like shoulder pads made up the body.

There where air crafts around it firing at it launching missiles hailing down bullets but what ever it was it didn't seem to be effected by what they where throwing at it _'I'd help but I don't think I'd be much assistance'_ Shinji thought looking at what was happening with morbid concern it then attacked one of the air crafts hitting it with a lance of energy. the air craft its self began to fall as it tried to regain control and the angle it was falling would hit Shinji who had recovered enough to jump away from it rolling across the ground stopping in a crouch as the the monster then stepped on the downed plane causing it to blow up.

Shinji brought his arms up and braced himself as a shock wave hit him he then heard the screeching of tires he opened his eyes and saw a car with an opened door. "Sorry I'm late hurry up and get in." The woman from the revealing picture he had received said Shinji did as he was told his spider sense flared again as he got in the car but he ignored it, at the moment thinking it was the monster the moment he shut the door. The woman slammed on the gas getting away from the fire fight Shinji trying his hardest not to react to the situation by grabbing her a web swinging away from this situation in an attempt to save her and him.

As she drove Misato with all her years in combat training and military tactical abilities had a sharp eye when it came to others and there actions she noted the kid seemed kinda antsy like he wanted to react to something she put it off to the current angel attack as she drove.

Far away from the fight Misato had stopped the car on the side of the street so she could see the progress of the battle Shinji was also watching when he poised his first question "What is that thing?" Shinji asked looking at the battle.

"Those monsters are what we call Angels." She said looking at the battle through a pair of binoculars Shinji was about to respond when the fighters began to scramble away from the angel as his spider sense began to flair up buzzing through his head he was about to say something.

"Oh no there about to use an N2 mine." she shouted out as she covered Shinji with her body as massive shock wave hit the car and it was sent rolling across the ground Shinji reacted by using his ability to stick to other surfaces he used it to stick Misato to himself while he also stuck to the seat keeping the two of them safe from hitting anything in the car that might kill them as the car tumbled away from the blast.

They where out of the car that was turned on its side Misato was trying to turn it over "Well are you going to help or not." She asked looking at Shinji who was broken from his thoughts as he looked at the bomb in the distance. "Yeah sorry about that." Shinji said as he helped her pushing the car was easy with a bit of spidy strength.

"Wow That was a lot easier then when I tried you know I like a strong man." she said with a purr to Shinji as he started to blush and look away embarrassed. "Hahaha Thats so cute come on we need to hurry up and get going."Misato said as she got more serious about things Shinji just mumbled an "Okay."

They where once again driving on the road heading to where ever they where going Misato seemed up set looking at her car and then to her dress. "Um Miss Misato Where are we going." Shinji asked breaking her from her train of thought's about how expensive the car was the number of payment left and how here favorite dress was ruined.

"Oh I'm taking you straight to Nerv head quarters." She said as she smiled at him "Nerv that's were my father works." Shinji said as he thought to himself 'What does he want from me.' Shinji thought as Misato talked "Do you have your security card." she asked as she drove onto a special train that took cars below the surface, Shinji dug through his things and handed her a slip of paper.

"Good here read this." She said handing him a book that said Welcome to Nerv Shinji opened it and began to scan through it that was when the train had gotten far enough down that a large window to the out side was made showing the geofront catching more of his attention then the book did.

"Oh Wow it's a real Geofront I've only seen pictures in wild life Magazines." Shinji said looking out in aw and amazement "This is man kinds last hope of survival a fortress to help rebuild our world." Misato said as she admired the beauty as well it never got old watching it like this.

Shinji's amazement eventually disappeared as he fallowed the woman that had brought him hear "Where lost." Shinji said as they walked through the same hall way. "Shut up I'm sure were close." She said as she walked up to the elevator as it opened it revealed a bottle blond glaring at Misato."Your wasting time when I have to come and get you Misato."

"Sorry Ritsuko." Misato said apologizing to the woman rising her hand up to her face in an apologetic fashion. "This way." Ritsuko said as she gestured them to join her in the elevator Shinji remained quit and listened to the conversation the words "Third child and sync up it might not work." where thrown around as Shinji pretended to scan the book he had gotten earlier.

A quick boat ride across a red lake and Shinji found himself walking into a dark room his spider sense buzzing as it informed him that there was something large in the room when the lights turned on revealing a massive face he stepped back a bit in shook as he looked at it "It's a face." he said then at the book.

"You wont find that in the book this the synthetic life form Evangelion. " Ritsuko said as Shinji stared at it_ 'Well they left that part out of the brochure.' _he thought as he looked at the purple one horned behemoth. "So this is what my father's been doing all this time." Shinji said looking at it the thing seemed almost vaugly familiar.

"Correct." He heard a voice say as he looked up to see his Father looking down at him. Gendo looked down at his son who seemed surprised_ 'Good.'_ he thought "Where moving out." he called out as Misato broke in with concern.

"What but we don't have a pilot." She yelled out to the commander "We just received one." He said as he looked directly to Shinji who met his gaze. "But it took Ayanami 7 months to sync with eva." Gendo ignored her as Ritsuko spoke up. "We don't expect much from him just that he sit in the seat." She said looking gaze when Shinji broke into that part of the conversation.

"Wait you want me to pilot this thing this Evangelion?" Shinji said furrowing his eye brows. "Correct you will be given instruction on how will you do it." Gendo asked looking directly at his son "Why?" Shinji asked looking at his father "Because you're the only one who can." Gendo responded answering the question. "..." Shinji opened his mouth but shut it.

"What you mean I'm the only one who can?" He asked after moment of thought what did his father mean he was the only one that could use it. " Its just as I say will you or not." Gendo asked leveling his gaze on him Shinji looked at his father shook an utter disbelief.

"Thats so stupid you didn't think to contact me about this sooner way to go." Shinji said as he clapped the stress finally giving way as he let out his irritation and years of neglect by the man. "Bravo father gee son I haven't contacted you in ten years but would you come and pilot something you've never seen or heard of or used before gee thanks sport." Shinji said as he mocked an older voice of his father.

"Yeah no have you gone senile or something you never visited you never called and the only letter I get arrives two days ago telling me to come I should have just ripped it up and been done with it but Aunt Yuki said I should go it might be good for me, if you really needed me to pilot this thing you should have called sooner, not wait until the last minute and hope for the best this speaks wonders for your low IQ its right up there with the intelligence of A garden hose." Shinji yelled ending his rant that at the end he was breathing hard.

"Will you or not." Gendo asked through gritted teeth mildly shocked by the outburst and irritate.d_ 'This was not how he should have been.' _but he showed nothing.

"I Cant do this I'll end up getting us all Killed there has to be someone, who has at least some experience controlling this thing." Shinji said looking to Ritsuko who turned her head away from his look. "There is isn't there why not use them because I refuse, If you wanted to kill me you could have just tried shooting me where are the doors I'm leaving." Shinji said as he crossed his arms. Misato stepped in "Please Shinji we need you to help us." she pleaded

"You cant just drop all this on me like this and expect me to go with it what did you expect would happen me bark like a dog and go okay." Shinji asked bringing up the point of the situation in truth it didn't make since not to Misato as well but she knew something like this would happen.

"Fuyutsuki wake up Rei." Gendo said as a screen next to him changed to show an older gentleman. "Can we still use her." He asked looking at Gendo "She's not dead yet." was Gendo's cold reply this caught Shinji's attention but he continued to head to the door. _'So they do have someone what a great April fools joke.'_ he thought bitterly

But Shinji's thoughts where then focused on the people rolling a gunnery and a girl on it Shinji recognize her from the street but that didn't matter right now as he was shocked at seeing her condition.

"She's the pilot?" He asked in disbelief she look like she'd fall over dead at any time. "Because you refused I'm forced to use my only other back up plan." Gendo said as the girl tried to get up but she cried in pain. _'I cant let her do this but what am I supposed to do'_ Shinji thought when a voice that sounded familiar spoke in his head.

_'With great power comes even greater responsibility.' _the voice spoke Shinji clenched his fist and was about to call out when his spider sense flared into life buzzing his head as the earth beneath him shook, he saw it steel beams falling towards the girl as she fell to the ground and the doctors ran away Shinji sprinted into action running to the girl catching her from falling to the ground, he was about to make an incredible jump out of the way when a giant arm sprang from the water and stopped the falling debris Shinji was shocked and scared at the sight of the hand that could fall and crush him like a spider.

"It moved with out a pilot could it be him?" Misato asked looking at Shinji. "Thats impossible." Ritsuko Cried out looking at the hand in shock, in his booth Gendo Smirked

"Hey its fine I got you don't worry I'll pilot it in your place." Shinji said as she struggled to get free and get up regardless of the pain but she stopped at his words. As he looked at her with concern He picked her up with ease as though she was weightless he then with one hand lifted the gunnery up and set her on it the doctors from before rushed over to help her.

He looked at his father with a glare "I'll pilot it what I have to do?" Shinji asked as people began to rush him around.

"Put these A-10 connector clips on." He was told. "fallow me." some one else had said ushering him to the entry plug he got in he listen to all sorts of technical babel "Inserting the plug filling the plug" this one got his attention as his spider sence flared as he looked down. "Agh." he freacked as he tried to hold his breath.

"Don't worry the LCL will fill your lungs and oxygenate it directly." He heard Ritsuko say as he let out a breath "Ah it tast like blood." Shinji said as his face contorted with disgust. "Stop complaining you're a boy arnt you." Misato said over the intercom.

"You try breathing this stuff." Was Shinji's reply as Misato recoiled a little bit from shock but she quickly recovered as the rest of the set up went through.

"Synchronization rate holding 46.7" Some one said "Amazing." Ritsuko said looking at the graph. " Harmonics are all normal no disturbances what the?" the tech said as she looked at console. " Whats the matter?" Ritsuko asked concerned "There seems to be some kind of static in the brain waves." The tech said typing on the computer.

"Shinji how are you feeling." Ritsuko asked as she looked at the graph "I feel fine" he said but in truth his spider sense felt like it was being amplified like a blow horn was put to his ear so much so his head was starting to hurt but other then that he was fine. "We may need more buffers between the links but its fine for now where good to go." Ritsuko said giving Misato the green light who nodded her head.

They moved the Eva to the launch pad ready to send all they had to fight the monster above the suface with the there hopes resting on only the shoulders of a child along with a billion maybe trillion dollar machine.

"Shinji you ready." She asked " I guess so." he replied Misato turned to the commander who nodded his head she turned back around "Ready EVA LAUNCH." She said as the mighty war machine launched to the surface at high speed.

Shinji felt the force of the Eva flying to the surface and a snap as the Eva arrived at the surface "Releasing final safety locks." Some one said as Shinji felt himself or more accurately the eva slump he looked to see his opponent the angel standing not far from him.

"Shinji just concentrate on walking." Ritsuko said as Shinji did just that. "He's walking the eva's walking." Ritsuko cried out in joy but faltered the moment the eva tripped and went tumbling down

With Shinji "Walking I can do that" he said as he tried to do so willing the eva to lift its foot as it did so Shinji came to a conclusion maybe this wont be so hard he then tried to move the other foot but he tripped causing the eva to fall flat on it's face.

_'I'm going to die two years of fighting crime jumping from building swinging from thin pieces of web and Im going to be killed by a I don't even know what it is.'_ Shinji thought watching as the angel walked to the downed Eva_._

_ 'Damn it I need to get up but its so slow and sluggish and my spider sense wont stop.' _He said clutching his head as the angel then picked him and shinji willed the eva to do something but all he got was the eva flailing the arms around hitting the angel. but not doing much damage he then felt a spike jut into his head over and over again.

it hurt he felt the eva ram into a large building it felt like his eye was bleeding he looked at the angel his spider sense flaring louder then before as he willed himself to fight it _'I cant walk or Run but I can jump at it' _he thought as he willed the eva to do so.

"Sync rate has spiked to 58 percent." Someone called out as Shinji let out a battle cry as he jumped at the angel landing on the shoulders he wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try he concentrated on his feet or the eva's feet willing it to stick as he brought a hand to its shoulder. He then hailed down as many blows to it as he could as the angel tryed to push him away but the eva stuck to it Shinji's spider sense flared as he looked down to see the angel was going to try and hit him with that energy lance again

He reached out and grabbed it as he did the angel lost balance he felt the angel fall Shinji started to hit at it with all he could as but it didn't effect the angel His spider sence flared as the angel unleashed a cross beam like blast at him there was no way he could dodge in time no matter how much he was willing it to, the eva was to slow for Shinji to fight in when ever he fought he would rely on overwhelming his opponents using full combination of his powers. The eva seemed to use at least one and maybe two but it didn't help as the blaring and buzz of Shinji's spider sense let out on him the moment the cross blast hit him he was out like a light the blast and blaring of the spider sense to much for him at this point his brain just shut down.

"Pilot has lost conciseness A10 connection disconnecting Harmonics de-synchronizing Sync rate Increasing? wait that cant be right its climbing and holding at 89 percent that cant be." The tech said as Ritsuko stared in shock as the eva went berserk Letting out a roar as it got up and charged the Angel

Attacking with all it had dodging the angel with ease as it tried to attack almost as though it knew the attack was coming, the eva reached out grabbing the arms of the Angel only to be stopped by the A.T. Field which it began to tear through with ease the angel tried to attack again but was stopped as the eva grabbed a hold of it before it could pulling on its head.

Pulling of a sharpen piece of it as the eva knocked it down to the ground it crouched down on top of it slamming the piece of mask it had taken from the angel into the red Sphere trying to kill it with all it had the angel sensing its end tried for one last attempt as it tried to self destruct but the eva reacted pushing the angel back by the time it self destructed the eva had it at arms length.

The overall damage wasn't that bad the left arm took the blunt of the blast the Eva walked out of the cloud of smoke and fire almost unscathed as it walked and then abruptly stopped.

Everyone on the bridge spent a majority of the time reporting what was going on as the bridge was in dismay many had watched in morbid fascination as the eva fought the Angel like a beast Dodging and predicting attacks almost as though it seemed to know what the angel was going to do, during the ending part of the fight the Eva was trying with all its might to keep the angel away like it some how knew the danger coming Ritsuko was thinking hard on it as well as Misato.

Shinji regained consciousness as they wheeled him away on a gunnery, but when they got to a room someone tried to take off his clothes Shinji now more awake freacked he had his costume on underneath he couldn't let anyone find out about his alter ego struggling to get free.

"I.I..I can change my self" he said trying to get free they let him g chalking it up to an embarrassed teen they left, but not before leaving him something to change into a hospital gown Shinji went to a bathroom and took off his cloths and costume he would need to think of a way to hide his costume.

_'If I'm going to continue to do this for them I need to find ways of hiding my costume and I have a felling I'm going to be doing this a lot.' _he thought he sniffed the costume it was dripping with LCL it smelled like blood now 'I need to find away to wash it with out getting caught.' Shinji thought It seemed as though life just got harder for him.

It was the morning after the events the doctors where insistant that he stay over night and so he did it wasnt like he had anywhere else to stay at the moment. Shinji was thinking to himself as he stuffed his dry but smelly costume in his bag. 'Do I just leave now the angel's gone but what if there are others.' he thought when someone walked into the room Shinji zipped up the duffel bag.

"Hey Shinji how are you holding up you ready to leave this hospital?" Misato asked as she walked in giving a wave "I suppose so but do you mind if I ask you something?" Shinji asked as he picked up his duffel bag.

"Sure what is it." Misato asked from the doorway "There are going to be other angels arnt there?" he asked as he sat on the bed looking at her Misato face turned grim as she looked at the boy she hated the fact the angels could only be fought by children that shouldn't be involved in war but she wasn't about to lie to them about it.

"Yes we aspect more to arrive but when or how we don't know it could be day's weeks years even." Misato said as she looked at him her heart torn looking at the kid. "I see I'll stay and pilot the eva I cant just leave knowing someone could be hurt because of my dislike for my father, I don't remember what happened after I passed out but If I'm going to pilot then I need at least some training." Shinji said looking at her he was the only one that could pilot it right now and he wouldn't just quit to many people could get hurt or killed.

"With great power comes Even greater responsibility my Uncle told me that and I have the power to do something so its my responsibility to use it the best way I can." He said standing up he had made his decision and told her

Misato was overwhelmed by his decision she excepted him to be afraid to pilot again and unwilling he was ready to leave the night before he was willing to except. with out being asked a second time in fact she had originally came down to see what he planned on doing she was going to ask if he would pilot it again for them but he'd already decided on his own what he was going to do.

He was even asking if he could be trained something they where intent on from the begging mind you but it just surprised her he was putting himself in the line of danger for them with out being asked putting aside his dislike for his father for others like her it made her feel bad she felt as though she was using him to get revenge on the angels from all those years ago in fact she hated it it made her feel rotten inside.

"Thank you Shinji this means a lot to us your uncle sound's like a wise man." Shinji's fetures fell a little upset "Yeah he was a wise man." Replied Shinji as he picked up his duffel bag ready to leave Misato caught what Shinji meant and didn't delve any deeper she could get the information later from the reports on him. "Come on lets go."

They where standing in front of an elevator when the door opened to reveal Gendo Ikari the man stared at his son cold emotional mask in place standing in the door way "Excuse us." Shinji said as he stepped past his father that stepped to the side letting them on Misato fallowing behind It was quit as they waited to arrive at the floor they where heading towards it was long and quit the elevator stopped and Gendo got off walking away.

The moment the door closed Shinji realize a sigh he didn't know he was holding "You don't get along with your father do you."Misato asked looking at him as he relaxed "He's no father." Was all Shinji said

"I can relate to you I never got along with mine as well." Misato told him letting him know a little bit about her as the elevator stopped opening the doors they got out Shinji fallowing Misato

"Hey do you know where a phone is I want to call my Aunt I need to let her know I'm going to be staying for awhile." Shinji asked looking at Misato who nodded her head "Okay but your not allowed to to tell her anything about the Eva." She said as Shinji nodded his head _'Dont spill the beans.'_ Shinji thought

Shinji had called his Aunt at the nearest Phone and let her know what was going on and that he'd be staying that's when his aunt asked a Question "Where will you be staying." Shinji wasn't sure and asked Misato "Hey where am I going to be staying." Shinji asked as he put the phone down for moment Misato wasn't sure but she made a decision she was sure would work out fine he obliviously wouldn't be staying with his father so.

"Shinji may I see that Phone for a moment" Shinji looked at her confused was he not allowed to tell his Aunt where he lived "Hello Miss Ikari." Misato "Um yes can I help you?" She asked confused what happened to her nephew. "You are his current legal guardian I've been given jurisdiction over Shinji and will be acting as his gurdean as well " Which earned a "What" From Shinji and his Aunt.

"Do to the circumstances and with your permission I will be moving him into my apartment unless you want to come to Tokyo-3." But Shinji got her attention he was Shacking his head no "I don't want her here if its going to be dangerous." Shinji said as Misato nodded her head Shinji took the phone away.

"Listen Aunt Yuki Every thing will be fine No you don't need to come here I'll be fine I don't want you here because its dangerous okay you saw the news haven't you." the rest of the conversation was rather short after that a concerned Yuki agreed to stay home but would visit at a later date.

Misato cleared everything and was allowed to take Shinji to her home it was approved by the sub-commander and so they headed out stopping by a grocery store to pick up things for what Misato called a welcoming party as they where driving Misato made a turn to go somewhere specific.

"I only need to make one last stop before where done." Misato said as she drove out to here favorite look out when they arrived Misato getting out Shinji doing the Same Misato looked at here watch "It's time." She said as Shinji looked wondering what was going on when he saw it the city rising from the ground building's coming out he was in ah at it an amazing sight to be hold "The fortress city Tokyo-3 this is the city you saved Shinji." She said as Shinji just looked on in amazement

They arrived at the apartment it was already dark by the time they got there and Shinji didn't think he'd be going out tonight not with his new roommate keeping a close eye on him during the "Welcoming party."

"Dont worry about the mess I just moved in as well." She said as she opened the door and what Shinji saw was horrifying in many ways one when did she move in two little that wasn't a little messy the place was a pig sty garbage everywhere Shinji had grown up with his Aunt berating him to keep things clean all the time. Over the last two years Shinji became even more neat and tighty so as to keep easy track of important items he didn't want found from his Aunt who would clean his Dirty room with out a thought.

He was glade she wasnt here she'd have a heart attack. 'I get the feeling I'm going to be doing the cleaning around here.' He thought woefully "Where do you want me to put this stuff." he asked as he began to step around the trash in his way.

"Oh just put it in the ice box." She said Shinji opened the door to the refrigerator to fine Beer lots of it enough to kill an average man in one go snacks to feed an army meaning she didn't eat healthy or cook something else Shinji for saw in the future, he didn't mind he enjoyed cooking and there where specific foods he needed to eat every once in a while to so he could make specific enzymes to make his web.

Something he found he did naturally and didn't notice until he paid attention to the foods them selves that he was eating which where weird combination and he found a craving for them and they where delicious to eat but others found disturbing and made them well they lost there lunch it just made things easier in that aspect if he just cooked.

"YAHOO!!" Misato cried out and bulged as Shinji watched as he ate. " This is the life I'm telling you it doesn't get much better then this wow your really hungry arnt you Shinji." She asked as he ate. "Yeah I haven't eaten all day they gave me something at the hospital but I was still hungry." Shinji said this was another weird thing about his body when he got hungry he got hungry often woofing down what he got in the process his metabolism was way up on the scale.

"Thats good to see a growing boy needs to eat." She said as her thoughts drifted to a sinister thought's "Lets split the chores." She said Shinji just shrugged as Misato told them what they would do and he rolled his eye's this would be easy.

"Ready set Shoot dang it." She said it was a great idea con him into doing most of the chores through paper rock scissors she had a trick she used to win, but now she had all of the chores. "If you want I'll take cleaning the house and cooking if you handle the trash." Shinji said as he drank some of the soda as he lounged back in his chair he had getting her attention and her hopes up.

"Really thank you." She said as Shinji waved it off "I was going to do it anyways I dont trust your abilitys to clean or cook I haventy even seen a broom or usable ingrdeants." Shinji said as he stood up getting an angry growl from his new Roommate.

"Well I'm going to go and get cleaned up he said as he got up and went to the bathroom he opened the door and saw a bird a penguin to be precise he stared at the water foul and it just stared back as if saying "What" it then wattled off and around Shinji.

"Misato do you own a Penguin?" He asked confused and on an overall bases puzzeled in the hall "Yeah thats your other roommate Pen Pen he's a warm water pinguen." She said from the kitchen table. "..." Shinji was well his only thought's where. 'Warm water and Penguin.' That made no sence but Shinji recalled something about hearing warm water penguin's

It took him a minute until he realized that trip he went on two years ago the main study at the lab was animal enhancements and genetic research to help the animal population survive after second impact then another thought occurred As he went into the bathroom _'what would happen if the penguin was to bite someone.'_ He dissmissed the thoght the project from two years ago had been cancled due to a lack of funds to keep it going most of the reserch was still there.

But the animals where supposed to be put down ' I guess some of them survived.' Shinji thought as he began to soak in the tub he didnt think anything would happen nobody would get penguine powers it was just as silly as the spider Shinji beleved it was the venom the spider had that did this to him carrying something equvilent to a retro viruse of some sort that altered his DNA at least thats what he belived at least

After his soak in the tub Shinji was in the bed thinking 'I think I'm going to risk it and continue being Spider man while I'm here I'll have to be twice as careful and learn more about Misato and her schedule and adapt to it.' he thought making up his plan of action while he was in Tokyo-3.

He Yawned his eye's dropping as began to fall asleep very rarly did he actually get a full nights sleep so the moment he hit the bed he was out like a light when Misato went to check on him he was fast asleep she sighed she wanted to tell him something important but choose not to she walked over to the bed and kissed his forhead thanking him the only way she felt she could right now she left the room quitly as the boy slept resting his mind and body for what the future held for him.

Not knowing the enemy's he would face in the future or the friends he may make or lose Shinji Ikari would need all the help he could get and his powers would be the stepping stone to help him in the future for better or worse.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

Author's note: This Chapter was so hard to write I spent over an hour watching the first episode over and over again getting the right dialogue for the Eva launch

Well there's the next chapter hope you enjoy I wanted to deviate from it but found I couldn't with out giving away Shinji's secret I think its a requirement that the first episode remains the same no matter what or else it looks goofy and stupid but I tried to break away from it as best I could I want to focus more on Shinji anyway I hope I didn't make Horribly out of Character I'm trying to mesh the classic synical and witty Spider man into Shinji while keeping him the same

I recall from somewhere that Misato had saved Pen Pen from a research facility and I think its a plausible thought that researchers would try to alter animals to adapt after second Impact like the spiders would need to be more durable after the massive change in weather that's one reason I went with the movie version spider it was very plausible thought to work into Evangelion it also gives a slight why as to Pen Pen's creation because I don't recall ever hearing one really.

As for the spider powers and the eva I had a massive debate with my self as to how the Eva would effect the powers at all so I decided I'll let the Eva use the spidy powers but there's a limit for instance no web wall crawling is plausible idea because it's connected to Shinji's head the stick happens on a molecular level the mind only needs to know how that's my excuse for that one now the really tricky one

the Spider sense I wanted it to increase the Eva's sync with Shinji but I felt there weren't enough drawbacks and since its always active but only to the threat level to Shinji I figure the Eva would Amplify the effect creating a high Screeching if you will to everything that's dangerous to Shinji as far as the eva's mind could see but not the Eva its self so when he fights his sync will go up with the spider sense but the high amplification will be to much causing him to pass out.

I'm intent on altering this so Shinji can Pilot the Eva easily but It'll come at the cost of using his powers in the Eva. Which i don't mind as its unneeded really this early and the Sync Rate will be about the same as in the Anime it maybe changed here and there based on the situation at hand.

And I mentioned that Shinji ate specific things to make the web well I'll say this It is a plausible thought he would do it without thinking naturally making the web by eating certain foods he craved but wouldn't think anything of it as it would taste fine until someone tried the food. then he would start to notice and look at what he was eating. just a thought on how to explain the Organic web and how its made It makes since to me.

* * *

Interesting thought (What would happen If Shinji ever got a hold of the MASK You know from the movie with Jim Carry) another cross over Ive been thinking about and a plausible one because THE MASK removes ones inhibitions and amplify the ambitions. I cant think of a way to do an actual story but if anyone want to try go ahead I recommend Shinji get the mask shortly after the 7 or 8 angel some where around there potentially

I cant think of a story with out it being more crack and one shots but I am intent on trying in the future because it just intrigues me so, Think about it an ex-termly ambitious Shinji it may turn into one of those god like Shinji's but that's okay because its meant to be more funny than anything else

I pictured Shinji wearing the mask while wearing a black suit holding up a wrist watch to call the Eva while a scarf he's wearing flys about in the background as the eva either fliesthrough the air landing behind him or crashing through the ground rising out of the earth. I had trouble breathing at the thought.

* * *

Omake

Misato Was in the Kitchen with Pen Pen eating some sardines her stomach rumbled so she went to find a snack searching every where but she couldn't find any thing she had gone shopping once since moving in she looked to see Pen munching on the sardines her stomach growled she then bent down and reached for the sardines Pen Pen saw this and Bite her hand "Oww that hertz Pen Pen." She said retracting her hand from the water foul

"Wark." the foul cried out as it took the sardine container and picked it up with its mouth it then ran to hid "I paid for those you know stupid bird." She said as she pouted she then decided she would head to bed, she had to go and pick up the Third chilled tomorrow as she laid in bed she felt a cold sweat run over here body she wasnt feeling to well but she slept through it

the next morning when she got up she felt different she walked to the bathroom to begin her morning routine as she passed the mirror she never noticed the beack the feathers or the fact that her feet where now webbed she stopped and turned to the Mirror in shook.

"NOOOO." Misato Cried out as she sat up in bed she ran to the mirror in the bathroom checking her features and she found nothing wrong she let out a sigh of relief never nowing the change that took place or why she craved some fish or a nice hot bath now more then anything.

* * *

(Lame I know but I got it stuck in my head and felt it was so lame I should share it Maybe she does have warm water penguin powers and doesn't know it she drinks beer like its water.)

I checked my Email for the first time I started this story and well wow I just assumed you guys disliked it or something but I got over 50 author alerts and favorites from people that surprised me I actually thought I sucked at this but from the response I've gotten It's just wow Thank you I still want to hear your opinion on what you think so please Revew I wouldnt mind some in put who knows I might let you in on some of the plot Ive planned.

Also I wouldn't mind a beta Reader If anyone is one and may be interested I could really use the help my spelling and grammar suck's.

This chapter topped out 9,312 words if it gets any bigger **I WILL NEED A BETA TO HELP or it'll take a while between updates  
**


	7. Laws and Orders

Laws and Order's

four weeks had passed and Shinji was sitting in the entry plug waiting for his instruction's when he said he wanted to be trained he didn't think it would be so long and involved he barely got time for other activity's that he did at night although it did help him with a problem he was having while synchronizing with the Eva. The first few days Shinji spent in the eva it was Painful he had a splitting head ache at the end of each secession.

He had taken to carrying aspirin to Nerv on the fourth day he had enough and decided to ask questions talking to Ritsuko learning about Eva she was shocked Shinji wanted to know about the Eva asking questions like how does the synchronization work and other little odds and ends, of what she would tell him a few of the questions he wanted to know she wasnt allowed to Top Secret she said or that's classified.

But he seemed to keep up with what she said surprisingly well she had decided the boy was or had the makings to be a brilliant biologist scientist she didn't thinking anything of it as they talked chalking it up to he's curious and that was okay he said the more he knew the better it helped him understand what it was.

Shinji had learned a lot about the eva talking to Ritsuko learning just what he wanted from her how the synchronization process worked the A-10 connector clips where key to it or the eva wouldn't respond much practically not at all Shinji had borrowed them so he could tweak them to his liking, he had found out long ago his Spider sense kinda sensed certain radio frequencies in fact he had made a special tracer that he could track using his spider sense.

The eva he learned used those same type's of frequencies that connected the pilot to the eva that was through the harmonics part of the synchronization so he had adjusted the A-10 connector clips it was touch and go but he found the part and did what he needed to do unfortunately he had adjusted it to far the first time.

"Synchronization with eva holding at oh my god 98% that's amazing Dr. Akagi look at this." Maya had said the crew was amazed at the sync rate the highest to be established and held at 98% for a full five minutes everyone was amazed at the sync it had deemed official he was a prodigy born to pilot the eva that was before Shinji passed out in the plug.

His mind had literally shut down from the stress inside his head causing him to go into a temporary coma when they pulled him out of the plug his nose and ears where bleeding from the stress of his spider sense, it took a lot of trial and effort to adjust the A-10 connector clips just right he even reached a sync score as low as 4% disappointing many people.

But he'd just gotten it just right his spider sense working on the normal hum he was always used to when there was no danger he wasnt sure how this effected the Eva but it responeded well in the tests but with out actual combat, he wouldn't know the full extent of the Eva could do or how his spider sence or other powers effect it at cureent the established sync for the last two weeks was an average 46 percent that would fluctuate normally increasing or decreasing by just a few points at a time.

Right now he was doing a training simulation which was well boring he had to use a gun he disliked guns and also there was nothing about this that was training or realistic the enemy angel Sachiel wasn't even fighting back at all he just had to aim and shoot that was it.

"Center target pull the trigger." He said bored it was maybe at this point that he decided he had enough he forced the Eva to drop the simulated rifle he then pulled out the prog knife and just walked to the angel slowly he stood in front of it the thing didn't move at ALL.

"Shinji what are you doing" Ritsuko asked over the intercom her picture popping in with Misato in the background. "Proving a point." Shinji said as he jabbed the knife in the Angels side it then fell over as Shinji dashed away as it fell over and exploded.

"I don't understand the point of this at all Shinji." Ritsuko said irritated but Misato after a moment got what Shinji was showing them the angel in the simulation wasn't aggressive Shinji had stopped in front of it for a full minute as it just stood unmoving at the threat the Eva posed to it.

"He means there push overs they don't fight back this is nothing more then pointless target practice this was meant to be a live simulation" Misato said as She informed Ritsuko of what Shinji was doing and the point he was getting across.

"I want you to change the program have the angel advance at him and try and attack." Misato said as she left the room. "Yes captain." Ritsuko said with announce as she and her assitent Maya went about changing the program.

* * *

(Gendo's office)

Gendo was in his office looking over the reports section 2 had made keeping an eye on his son it was very standard there where somethings off such as the fact section two would lose track of Shinji for couple of hours 2 at a time this didn't concern him much they would lose track of Rei from time to time to his annoyance, but from what he could gather his son went with a different form of scenario.

You see Gendo had multiple different theory's on how his son would turn out and he had back up plans to adjust to how his son turned out and acted it made things harder to adjust his scenario the right way but every thing would be fine, his son was a bit more rebellious but that was still okay he was still at a good stage to mold the right way.

Thats when a beep at his desk caught his attention it was Seele he sighed in irritation he had gotten done with a meeting about them and threat to the budget because of the first battle the eva had sustained more damage then anyone at first thought, the brain case was cracked and the helmet needed to be repaired the left arm was the most damage along with some of the side.

Gendo looked at the beeping and pressed the button a holographic room was set up and to the side there was a single monolith in the meeting this confused him normally the other members where here.

"What can I do for you?" Gendo asked the the black slate with the numbers 13 on it this member was very new Gendo didn't know much about him except he was a high profile bussness man who's assets bought his way in to Seele which was something nobody did normally unless you where really good and had connections.

"Hello Ikari I wanted to inform you that I'll be coming to Tokyo-3 soon." the monolith said getting straight to the point. "For what purpose?" Gendo asked what where they up to.

"Oh don't jump to conclusions now this is more of a business venture and I felt the budget cut was quit harsh so I was thinking I'd assist you because unlike the old men if you lose where all dead Ive sent a business associate of mine ahead you don't have to worry about him he's already taking care of some things." The monolith stated quit boldly offering resources Gendo was confused and knew there would be strings attached.

"At what cost and do the others know?" Gendo asked trying to pry more information.

"No they are unaware of my visit to Tokyo-3 all I ask is some cooperation to help in some of my endeavors you think on it Ikari I'll be arriving in one week so get your act together I'll contact you soon." The seele member said as his monolith disappeared leaving Gendo in the room to contemplate this where the other members aware was this some kind of trap.

The 13 member of seele nobody in the council knew much about him except he was very resourceful and often provided finance from nowhere most likely illegal activity's but the other members weren't above such things them selves but this man always had money and resources and lots of it Gendo would keep an eye out on this member and wait and see

* * *

(Eva cages)

By the time the sync test was over Shinji was relived to get out of the plug the reprogrammed simulation was a lot harder, Shinji had lost a couple of times but after awhile he got used to the angel switching between close combat and long distance, the test had gone very well over all and Shinji was quite content with his abillity to fight with the eva although it was still to slow in his opinion but what could he do it would take time to raise the sync rate with out blowing out an ear drum or coma involved.

Shinji got out of the plug and was approached by a few doctors this was starting to become somewhat normal after his fiddling with the A-10 clips, they would take him away run a few tests and then he was free to go.

"Hello Shinji if you come with us well take care of the check up." A doctor dressed in a white lab coat and one arm said ushering Shinji to fallow him the check up went quick and standered mostly squeeze this breath in now out just a regular check up.

"Well your still healthy and in top condition your good to go Shinji." The one armed man said "See you later Dr. Noara thanks." Shinji said as he left the man waving good bye as he turned to some papers on his desk.

Shinji had goon to shower in the locker room washing off the LCL he then went and put on his costume pulling it out of the duffel bag first he then put street clothes on over that long black pants and a blue school shirt.

He rolled the sleeves of the costume up and hid the arms under the short sleeved shirt he then left the locker room heading for the surface Misato wouldnt be off for most of the night so he had plenty of time to patrol the city all he had to do was lose the Nerv guys fallowing him which was pretty easy.

He had learned of there fallowing of him shortly after the first few days he found it hard at first but it became easy after watching them they had no patence in there job dozing off or distracting themselves with some thing it was as easy as crawling now to lose them or sneak away from the house.

He got home made a quick check of things no one was in the house so that made it easy to head out for the night he decided he'd grab a bite to eat before he left feeding pen pen on the way out the door.

He took the elevator to the top floor and from there jumped to the next building using a web line to zip him there he then changed out of his clothes he looked down an ally way to see the section two car unmoving at all he took this as his cue and left web slinging across the city.

as he was running he heard the first scream for help that night he jumped and made his way two it landing on the roof top as he desended upside down on a web "Look lady just give us the money and we might let you go." A man in leather said "Yeah." Another man agreed he had a mohawk holding out a knife.

"You know envy you guy's I wish I could be a walking cliche but seriously good for you." Shinji said getting the two men's attention one ran at him while Shinji just hung upside down on the web he then swung to the side as the man missed him "By the way great aim lets see how well mine is." Shinji said as he sent a line of web at the man with the knife he then yanked it away from him and dropped to the ground side stepping as the other man tried to rush him again this time from behind SHinji stuck out his leg as he tripped he then shot a glob of web to keep him tied up the other man tried to run for it but was stopped as a line of web hit the back of his shoes he then felt himself pulled back and upwards hanging in the air from a line connected to a emergency escape ladder.

The woman watched as the one figure made easy work of the thugs one moment he was standing there the next he was gone jumping and crawling up the wall "I recommend calling the cops that web will disappear in two hours." She heard him call out as he disappeared.

* * *

{Later at 2:30 A.M. }

They where in an abandoned part of the city it was always under construction but it had some high pay places such as the bank across the street.

"What are we waiting for why don't we just break in and steal every thing already." A man said out loud to a group impatient.

"Because I said we wait understand?" A man with a heavy accent he was not from Japan but seemed to speak it well said he was complete covered head to toe in a cloak and hood as he leaned against the wall on the roof top pushing off it to walk over to the man.

"And why should we listen to GAH." The man said as the cloaked figure brought his arm up with a strange device attached to his hands the man man put it up to the crooks stomach and pulled a trigger there was a yellow flash as the impatient man went flying back wards hitting the ground and skidding.

"Anyone else want to move now?" The man asked everyone just shook there heads he chuckled slightly "What a shocker." He said as he looked down yep it was just about time.

"Okay you know your jobs." The last person had just left the Bank was now free to rob the man made his way down with the others. At the entrance they stood in front of the bank it would take forty minutes for the police to show they had to be done in half that time.

"Ready stand back back." The man said as he dropped the cloak and hood to reveal a full yellow body suit with the fabric sown in a quilted fashion complete with mask wearing a pair of strange gauntlets he pointed both of them at the door there was a yellow flash as a high energy blast of air crashed into the building destroying the front doors. He moved fast as he got inside moving to the safe He then repeated the process blasting the door of its hinges forcing it inside the vault.

"All right move it I wanted this stuff loaded up yesterday." He ordered out to the 5 men he brought with him "This should be an easy job." The man dressed in yellow said as he crossed his arms and joined the men in robbing the vault as one man filled his bag he began to take it out to the truck he wasn't expecting to go flying upwards.

"AHH." he shrieked in fright getting the attention of another man that was fallowing he stepped out the building only to be grabbed from the side.

"Boss!!!" He shouted out this got the attention of the man dressed in yellow and the others one man ran ahead pulling out a gun as he stepped out side the others watched as the man was yanked upwards into the sky there was a few gunshots heard but the gun then fell to the ground then a figure hanging upside down decned on a line of what looked like web?

"Sorry but the bank closed hours ago you guys should have made your withdrawal then" the figure said shaking his finger at them scolding them with it.

"Shit it's that Spider guy." A man said "No way he isn't real." the another man said in disbelief pointing a gun at him

"You know that hurts I am right here you know and it's Spider-man not spider-guy I have more class then that." Shinji said to the others.

"Who cares Shoot him." some one said as he made to fire his gun but a line of web connected with it yanking it away from the man this got the other and last man left besides the man in yellow with a weapon to draw, as he went to draw it he was hit in the face blinding him with something sticky the other man made a run for it but didn't get to far as the moment he ran past Shinji he felt him self trip to the ground he looked to his feet to see they had been bound in web.

"Well that just leaves me and you I don't think I caught your name but your defiantly not a ninja yellow in the middle of the night, I think some one should have paid more attention in stealth 101." Shinji said to the man in yellow who had just now gotten out of his daze this guy had taken out the five guys he brought in a matter of seconds but he was snapped out of his thought's at the insult.

"The names shocker." He said as he raised the gauntlets up and sent a blast of air and energy at the spider-man that pulled up on his web dodging the blast.

The man rushed out side and saw Spider-man crawling up the side of the building he shot at him with his gauntlets hitting the side of the building only to watch as the spider jumped at the last minute shooting a web towards him. he stepped to the side dodging it he looked down then up to see the spider pulling on it flying towards the ground legs straight out redy to nail the one below, who raised his blasters up just as the extended legs was about to connect blasting the spider backwards hitting the ground skidding to a stop but the attack had connected with shocker and he was sent backwards back into the bank.

_' Time to retreat.' _The job was a bust at this point he made for the back running as fast as he could once out the door a quick blast to blow it off its henges into the ally way the man ran behind as the man weaved and ducked into different alleyways as he made for his hide out

Out side the gang of Robbers where bound to the wall here and there by web some stuck to the wall waiting for the police Shinji heard a blast from the other side of the building as he got up clutching his sides "It's okay only my face and everything below it hurts." Shinji said as he began to climb the wall quickly it was probably a bad idea to let the guy go free.

"He's got some pretty neat toys hope he doesn't mind them broken." Shinji said as he climbed up the wall fallowing the man as he made his way to an old apartment building near a construction site that was currently closed for the night, Shinji was surprised the man had run as far as he had while Shinji was recovering but he did lead him to his hide out or home which was good Shinji watched from the top of a crain crouched low as the man went to the second floor as quick as he could.

_'Man that place looks like its condemned that's good if it is no one will get hurt that guys packing some extreme heat.'_ Shinji thought as he watched the man enter an apartment Shinji checked his watch it was almost 3:14 at night he pulled the sleeve over the watch hiding it from view he jumped from the crain as he landed on a telephone pole he jumped from that to the top of the building he then crawled down the side to the right floor.

He stepped on to the ledge he then walked the distance he then stepped closer and was about to knock the door in when his spider sense began to tingle he jumped to the side as the wooden door was blown apart along with some of the edge.

"You enjoy destroying doors don't you it sounds like a great pass time." Shinji asked from the ceiling of the triple stacked apartment complex as the man stepped out of the apartment.

"I was hoping you didn't fallow me but looks like I have no choice." Shocker said as he pointed his gauntlet to the side "Theirs a girl that lives here as well as me Its me or her make your choice." he said as he pulled the trigger blasting a large portion of the walls apart as he tried to shoot Shinji as well who dodged the blast.

With the spider distracted he jumped over the side of the building into a pile of bushes he then set his gauntlets on high and blasted the side of the building causing it to become structurally unsound, he then ran for it only to be stopped by guys in black suits and guns this didn't effect Shocker as he just blasted the two agents away. There car would be useful as he got in they left the key in the ignition he started it and drove away pulling out a phone he would need to contact his boss now.

Shinji was about to go after the man but what if what he said was true Shinji didn't believe there was someone else here but he wasn't going to risk it the building was collapsing Shinji mad a run looking for anything that would help him find someone living here his sight was caught as he saw a mail box full of letters brimming to the max with them, maybe that was it he ran to the door getting ready to force it open when it just slid open.

He looked inside to see a girl on the ground with blue hair in bandages her arm wrapped up he recognized her instantly as the other pilot he hadn't talked to much yet she was grasping and trying to get up but her bed had fallen on her legs Shinji rushed over flipping the bed to the other side of the room.

"Don't worry I've got you." he said as he bent down to pick her up and help her there was a rumble as a portion of the roof fell collapsing over the doorway Shinji dodged debris falling Warned by his spider sense looking for a way out while holding the girl in his arms, that's when he saw the open window a thought poped into his head.

_'Unlocked doors open window gee she's not worried about a robbery' _he thought as he jumped out the window as held her tighter with one arm.

"Hold on to me." he ordered as he felt her good arm do just that as he jumped through the window and reached out to shoot a web to a near by power pole swinging around it he then let go and descended to the ground landing gracefully with the girl he then set her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried about his fellow pilot while wearing his costume "I will be fine thank you." Rei said in a calm monotone voice like nothing had happened which caught Shinji off guard.

"Um well good good do you um need anything?" he asked a little of guard normally people where in a bit of shook after such an incident she shook her head."I will be fine." She said as she looked at her savior emotionless eyes stoic face.

"Well that's good um you be careful okay." Shinji said as he was about to leave she stopped him by speaking up "What are you?" She asked curiously looking at the strange man dressed in a costume Shinji took this as his opportunity to introduce himself as his alter ego.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Kumo-Otoko." Shinji said with a smile and wave as he jumped up and shot a web and flew a way on the thing leaving Rei to her thoughts

* * *

(Rei's point of view)

Rei had woken up to the sound of a blast she had been allowed to go home just five days ago she got out of bed thinking something was wrong and she would get a call in a minute about an angel attack.

That was when a massive quake forced her to the ground her bed's legs breacking and falling on top of her own legs she was stuck and pinned to the floor she tried to move it but the bed was to heavy for her only usable arm, that was when someone entered her home she was asuming it was Section 2 until she saw the figure as smaller then the brutes that made up section 2

He was also wearing unusual cloths he ran to her and moved the heavy bed with ease asking if she would be okay she wasnt able to respond as the building then began to quake she felt herself being picked up and moved by the person, dodging a piece of dibre that would have crushed or killed the two of them thats when he told her to hold on she fallowed the order as she felt her self and him go flying out her open window.

She didn't understand the logic as to why now they would fall from the third story of the building and die that was when she saw him stick out his arm making a hand moition as he shot out a piece rope from his wrist? she did not understand was this person an angel after he set her down asked if she was okay, she responded that she was fine

He seemed a bit taken back she didn't understand why as he was about to leave she did want to know what he was and he told her he was a spider man this she also didnt undrstand nothing about the situation did section 2 agents ran up to her minutes later.

* * *

(Gendo's office.)

Gendo was sitting in is office with his vice commander Rei had arrived with a section 2 detail they spent the next 20 min explaining what had happened to the apartment complex Rei was staying at and how they had lost a section 2 car he had dismissed the men and Rei not caring how she escaped only that she did right now he was fuming over what he would do next with Rei.

He still needed time to prepare for the member of seele that was coming most likely he would have Rei stay in the Barracks that was when a buzzer rang informing him that captain Katsuragi.

"Let her in." He said Misato came in saluting the commander."At easy captain what do you need " Gendo asked looking at the woman.

"Sir I had heard what had happened to the first child and her current residence and was wondering where she was staying." She asked the commander.

"She will be staying in the barracks for the foreseeable future is that all captain." Gendo asked as he looked at the woman.

"Sir I was wondering if I might be able to move her into my home and proved a better residence?" She asked Misato had seen the apartment's Rei had lived at and tried to move her before only to be told by Rei and the commander that it was fine the girl didn't seem to mind, but with recent events she hoped this would sway things in her favor only for Gendo to look at her and answer her swiftly.

"Denied." He stated to the woman that recoiled back a bit. "But sir I feel" "What you feel is irrelevant captain Rei will be staying in the." Gendo was stopped as his former teacher coughed

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I believe it would be good for both the Children to move in together but as her guardian it is your choice commander." Fuyutsuki said to Gendo who thought about it for a moment how would this effect Rei his son and most importantly his scenario, he was intent on having his son get close to Rei then have her taken away by the angel or other means so long as his son believed it to be his fault but was this a step to soon.

"Very well the first child shall live with you until further notice but keep in mind Captain they are pilots first before anything else understood." Gendo asked his hands entertwined his mask cold "Crystal sir." She said as she left "I will wait and see what becomes of this." Gendo said to his former teacher who nodded his head.

* * *

(Back with Shinji)

After looking and making no progress in finding the man Shinji had decided the man had gotten away he hadn't been expecting him to have such destructive weapons next time he'd be prepared right now he was heading home web slinging his way there no matter how many times he did this it never got old.

He let go of the web he was swinging on sending him flying towards the building opposite the one he was swinging on the moment his feet touched the building he began to run along the side as fast as he could his left hand moving along the side of the building as he ran, when he got to the edge of the building he jumped from the wall with great agility doing a back flip sending him flying through the air weightless.

As he was half way through the back flip he stuck out his arm shooting a line of web from the building pulling him in the other direction at the high point of that jump he let go and with both arms shot out a string of web at water tower as he passed it he then yanked on them with great strength sending him shooting threw the air and towards the water tower he then brought a hand down hitting the top causing him to bounce over it.

flipping forward and over it he then landed on the roof with grace still running as he jumped from the roof until he was close enough to his apartment he then walked over to the edge looking down into the ally way. He saw the section two guys still there from earlier.

"Wow they haven't moved to check on me once my father has low standards with his men." Shinji said as he slid down the wall silently now in his street clothes he looked inside the car and saw the men where asleep.

_ 'I wonder if they fight half as well as they sleep I fear I may be no match for them.'_ Shinji thought as he rolled his eyes and made his way over to his apartment opening the door it was still empty no one was home, he walked in and towards his room he took off his cloths and costume tossing them under the bed, hiding his costume with his clothes he then put on a pair of boxers and pajamas.

He then slid into the warm inviting bed he was asleep in a matter of minutes his thoughts wondered to the other pilot he hoped she would be okay. he never heard Misato come in an hour latter with some one with her or that the other room next to him was now occupied by someone else now.

Shinji wouldn't meet his new roommate when he woke up that morning intent on going about his morning ritual of bathroom shower breakfast a quick patrol on his way to school and then well school but something interrupted that ritual the moment he opened the door that morning, When he saw hot steam or the running of water he thought nothing of it thinking it was his other roommate but to be sure he slid Misato's door open slightly to see she was indeed out like a light on her futon.

He then decided it was time he opened the door and stopped just stopped there standing in her birthday suit was the other pilot her arm in a sling wrapped in a plastic bag so as to keep the bandages dry she looked at him and he looked back that was about the time he had lost his ability to maintain thought and consciousness as he fell backwards headless of who was staring at him.

As she turned back to washing her body with out concern or understanding as to why he did that after she was done she walked over the body to her new room to retrieve the only outfit she had, they had managed to salvage the apartment in a couple of hours retrieving anything important that shouldn't be found finding her cloths and her valued possession a pair of broken glasses.

Later there with a cranky but awake Misato who explained what was going on as Shinji made breakfast for his new roommate who Said "I don't like meat." when he asked if there anything she would like. So he had just made extra toast some for her and him and some Miso. Half way through the explanation Rei got up and started to leave the apartment quietly "Well she's a social butterfly."Shinji said watching the girl leave them to go about her routine.

"Shinji I want you to help her adjust to her new home here from what I know about her my self she doesn't spend much time with others I think she's closed off her emotions and it cant be healthy for her, since I'm in charge of the pilots I think it would be good for the two of you I've noticed your not much of the social butter fly your self." She said getting Shinji's attention

"I'll try harder I promise I just like my space look I'm going to walk Ayanami to school okay I'll see you later." Shinji said as he bolted out the door before Misato could say anything else she then headed towards bed again as she laid down she rolled her eye's as she picked up the phone which had begun to ring.

"Hello is this Captain Katsuragi's daycare." Ritsuko said over the phone earning a grown from Misato "What do you want Ritsuko?" Misato asked as she laid down on the futon intent on getting back to sleep soon.

"Oh I was just calling to see how things where going with Shinji now I'm more concerned about you taking in the first Child in as well" The doctor said over the phone.

"Well I'm sure Shinji will be fine after we went to his Aunts place and got some of his stuff and came back." He seemed to be in good sprits knowing his Aunt was going to be okay. "Rei on the other hand the girl just isn't all there if you ask me." Misato said admitting some of her concern about the girl.

"Well Pilot Ayanami is a little different from others she just isn't very adapt at ...living." Ritsuko said on the topic from what Misato had seen she agreed the girl didnt enjoy the moment just moving to the next with out thought.

* * *

Shinji had caught up to Rei as she walked to school he wanted to say something but the girl was so quite he felt he couldn't bring himself to break the quite so they arrived at class early there weren't many students left since the last attack but Shinji didn't mind less people to see him, he sat at his desk as the rest of the student eventually arrived and classed started.

Toji Suzuhara hadn't been to class in a few week's the reason being was that his sister had been injured in the last angel attack and with his father and grandpa always working they couldn't leave to visit his sister, so he took it upon him self to visit her frequently at the hospital often skipping school to do so but after being yelled at by the younger sibling about.

'You should go to class stupid brother' he had relented to doing so today and he didn't regret it according to his friend Kensuke Aida the new kid may be the pilot of the giant robot so he sent out an email to the kid and waited for his response.

Shinji received the Email on his computer he looked around the class and some girls giggling in the corner he saw one of them type something and another message asking 'Well are you' Shinji only had to think about it for moment before he sent out his reply which got resounding oh man and upset sigh's around the class, apparently it was an open chat oh well he had learned early on in his carrier as Kumo Otoko that you want to be inconspicuous as possible so as to stay out of trouble.

It wasn't until lunch that something interesting happened when his spider sense warned him from behind Shinji dodged crouching to the ground doing a sweep kick to knock his would be attacker down.

"Can I help you?" Shinji asked looking at the large heavy set jock getting up from the ground as he tried to punch at Shinji again. _'Well the guys determined.'_ Shinji thought as he weaved and dodged the punches with ease.

"Look what have I done to you." Shinji asked he stepped back "I know your the pilot so hold still." Toji said as he ran at Shinji who stepped to the side tripping the larger teen

"Okay so I'm the pilot what do you want from me." Shinji inquired as he looked down to the determined teen that just didnt seem to give up he was breathing hard it was at this time Ayanami showed up.

"There's an incident we need to get to Nerv I'll go on ahead."she said as she ran off. "Listen I'm kinda busy right now see you later." Shinji said as he sprinted off right behind Rei Toji curled his fist into a ball and punched the ground with all his might that new kid had humiliated him and he had failed to make the kid pay for what was done to his sister.

* * *

Shinji was in the Eva as they prepared and gave him instructions he was to use the rifle they prepared for him neutralize the A.T. Field and hail bullets on top of it until it was dead.

_'then there would be cake.'_ he thought in amusement to him self as he prepared him self he didnt think things would go according to plan in fact he wasnt sure what he would do if there plan failed oh well he would do what comes naturally.

"Ready Eva launch." He heard as the force of the eva shooting up towards the sky barred down on him he reached the surface as he reached the surface he saw the angel it looked like a cross between a snake and some kind bug it was weird but he fallowed his orders and grabbed the rifel and started shooting it.

"Center target pull the trigger." Shinji said repeating the mantra out loud as though he believed it as he pulled the trigger hailing down bullets on the angel causing a cloud of smoke to form up.

"You Idiot watch your Fire." he heard Misato call out he stopped shooting "What do you .."Shinji started but reacted as his spider sence began to buzz in his head he forced the eva to jump back and away as some kind of energy whip shot out of the smoke destroying the rifle, he dropped it as he started moving backwards.

'Okay not fair I was never warned about smoke.' Shinji thought as he ran back towards the angel, which moving slowly towards him he ran at it and jumped over the wipes which cut the umblical cabel he put his hand on to the rounded head of the thing shouting out."Leap frog."

As he landed behind it he then darted off running from it getting some distance as he turned around he looked at it. _'Those whips are fast and that seems to be the only thing fast about it.' _Shinji thought as the angel was turning slowly around as it floated in mid air_._

_ 'Those whips are the only thing I see that would be its offense so attack from above.' _Shinji thought as he charged back at it junping over the whips only this time he grabbed a hold of the top of the head and bringing the eva's fists together he started to puond on the things back causing it to hit the ground, the angel then bucked up wards and Shinji lost his hold on it.

'Damn I guess I cant cling to it while in the eva.' Shinji thought as he rolled back wards to a stop.

"Shinji you have to attack the core the red sphere beneath the head I want you to fall back you only have 3 minnutes of power left before the Eva goes off line." He heard Misato call out Shinji was thinking about it but the angel was coming fast as he tryed to get up.

"No time I'm going for the core." He said as he pulled out the progressive knife and ran the short distance at it still in the city using his spider sence and what reflex he could in the eva he dodged the whips and stabbed the knife into the angel's core.

"Got you." Shinji said as he rammed the high vibration based knife into the angel the angel felling this threat used its whips to blow back the eva causing Shinji to let go of the knife as he went flying backwards and into a building, he looked up and saw the angel coming for him but he also saw the progressive knife still planted inside the angel he heard the timer hit the one minute mark.

As he got the eva up and running at the angel as fast as he could get the eva moving he side stepped a Whip tripping in the process but using his hands he flipped the eva forward forcing the foot upwards slamming into the knife forcing it into the angel as the knife went all the way through cracking the core and killing the angel, as it became quite he had ten seconds left. "Shinji that was stupid and......." He heard Misato start but was caught off as the internal batires died.

'Uh oh she sounded pissed." Shinji thought as he felt the eva fall onto the ground from its position which was two hand on the ground while its left leg was sticking in the Air hitting the progressive knife while the other foot was supportive but the moment the power ran out the Eva fell to the ground the Angel toppling on top of the eva giving the appearance of a slightly well ok it looked bad and was humiliating position.

* * *

Toji and Kensuke had watched the whole fight from the roof tops this proved his point the pilot was being reckless as shown by the stunt it just pulled he could have gotten himself killed and the angel would have free rain over the city Kensuke on the other hand was was nerding it out yelling how cool that was.

"Come on lets get back to the shelter before the class rep notices that..." Was what Toji started but never finished as the class rep was now on the young students.

"Notices that your missing right you two are so stupid you could have been killed out hear, after I'm done with you guys I'm going to have you cleaning so many classrooms your going to assume its your room by the time I'm done with you." The class rep threatened grabbing both the boys ears dragging them to the shelter Causing Kensuke to drop his Camera to the ground.

"My Camera!!!" he exclaimed "you can get it back later now come on." She said dragging them both to the shelter.

* * *

Shinji was right in his thoughts earlier except she wasn't just pissed she was livid she had gone on about inappropriate conduct foolish last chance moves and how if he lost they would all be dead. Shinji had listened to this quietly saying yes or he understood.

Gees I don't recall signing up to be a soldier." Shinji said out loud not thinking about it.

"The moment you agreed to pilot the eva you agree to fallow my orders I don't care what you or any one else says got that." She said looking at him glare and anger written on her face

"Look I'm piloting eva we won I don't see the problem here so long as I pilot the Eva whats the problem?" Shinji asked back at her he was starting to get annoyed

"The problem is that attitude of yours you don't respect me as your superior, you didn't fallow my orders when I said fall back if you had failed or slipped up just one second to soon you would be dead." Misato said making her point.

"But if I let it continue to roam the city it could have caused more damage or harmed someone look it's over the angels dead are you done _Captain Katsuragi_?" Shinji said in a mocking almost taunting tone he knew it was coming his spider sense had warned him but he did nothing as the slap connected with his face.

"..." Misato just glared anger in her eye's as she breathed in and then out "Go." She said as Shinji obliged her and left fuming a "What ever." as he walked out he wanted to be alone as well.

They both needed to vent the anger that had built up Misato did so by kicking a locker in denting it Shinji just went for some good fresh air from the sky line using some web, neither one wanting to admitted the other had a good points and they where right in there own beliefs. Later that night as they returned home they didn't speak it was just quite no talking Rei was more likely to say something at the dinner table before the other two would.

* * *

(Tokyo-3 air port)

A plane carrying an important man arrived at the air port except this was just a regular passenger plane with other civilians on board that's because the man liked to be as inconspicuous as possible sure he was in first class but so where others his name was Richard Branson, he was a large man he looked to be fat but underneath the large white and expensive suit there was nothing but pure muscle.

The man was American by nature but he was fluent in many languages he had a brilliant mind that once put to something he would achieve it with out fail he was known to some that did know of his existence as the king pin controller of organized crime itself, after second impact threw the world into chaos it threw many crime organizations into chaos as well he stepped in taking control of the underworld all around the world.

He was also a member of a secret organization called Seele he was an ambitious man who came across seele by chance when he had managed what was considered the impossible he hacked the magi in America downloaded massive amount's of data, originally it was for the weapon designs in the computer but he had come across other things thought to be bigger then compared to what he wanted.

Seele which wanted to initiate a controlled third impact and become god's he wanted that power but for other reasons he didnt want the world to end like they planned no he enjoyed what he did he wanted the secrets and power to do as he wished to be a god of the world its self for all eternity, he would do it using Gendo Ikari playing as a concerned member of Seele.

He would give Gendo what he wanted but once the plans where fulfilled he would take what he needed, this trip to others would seem like he was visiting the Japaneses branch of his business, he owned many actual businesses that made him quit the pretty penny all over the world and he could use what Nerv had with out them knowing yes nothing would stand in his way.

He would crush anything that got in his way he had sent one of his best men ahead with a few simple jobs two of them where completed but the third one had been ruined by someone dressed in tights calling him self spider-man or here in japan Kumo-Otoko, it was unnerving there where many crimes that had been committed in the area of Tokyo-3 that he was behind but they had failed because of similar interference he was annoyed but he found no problems thus far yet.

(To be continued)

* * *

Author note:

I cant tell you how much effort it took to get this chapter finished I was so angry while editing it my FFN account said I was logged out so when I went to save I lost all the progress twice so I gave up for a few hours another thing upsetting me is work 6 days a week 4 midnight well there's my rant about my life onto the story

This chapter I felt I was a lot more free to breath and do what I wanted which was introduce a crime lord and have Shinji fight a villain Now I was caught in who I wanted to use the shocker or the prowler I actually wrote to different chapters and how the story would go only the prowler attacked and infiltrated nerv but I felt I didn't want to do this I might save the thought for later or scrap it all together oh well there it is

_**Read Review**_


	8. Rhino will stomp and prowler prowles

I do not own Evangelion or spider-man they belong to there respective owners I own nothing except the computer I type on.

* * *

Disappearance and Plans

Misato opened the door again with every thing that had happened in the last couple of days Shinji had still yet to return from where he'd disappeared to section two had been looking for him but had yet to find him, today was the seventh day and in that time span nobody had seen him any where. She wasn't to surprised he had left in fact she was starting to think he wasn't going to be coming back any time soon.

_'Where is he could he be dead.' _Misato thought grimly as she pulled out a beer from the fridge the sound of the door opening got Misato's attention rushing to the door only to find it was Rei.

"Hello Captain Katsuragi." Rei said as she took off her shoes her arm had finished healing and she was looking much better but she still looked to pale in Misato's opinion.

"Rei we've been over this just call me Misato when I'm off duty." Misato said to the young girl no matter what she did Rei seemed to show no emotion over how she felt even over what had happened yesterday.

* * *

(6 days earlier)

Shinji had left the house after Misato had gone to bed he had put on his costume and a trench coat over that he just wanted to leave walking out of his room mask stuffed in his pockets he headed towards the front door only to see Rei sitting in the dark of the living room staring at him as he walked past the room.

"Are you leaving Pilot Ikari." She asked getting Shinji's attention who looked at her she was a strange girl who had moved in less then a couple of days ago and she seemed almost concerned about a stranger like him.

"I just need some time to my self." Shinji said as he left quite and silently left the room and out the door into the night.

After walking far enough he dropped the trench coat to the ground he put on his mask and jumped off the side railing he shot out a web at a lamp post pulling him towards it as he grabbed hold of the lamp post he then let go and dropped to the ground.

He looked at the apartment for moment then started to walk then run he then jumped into the air and shot out a web flying threw the air.

He was swinging through the city at night it always brought a form of calm to his mind he enjoyed it tremendously he found a strong comfort in it feeling weightless at the peak of each jump he let go catching the side of a building he crawled up it once on the top he looked down at the city waiting and thinking to him self he then heard a scream this was his que to help it would take his mind of his current thoughts.

* * *

(4 days earlier)

"Help I need HELP." Toji called out as a large man with a knife came closer Toji was scared his plan had worked but this was as far as he had planned, he had a camera around his neck he been trying for two days now.

A large cash reward had been offered for a picture of the mysterious spider-man that had become very active recently, some pictures of him had been taken but none of the pictures looked all that well.

The pictures had been taken to far away and where kinda blurry a news paper had offered a huge cash reward, Toji had decided that he would get that picture not for fun but for the money it was a lot and that money could help his sister who's hospital bill was starting to get to be to much for his father and grand father.

The cash reward would allow him to pay the debit and maybe get her better treatment but right now this was looking like a bad idea he had been patrolling the bad parts of town at night, but he hadn't found anything but now he was hoping he would survive this.

The man came closer to Toji who was laying on the ground thinking as best he could he kicked the man's leg who stepped back clutching his leg as Toji scrambled backwards on the ground the man was now angry as he got up.

"You think you can GAH!!!" The thug yelled out as he was slammed into from the side courtesy of someone swinging on a web.

Toji was shocked as the man tried to get up but was stopped as the figure landed on top of him feet first into his back earning a yelp of pain from the man as Toji snapped back into reality he brought up his camera and started taking pictures as many as he could get that was when a web hit the camera and pulled it away.

"Sorry no pictures." it said as it punched the camera as it got close it then ran away jumping in the air swinging on a web Toji ran to the camera it had been smashed easily the film had been exposed he'd be lucky to get one picture.

"WHY GET BACK HERE you bastard." Toji said as he fell to his knees digging threw the camera looking for anything that could help or be of use.

Shinji had smashed the camera thinking the dumb jock was just trying to make a quick buck and be famous, he never looked back as he continued to swing through the city moving from roof top to roof top.

He was tired and would take a break get a little rest and then he'd continue on his outing he continued to think to him self as to why he had agreed to pilot he felt he had a duty to do so like he felt he had a duty to do this and help others but it brought up a thought why did he do this because he could no.

He did it because he wouldn't allow himself to fail others so long as he had the power to do something but did that mean he had to go and pilot the Eva as well was it really his duty to save the world from giant monsters.

* * *

(3 day earlier)

He had come to japan seven days ago and now he had a mission infiltration and kidnapping he had infiltrated the base now he was waiting for his partner to arrive in japan as well, his partner's travel arrangement's where a bit more complicated then the others although the travel arrangement was befitting.

If there was one thing he found bizarre was the fact that he and two others where called to japan.

since second impact that hadn't happened in fact this was the first time more than two where in the same country he found it strange oh well he was being payed and very well to do his job, as much as he hated it and wanted to slit the throat's of the other people in the room especially the bottle blond giving out the orders to run the diagnostics on the fancy multimillion dollar yen pound whatever currency was excepted here in this country.

"You there what do you think your doing didn't you pay attention to the basic operation of the Magi you shouldn't be here if your going to cause trouble you know what out I'll handle this." Ritsuko said to a man who looked like he was from out of country but no one thought anything of it although the chief scientist was thinking he was incompetent but that was the extent of it.

"I am so sorry I'm new I didn't mean any harm Dr. Akagi." The man replied as he bowed to her keeping up the act that he was just a new grunt who just came to work for her.

"I see well keep in mind you cant run the standard diagnostics you run for other types of super computers, the Magi's is a lot different Didn't you get the Magi system operation Manuel mister um I don't think I caught your name." Ritsuko said as she looked at the man he seemed most likely from Canada.

"Oh I'm sorry Smith John Smith I transferred here three days ago I haven't gotten the standard Manuel for this Magi Its a lot different from the American branch that's what I've noticed." The man rolled out easily of the tongue real name or not it was fine for the job and easily excepted in most foreigner country's without a thought the name was listed in the computer as a transfer from the American Nerv branch.

"I see well the reason this Magi is different is because its the original .... listen I'll get you a copy of the manual." Ritsuko said after a momentary pause thinking about the computer and her mother she went over to her desk and pulled out a operational manual it was very large.

"Thank you Dr. Akagi I'll look threw it immediately sorry." The self proclaimed smith said as he took the book and started looking at it thinking to himself he left the bridge heading to his locker 'well this could be useful.' he thought looking through them.

* * *

(2 days earlier)

A large cargo plain was pulling into the Airport of the Tokyo-3 It was large it was to be unloaded then taken to a warehouse it was a simple task that was completed in a few hours now it was dark and empty in the warehouse as one of the crates was then forcefully opened from the inside the figure stepped out of the crate he was huge a hulking his skin was made of a nearly indestructible polymer a sharpened horn on his head and to top it all off he was strong and by strong we mean genetic enhancement strong just doesn't do it justice.

"This place is a dump cant believe flown all the way from Australia for this little rat hole of a city where's that T.V. they shipped I have to wait two days before the job." He grumbled to himself as he began to open boxes looking for that which amused him when not doing what he did best which amused him more then the T.V. ever could.

* * *

(Yesterday)

Shinji was swinging through the city when he saw a cop car flashing its lights now that wasn't strange, what was strange was it was flying upside down in another direction towards a building. Shinji watched it crash into the side of the building as it crashed it then began to fall towards the ground, Shinji reacted shooting out a web from the building he had been crawling on.

he had shot out a large web for the car as it descended it stopped a few feet from the ground Shinji was straining to keep from dropping it, after a minute but he dropped the rest of the way with a loud thunk to the ground.

The men in the car got out they where in shook as they collapsed to the ground dizzy from the demented carnival like ride, Shinji looked in the direction the cop car came from, he swung down to the ground and saw a massive foot print 20'inches around it looked like a kind of animal.

_'An angel no they would have sounded the alarm and started to evacuate the city.'_ Shinji thought as he looked at the tracks.

"Oh this is going to hurt." Shinji said as he jumped and began to swing in the direction the prints where heading.

* * *

Nerv was under attack not by an angel but by a massive Rhino man person he had charged at the massive bolted doors destroying and going threw them like they where paper the man then began to run again heading for the central area of Nerv looking for the target or targets he smashed threw another barrier as he ran along the tunnel

Shinji had fallowed the tracks as they lead to surprise the place he didn't want to be at the momeant Nerv.

"Like a black hole pulling me in." Shinji said as then ran through the path jumping threw the holes that had been made.

Misato had been in her office signing papers from the last battle she had thought to her self about the battle and where Shinji could be they had been searching the whole city and found no trace of him at all, he hadn't been to school he hadn't been home and when she asked Rei she responded with.

"pilot Ikari wanted some time to himself." she had tried getting what she could from the girl only to find she didn't know much else she sighed as she put down her pen she got up she was going to go and grab a fresh cup of coffee it was at about this time that an alarm sounded out she dropped the coffee cup and ran towards the bridge.

"Whats going on an angel?" She called out looking to the technicians. "Negative no type blue blood detected what ever it is its going threw the barriers up in the front gates pulling up the images now."

What they saw was strange they had to change cameras as it broke threw the metal doors.

"He's nearing the main bulk head he shouldn't be able to get threw that." As the man ran straight at the bulk head ramming into it with his head. Stopping half way through as he pulled himself from the bulk.

"Movement detected some one else has entered the tunnels bringing up image now." A tech said as he brought up a picture of a figure dressed in a form fitting suit moving threw the tunnel very fast as it jumped and dodged over the obstacles in its way.

"Whats is that no who?" Misato asked looking at the thing it was skinny but still looked muscular in the costume it wore mask with a silver web design across the body and a silver spider at the center.

"What the? The other ones gotten threw the main bulk head its prying it open with its bear hands that's impossible it takes 4000 tons of pressure to open that bulk head." Someone shouted out as the man was about to open it when the smaller figure tried to attack, but failed earning a wince in pain from the others on the bridge then walked forward then continued to run.

* * *

Shinji was catching up to it he could see it up ahead and he was big then he crashed into the main doors he stopped but then he began to pries it open with his bear hands.

'I thought I was strong.' Shinji thought as he ran at the man Shinji was close enough.

"Hay ugly over hear." Shinji said as he shoot a web at the back of the man as he ran Shinji pulled with all his strength sending him flying at the guy like a missile he hit the man connecting with his back with Shinji's legs, which he regretted because now his legs hurt

the man apparently felt a tingle and by a tingle I mean he felt something peck against his back he swung around with his arm hitting the person sending the masked hero flying into a wall with extreme speed and extreme impact Shinji thought he heard a snap.

"Heh little bug your are no match for the Rhino." He said in a deep voice as he continued forward.

* * *

"I want a tank to meet the man fire all you got at the obstacle he cant be allowed to go any further I want someone to retrieve the other one." Gendo said cold and collected as he watched the screen in surprise he couldn't allow this information to leek out they would need to be terminated both of them

"Rodger." he heard someone call out

* * *

"I think I broke something." Shinji's body hurt all over his spider sense buzzed in his head he opened his eyes to see a couple of guy walking towards him hands out reached Shinji against the protest of his body moved upwards flipping up and against the wall he heard an explosion he and the other two men looked to where it came from.

"Sorry guys but there's a Rhino on the loose and I'm running late." He said as he webbed the men's feet and ran past them the Rhino was or had gotten further away ok he had gotten further away

With all the chaos Rhino was causing another figure was able to move more freely now through Nerv he had changed he now wore gloves with sharp metal claws, he was very fast he had already infiltrated Nerv a couple of days before but now they where moving ahead with the plan to kidnapped the pilots and hold them for ransom.

At least that's what the Rhino was told right now he was moving threw the halls near the science department today was supposed to be a scheduled sync test that ended 15 minutes ago the man arrived at the right spot entering a code in the door he dropped a ball that began to spew gas from the sides.

Ritsuko was telling Rei her standard sync score for the test when an alarm sounded informing them they where under attack but it had been announced it wasn't an angel so she continued with talking to Rei informing her she could leave now when she was ready the door then slid open and a gas began to float along the floors Ritsuko began to panic they where told the intruder had just gotten into the Geo-front not into the main base.

"Don't worry its sleeping gas I'm just here for the pilot." Ritsuko heard the man in the door way say as she began to loss consciousness she caught sight of him he had a purple cape green latex cloth beneath that he also had sharp metal gloves and was wearing a mask covering his head.

"Who are you?" She said as she felt her self fall to the floor as he walked over to the bottle blond lifting up by the hair on her head bending down to her head.

"I'm prowler" He said as he let her head drop to the floor walking over to the first child and picking her up by the back of her suit and began to walk out the door he began running he needed to meet with Rhino in a little while now a part of the plan was done.

Shinji had caught up to the Rhino and was now trying to fight him so far the entirety of this fight involved him dodging and watching the rhino slam him self into a wall or tree

"Olly toro toro oh wait that's not right rhino rhino." He said as the man had steadily been getting angrier they had made inside the geo-front and where in a portion of the forest right now Shinji was trying to think of a way that he could beat the rhino because head on was out of the question that was when a thought occurred.

"Come on is that all you got I've fought street thugs tougher then you." the man charged at Shinji who began to run jumping from tree to tree the man knocking them down as he went through them until he jumped or ran off a cliff like structure.

Rhino looked down to see a large man made lake he felt himself fall only to stop in mid air he looked up to see a web holding him in place but his weight was to much fort the little web he then saw the spider runt shot multiple webs at him even jumping down wrapping more around.

"Now I know you could probably tear through this with ease but I recommend you don't because I don't think you float very well." Shinji said as he climbed to the top everything was set he'd leave the Rhino to Nerv when he got to the top he saw a man in another costume holding a sleeping Rei a sharp claw to her throat.

"I suggest you let my friend go unless you want the girls death on your hands haul up my partner and I'll let you have the girl." The prowler said Looking at Shinji holding the blue haired girl by the throat.

He could send a web at the arm but if he didn't get him just the right way he might cut Rei's throat so he grudgingly agreed pulling the Rhino up as quickly as he could it was at about this time others from section 2 along with Misato showed up as the Rhino got back up to the cliff Shinji stepped away from the Rhino as the prowler moved over to Rhino his claws firmly held against Rei's throat

"As agreed I let her go." The prowler said as he then removed his claws but pushed her over the edge of the cliff getting everybody's attention in a swift move, he jumped onto Rhinos back digging in with his claws.

"Come on where out here now." Prowler said as Rhino nodded and charged the line the men shooting at them but not doing much good the prowler using the Rhino as a shield while holding on to his back the men turned there attention to the falling girl and the other masked man in blue that just jumped over the cliff to save her.

Shinji without thinking had jumped after his fellow pilot he was falling fast as he tried to catch up to her as he fell he reached out grabbing her he then shot out a web towards the cliff halting there fall it was about this time Rei woke up she looked down and saw the bottom of the cliff then up to see the figure that saved her before.

"Don't worry I got you." he said as he pulled her up and over his shoulder she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know If we keep meeting like this I'm going to have to ask for your number." Shinji joked as he climbed up the web one arm at a time as quickly as he could.

"I don't understand?" She said quietly and in a monotone voice Shinji was starting to get used to the replays from her they always ended with her lack of understanding.

"Its just a joke don't mind it." Shinji said as he reached out and started to climb up the rock face a lot faster he pulled him self up and over the cliff Rei on his back Section 2 and Misato rushed forward Misato grabbing Rei by the shoulders checking her over.

"Are you okay." She asked looking as the pale red eyed girl worried they had received reports that the science department had been attacked.

"I am fine Captain Katsuragi." Misato nodded looking the girl once over then to the masked figure that helped them.

"Thank you." Misato said looking at the man as she stood up straight.

"No problem it comes with the super hero business the names Spider-man." he said as his spider sense rang out in his head as he jumped back and around dodging a bullet that was sent at him he shot out a web nailing the gun he yanked it away and looked to see his father.

"I will request you come with section two under penalty of death you have entered a classified government base take off the mask and come with us." He said as he pulled out another gun pointing it at the masked spider.

"Sorry but that's also part of the hero business keeping your secret identity well secret of course." Shinji said as he stuck out his arms to the side holding them up and and fell backwards of the cliff everyone went to go look for him but they saw the figure had swung away on a web down the cliff side.

The Rhino and prowler had gotten out the way the Rhino got in after a while they split up taking to the sewers meeting up in an abandoned warehouse near the pear.

"Why did you let the girl go I thought we where supposed to kidnap her" the Rhino asked as he looked at the prowler

"No we did what we needed to do if we wanted the girl shocker could have kidnapped her at any time no this was appart of the big man's plans." The prowler said as he sat on top of a large crate

"But we could have gotten a lot of ransom money with a pilot." the rhino said as he sat on a couch flipping through some channels.

"Listen as the sinister syndicate we do as are our boss says you where to attack Nerv directly while I infiltrate it and we did that job and got paid I'm heading to my home I'll see you later okay and stay out of trouble." the prowler said as he left into the night.

"Yeah yeah."the rhino said he was content just watching some T.V. for the time

* * *

Gendo wasn't happy mostly because the committee or more accurately Seele wasn't happy they had been going on for the last hour on how one man dressed like a rhino not an angel managed to get passed the dozens of barriers in place to keep angels and people out not only that but someone had infiltrated Nerv and kidnapped a pilot after a sync test.

"How do you explain your self Ikari its all over the news and because of this a portion of Nerv and the geo front has been destroyed by one man what do you have to say about this." commander Keel asked looking at Gendo who for the last hour sat his hand intertwined cold mask in place.

"This wasn't predicted in any way nor was it a factor that was considered we had no way of planning for something of this degree." Gendo said as the committee took in his words then someone spoke out.

"I agree with Ikari the main bulkheads into Nerv require massive amount of pressure just open by machine, but a man dressed as a what was it a Rhino the thought its self is quit shocking and absurd on its own don't you think." Seele 13 said getting everybody's attention.

"In any event this committee may reconsider the funding this meeting is over." Keel said as his monolith disappeared shortly after wards the others disappeared.

"You know I'm here in japan on business I don't have any form of going to Nerv but perhaps we could meet some time and discuss how I can help with this budget problem Ikari as I've said before, If you lose to the angels then we all lose and I hate to lose I'll contact you sometime." the thirteenth monolith said as he disappeared Gendo felt one of the members of seele was responsible for this attack, but he didn't think there would be such a direct attack on Nerv like this and he felt no he new who was behind this and he would meet up with him and listen to what he has to say.

(Present day)

Shinji was on the top of a roof he felt like he had broken something when the Rhino managed to lay a hit on him in the first time he attacked the monster of a man. the collision with the wall really did hurt but he was healing he felt better after he had gotten away from Nerv.

He had laid himself out on a roof top hanging in a web hammock just laying there thinking to himself He had tried to rush the enemy with out thinking first and now he new what Misato had meant before he left he had tried not to think about it but she was right

he should have considered her orders before he acted on trying to kill the last angel if he was over powered or a second to late he could have been killed along with others Shinji remembered why he did this why he was the Kumo Otoko the spider-man he had a power to help others and he would use and continue forward. it was similar to why he piloted the Eva now to help others and make sure they where safe and he couldn't do that if he killed himself or rushed in with out thinking.

Later that night he returned to Misato's home for the first time in a 6 days he was tired sore and he was going in threw the window of his room and for the first time in six days took off his costume he sniffed himself and found he smelled bad like sweat he stuffed the costume under the bed and walked out of his room towel around his shoulder he then began to take a shower for the first time since he disappeared

Misato woke up to the sound of running water what she found strange was that it was very late at night she heard the water go off she got out of bed and went opened her door and saw him Shinji had come back and he was drying his hair with a towel as though nothing had happened.

"So you've come back did you enjoy your outing was it worth it?" She asked opening her door confronting him about what had happened and why he left.

"Yes I had plenty of time to my self and I got the answerer's I wanted and you where right I should have listened, I'll continue to pilot Eva I'm tired and going to bed good night Misato." Shinji said looking her in the eye's Misato was pleased with what he had to say but she was still angry that he had left.

"Your an Idiot you disappear for almost seven day with out letting me or anyone else know I'm going to have to punish you for this from now on section two is going to be keeping a closer eye on you do you understand.

"Crystal I'm tired Goodnight Misato." Shinji said as he headed to his room

"Good night well discuss your punishment tomorrow section two well be notified in the morning." Misato said most likely he would be put in confinement for X amount of hours or a couple of days, Shinji nodded his head he closed the door to his room he laid down on his bed head buried in his pillow he was tired and a little more sleep would do him some good.

* * *

Author note:

Hello hello okay I know this is short but that's because I'm still looking for A Beta reader and wanted one to look over the chapter first in the time its taken me to fail to find one I've already written the next four chapters I just have to edit them a lot trust me I still have to cut and add different thing's for the chapters there just rough drafts

Okay a new thought who thinks I add to many villains to the story with out much explanation and who thinks I should just leave it with out much explantation until later

Well I'm off to work another thing consuming time from me yeah me.

**_READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU _**


	9. Nothing Equals something

I do not own evangelion or spider-man the belong to there respective owners

* * *

**Nothing Equals Something**

(3 week's later undisclosed location within Tokyo -3)

Shinji Ikari was walking with Misato a portion of the city had been closed off where he had defeated the last angel and Nerv was busy examining the remaining body Misato and Shinji had come to take a look at it, well Misato had insisted he should come and see the enemy up close. Shinji had to admit he felt like an ant or better yet a Spider compared to the angel in size being in the eva made Size seem different when your outside it.

"Misato Shinji over hear." A certain bottle blond yelled out getting there attention near what looked like a computer. "Except the core the sample is in perfect condition this makes research much easier." She said to them while typing on the computer only to get a 108 on the screen.

"Whats that mean?"Misato asked pointing to the numbers on the computer screen as she looked on in mild interest.

"That's our identification code for cant be annualized as a whole we cant get a straight analysis of it but here is what we have gotten." Ritsuko informed them as she typed onto the computer bringing up a screen at rapid pace.

"No way that's wave particles that's practically solid light condensed in solid form." Shinji said looking at the chart Ritsuko had pulled up confusing Misato and earning a nod from the Scientist impressed by the teens knowledge.

"Correct Shinji but this is where it gets confusing because that's not the only thing we found out about them now look at this chart" another screen pulled up showing them something that shocked Misato and Shinji both as Misato recognized that type of chart before. Shinji was the first to respond in disbelief. "Thats impossible that's practically human 99.89% thats only a point .10% difference from humans, they could be genetic relations or ancestors at best oh man this cant be real."

"It is real but it is quit the thought indeed looking at these charts it shows just how little we know in the world I have to admit your pretty smart about this Shinji." Ritsuko said praising the young boy about his knowledge on the subjects at hand.

"Well I'm big into Biology and physics and general science over all, I do a lot of reading into the subject but I am serious just what are the angels?" Shinji said posing a question that had probably been asked many times before by many people.

"Where not sure what they are but slowly but staidly we are learning with more trial and error we could learn a lot on the subjects at hand dealing with the angels." Ritsuko said earning nodd's from Shinji and Misato as she began type on the computer.

"I'm going to go look at the angel Misato." Shinji said "Okay but be careful and stay out of the way." She said to the boy worrying a bit about him as he waved a hand as ran off.

"Ah the mother hen." Ritsuko said still typing at the computer earning a roll of the Eye's From Misato as she started on some small talk with Ritsuko.

Shinji was looking at the angel it was indeed big really big he was walking on a scaffolding looking at the side of the thing running a hand against the smooth surface of the when he saw someone he recognized from the Nerv hospital.

"Dr. Noara what are you doing here?" Shinji said as he walked up to the man curiosity at a decent level.

"Oh hey Shinji I'm not just a medical doctor I'm also a geneticist and researcher I believe the angel is the key to some of my research." Noara said examining a piece of it with his only good arm running his left hand along it excitement in his eye's.

"Really what kind of research is it that your doing?" Shinji asked looking at the one armed doctor who smiled at the boy.

"Now that's a secret I'm not allowed to talk about it to someone with out the right clearance sorry so its kinda hush hush." The man said as he brought a finger up to his lips Shinji understanding, as he nodded his head and talked to the man starting a small conversation they talked quietly. Until he noticed his father below them he looked down and saw him examining the red sphere that had been destroyed by him he also noticed the mans hands they where burnt.

"What happened to my fathers hands?" He asked looking at his estranged father getting a confused look from the doctor until he looked down.

"huh oh the commander well I wasn't there at the time but I heard, he pried open the super heated hatch of the first child's entry plug. the activation test didn't go well and the Eva went out of control." Dr. Noara said looking down at the man that was his boss and everybody elses's for that matter.

"No way wait the first child you mean Rei?" Shinji looked down at his father thinking to himself. _'Why would he do that he must care about her a lot I get it so he replaced me'_ Shinji thought his thoughts turning depressing as he thought about it, he felt depressed by the thought but something nagged at his mind as he thought about Rei when he first saw her living condition's_ 'Then why did she live in that old apartment building I guess his love really doesn't go that far.' _he thought feeling better but he it wasn't by much.

* * *

Shinji was making dinner he'd just gotten back from a quick tour of the city and was now waiting for Misato to return and he was beginning to wonder where Rei had gotten to ,she was quit and always had a question about what was being said, she truly didn't understand common topics most of the time and often spent her spare time in her room laying on her bed as well.

She was an enigma to him he couldn't stop thinking about her and his father he sighed as he worked the dish he was cooking.

_ 'I wonder why she's the way she is quit and so unemotional' _was his father that much of a cold man but why save the girl from death maybe deep down he does care Shinji thought a slight glimmer of hope with his father which disappeared out the moment he really thought about the man._ 'Then why abandon me and adopt her.'_ his thoughts turning bitter not that he hated Rei just well why her and not him?

"Pilot Ikari when will dinner be ready?" Rei asked standing right next Shinji who was so deep in thought he jumped back slightly something else he had noticed and never encountered before, his spider sense never buzzed when she was near it was strange and surreal everybody triggered his spider sense,

Did the girl pose such little threat to him self that she wasn't even a blip on his spider sense's radar, He wasn't sure but she was quit and very rarly did she speak what she was thinking.

"Pilot Ikari should it be on fire?" Rei asked looking at the skillet breaking Shinji from his thoughts as he looked down and sure enough, Shinji panicked as he took the skillet from the heat.

"Ah Crap" Shinji said as he started putting the flames out as he turned off the stove he been so distracted he had burnt there dinner for the night.

"Yes dinner will be ready after a little while.... after the delivery man gets here." Shinji said as he looked at the burnt dish with a sigh and mild depression

"Understood" Rei said as she went to her room Chink looked at the stove Ritsuko was coming to dinner tonight and instead of letting Misato cook he volunteered to do the cooking and unless the food was delivered before Misato got home.

"I'm Home and Ritsuko's with me." He heard his guardian sing out as she walked into the house with the bottle blond Shinji cursed under his breath he had just picked up the phone he was so close.

"Oh my Shinji did you burn dinner oh well that's okay dinner by a woman's loving touch dinner is always better." Misato said as she shooed him out of the kitchen Shinji rolled his eye's last time Misato had tried cooking was the last time he let her.

Shinji thought it was something else at the time but his Spider sense had gone crazy he looked around for the danger as he took the first spoon full of Misato's famous stew he then realized what the warning was

"Don't worry Rei I'll make a vegi dish tonight why don't you join Shinji and Ritsuko in the living room." Misato called out to the blue haired girl who came from her room and then sat down next to Shinji, Ritsuko sat at the tabel across from them in the living room along with Shinji who looked at her and she looked at him. A silent word was exchange and an I'm sorry I tried it was a long grueling wait and when she brought in a pot

"Here we go eat up every one." Misato beamed with excitement Shinji took a spoon full and against the protest of his Spider sense no against all his sense's he took a bit.

"Should the vegetables be grey major Katsurgi?"Rei asked looking at the dish that had been prepared confused was that even considered the color gray Misato looked over at Rei with a smile.

"Rei don't be picky its delicious try some." Rei took a bit it tasted strange then another it seemed acceptable she supposed, Shinji was having a hard time eating his meal he was only on his second bite when he heard a thud from right next to him looking over at Ayanami, who was laying on her side out like a light her face red sweet running down her brow Shinji looked at the plate but it was empty save for two veggies.

Ritsuko looked like she was going to throw up Shinji heard another thud only this time from the room where Pen Pen normally ate dinner passed in a similar fashion Misato woofing down the food like it was the source of life it's self, Shinji picking at the dish saying he wasn't hungry Ritsuko had eventually relented to talking to Misato as a form of distracting her from the fact that Ritsuko had slid the food from her plate to Rei's.

"Well I should be going oh yeah I almost forgot this is Rei's new pass card make sure she gets it in the morning remember you have a sync test tomorrow as well Shinji and Rei has her reactivation test Misato."Ritsuko said as she left as quickly as she had arrived Shinji saw this as his opening and took it like a life raft.

"Yeah me and Rei have school tomorrow Misato we should get to bed."Shinji said as he excused himself from the still bubbling plate of sludge.

"Ahhh you guys are no fun you know all work and no play...... hey." Misato said to the empty room the two people had left and Rei had disappeared some how, "Fine more for me." she said as she took another bit of what could pass as curry in a foreign land on another planet if the thought of curry didn't existed on said planet.

Shinji woke up the next morning deciding to skip out on a tour of the city in order to make it to a bathroom in time thanks to the meal he hadn't even had three bite's and his stomach protested with all it's might right now, he was just waking up he put on a robe to cover himself as he made his way to the bathroom he knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside his reply was from Rei a soft and quite.

"Yes." from the girl Shinji nodded his head as decided he would start on some Breakfast it wouldn't take Rei very long to finish in the bathroom once she was done showering she never wasted or needed much time when doing her morning things, he started to make some toast for his breakfast as he sat down it was still early in the morning and misato wouldn't be up for a couple more hours.

So far Rei was the only person here who woke up sooner then him he heard Rei exit the shower and he saw his chance he made a bee line to perform his morning rituals he exited the shower after some time to see the bluenet leave, he walked into the kitchen grabbed some toast to eat, he saw the security card Rei hadn't gotten it yet he picked it up he'd give it to her late.

he was off to take care of his other morning ritual this one involving web.

* * *

(Geo front Gendo Ikari's office)

"I am sorry but at this time we don't have the appropriate funds to consider your project as sound as it may be Dr. Noara." Gendo said to the one armed doctor who had a note book and clip board in his left arm and hand.

"I understand would research at a local university be appropriate if they can fund my research." Noara asked this was his last chance if the commander denied the request it was over his research wouldn't be able to continue because of the materialise he was working with there was enough red tape a fly would be prosecuted for even landing on something.

"So long as anything classified isn't leaked or taken of the base you are permitted but your job as a doctor or research will suffer getting a grant from the university means you will have to teach there most likely so your involvement with Nerv will be limited at best, unless you are needed in which case you will be called upon to do what we say you understand that." Gendo said it was just a cheap way of saying your fired but you still work for us, especially if you want to continue with your job here meaning Nerv wouldn't be paying for his work most of the time.

"So long as I can continue with my research I am fine with that sir." Gendo leaned back in his chair as he swiveled it around hand clasped together thinking for a moment to him self Dr. Noara becoming worried was he being denied.

"Very well then you if you get the grant from that university then your more then welcome to continue you are dismissed." Gendo told the man as he bowed "Thank you Sir this mean's a lot to me."Dr. Noara said as he left the office

"Is it wise to let him go about his research like that he will be using angel samples in the research but it could help the Eva's as well though couldn't it assuming he finishes it." The vice commander said to his former student.

"It is fine nothing harmful is leaving Nerv and his findings and research will be reported by him or section 2 whichever ever is necessary." Gendo said looking at the folder in front of him it was the research Dr. Noara was working on cellular regrowth could greatly help in maintaining or even helping in the Eva's in battle.

The research was to continue but the latest budget cut was was straining on the entirety of Nerv and the smaller projects such as this one needing to be cut although this one bearly lost out to the cut, but for the last 5 years no progress had been mad with it so it was at a stand still most of the original staff had given up on it but Dr. Noara was determined.

Going so far as to keep the project alive while offering to moon light for free as a Nerv doctor a good one at that for most of the time the doctor had worked for Nerv his labors had mostly free he was barely paid but stuck to this project like glue if this project failed or succeeded Gendo didn't care It meant one more or less tool that could be used.

It was unimportant he still had a decent medical doctor working mostly for free at this point and that was a good thing at this time, Gendo didn't have time for trivial things like the research it was stuck where it was at and was all but pointless now the way it was going besides.

He had other matters to attend to the next angel was do to arrive soon and they needed to be ready Rei's reactivation test was going to start in another couple of hours and he wanted to make sure everything would progress smoothly this time.

Rei had been living with his son and captain Katsuragi for a few weeks now and he wanted to ask her questions about his son, he had spent years away from the boy and he wanted to know what he was like his personality and how far off he was.

From what he could gather so far from his week long disappearing act and his 2 days of solitary confinement that Shinji had spent after returning not saying a word quietly sitting to him self it was under the dear Majors concern that he should be released and Gendo decided it was fine.

Gendo had decided on an overall basis no he wasn't to far off to adjust to the scenario and it was fixable at this time still.

* * *

(Tokyo-3 school)

The time was gym Class and Shinji was running laps with the other boys on the track his thoughts had lingered on the girl named Rei Ayanami he wondered about her and why she was the way she was a thought he was having pretty often at this point.

As well as her reactivation test today if things went well he would leave with in the next two week's an actual pilot would be in charge but he wasn't going to leave till he was sure everything would be okay, he didn't want to leave and find out a Tokyo-3 was wiped out because he disliked his father or working for him.

It just wasn't his place to pilot the thing he had done it because they needed him to but now they wouldn't need him and he could leave he heard from Mistao that another Pilot would arrive in about another month then his his reason to stay would be nothing but an inconvenience.

He could return home to his aunt and continue with his life away from his father and this battle with supposedly holy monsters called angels he hadn't made any friend's and wasnt intent on doing so if he was going to leave after awhile.

He had stayed away from most of the kids in class ducking out of class going to the roof or just overall hiding from others he never was a strong social butterfly, the end of class was approaching and he was hungry ready for actual food.

he had picked up some fruit from a local grocer that was being robbed earlier in the morning he had paid for it even though the guy had insisted that he could have it but Shinji didnt want hand outs as a hero it just wouldn't feel right to him. At lunch he ducked and headed to the roof bag of apples and a comic book in hand.

He had found a store that sold the type he liked he enjoyed Manga but he liked a lot of the western style comics a lot better to be honest it was hard to find the correct tranlation and hard to read he had to read these backwards from the way he read manga and would start from the back by mistake.

He sat on the roof comfortable silence while he ate an apple and read the comic he sat there undisturbed for awhile he would head on his lunch tour of the city the moment he was done reading/eating a shadow moved over him.

"Hello Pilot Ikari." A monotoned female spoke Shinji looked up to see Rei looking down at him she really did look a lot better now another reason he was sure he could consider leaving.

"uh .... hello did you need something Rei?" Shinji asked she never came to him before unless there was something she needed or it was important about Nerv.

"I was checking to see if you where here." She stated with out elaborating as to why for about a full minute of quite before Shinji gave up and spoke.

"....Okay ........ why?" Shinji Finlay asked with a Sigh mild annoyance growing the girl was frustrating when she did talk it was limited to the bare necessity of what was needed.

"I made a notice that you disappear from the school at lunch I was wondering why you do leave." she asked her curiosity was a hard thing to peak but Shinji had manged to do so and now he was a little worried he couldn't think of a good excuse until he noticed his comic.

"I ditch to check out a comic book store." Shinji said it was lame and almost belive able and worst he had to deal with was Rei told a teacher or staff member and he would be watched like a hawk for a while.

"What is a comic book?" She asked curious about this new item something she may like she enjoyed reading as a hobby perhaps one of the only Hobbes she had but it was something it was a type of book right.

"Um well A comic is a graphic story with pictures and word's often fallowing the hero in the comic." Shinji said as he held it up to her showing her the character inside punching a man. Rei was confused why was he wearing a cloth from his back billowing dramatically and why was his underwear on the outside of his cloths what purpose did these things serve "Why does wear those clothes?"

"Well the Hero wears those cloths to hide his true identity you see they put on a mask to hide his face so he can fight crime and help others." Shinji said to Rei who nodded her head in understanding.

"He wears a mask to hide his true self away from others creating his own image as him self to insure he doesn't get hurt by others." Rei said as she finally came to a conclusion about it it was similar to what humans do they hide away who they are behind mask's of lies and persona's, but she still didn't understand the underwear what symbolism did it have.

The bell then began to ring signaling lunch as half way over and Shinji looked panicked he had become so engrossed by the conversation he had lost track of time and his chance to patroll for little while.

"Sorry Rei I got to get going here you can have the fruit in the bag and my comic I'll get it Later" Shinji said as he dashed down the stair's leading to the roof Rei looked at the book and opened it as she sat down and read it still confused she took a bite of an apple it was sweet and she enjoyed the taste it was very acceptable.

* * *

It was latter that day when Rei got off school and went to Nerv that she found her card didn't work she had swiped it multiple times but the door's wouldn't open giving a red X to signal that it was not accepted, what had happened she sat waiting by the gate seeing if anyone would show up pilot Ikari had a sync test as well but he was running late after school he had sprinted in the opposite direction of Nerv stating he was making a run to the apartment where he really was she didn't know.

"Oh I'm going to beat the stupid out of you yet, do you feel smarter yet maybe now." Shinji said as he nailed a helpless thug in the mouth with the bottom of his foot a gun knife and yes we kid you not a very large and pointy ink pen, he then plastered the man to the side of the wall his foot against the mans head holding him up against the wall.

He removed his foot from the mans face with perfect balance the thief fell to the ground out like a light. _'Better safe then sorry.'_ Shinji thought as he webbed the man to the ground looking at the discarded weapons.

Shinji picked up the bag he had taken he set it down in front of the man for the woman that he stole it from who would be arriving soon down the ally way normally he would drop it off himself by literally dropping it from the sky, but he was late and forgot to give Rei her new security card this morning and at lunch.

So he had to move fast he looked at the watch under his costume he was almost half an hour late so he was probably going to hear an earful from Akagi or maybe Misato either way it was bound to happen.

He arrived to find Rei sitting at the front entrance of the main doors for the employee's that took the trains and trams to Nerv main base.

" Hey Rei sorry I'm late." Shinji said as the girl got up and walked over and tried to swipe her card but it didn't work she looked at Shinji for minute and he swiped the new card for her.

"Sorry I forgot to give you this earlier." Shinji said as Rei took the card and with out a word walked away into Nerv.

_'I think she's angry.' _Shinji thought as he followed her silently fallowing her as they made there way to the lab Shinji broke the silence.

"So um you nervous about the reactivation test I heard it didnt go well the last time." He tried to start a conversation with the quit girl.

"It will be fine don't you have faith in your father?" Rei asked as she looked ahead as the escalator took them down Shinji on the other hand farrowed his brows.

"How could I trust him he has never given me a reason to trust him only reasons not to." he said mildly angry now but when Rei turned around looking at him angry herself something he'd hadn't seen from the girl before what surprised him next was the slap to the face, his spider sense had not buzzed or rang at all when she had slapped him.

So he was trying to figure out why that had happened he hadn't reacted to it properly by leaning back or something of the equivalent to dodge her slap. Was he so reliant on that ability to sense an attack from others he wasn't sure what to do if he had an enemy that could avoid detection from his spider Sense. He stood there in shook until they showed up at the bottom of the escalator's.

"Where have you two been your both late." The angry scientist said as she berated the two teens about the test that needed to be done Shinji just half listned as he went about the standard test for him.

Gendo approached Rei on the bridge that connected her to the Eva unit 00 Rei seeing the commander approaching her she stood up and walked the rest of the distance towards the man who had his hands behind his back.

"Hello Rei how has your stay with the major been?" Gendo asked as he talked the blue haired girl ready to retrieve what information she may or may not have.

"Everything is acceptable commander." Rei replied as she looked to the commander of Nerv a mild smile on her face.

"Good what can you tell me about the third child." Gendo asked probing the girl for information about his son. Rei furrowed her brows she wasn't sure about her fellow pilot

"Pilot Ikari is confusing." Rei said answering the question truthfully as Gendo nodded his head he expected an answer like this.

"In what ways does he confuse you." He asked looking at the girl expectantly

"He helps others and hides him self." She said from the interactions she had with the boy as few as they where and what she had gathered from reading the book he had earlier.

"I see very well Rei be careful today." Gendo said as he walked away pleased with what he heard about his son so he hides from his problems and trys to help as much as he can from this Gendo could draw the boy was in deed needy of attention it would work out fine, Unfortunately Gendo didn't understand what Rei really meant but he got what he thought was the needed information from her.

* * *

Shinji had watched the thing in interest through his Eva and he wondered about his father he hadn't he couldn't hear what they where talking about but Rei seemed happy.

"Shinji your done now you can get out now." He heard Misato's voice over the com link.

"Okay." was his reply as the plug died out. He walked on to the command bridge to see the activation test of unit00 after awhile it was declared a success.

"Now we have two Eva's." Misato Said walking up to Shinji a smile on her face Shinji felt bad he about what he was going to tell her.

"Misato now that Rei is better I think I'm going to leave I don't need to be here if there's an actual pilot that knows what there doing." Shinji said as he got the attention of the bridge crew Misato and his father who was about to go livid at hearing this.

"So your running away then?" Gendo stated from his perch looking down on his son he needed the boy to stay he could ruin everything by leaving so soon this was to great a diversion from the scenario.

"I'm not running away I'm staying for couple of weeks just until I know you'll have no use for me then I'll leave after all what use can I serve to you if you already have what you need father." Shinji said looking the man in the eye staring the man down just as he stared his son down.

"Very well you will be dismissed in two week's time after Pilot Ayanami is up to par and ready for combat." Gendo said he to find something within those two week's and hope the angel attacked before then or else most of the scenario was ruined practically all of it.

"Fine I'll be leavin..." There was a blare of alarms as they signaled an incoming threat.

"Blood pattern blue it's an angel!" Huyga shouted out from his console

"Shinji will you." Misato started but was interrupted "I said I'd leave in a couple of weeks until then I'll continue to Pilot." Shinji said as he raced off to his eva a relived Misato turning around and giving out orders.

The preparation went quickly and Shinji was rocketing towards the surface his spider sense began to buzz on warning him before he got there there was a shouts.

"Energy bulge in the target" Someone had shouted but it was to late even for Shinji who was prepared to dodge the moment he could the blast hit him dead center of the chest as he let out a scream of pain.

"ARGGHHHH!!!." He cried out Miasto was thinking fast.

"Launch the blast shield." which stopped the blast the angel then changed the amount of power it had used at first opting for something a lot stronger tearing through the shield as though it wasn't there.

"Retrieve the eva retract the catapult." She said they had to work quickly.

"Negative the blast has damaged the catapult the bolts have melted it wont work." Misato was running out of Ideas.

" Prioritize the pilots safety Eject the plug and ""Belay that order." Gendo commanded out standing up from his perch interupting Misato standing above the others he couldn't allow the plug to be eject.

"But sir the pilot." Misato started but was interrupted. "Irrelevant ejecting the plug would drop the Eva's A.T. Field destroying it in minutes as well as the pilot." Gendo informed her and he was right it would kill the pilot but he was more concerned about the Eva then the pilot. Misato stood there or a few long moment thinking as fast as she could.

" Blast the launch bolt sink the entire area." She shouted out as about a two miles worth of earth around the Eva exploded in a squre and began to sink beneath the earth the beam fallowing it.

"Quickly medical teams take care of the pilot now Ritsuko take care of the bridge I'm heading to the cage." She shouted out as the teams went about there teams quickly Misato rushing towards the Eva bridge.

She got there in time to see him being pulled from the plug being put on stretcher as the used a heart defibrillator on the boy the then rushed him towards the medical bay he was in bad condition but he looked almost fine for what had happened the boy was resilient Misato thought as she fallowed close behind as they took the third child into the room and locked him inside a special medical box.

* * *

(Nerv Meeting room)

Misato sat there listening to everything the angel its self was essentially a fortress all its own it changed it's shape to adjust to changing combat situations "I suppose we could raise the white flag." Hyuga said as he leaned back in his chair frustration evident along with most of the crew. Misato nodded her head taking in every body's feelings

"I suppose but before we surrender there's one last thing I think we could try." Misato said forming a plan in her head it was probably crazy but it was her type of thinking that got her the job she just needed permission.

"You want to launch an attack by snipping the target." Fuyutsuki said standing behind the commander taking in the information it seemed like a decent Idea but it was a long shot at best if they failed

"Yes sir it this point in time its the only real choice we have the magi gave it the highest possible percentage aside from destroying Nerv its self." Misato said standing attention . Gendo looked at the woman.

"08% isn't a lot Major are you sure it can be done." Gendo asked his hands interlocked his face leaning against it in his face he was a bit weary about the plan but showed nothing as he thought about it they couldn't destroy the Nerv headquarters.

"Yes sir with the experimental JSSDF positron rifle I think we can make it work." She said pinning all her hopes on this last chance to destroy the angel "Very well we will leave this in your capable hands major." Gendo replied unmoving from his position his hand's intertwined.

"Yes sir."Misato said as she left she needed to prepare everything she had to requisition the positron rifle as well as get things ready they had twelve hours.

* * *

By the time Shinji had recovered he was in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling his head was buzzing still he had a headache he felt very hot like he would melt in to a puddle at anytime, It was then that Rei walked into the room pushing a tray.

"Here eat." Rei said as she pulled out a tray of food she pulled out a book from her pocket and began to explain that they where going to snipe the angel from a distance. _'And I had only two weeks.' _he thought glumly as he moved to sit up in bed the blank it sliding down his exposed frame Rei looked down.

"Be sure to wear something different." She said as she closed her book and left Shinji covering himself he felt embarrassed he was lucky he just recently got into the habit of leaving his costume a couple of blocks away from the entrance he used when getting into Nerv.

Shinji had spent the next couple of hours just to himself as they prepared the massive sniper rifle he was a bit weary he didn't think he was a good shot but he had been told all he had to do was pull the trigger simple enough but he had one question.

"What if it shoot's back?" Shinji asked getting there attention as they talked about the plan Ritsuko looked away and Misato answered him with seriousness because it was a thought they couldn't allow them selves to think because they might not get a second chance.

"Were hoping it doesn't but unit 00 will be using this shield we um ... also borrowed." She said making Shinji think about it this was going to be a hassle that was probably kill them.

"So basically were hopeing he doesn't shot back and I need to kill it in one shot or where dead no pressure right." Shinji said as he headed towards the lift's they had a few more hours before the operation began and so he sat waiting with Rei the only real light they had was the moon.

"Pilot Ikari I heard you will be leaving in a few week's why?" Rei asked breaking the quite which surprised Shinji as he thought about it.

"Because I don't need to be here I'm not a pilot, why do you pilot it Eva I mean?" Shinji said as he looked at the girl beside him he wasn't sure why or how but the quit girl had grown on him and leaving almost felt wrong but if he had to leave he wanted to know a little more about her and why she did what she did.

"I do it because it is my connection my bond with everyone. Unlike you I have no other bond to others." Rei said as she stood up looking towards the distance the moon showing the outline of her frail frame, Shinji looking at her as she spoke he was confused what was she talking about did she really have nothing else.

"Its time goodbye pilot Ikari." Rei said as she headed towards her Eva Shinji sat there for a few more moments he looked towards the angel he breathed in then out he stood up and went to his Eva as the eva started Shinji thought about her _'Is Eva really all she has.'_.

* * *

(Temporary command base)

The timer hit zero. "Alright every body commence operation Yashima prepare to fire the positron cannon ." Misato told to the crew as she stood up from her position ready to fight and destroy the angel calm collected and ready for anything now.

"Roger connecting all main power connections stage three connections are on line releasing the final safety locks where all good hear." Some one reported as the technicians went about the process of getting the positron cannon ready transferring the power to the many modules and circuits.

"Good send messages to fortress four and five tell all observation planes to pull out." She ordered as they prepared the idea was to have massive amounts of bombardment fire distract the angel and have it expose the core long enough for them to then shoot at it with there heavy hitter the positron cannon.

"Ready Fire the first volley" Misato commanded Missiles launched into the air heading for the angel as the projectile bombs headed towards the angel, as they neared the began to spin the diamond like shape disappearing as multiple spiked edges jutted out its side changing its shape, in the process of spinning it fired a laser line destroying the incoming missiles in one felt swoop.

It then fired a massive beam at the bases the missiles came from destroying the bases and leaving craters where the base used to be it was all remote control right now so no one was hurt.

"Base's five and six have been destroyed." Hyuga said monitoring the systems "Keep going launch the next volley." She ordered cannons on the side of a mountain opened fire at the angel as the rounds neared it the angel changed shape yet again, this time into a massive hexagon as the shell's bounced harmlessly off the A.T. sat in his Eva waiting for the angel as the sky was lite up with explosions as he watched the Angel waiting for it to expose the core

_'I can do this just remain calm wait for it_' he cocked the rifle engaging the fuse in to it as the final charging process began a scope came up over the eva's right eye as Shinji pulled the special aiming helmet to watch."Stage 5 connections ready to fire at any time." He heard someone say it was coming the chance to kill it.

"Ready to fire 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Ready." He heard someone say the gun was charged Shinji was breathing hard as the Target became centered. "Fire now." He heard Misato cry out as the lock on centered the target he pulled the trigger a blast of high positron laser fire shot from the gun dispensing the now useless fuse.

The beamed traveled and hit the angel dead on as it cried out in what resembled a scream as spiked jutted from the red sphere of a core in all directions it fell backwards a crack in the center of its spiked body where the laser had hit it.

"Did we get it." Misato asked looking at the screen expectantly then the cracks in the angel healed and it then resumed it's diamond like form Shinji's spider sense blared into existence louder then ever."It's not dead Misato." Shinji cried out as he saw the angel begin to change.

"Higher energy reading its going to fire back at us." Hyuga cried out as he panicked typing on the computer as fast as he could he stopped the moment he realized was there anything he could really do.

"Brace for Impact hurry." Misato cried out the angel Changing its shape again this time forming multiple stars from one another each coming from inside its self as it began scream there was a bright flash from the angel and next thing everybody knew the side of the mountain had been hit and was melting away from the force of the blast.

Shinji had to close his eye's it was to bright as the energy blast sailed not to far from where he was his eva shacking from the force along with most of the mountain that had gotten hit he felt himself and the eva fall from there position as the blast ceased.

"Damage report how are the power connections is the positron rifle still usable" Misato yelled out as she stood up the station they where in had been knocked around people where setting back up as quickly as they could assessing the situation.

"Damage to the positron rifle is minimal power connections are still secure the how the damage will effect the rifle is unknown on how it will effect everything." Maya Ibuki reported from her station typing on the council fast enough to make her teacher proud.

"We wont know unless we try Shinji are you there." She asked over the intercom getting the attention of the boy who was still reeling from the blast in all his time of fighting crime this was perhaps one of the first few times he was frightened by this thing this angel.

"Y.y.y..yes I'm here." he said shack in up as he got the eva to move up wards towards the Rifle taking hold of it. "Where going to try one more time can you do that for us." Shinji was already to the Rifle when Misato had asked did he want to no he didn't if anything he wanted to run away now more then ever, but he couldn't and wouldn't run away there where to many people who could be hurt or killed if he didn't and he wasn't going to let that happen he had readied the massive rifle ready to fire again.

"I'll do my best." he said his voice had cracked as he spoke the fear of the situation evident to everyone his breath erratic as he got ready once again the bridge crew and Misato where amazed despite the fear the boy was showing he was facing it ready to do what needed to be done regardless of his safety.

"Shinji The computer's damaged you'll have to Shoot the positron rifle manually" he heard Misato say as he readied himself Changing out the fuse for the next one he took a deep breath of LCL he then breathed out now he was ready, Misato chose now to speak up to the boy and let him know he had her support regardless of how this ended for better or worst she trusted him.

"Shinji in case this doesn't work I want you to know I'm proud of you, you could have run away but you chose not to and fight and for that Thank you." Misato said to as she stood up clutching the cross around her neck her heart beating faster.

"Now with all the power in japan for all of mankind we put are faith and trust in you." Misato said Shinji had listened on bated breath taking the entirety of everything in he wasnt going to lose here he wasn't going to fail .

"Right I'm ready." Shinji said as he opened his eye's determination shinning through fear set aside prepared for a second shot.

"Pilot has switched to manual firing to compensate for the lack of computer aiming." Shinji nodded his head he was ready go do or die he began to aim at the angel he concentrated with all his might.

"Target is displaying high energy readings again its going to fire soon 20 seconds left before the positron rifle is charged and ready." Someone said as Shinji's Spider sense had gone off again before.

"come on come on." He urged the gun to charge faster before the angel fired but it was too late as it's deadly blast fired straight for him only for something to block it he looked away for a second to see what had happened Rei with the space ship of a shield in hand blocking the blast.

"Rei." He said breathlessly as he readied him self yet again he continued concentrating again looking at the target as he centered the target.

"Come on hurry already." He shouted out as Rei's shield began to melt away the gun was almost done charging. "Charge finished." he heard someone cry out and time seemed to slow down to him his spider sense kicking in to an extream time had all but stopped for him.

As he aimed the gun seeing his opportunity to fire as the target lined up he pulled the trigger hitting the angel's blast with the high precision positron laser right through the center of the blast blowing it back as the positron blast cut through the high energy blast from the angel, as it then pierced the core the angel changed back to its diamond form as it exploded out through the back of its body it screeched as it then fell towards the earth dead for good this time.

Unit 00 fell towards the earth and into the lake in front of what was left of the mountain side it then hit the steaming hot water the eva cooling down slightly as it then began to sink into the ocean.

Shinji discarded the gun making his way to Rei's eva as it fell down Shinji then pulled the eva from the boiling water he needed to get the plug out he used the prog knife to pry open the Eva's hatch letting the entry plug out and expel the LCL inside it, Shinji took it tentatively in to the Eva's hand and out of unit 00 he then set it down on the ground as he got out of his Eva.

He climbed down quickly and with easy as it was something that came naturally as he rushed to it he grabbed the heated hatch and let go for a minute because of the pain but he grabbed hold of it again and pride it open with ease thanks to his enhanced strength, he opened it up spilling out the remaining LCL inside.

"Rei Rei!" He yelled out to the girl that then opened her eye's and looked at him tears began to form in his eye's as he looked at her he was so relived that she was okay now.

"Don't say that again you have other things you have Misato and me and that good bye.... just don't do that again it's it's just to sad." Shinji said as he hid his face from her as he looked down tears staining his face.

"I don't understand why your crying I'm sorry I don't know what to do at a time's like this." She stated looking away as she became confused she still didn't understand much about things like this she had never been exposed to so much emotion before.

"Then you should try and just smile." He said looking up at here a smile on his face Rei looked at him her heart began to beat faster and she didn't know why but she did as he said and smiled it came so naturally and felt pleasing to her, Shinji offered out his hand burnt hand from the heated hatch and Rei took it as he helped her out of the plug.

A chopper arrived soon and Misato got out and ran towards the kids enveloping them in a hug. "Thank you thank you both so much." Misato said as Shinji hugged her back as well Rei did the same and she felt a warm felling inside she didn't understand it but something wet was sliding down her face, she didn't understand but it felt different she never felt like this before what was this feeling of warmth.

(to be continued)

* * *

Authors Note: Wow that took forever I've been so busy I spent the first two days off I've had in a while just writing this story and man it feels good to finnaly get this out I've been working 7 days a week now and hadnt had much time to write.

This chapter I decided to focus a little more on Rei as well as make her Imune to Shinji's Spider sense the reason being is well I need her to be Immune to it and it works for what I have planned later in the story.

**Read And Review**


	10. Never JET Alone

I do not own evangelion or Spider-man They belong to there respective owners.

* * *

Never (Jet) Alone

The night air was crisp the perpetual hot that the world was now used always seemed to cool off quickly at night. But remained at a steady 70 or so degree's. Currently at this moment in Tokyo-3. There was someone who could pass for a well cut business man. He carried a suit case wearing an expensive one piece suit. He was on his way to his job and there where going to be no obstacles tonight. He had a plan and he was determined to succeed in it regardless of the out come.

He stopped in mid step pulled his sleeve up to look at his watch. He could do this it was simple he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Hello I'm...um. No that's not good alright. Good day Sir I my name is...um well no let him introduce him self first then my self."The man started as he twiddled his fingers in thought. He looked at his watch again as he breathed out.

"I have half an hour left before the bus arrives and I go to see him breath in breath out." The man said he was nervous. He had to meet with an important client and he couldn't be late. It was nerve racking. It was two week's after the massive power outage through out Japan along with the last angel attack. He had missed an important Client to his business and he couldn't let this one slide by. He would fall to the bottom of the financial pit never to be saved.

There was then a loud clanging noise behind him near the ally way next to him. He was a little curious about the noise, what could it hurt to take a quick peak. He walked slowly towards the alleyway. He looked in to the alleyway, it was dark as though there was no light and never would be again.

"hhhello any one there." he stuttered out nervously a large something moved attracting his eye's to look in that direction. His eye's met a pair of glowing red eye's stared him in the face for only a second. The next thing he knew it had turned around quickly. It was running away? Then something slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards on to the ground. He moved to get up he looked to see what had hit him. His eye's met a trash can rolling across the ground.

"What happened?" he questioned as he looked down at his suit it was ruined dirty.

"Oh no." he panicked as he got up he needed. to move fast if he dashes back to the apartment. He could make his meeting with a clean suit. His train of thought was broken as something had grabbed his left leg. He felt something sharp cutting his leg. He felt himself being dragged he panicked as he screamed. "Help SOMEBODY HELP AHHHH!!!"

* * *

(1 day 14 hours earlier)

A couple of piece's of toast popped out of the toaster. Shinji began to put strawberry jam on them for his breakfast. Rei had a bowl of Miso soup they were dressed and ready for the day. It had been two weeks since the last angel attack and the other pilot from Germany would arrive in a weeks time. When that happened Shinji would be leaving.

But that was far from his mind. As other thoughts played in his head. School would began soon no different from any other day, but today was a little different. The door slid open and in walked a tired, hungover, disoriented, and hungry Misato.(Hey adjectives look at that.)

"Good morning you two." She said as she made a straight be line for the fridge. Shinji had seen this only a couple of times since moving in. Because normally he was out of the house before Misato woke up but today. She had to get up early for something, Shinji wasn't looking forward to Parent teacher conference.

Something that got him in a lot of trouble more often then not with his Aunt Yuki. For one he knew his grades where most likely failing or close to it. At his last school he was barely above the bar from flunking out. His only real saving grace was that he aced his tests. His homework was what really caused his poor GPA.

"YEEHAAA" Misato cried out as she drained the can of it's malt liquor. "I'm telling you there's nothing better then starting out the day." Misato said enjoying her morning ritual. Rei watched in curiosity. Shinji well it was something unique that was for sure.

"So your going to our parent teacher conference." Shinji asked as he began to clean up the mess in the kitchen and wash a few items from the previous night. Hoping she really wasn't going to be coming to it.

"Of course I am it's the first meeting with your teachers. It's a chance to know a bit about your school life. And what you do during the day." Misato said as she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. As she munched on a piece of toast as Shinji tried to think of another excuse.

"But your so busy with your job, and you got in late this morning." Shinji tried in vain hoping she was tired and could convince her she was. Even though knowing the most likely answer to his statement was don't worry I'm fine.

"Oh don't worry it's a part of my job anyway." She said without a thought. Only for Shinji to stop the statement kinda hurt, but she was close with the statement.

"Oh just apart of your job I see." he replied as he finished up quickly wanting to head out. Misato heard this and felt a little bad about saying it like that.

"Ready to head to .... Rei?" He asked looking around as he heard the door out side close. He disliked that he never noticed her get up and leave. She could have stabbed him with a kitchen knife in the side, and he wouldn't know until she did stab him.

"I guess I'll be going then, I'll see you later Misato." Shinji said as he headed out the door as well catching up to his fellow pilot.

"Have a good day." Misato said as he left leaving her to contemplate the boy. _'He's still so reclusive he never talks to me. Or other at school from the reports. He seems open to Rei now that I think about it. The only times I see him are when he's cooking dinner and eating with me and Rei. Then he heads to his room for the night.'_ she thought to herself. She snapped open another can of beer contemplating the boy.

Walking to her room there was a report on her desk about the boy's day to day life since he came to Tokyo-3. There where parts missing where Shinji seemed to just disappear. Gone from the face of the earth only to reappear back at the apartment school or Nerv late but there.

"Intelligence dragging its ass some more. I suppose" Misato thought as she looked at the report. Section-2 ability's where lacking. Shinji's Aunt had called a couple of times worried about him. She had found out more from the worried relative then the professionals, but from what she was told Shinji was the same way when he was living with her.

"I guess he's at the awkward stage in his life. Things are different for him. He has a lot of responsibility's with the Eva. I guess I don't blame him for wanting to be alone." Misato said as she decided to get up from her little desk. She needed to show up at the school in an hour or so.

* * *

Shinji was walking just walking this time on his trip to school. He needed to be on time today. Before Misato showed up, but he had a lot of time today and there was no real emergency's. No one was screaming for help, and he was just going to do some thinking. That was when when Shinji was proven wrong. As a scream broke him from any thoughts he was going to have.

_'Strange the one morning, I don't patrol before school.' _He thought as he made a dash for the nearest alleyway away from prying eyes. He took of his cloths revealing the suit underneath slipping on the red gloves and red mask on. Shinji was up the wall and jumping from roof top to roof top in no time. He had his clothes in a make shift web bag for later.

Arriving where he heard the scream from. He looked into an ally way to find someone, huddled up in a corner next to the dumpster. Clutching her arm it looked like it was bleeding. He dropped down next to her from a web.

"Are you alright miss what happened." The woman turned her head to see the rumored Spider-man standing in front of her. she broke from her staring to answer him and it had frightened her.

"Ittt was sssoomthing. I don't know what it was but it gggraaabbed my arm. IIIttt sttartttted to pull me away. Then it let go of me annnd it ran away." the woman said as she stuttered what she saw and what had happened. Shinji looked down at the girl the cuts on her arm weren't very deep but.

"Okay I'm going to take you to the nearest hospital. The wound doesn't look very deep. But its better safe then sorry." Shinji said as he picked the woman up into his arms. Before he left he looked towards the path the woman had indicated. He saw in indigent in the concrete. He walked towards it with the woman in his arms. he looked it as his eye's widened it looked like a claw mark.

_'Was it the Rhino guy again? No its to small, that guy was bigger a lot bigger, and he didn't have claws. But this looks more dangerous. That other guy maybe? Not enough time to think later.' _Shinji Reminded himself as he then jumped upwards. Attaching himself to the wall with his feet. He ran up the side of the building with the woman in his arms.

* * *

Shinji was thinking to him self about tonight he would investigate. What was going on the claw marks in the brick wall meant some one dangerous. He had gone back and looked around and found an access card with the the letters T3U. On it what it was he didn't know, but he would think about it.

_'That other guy with the rhino he had claws was it him?'_ Shinji thought it could be. It was the only lead he had on the subject from the attack on Nerv there had been no sign of the two figures since then it was cause for concern why did they attack Nerv what where they after and why for that matter.

Shinji would have to think about it there was a screech of tires and loud thump causing the kids in the class to look out in to the street to see a blue Renault come to a stop perfectly in a parking space a beautiful woman with purplish black hair wearing a nice dress stepped out of the car wearing sunglasses.

"Wow who's that." Someone said as the boys ogled over the woman. "She's hot who is she is she someones sister or mother?" The questions filled the air as too who the vision of beauty could be. Shinji felt a head ache forming as he laid his head on his desk. He wasn't to worried about Misato learning a little about his grades. No what worried him was what Misato would tell his Aunt Yuki. Or do to him afterward either way trouble was the word he was thinking.

_'One concern for another.'_ Shinji thought as the conference with the teacher was going to go similar to the ones he had back when he lived with his Aunt.

Later that day Shinji sat with Misato and Rei as the teacher went over the problems the children had in there day to day schooling.

Rei was fine she did her work and turned it in. She was quite and unsociable and most of the time she just stared out the window but she did fine. Shinji on the other hand well the teacher expressed with a hand motion of trying to grasp a thought on where to begin.

"He's such an intellectual child, but he seems to have trouble turning in his homework. He's fallen asleep in class several times A day. Not only that he's been late to class six times this week and its only Tuesday. His grades are barely passing. and he's only been here less then a month or so. And he's been in two fights since being here. You can see my cause for alarm Miss Katsuragi ." The old Teacher said his hands behind his back. Talking to the purple haired woman.

Shinji had gotten into second fight with the school jock only to promptly lay the other teen out. Not even asking why He wanted to pick a fight unconcerned. He was busy with other thoughts and hobbies.

Misato nodded her head soaking in the information. Her smile never fading something that concerned the young super powered teen.

"I see I guess we will have to have a talk later wont we Shinji. I'll see you two at Nerv on time. Thank you Sensei you have a nice day." Misato said as she left the office leaving Shinji with a sense of foreboding over the near future.

* * *

It was later that night after sync tests, Along with an hour long talking to from his Aunt. When Misato came home early to talk to the pilots. Mainly Shinji well mostly Shinji okay only Shinji about his educational ability or lack there of.

"Your teacher was kinda enough to give me the materials you missed. He said if you complete what you haven't done, he'll give you half credit for whats correct. I expect you to finish it before you go to bed. But you have tomorrow of to work on it as well understood." Misato said at the table beer in hand. A folder containing some documents in her other hand. As she looked over them Shinji's home work laying on the table.

"Yes ma'am." Shinji said as he cooked the meal for dinner. _'Look's like I'm not getting out of here tonight. I'll have to check out that spot tomorrow night.'_ Shinji thought as he cooked dinner in quit as Misato continued to read through something marked as. 'jet alone' Shinji decided to break the silence as he cooked.

"So what are you looking at?" Shinji asked as he looked at the folder holding a frying pan. Misato looked up at the boy and responded with an annoyed sigh.

"Something that could replace the Eva and cut Nerv funding. It's a good Idea I suppose. But I doubt it could fight the Angels in actual combat." Misato said getting Shinji's full attention now.

"Really." Shinji said as he looked over the woman's shoulder and there it was big and kinda block looking robot. Shinji with quick eye's scanned through what Misato was holding.

"A nuclear reactor wow that's safe looks to me like a walking bomb."Shinji said looking over what material Misato had on the subject.

"Well the thought there going for is. That it can run for about a 150 days of run time. I guess that's a good thing but combat wise it sucks. The top brass are eating it up mostly because its cheaper to maintain then the Eva's. There unveiling it tomorrow me and Ritsuko are going as representatives of Nerv." Misato said as she rolled her eye's tossing the papers down. In frustration Shinji just looked at them as Misato rubbed her temple.

_'Looks to me like there on to something work out a few bugs and maybe. I should sneak out and go with them I wouldn't mind seeing this it could be all the more reason I can leave a new replace meant if it works.'_ Shinji thought if he was going to go he would have to sneak out and fallow Misato and Ritsuko he was temporarily under house arrest with Misato but she'd never find out he was gone so long as Rei didn't know or tell he'd be fine.

"I'm not hungry. So I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Shinji see you in the morning night Rei." Misato said forgoing dinner to just get some extra sleep. she'd eat at the party tomorrow one thing about events like that was the spread of food it was always something fancy. "Goodnight Misato." Shinji said as he finished dinner for him Rei and Pen-Pen.

The silence was defining as Shinji ate with Rei. Normally Misato was the one to talk and poke fun at the teenagers. Normally Misato wouldn't get to far picking on Rei as she often didnt understand. Or she would question the purpose of the subject and often deflate Misato's fun.

"Hey Rei do you know anything about the Jet alone project?" Shinji asked the girl as he ate what looked like fish and peanut butter. Shinji wanted to learn a little about the project and see what his fellow pilot knew. She was close to his dad at least Shinji thought so.

"I know nothing except it is incapable of fighting the angels." Rei said as she ate some regular steam rice. Shinji took in the information she just said thinking about it until the thought of the A.T. field.

'All the run time in the world isn't enough if it can't get past the A.T. field. I guess it would end up as cannon folder." Shinji said a little amused about an expensive way to hold back the enemy even for just a minute.

"Yes Eva is the only means to get through the barrier."Rei said as she stopped eating and looked to Shinji. "Why did you want to know about Jet alone?"Rei asked genuinely concerned as to what he was thinking about. But she showed no emotion asking in a monotoned voice.

"I don't know. I guess I was thinking. It would be another reason I could leave." Shinji said voicing his thoughts with out thinking as he ate his meal. Rei looked at him a empty feeling made it's self known in her stomach she wasn't sure what it was.

"Do you dislike it here?" Rei asked questioning the boy that had caught her interest. Shinji stopped eating to look up at the face of Rei he almost heard emotion in what she said but her face said nothing to the contrary.

"It's not that I don't like it here. But piloting Eva is just well it shouldn't be my job I'm not......Rei how long have you trained to be a pilot for the Eva?" Shinji asked after a moment of pause looking at the girl. deciding how he would explain his thoughts.

"I have been trained to pilot Eva since I was very young." Rei said answering his question not looking away from Shinji. Her red eye's meeting his dark blue as he scratched his head.

"That's my thought right there. You have been trained since you where little to pilot, I haven't something like this should be left with a professional." Shinji said relaying his thoughts to the blue haired girl. True he was doing something that amounted to. Nothing more then being a vigilant. Something that should also be left to a professional. But He accepted it on his own. Piloting Eva was something he was forced to accept.

It shouldn't be his responsibility. That's not to say he would run away the moment he could. Shinji made a promise to anything he could to stop anything bad from happening to others. But this was way to big for him a responsibility he wasn't sure he could handle. Even with the powers he had. He already accepted one responsibility of his own choice and he wasn't going to accept the responsibility his father was forcing on him with the Eva.

"Is it because of the commander that you don't wish to be here?" Rei questioned hitting the nail on the head. Shinji visibly flinched. The more Shinji really thought about it yes it was because of his father. He didn't want anything to do with the man. Deep down Shinji was still afraid of him. The rejection and scorn from being abandoned. There where other feelings such as confusion and anger, along with a wanting of being accepted.

"I don't know." Shinji said answering the question truthfully as he put down his plate bowl of rice.

"I think I'm done for the night. I'm going to head to bed. Good night Rei." Shinji said getting up and placing the dirty plate in the sink with the others.

Shinji left Rei to her self with the resident pet. As Rei thought to her self before she finished eating her self and went to bed.

* * *

The next day was quit simple for Shinji who had decided to fallow Misato. To the Jet Alone presentation. It was made easier by the simple fact that. He attached a spider tracer to her shoe's. It was small enough she wouldn't even notice it, or anyone for that matter. All he needed to do was fallow it and her then retrieve it later on. So she wouldn't find it. Shinji had on his suit waiting for her. He sensed the tracer coming his way only it was above him. Looking up he could see a Nerv jet approaching over head from a tall roof top.

_'So there flying and there still low to the ground I feel lucky today.'_ Shinji thought go to the presentation watch the test. Then sneak on to the ship before Misato and Ritsuko leave. They where low enough that he could attach him self no problem.

As he saw it begin to pass over head he shot out a web line connecting to the bottom of the air machine. As quickly as he could he climbed up the rope of web. He didn't want anyone to see him especially the pilot's or god forbid Misato or Ritsuko. It could turn bad. Why was someone with a mask fallowing a Nerv plane? someone would question. That would be bad for many reasons.

He reached the bottom of the air craft climbing around and on to the roof no one would see him on top of the plane Helicopter combination. Shinji found the trip to be a long two hour flight away from Tokyo-3.

_'I better keep an eye out. I think I might have trouble explaining. why I'm all the way in old Tokyo.' _Shinji thought as they neared the testing sight and landing. Crawling around on top of the aircraft Shinji watched Misato fallow Ritsuko towards the center building. They never noticed the masked teenager. Shinji looked around and saw guards walking the perimeter of the building so getting around would be difficult.

_' Guess I'm not using the front door.'_ Shinji thought as he looked up to see the roof no guards in sight. Must be his lucky day no guards on the roof no cameras.

_'Then again I could take the high road. That would be easier for a masked individual such as myself. Besides I get the VIP detour.'_ Shinji thought with a grin beneath his mask as he jumped from chopper to chopper avoiding guards and cameras with ease. Until he mad it to the side of the roof no problem.

"Piece of cake." he said as he climbed to the top only to stop his spider sense's tingling looking over the edge Shinji saw the problem. There was a guard on the roof smoking a cigarette most likely taking a break.

_'Great' _Shinji thought the guard hadn't noticed him yet. A thought then popped into Shinji's head that guard could be his ticket in to the party. He would have to barrow some clothes and show a lot more caution. But he could still get in and see things a lot better. Shinji then put his plan into action sneaking up to the guard and taking him down. knocking him out tying him up with his web's. Shinji disrobed the man into his boxers and under shirt. He then put on the cloths. They where a little big but the fit perfectly fine besides that.

"Don't worry I'll return them later you just hang around up here." Shinji said putting the mans sunglasses on as well as a hat pulling the collar up. More or less hiding most of his facial features. He walked into the building. He headed down stairs hiding his face with the hat and collar as he fallowed his spider sense to the tracer Misato wore.

He found the room no problem and quickly. He arrived in time to see Ritsuko standing up dirrecting questions at a man on the plat form. He'd already missed most of it, but it looked like the doctor was looking pretty angry. Shinji walked over to a guard leaning next to a door dozing off to himself.

"Hey I'll take over why don't you go and take your lunch." Shinji said as he talked to a guard standing watching taking advantage of the mans exhaustion. The man didn't really look at Shinji just yawn. "Thanks man I can barley stay awake these things are so boring." The guard said with yawn and a grin chuckling to him self.

"Yeah I know enjoy your lunch." Shinji said making his voice sound a bit deeper. As he stood his place watching Ritsuko argue with the man on stage.

* * *

"But in an emergency manual control could cause issues." The blond doctor said to the man on stage.

"But its more humane then a system known for causing stress on the pilot is it not?" The man said defending his side of the argument. "Besides its much safer then a system known to grow out of control and go berserk in the middle of a city. A weapon that cant be controlled is insane it's like a hysterical woman." He said holding up a top secret file on the Eva making Ritsuko flinch all the while insulating her.

"Our technology will allow us to control it." The man stopped and shook his head.

"So your saying science and faith will help you control the Eva beast. that's utter nonsense why not make something you can control." The man said his smirk growing wider and smugger.

"That's besides the point at current Nerv. Has the only weapon capable of defeating the enemy." Ritsuko said a smirk of her own as the man waved it off.

"You mean the A.T. Field. That's mearly a matter of time and research. Something that can be done easily with a bit more funding on our part. Face it doctor Akagi Nerv's time in the sun is just about up. I'll be ending the questioning, the test will begin in 15 Minutes. Please head to the observation deck." The head scientist said as he walked off stage.

Shinji watched this and took it as his Que to leave the post he was watching. it looked like a childish squabble to him why not work together to defeat the angels.

_'The guy seems convinced its going to work. Although Ritsuko is right its useless, if it cant get passed the A.T. feild. I don't see why these people don't work together on these things. Adults are confusing.'_ Shinji thought of course the reason was and he knew this. It was a thought of pride and want to succeed over others, When they should be working to together to solve the problem at hand.

Shinji headed towards a bathroom to put his gloves and mask on. He had seen enough arguing. But he would stick around a little while longer. To watch the demonstration. Its not like he could go any where at the moment

Shinji crawled into an air vent's to make his way to the roof to watch. He also needed to return the clothes he borrowed.

* * *

Shinji stood on the roof as a large building began to open up revealing the robot. It was kinda blocky looking. It then brought its left leg up and stepped forward.

"Well it walks better then I did my first time." Shinji said as watched it get closer and closer to the dome like roof top. "Its not stopping." Shinji said idly as it got closer thinking this was a part of the test. As it got closer his spider sense went of warning him that he was wrong.

"Crap its not stopping!!!"Shinji said in surprise and mild wonder. Shinji jumped from the path of the foot as it came down on to the roof as it walked through the building.

"I'm going to assume that wasn't apart of the test. On the off chance it was apart of the test. It did a fantastic job making a new sun roof." Shinji said as he watched as the massive unmanned robot continued to walk. Shinji saw some of the roof starting to crumble. Acting fast he began to shoot web lines securing some of the blocks. Some of the pieces began to fall. Shinji jumped down the crevasse and began to web up the ceiling securing the blocks.

People looking up in shook as a masked figure secured the roof. He then lowered himself down on a web line in front of the head scientist for the jet alone project. The one he assumed was the head honcho the way Ritsuko and him argued earlier.

"I think your toys broken." the masked figure said getting other peoples attention as he hung upside down from a piece of web.

"You what are you doing here this is top secret. Did you do this?" The man accused pointing at the figure hanging upside down. It had to be why would the Jet Alone react this way it was programmed with all forms of safety guards.

"Well if I was responsible would I still be here?" Shinji questioned what kinda espionage agent stuck around for this kind of thing after the fact and appear before others that's just stupid.

"Someone HELP!"Shinji looked to see some one trapped beneath a slab of stone. He dropped to the ground picking up a large slab of of stone. Freeing a man trapped under it. Others watched as the skinny figure picked up a slab of cement with almost little effort. Something Ritsuko commented on being impossible with his size and weight ratio.

"You you're the one that saved Rei. What are you doing here?" Misato said pointing at the masked hero who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I was in the neighbor hood and figured I'd swing in." Shinji said scratching the back of his head. _'Alright this was getting awkward change the subject.' _Turning his Attention back to the man as some one shouted out that the reactor was nearing a critical levels.

"It's going to go into melt down." someone shouted out in panic. As the tech typed on his computer council.

"Then turn it off." Shinji said looking at the doctor it was remote controlled why not shut it off?

"We cant the only thing we could do is wait for it to run out of power." The man said shacking his head.

"And how likely is that?' Misato shouted out at some tech's.

"The odds of it stopping its self or running out of power 0.00002% It be an act of god." a tech said in a panick.

"Acts of man are better then acts of god." Misato shouted out.

"There's got to be some way to turn it off. Isn't there a safety program. A main emergency shut down system. Something that will whip out all the current programing or something of the sort right." Shinji asked it was ran by a computer right. There was always a way to turn them off some how clear all the programs that would shut it down or reset it.

"There is a password that can wipe all data files and put it into its main shut down mode. But it would have to be entered into the main computer terminal inside the jet alone, but I don't have the clearance to give it to you or any one here." Shinji felt an angry twitch as he brought his fist down on a concrete slab as cracks began to form.

"Perhaps you don't understand. That thing is going to light up most of the area in a massive radioactive explosion killing a lot of people. Tell me the password, oooorrrr I'm going to have to hurt you until you do tell me." Shinji said in a threatening tone to the man. Shinji pulled his fist away from the concrete showing a fist shaped indigent in the stone.

"Your going to turn it off manually your insane. Assuming the heat inside doesn't kill you. The radiation will you'll die." the man said in shook as he realized what the spider-man was going to do. As he looked at the costumed man in awe and shook.

"Its better then the first option and thousands of innocents dying. If I have the power to do something and help then its fine." Shinji said as the man stepped back. Shook and reconition this person was willing to die for something that's not his fault or problem.

"I cant give you the password, I need to get clearance to do so." the man said Shinji stepped forward but Misato stepped in front of him.

"Then you better get permission now bucko." Misato said as the man looked at the woman and the menacing figure behind her. As he scrambled to a phone and started dialing numbers. Shinji turned around and just sighed as his spider sense buzzed he heard the click of a gun behind him.

"What are you doing here, did you do something to the jet alone system?" Misato said leveling her gun to the head of the masked man. She smelled something rotten and this guy was trouble first the attack at Nerv and now this how was he connected.

_'He shows up here as the jet alone goes out of control. Somethings not right is he behind this? No then why would he offer to turn it off or help for that matter.'_ Misato thought as she waited for his answer. Only to find her gun had been grabbed as the man then disarmed her. Before she knew what happened she was on the ground on her but.

_'He's fast real fast.'_ Misato thought looking up as she began to scramble, she didn't even see him move until it was to late. She didn't even pull the trigger before he had already pulled it away from her.

"This affectionate atmosphere makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." the masked man said offering her an hand to help her stand. "Listen I know this seems well bad but I'm here to help." Misato just looked at the hand many thoughts going through her head as she took the hand with a grumble and a sigh.

"If your going to help then so am I." Misato said she didn't trust this it was to covenant for him to be here how did he know about this it was top secret.

"Sorry but you'll only get in the way." Shinji said as he stepped back and away from the woman. _'Did he just say I'd get in the way? That stubborn macho. I'm not letting this guy go alone'_

"How do you plan on catching up to it_ ?"_ Misato asked as the costumed hero stopped in his tracks. He hadn't thought about how to catch up to it. Misato smirked she had him._ 'Damn' _Shinji thought_.'She's right I don't have anyway of getting to it'  
_

"Your going to need some help. Nerv will assist in the operation of stopping the machine." Misato said as she left to go and make some phone calls of her own.

"Yes Hyuga I need you to prep Eva unit one. Load it on a transport jet to old Tokyo quickly. There has been an incident got that okay thanks." Misato said as she hung up now she needed the pilot. She called Shinji's cell phone and it just rang for a few minuets. Until someone picked up and it up and answered it.

"Hello." Rei said on the other end.

"Rei put Shinji on quickly."Misato said she needed the pilot of unit one she needed Shinji's help with this.

"Shinji is not home Captain Katsuragi, He left earlier to take care of some tasks for school." Rei said informing her Superior officer of what Shinji said he was doing before he left for the day.

"What do you mean he's not at the house. Damn that kid. Rei I need you to head to Nerv quickly. Tell them you're the replacement for unit one. I don't have time to find Shinji." the woman said as she hung up in anger and frustration.

"Oh that boys introuble when I get home." seconds after saying that the masked man sneezed a new sense of foreboding coming to life a shiver working its way down his spine.

* * *

"I'll have permission in five hours I'll give you the password then." Shinji looked up to see the main scientist for the project and just blinked at the man he was serious this couldn't be joke right.

"Your kidding right?" Spider-man asked only to receive a shack of the head.

"By then it'll be to late once the reactor red lines its goodbye." Misato said in frustration at the man.

"Thats it I'm taking full responsibiltiy right now do you have any radiation suits?" Misato asked reciving a nod from the man.

"Get them quickly you fallow me." Misato said ordering the masked man around Shinji fallowed the order none the less mildly scared.

"Captain Katsuragi is it wise to be helping someone like this. He should at least tell us his name and take off that mask." Ritsuko said pointedly at the man reaching for the mask only for the hand to be dodged.

"The names Spider-man and sorry the mask stays. Chicks dig the mysterious figure behind the mask." The spider said pointing at the mask as the woman glared at the man twice now he was interfering in top secret business.

"We need a written consent that you wont tell anyone about what you see." Ritsuko said to the man she needed something from him, She wasnt about to let this slid the commander would be angry about it.

"Well I don't think I'll be telling anyone about it. They'll think I'm just crazy or some kind of lunatic, anyway besides I cant stand around and do nothing if I can do something about it." Shinji said as they arrived in the changing room a man holding two radiation suits. Misato walked in a and began to changing Shinji keeping his costume on as he put on the safty suit over his costume.

"A quick test." Shinji said he wouldn't be able to use his web's, but climbing would most likely be an option and very useful. Shinji stuck a hand on the wall and began to crawl up the wall. _'looks like I'm good to go.'_ Shinji thought as he waited on the girls to exit.

* * *

"You can't be seriouse about letting him help." Ritsuko questioned slash asked of her friend.

"It can't be helped. and who knows maybe he could be good ally for Nerv. He could probably be a better body guard for the pilots then section two." Misato said as she finished changing into the haze mat suit. and began walking to the door Ritsuko fallowing.

When they came out out the saw the figure in the hazmat suit back against the wall a couple of feet above the ground.

"You know you don't have to come with me." Shinji said trying to dis sway the woman from coming with him.

"Sorry but once I set my mind to something I don't quit till I'm done." Misato said with a smirk. As she walked by Shinji. Ritsuko looking at the spider-man clinging to the wall.

"How do you do that?" She asked looking at the man. The scientist in her taking over and her anger replaced with curiosity.

"I'm a spider remember hence the name Spider-man." Shinji said as he let go of the wall and fallowed Misato quickly. They where loaded up on the Carrier counting Rei and unit 01 Misato then went about explaining what she would do Rei nodded her head in understanding.

"Understood." She looked at the Kumo Otoko then looked away as she stood up to go and board the Eva. Rei stopped in the door way. "I look forward to both of your returns." Rei said before she left. Shinji looked at the back of the girl as she left. 'Rei.' Shinji thought to himself that seemed to be the most emotion she expressed.

"Lets get ready where almost there." Misato said breaking the masked hero from his thoughts as he stood up to fallow the older woman.

It had come Misato and the masked man where ready as the eva dropped Shinji holding onto Misato as the Eva hit the ground as the purple war machine Ran towards the jet alone robot catching up in no time.

"Hold to me." the Spider-man said as he jumped on to the machine getting a good hold the earth beneath them. the Jet alone shook as Misato lost her footing slipping as she fell. She felt her self stop hanging in mid air she looked up to see an open hand holding on to the glass screen of her helmet.

_'That's impossible there's no way he can hold onto the glass screen like that' _She thought this guy was defiantly far from normal.

"I got you hold on." Shinji said as he lifted her the rest of the way up. Misato then took hold of the robot door now the passcode should work she said as she typed it into the door only to get a red X meaning they couldn't get in

"No way it doesn't work." Misato panicked as she tried to re-type the access code. Shinji's response to this as she tried to type it in again was to move her out of the way.

"If no one's answering us then, well let our selves in." Shinji then grabbed on to the door and began to pull it open, Using his ability to stick to everything along with a bit of super strength tossed in to pull it open. Misato watching in amazement and disbelieving as several inches of thick steel. Was pulled from the machine and tossed over the side. With what looked like little effort on his part.

"Wow that's hot, Lets hurry before we become baked spider and flambe." he said joking around as he began to crawl down the side of the wall quickly. Misato watching as she took the ladder fallowing quickly behind.

"Oh man it is hot in here." Misato said as she climbed. after this was over she was going to take a cold shower. Misato got to the bottom to see the masked figure looking around lost.

"Where do we go from here?" Shinji asked he wasn't sure where to go from here. There were three hallways going in different directions. and he didn't know where any of them went.

"Its that way hurry." Misato said in understanding as she moved forward. This solidified his involvement in this. If he didn't know where he was going how could he have sabotaged the Jet Alone.

"Whats the pass code to over write the system?" Shinji asked as he looked at the computer. The man had told her but refused to tell him. One reason and perhaps the only real reason he let Misato come with him. She typed it in only to get a denied.

"What the? Error." she typed in again only to be denied again.

_'Some hope.'_ Misato thought "Whats wrong doesn't it work?" Shinji asked only to receive a shack of the head.

"No it doesn't. Where going to have to try the old fashioned way. Rely on the long shot and push the rods in manually." Misato said as Shinji nodded he then grabbed on to one of the rods Misato joining him as they pushed.

"Wow Old fashioned sucks "Shinji grunted as he pushed. They where half way there as a beep was heard from the terminal as the rods retracted faster then they could push back into the machine. as the systems went green in fact the entire machine became green.

"What the?"Shinji questioned as he caught himself. Misato falling forward catching her self as well. It looked like everything was calming down did they do this?

_ 'what happened.' _Shinji thought as he stepped back Misato deep in thought thinking the same thing. "Is it a miracle or something else?

"Yeah this was a miracle alright. A planned Miracle as far as I can tell." Misato said from her sitting position on the ground. Shinji nodded his head it made sense. Shinji already had a few thoughts as to who did this. _'Some one connected to Nerv or the Eva most likely'_ Shinji thought. Shinji sat down on the ground taking a breather. It wasn't every day he took the time to save an entire city. Well unless you counted the angels other then that he never handled something this big as Spider-Man.

Misato looked to her side looking at the costumed Hero. "Spider-man thats your name right? I'm Misato Katsuragi. Why did you do this you could have done nothing. But here you are helping why?" Misato questioned the hero as they both sat in the control room in there hazmat suits. The reply was him to shrug his shoulders.

"Why did you do this. I'm more then capable of doing this on my own. Why where you so intent on coming? not like this is your fault as well is it?" Spider-man said dodging a question with one of his own. The opps director just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know my self. I suppose I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night if something horrible where to happen and I could stop it." Misato said making Shinji think a bit about his purple haired guardian. "You and I are a lot alike in that sense I suppose." Shinji said as he stood in front of the woman.

"I think its time I get out of here I'll see you later Captain Katsuragi you have a nice day."Shinji said as he brought his right arm across his chest and with a bow. He made his way out of the jet alone. things to Think about on his own.

* * *

"Hello ah yes its good to talk to you. No no I'm fine yes I've recently come into acquiring quit the investment. And I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to take a look at it for me. I sent you a few sample's of it yes ah splendid. I look forward to your arrival Alistair my boy." a man said as he hung up the phone.

"Is this a good Idea what good does that hunk of junk do for you." The prowler said stepping out of the shadows facing his boss the kingpin.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll find a use for it either in spare parts. Or what ever else I may need. Now on to business I assume the infiltration of Nerv has gone smoothly on your part." King pin asked looking at the prowler who crossed his arms.

"It has at current I work with one of the three Magi computer's. The one called Casper along with six other techs at one time. Because I work at such a low level I can come and go as I please most of the time. I don't have access to anything extraordinary at current. But a little more time and effort and I wont need to." The prowler said letting the King Pin know whats going on.

"Good good now then I believe Alister will be here in a about a week to look at the investment. I'd like you to assist him when he gets here." King pin said getting a nod from the prowler as he turned to leave back out the window he came through, King pin looked down.

"Jet alone humph Interesting." he looked at a picture of the spider-man from the jet Alone incident there weren't that many pictures of him and this pu a new perspective into the events

"Int resting Indeed." The Large man said as he looked at a picture of the spider-man taken at the scene of the accident the cameras caught quit the interesting feet's of the hero of the day.

"One more thing before you go a Side job if you Will." The king pin said as the prowler stopped turning around his cape swooshing a bit. As he listen to the lord of crime the world around. It was night and he some errands of his own to run.

* * *

(9 Hours later)

Shinji was laying in his bed. It had been a long day it took him almost 6 hours to dispose of the radiation suit safely. He was sure he wasn't Radio active. He wasn't suffering from any symptoms thus far. and he had reached a nine hour's and no sighs of being sick. At current it be three days before, he would be sure of the amount of damage. If any was present. Any heavy exposure should have occurred an hour after the incident. So Shinji put faith into his strong spider backed and based constitution besides. He wasn't really all that concerned about it now the explaining would be hard on his part as to how he got exposed in the first place.

So here he was in his room. He managed to beat Misato and Rei home, and now he waited for there return. Something he wasn't looking forward to but he would except what ever punishment she had. He was supposed to be home today doing homework. Something he had finished a little while ago. Today he learned a little about the woman and he respected her quit a bit more now then he did before. She was a strong woman regardless of her bad habits. she was allot like him he supposed.

Shinji sighed as he looked at his Ceiling "I think I'll stay a little longer in Tokyo-3. At least until the arrival of the other Eva and its pilot."Shinji said as he rolled over a small smile he didn't know he had on his face.

The door to his room opened. "Hey Misato I finished my homework." Shinji said pointing to the pile of papers on his desk. While he lay ed in the bed not facing the woman. Oh this wouldn't be pretty at all oh well add insult to injury. "So how was your day?"

Misato walked over to her desk and looked at the papers they where in deed done. so he didn't spend the day doodling around doing nothing. "It was fine. Where were you today?" Misato asked calmly. Shinji contemplated his answer "No where of interest."

"I see well then goodnight Shinji." Misato said surprising him as she closed his door and left. 'What no yelling?' Shinji questioned was she going to lecture him latter in the morning or at Nerv.

* * *

Shinji laid there for awhile restless normally, he was still out at this time but he returned early. to put on a good facade in front of Misato and Rei. But now he was board and they where probably asleep.

"I suppose a quick tour of the city wouldn't hurt." Shinji said as he sat up in his bed. he had been planning on listening to an hour long or so discussion. But he had been left alone so why not make a quick run through the city. Donning his costume he was out the window in a matter of minutes.

Shinji jumped from Roof top to rooftop, Shinji enjoyed the fresh air and the freedom that came with this part of his job. Even if no one needed help the simple fact of experiencing the since of weightlessness as he web slings through the city as though he was flying.

"Help SOMEBODY HELP AHHHH!!!" Shinji heard someone scream as grabbed on to the side of a building. It didn't sound that far from where that woman had been attacked yesterday. Shinji jumped heading towards the scream.

He shot a line of web towards the side of a building as he swung around the building he let go of the line flying down the street. Shinji began to fall down ward reaching out he took a hold of a lamp post with his right arm. jumping from it with his arm doing a back flip in mid air. Shinji shot out another line of web. and pulled on it with all his might as he flew through the streets break neck speed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME HELP!!!" yelled the man as something big pulled him along by his leg. He heard a loud whack sound like a crash as he felt the grip on his leg loosen. The man took advantage of this as he began to crawl away in a desperate attempt to get away.

The alleyway was dark but Shinji could see something large down there and someone struggling to get away. Wasting no time Shinji as he jumped down the alleyway his legs extended as he collided with the large something it recoiled and went flying backwards Shinji bent his legs as he jumped from it.

_'Who ever it is it's not that Rhino guy.' _Shinji thought as landed on the ground in crouch. As Shinji watched as the large something got up from the ground looking around almost confused until it saw Shinji it then charged at Shinji. Shinji couldn't make out what it was but his spider sense guiding him he jumped over the creature with ease stepping on its head in the process. as it then went crashing into a dumpster.

Shinji saw the man trying to crawl away now was his chance to get the person to safety. Moving to the man as fast as he could he scooped up the injured person taking him out of the ally. and into the streets.

"Are you okay?" Shinji asked as the man nodded clutching his leg. "RAHHHH!!!!" was the roar that came from the alleyway as the thing that had attacked the man came out. "What the?" Shinji questioned it was covered in green scales head to toe claws sharp teeth and it looked like some kind of lizard and it looked angry. As it began to run towards Shinji and the man running on a combination of all fours and its legs. Its jaws wide open ready to rip its prey apart.

* * *

Finally finished I had issues all the way around Now you may or may not have and most likely haven't noticed but I think and this is all in my imaginative mine that I may be doing better with Grammar. I'm not sure I like to think I am if not then let me know so I can try again only harder the next time to get it right thank you.

I decided I didn't want Shinji to interact with the Eva this chapter and have Misato in the jet alone. And I know what some of you are thinking why did Misato pull a gun on Shinji thats just not nice well I think I made that point clear if you read it something goes wrong and a masked figure shows up. But by the end of the chapter she was more excepting of the hero's help XD

I decided to introduce one of my favorite villains in this chapter and leave you guys hanging on what happens next.

Now this lizard is going to be a bit different from the original but you'll learn more about it in the next chapter.

Mental cookie if you can guess what **T3U** stands for on the security card Shinji found I think its obvious but that's probably because its me.

Also I decided to keep the name of Alistair Smyth because well that's just a really cool name if you ask me.

well it took a while but here it is the next chapter finally done I know what a jerk been about a month since I last updated but If it pleases the court I am still writing it just takes me forever to edit the chapter and works been busy the only time I find I can write and edit my story is at 1 in the morning to 3 in the morning.

I work very late shifts and some days I just don't feel like messing with it but I really want to finish my first story before I start another one but I do have another Idea for a story involving soul eater and Eva but I haven't started writing that one yet but I might after a while.

This chapter topped out at 10,243 words

Please **read and review**


	11. Scales and Mask's Part One

I do not own evangelion or Spider-man They belong to there respective owners.

* * *

Scale's and mask's

(Part1)

The massive creature charged at Shinji and the man in his arms. Its jaws open ready to rip its prey to shreds. Shinji pushed the man away from oncoming danger, and braced himself for the impact of the creature.

The reptilian like creature was on Shinji the moment he got the man out of harms way ramming into Shinji. Who was strong enough not go flying back from the collision. But not strong enough to stop the beast. The two went tumbling across the ground to a stop.

The lizard on top of him, it opened its mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth. Shinji brought his hands up and grabbed on to the the things neck. Pushing away the sharp and most likely, well obviously dangerous teeth.

Shinji forced its head up wards and shot an impact web into the Lizards face. This was what Shinji needed as the creature let up just long enough from the shock.

Shinji brought his legs up, ramming them into the stomach of the creature. While they where laying on the ground. Then in an impressive feat of strength, Shinji pushed the creature over his body using his legs. The lizard crashed into the ground on its back. As Shinji scrambled to get up.

_'This things like an animal.'_ He thought as it got back up on all fours, Staring the young hero down. Shinji got a good look at it. As it pulled the webbing off of its face.

It looked to be wearing a lab coat along with a black shirt and pants both torn and ripped in parts. Like it grew that way or someone forced it to wear the cloths.

The creature deciding it was done waiting for its prey, pounced it got with in range and to the surprise of Shinji. It began to spin around, his spider sense going off.

Shinji then realized it had a tail. He had apparently not seen in the scuffle. Shinji jumped over the appendage as it crashed into the side of a building creating a crater as well as destroying the wall. Shinji had landed a couple of feet away a look of shook on his face.

_'Okay note to self avoid the tail.' _Shinji thought as the beast then charged at him again head first. Shinji ran at the beast intent on fighting back.

Bringing his right fist back as he neared the beast, Shinji punched forward with all his strength. Shinji felt his hand connect, along with the sickening sound of cracking bones.

"AHH!!!!" Shinji cried out as he looked to see what he had punched, then he saw it an orange glow a lot of them all the shape of hexagons.

_' An A.T. Field! Is it an Angel? Ah come on you got to be kidding me.'_ Where the word going through Shinji's head, as he pulled his arm back along with his now shattered hand. The way they layered over the creatures head, they looked more like scales. They where at least an inch away from its body.

Shinji was to slow even with the warning of his spider sense. The Lizard took this moment of surprise to its advantage. It spun around bring its massive tail, Around ramming it into Shinji's right side. The Hero went skidding across the ground to a stop.

"Ahh that's a failed note to self." Shinji groaned out his hand and now his side's where injured and that thing was still ready to take him down and eat the spider. Against the protest of his aching, sides Shinji stood up.

Shinji looked at the creature. It was unmoving as the orange barrier, laid over its body. Shinji stared the beast down holding his broken right hand. As he watched the creature unmoving.

He wrapped the damaged appendage, in a make shift web cast. The A.T. Field's around the reptile's body began to fade. As it then charged at Shinji bringing up his left hand.

He brought his two middle fingers together, and shot a glob of web at the creatures face. It connected with its head most likely blinding it. But it was still running at the masked hero.

Who's response was to jump out of its way, shooting a web line past it as he pulled himself past it. It collided with a lamp post, which unfortunately for the lamp post wasn't stronger then the large reptile. That knocked the metal beam down. Crashing into the city street.

"Just you wait, I'm going to turn you into a pair boats." Shinji threatened the reptilian, cradling his injured hand. The lizard after stopping, fumbled around grasping at it's eye's. Pulling the offending webbing away from its face.

It looked around until it saw its target, the little man thing that wouldn't hold still. It began to step forward ready to charge at its prey. When the sound of a metal hitting the ground sounded out, landing in front of the lizard.

This caught the attention of the beast as it picked up. What looked like a little ball, the lizard stared at it intently. Shinji's spider sense began to tingle in his head.

_'Great knowing my luck its going to blow up.' _Shinji thought as he Ran towards the man that had been attacked by the thing Shinji jumped on top of him, as the ball started to glow. There was a blinding flash that lit up the area coming from the metal ball. The ball dropped to the ground, as the Lizard clutched its eye's that burned.

"RAGHHH" It let out as made a run to get away. Crashing into a wall and running down an alleyway, all the while crying out in pain.

Shinji laid on the ground stunned as he dropped his arms. The moment he saw it he knew it was dangerous, although he was expecting an explosion not a flash of light.

"So the little spider got in to a fight with the mean Lizard." Shinji heard above him as he looked up to see a figure approaching from the shadows. Out of the shadow's came a cloaked, figure with a purple cape Shinji recognized.

"YOU!" Shinji stated out loud as he forced his body to get up his side hurting as if a train had hit him. Shinji looked at the masked face of his savior.

"I have a name kid its Prowler." The purple caped villain said as he walked over to the man. That had been attacked by the lizard. Inspecting the wounds he began wrapping the mans leg up.

'_Who is this guy a friend or enemy? He tried to kidnap Rei. But he's helping me why. What does he think I'm on his side?'_ Shinji thought as he watched the prowler help the injured man. "Just what are you up to?"

The prowler looked at the masked hero with mild interest. Contemplating his question and how to answer the question, or if he even intended on answering.

"How's about we take this, some where else little spider." Prowler said as he finished helping the man, as he ran to a wall and with his sharp metal claws began to climb up the side.

"Shows up and saves me now he's stealing my wall crawling gig. And IT'S SPIDER-MAN!!!" Shinji shouted out in annoyance as he fallowed after the man.

Climbing up the wall was hard. He most likely had a cracked rib, and his hand was broken. But he made it to the roof top to see the prowler waiting, lazily leaned against the door to the roof.

"What do you know about that thing?" Shinji questioned getting right to the point. His answer was unexpected. And actually informative for the hero.

"I know nothing about it, except several people have been injured, and a few have gone missing in this area. I've been keeping tabs, if you will on something that interfered with a .... business transaction. Several men where put in the hospital. I'm just looking into what caused, the harm to my associates." The prowler said as he pushed from the wall to walk along the building roof top.

"I didn't believe them about it at first, but from the missing person reports, and the other injured people who claim seeing the same thing. Well I decided to investigate it call it curiosity, Was the attacker going after criminals like you or something else." The prowler stopped walking as he stood over the edge of the building.

"Let me guess its here to spread sun shine and friendship." Shinji asked sarcastically holding up his broken and webbed up right hand. The prowler took this statement seriously.

"No from what I can tell its feral, and looking for food ,most likely its unimportant." The prowler said getting out his thoughts ,this was a job for Kraven. A heist by some small time thugs, under his supervision didn't succeed in there job and where attacked.

He wasn't present at the time, due to a late shift working at Nerv, but he had planned the heist in advance for the men, he didn't predict they would be attacked the way they had been.

"Gee that thing stops a heist, and you go find it. So have you been looking for me as well, or am I even on your radar?" Shinji questioned he'd stopped many crimes in the city of Tokyo-3. Was he also on a list like that lizard thing.

"You have interfered with a few of the....questionable jobs in the city. But your not a target yet. ha If anything you've been more helpful then trouble some." The prowler stated to the masked Hero had interfered with multiple crimes on the part of the king pin.

The boss said there was nothing wrong with that yet. Only petty crimes nothing major. But in the long run the little spider had helped more then anything his involvement in the attack on Nerv helped him and Rhino escape. Plus the involvement with the Jet alone multiple hours ago spoke enough.

"Your not working for Nerv. But You know how to get around quit well. Tell me How did you get from old Tokyo all the way back to Tokyo-3 so quickly. Most of the rail lines are still closed along with the air ports." The prowler questioned letting. The spider know he knew more then he should. As he walked towards the edge of the roof.

"How did you know I was in old Tokyo?" Shinji questioned he felt angry and mildly violated, As well as curious, how did this guy know that? Did he know about Jet alone? Was he behind it? Or does he have access to top secret files? These and many other questions ran through his head, as he watched the man ready for a fight. Although how well he fought in his condition well, he hoped luck was on his side at least

"I'm paid to be well informed on my targets, current or future. But I think this is is enough talking, I need to get going. I look forward to talking to you again." The prowler said holding his arms out as he fell backwards off the roof. Shinji rushed to the side and looked over the side only to see.

The other masked man was gone. Leaving Shinji with his thoughts on yet another unknown enemy. But he knew one thing the man had connections to crime, and most likely government programs as well.

Looking down at his broken hand wrapped in webbing. Shinji felt a sense of depression spreading over him. He wouldn't be able to hide this from Misato. He had a first aid kit with wrappings, So he wasn't concerned about taking care of it. No it was the questions his guardian would ask. Hiding the wounds on his side easy, the broken hand not so much.

"I Should get back, I'm starting to feel tired." Shinji said to him self as he made his trek back home.

XXXXXXXX

It took him over an hour to get back to his bedroom. Due to the lack of a usable right hand and wounded side.

When he did get home that soft and comforting bed, he had neglected hours ago felt so nice. Shinji didn't even bother to take off his suit. He just crawled in bed and pulled the blankets over his body.

Tired and wounded wanting, nothing more then to sleep the pain away. Maybe he would skip school tomorrow and look more into the lizard thing, or find a comfy rooftop, and camp out in a nice comfy web hammock.

Either option's where good in there own way, but also bad. No he'd go to school he'd get just as much rest there as he would on a roof top he'd just cut classes most of the day.

His wounded side would be healed soon enough and his hand would be fine in a couple of days. Another nifty power was he healed pretty fast when it came to injury's.

Shinji heard a knocking noise, he opened his eye's to find he was still in his room.

"Shinji are you in there?" He heard Misato ask as Shinji began to wake and realize two things. One he was still in his costume. Two the door was sliding open.

Shinji pulled the Sheets up to his body hiding underneath them the best he could. Misato slid the door open to see her young ward under his covers.

"What are you still doing in bed? I just got a call from the school saying you didnt show up." Misato said as Shinji looked over to his alarm clock he was an hour late for school.

"I Um sorry I guess I over slept I'll get ready quickly."Shinji said as Misato nodded her head and turned to leave with out shutting his door causing him to panic.

"Well hurry up and go take a shower then." Misato said as she looked at the teen who was still laying in his bed.

"Misato could you close the door please?" Shinji asked as his guardian tilted her head, why would he want the door closed?

"Why?" It was a valid question, she needed to make sure he got ready and to school quickly.

"Um well You see I um Sleep .......Naked!" He blurted out not quit thinking it through, but enough to convince his guardian to close the door and leave. He got the reaction he was hoping for, when his door slid shut and he let out a held breath.

Misato was a little shocked about this but never gave it much thought he did enjoy his privacy. He was a teenager and she'd only opened the door on him sleeping once before, and it was right after the first angel attack a few month's ago. And he was just settling in. _'I'll have to remember that.'_

As Shinji walked back into his room, after his shower he began to get ready putting on his clothes his suit under neath. Arms rolled up and hidden. Shinji then re wrapped the broken hand it would heal fine in a couple more days or so.

But right now he needed to make sure it was taken care of properly. Shinji was about to leave when he saw a card with the letters, T3Y written on the side. He found at the site when the lizard attacked that girl the other day.

It was related to the lizard it had to be, it was the only lead he had, if it wasn't related. he wasn't sure what he could do if it wasn't. But it had an A.T. Field at least something similar to it.

Shinji slid the card into his pocket he look it up latter an A.T. Field meant an Angel or Eva in other words something also related to Nerv.

"Shinji are you ready I'll drive you alright." Misato said as Shinji walked out of his room to see Misato also dressed and ready to go into work. He hid his broken hand from her view right now it wasn't very noticeable the way he had it wrapped up. And having it stuffed in his pocket helped.

"Your going to Nerv early today?" Shinji questioned as as Misato nodded her head with an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah there was an A.T. field detected last night, but it was unconfirmed. It was so small there thinking it was just a glitch or something. Its happened a couple of times before but only two times, plus the Magi classified it as type red blood, OR human so its most likely a glitch, but I have to go in any ways." Misato said as she scratched the back of her head thinking about it.

Shinji was thinking of about the reptile monster, from the previous night the A.T. Field it used was most likely what the Magi detected.

_'Well its not an angel it wasn't, classified as the blue blood so what is it?'_ Shinji thought as he fallowed His guardian to her car he got into Misato's car with out a word thinking to him self.

As Misato started the car and started to Drive Shinji's spider sense went off as the teenage pilot now realized what he had done, and was filled with panic as his guardian began to drive.

* * *

Gendo was sitting in a very nice restaurant waiting for Richard Branson a member of Seele. Gendo didn't think any of the old fools would be willing to step one foot near Tokyo-3. Let alone Japan with the angel attacks at least not with out probable cause at least. And yet here was one of them more then willing to arrive and maybe die in the city, due to an angel attack. The reason the others weren't willing to go any where near the country.

"Hello Ikari-san good to finally meet you." A very large man dressed in a white suit with no hair said walking up to the table. Gendo could see this man lived very well no wonder he was in Seele.

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet with another member personally, but why are you here?" Gendo questioned getting straight to the point, he didn't like the thought of another member here at all.

"Oh why I believe where here to eat, this is one of my favorite restaurants in Tokyo-3. I've been here multiple times in the past. They have a delicious course in classic Mongolian cuisine " The man said as he sat down a waiter coming over quickly with a menu.

Gendo watched the man come up and offer one to him as well, but Gendo raised a hand to signal no he wasn't hungry.

"I think I'll have the usual brought, look under the initials RB in your red list." the king pin said as the waiter nodded his head and left.

Silence was passed as the waiter brought back a bottle of red wine and poured some in the two cups at the tabel as the to men stared at each other sizing the other up.

Gendo watched as the other man took his glass and sipped from it gingerly, closing his eyes to savor the flavor.

"So the last budget meeting was unkind to you yet again, tell me can the others really afford not to help Nerv at times like these." Richard said holding the wine glass in his left hand. Deciding to get to the point about why he was here.

"No but the old fools on the commity are more concerned about money then survival. What is it you intend to say to me about that subject" Gendo asked he wanted to know what this man planned to do, and what he would want in return.

"Well its not healthy to work under such depressing circumstances. I'm sure I'm not that concerned with money I'll tell you about my self, I grew up in less then respectable conditions much like your self Rokubungi, I could live with being poor if it meant I got to continue to see a bright future." The larger man said as a waiter arrived with his meal.

"I see and what would you want in return for such kindness." Gendo asked his hands folded looking at the man. Who began to eat his meal with a refined edicate.

"Only some minor favors that I may ask in the future with in reason of course. And perhaps a tour of Nerv and the Geofront." The larger man said alluding to what he would want, being able to gain just a little access personally would work out in the future even just a little.

"I'll see what can be arranged for a tour, but what would I get for performing a Favor for you?" Gendo questioned his face unemotional chiseled in a perminant expression.

The man stopped eating for a moment, thinking about it how best to put his thoughts into this appropriately. He set down his eating utensils and reached into a pocket in his left breast pocket.

"This is only the first of what I could fund, on such short notice but it should be enough." The king pin said as he slid a check across the table, Gendo took and looked at the piece of paper. And raised an eye brow. It was enough to feed a third world country and pay for at least one third of the damages to unit one from its first battle

"This is quit a lot of money to be handing a government sponsored program." Gendo said there was no way to explain where that much money came from Gendo didn't doubt the man had that much money, but hiding it from the budget would be hard. Perhaps some very refined hiding was necessary.

"Its only little I know but there will be more in the future this one has no strings attached, the next one might have a little cost on your part." the king pin said as Gendo nodded this was the first Seele member willing to help him with his problems, at a cost most likely something very illegal, but easy to preform was what would happen.

"I will Except this kindness, but I'm not sure I will be needing much else in the near future." Gendo said as he pocketed the check as the man nodded his head.

"Yes with what happened to Jet Alone some larger funding should come along with it but if you need any assistance with anything I'm an easy man to contact." Mr. Branson said as he wiped his face, A phone rang interrupting the two. Gendo took it out and listened to the person on the other end.

"I see. Thank you." Gendo said as he hung up. "I must be going something important has just come up, perhaps we will do more business in the future." Gendo said as he stood up and left quietly, as The king pin enjoyed his meal nodding to Gendo as he left. He would be leaving shortly one of his men, the prowler had found something very interesting recently.

* * *

(At School)

Shinji sat in class looking out a window thinking to him self, the prowler the lizard where they connected. No, but what could he do. He didn't have any clues only some key card, for a room 207 no building or anything just the letters T3U. The bell rang signaling lunch and the end of class.

"That's all for now.....Oh before I forget again. Those going to Tokyo-3 university planning to enroll as a part of the internship this year. Please sign or talk with the Principal or the dean at the university as to which depart ment you will assist." The teacher said as students rolled there eye's, it was the same thing every year basically you signed up for internship. Did a bunch of manual labor for free and got a few credits for it. They did it at a lot of high-schools and middle schools recently

Shinji ignored what the teacher said as, he set the card on his desk. He got up grabbing his bag. He was going to barrow a computer in the library and look for information on the card. Shinji pulled the strap over his shoulder and reached for the card only to see a kid with glasses, had taken the card was looking at it with a video Camera.

"Can I help you?" Shinji asked getting the boys attention as the camera was now on him. The boy seemed to be overly excited looking at Shinji.

"Oh hello Ikari I was just looking at this card, I thought it was your ID card to Nerv, I'm Kensuke Aida." The boy said in a bit of an over excited tone. Holding out his hand expectantly. Shinji shook the boys hand while taking the card with his other hand. "you can just call me Shinji."

"Oh wow thanks so you enrolled with the internship, huh which class are you helping with?" Kensuke asked thinking he might join and see what the pilot does, only to get a confused glance from the teen pilot.

"Internship what do you mean?" Shinji asked confused what was he talking about, he wasn't enrolled in anything at the moment. Between Nerv School and his current hobbies, involving webbing, and crawling up the side of walls. It didn't leave much time for anything let alone sleep,

"The university card you have its for accesses into the teachers offices, so you can help grade papers and stuff." Kensuke said motioning to the card in Shinji's hand. Shinji felt confused for second until it hit him.

_'T3U Tokyo-3 university. Duh why didn't I figure that out before? That should have been obvious.'_ Shinji questioned in his own mind thinking about it.

"You got the wrong impression ,I found it and I was going to return it to the owner. But It doesn't have a name or anything." Shinji said holding up the card. As the Kensuke kid looked at him.

"Oh cool Mind if I come with you?" Kensuke asked as Shinji was about to decline when a loud familiar voice sounded out.

"Hey Kensuke Why you talking to that jerk?" Toji Suzahra said as he made his presence known to the two boys glaring down on Shinji. He was still steamed about the new kid.

"Actually I was leaving see you around." Shinji said stepping around the larger boy, only for him to step in Shinji's path.

"Lets get something straight I hate you. And when I get the chance I'm going to pound you." Toji said standing with his chest puffed out.

"I think we've already established your dislike for me, and the results of last time you tried to pick a fight." Shinji said referring to the last attempt the larger jock, had tried to start a fight three times now and Shinji was getting kind of tired of it.

"You got lucky you little punk. I hate you and that cocky attitude of yours think your better then everyone else." Toji said bitterly anger flaring. Last time he had walked straight up to the kid, and with out warning tried to punch him in the middle of the hall.

Only for the kid to move his head out of the way, and punch the jock In the chest expelling all the air in his lungs. Knocking the boy down. Both of them got in trouble, but it was the end for the jock his sister was hurt because of this stupid cocky pilot.

"What ever I'm going." Shinji said he wasn't sure why the guy was so determined, but he made his dislike for the pilot well known.

_'Maybe I should ask him about it no its not my problem.'_ Shinji thought as he stopped it was those words not his problem, it was that kind of attitude that had caused his uncles death.

'_I shouldn't think like that next time, I see him I'll see whats wrong with the guy and what he wants.'_ Shinji thought shutting out other people, and saying it wasn't his responsibility wasn't something he normally did. Besides it properly wasn't that bad . Shinji thought to him self as he walked down the hall he was hungry and food was on his mind, he wasn't going to be web slinging today not with his broken hand.

Shinji headed to the roof of the school to eat his lunch, like he normally did when he didn't disappear off of the school grounds. Which was rare but it did happen sometimes to many people where out and about, and he couldn't find a way out with the time he had.

So Shinji took this moment to eat on the roof quietly sitting in the shade. Shinji ate from the little store students had access to to buy there lunch not having enough time last night or this morning to make a bento for himself.

The quit time on the roof was interrupted by the arrival of another person.

"Ikari how are you feeling today?" was the question that was asked from the mono toned blue haired girl.

"I'm doing fine how about your self Rei?" Shinji asked as he took a bit of the meal he had.

"I am fine, but you lie of your condition" Rei asked looking at the third child Shinji looked up confused what was sh talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Shijni asked thinking of what she ment his condition what was wrong with him, did she know something about his powers did she see him.

"You seem to have hurt your side as well as your right hand, you also appear to be overly exhausted." Rei said She had been watching Shinji since he got to school late. She had in truth attempted to wake him early in the morning, But he had said he would be up after a while.

He also favored his left side as he walked into the class room earlier, and it seemed as though something was wrong with his right hand as he had spent most of the day using his left as to the opposed right hand which upon closer inspection seemed to be wrapped up in gauze.

Shinji could only blink in surprise He never realized how observant she was did she know anything else or was this just one thing she noticed about him. She always seemed quit and unconcerned for things that happened around her or to others.

"Ah well I kind of got into a fight with someone yesterday." came the excuse it was vague and partially true he had been in a fight and that was how he had hurt himself. But would the blue haired girl believe it.

"I see I shall inform captain Katsuragi later during today's sync test, you should see doctor Akagi and make sure your wounds are not serious or infected." Rei said as she began to walk away Shinji jumping to his feet scrambling to stopper.

"Rei wait don't tell Misato about this, I'll see Ritsuko but don't tell Misato." Shinji said as he grabbed her arm with his left hand. If Misato found out he would be in a lot of trouble, mostly because the woman would be watching him like a hawk, wanting to know what he had done exactly.

Who had done it and along with all sort's of information, he didn't have for the woman. Dr. Akagi was another worry but a smaller one if the woman just looked at his hand and found it was mostly fine. He could heal from wounds quicker then most normal people.

This wasn't the first time he'd broken his hand, it was the fifth time this had happened. The first time he had been worried and went to a doctor, and was told it would be in a cast for at least a month and a half. But he had only needed it for a week. Before he noticed it was fine and healed. He's learned something else about his powers this would cause a couple of problems like. He would need to wear a cast for a while to keep up appearances. And he wouldn't be able to do much if Misato was on him like a white on rice.

"Very well I will not tell Captain Katsuragi, But I will escort you to see Doctor Akagi after Sync tests." Rei said as she stared at her fellow Eva pilot. Shinji let go of her arm, it was better then nothing.

He didn't want the good doctor to see his hand either. Maybe he could talk the woman into thinking it was nothing and it felt fine, maybe a sprain or minor fracture. Shinji was thinking of what he would do when he realized something.

"Wait we he have a sync test today?" Shinji asked to an empty void Rei had apparently already left, _'Damn it I'll have to wait until later tonight to go out and look for information about this card."_ Shinji thought as he looked at at the access.

* * *

(Later at Nerv)

"Your hand seems fine a Minor fracture, that will be healed in two week or so just keep it wrapped up. Like you've been doing, and stay out those fights you've been getting into." Ritsuko said as she wrote something down on a clip board. Shinji looked across the room.

To see the one responsible for him being here. After the sync tests he had tried sneaking away, but had been caught by Rei in fact she had been waiting for him at the entrance in and out of Nerv. While annoyed he was actually glad he came to see the doctor the hand wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

It would actually be fine a lot sooner then he thought. Shinji gave it a few days or a little less, then a week before it was fine. The sooner the better.

The second child would be coming from Germany in a little less then a week, and Shinji wanted to find the lizard before he left and take it out before others where hurt by it.

"Thank you doctor Akagi, I'm sorry I didn't get into the fight on purpose it just sort of happened ,Please don't tell Misato." Shinji asked as he looked at the doctor who just sighed kids.

"I wont the hand shouldn't be much of a problem, and you only have a nasty bruise on your side. Just try not to get into another fight okay." The doctor said as she reached into her coat pocket and took out a cigaret.

"I promise I wont get into another fight unless necessary." Shinji said as he stood up ready to go, heading for the door Rei getting up to fallow him. The walk home was quit per the usual circumstances.

Shinji would have to grab his costume later, he left webbed up to the bottom of a air duct on a building he often visited in the city the webbing had probably disintegrated by now.

Shinji wasn't worried about someone finding it, there was no way to get to the buildings roof top with out a latter. It was a small building one story high, and with no door to the roof. The suit would be fine where it was at. Right now he was just walking with Rei.

Shinji had to admit he felt bad leaving Tokyo-3, Rei had grown on him a little. she was quit and and often got confused about simple things, That he would have to explain. Shinji had noticed she cared. At least he thought so.

It was different form of caring, like her forcing him to see doctor Akagi. Maybe he was crazy and she only did it for her fellow pilot, but Shinji felt she did so because well she actually cared in her own way.

The peaceful walk was stopped as Shinji's spider sense, began to ring through his head warning him of a danger. Shinji heard it in the form of a familiar roar he heard the night before.

"REI!!!" Shinji yelled out as he pushed her away as something large, and scaly ran into him knocking the young pilot to the ground a few feet away.

Shinji looked up to see it's sharp teeth bared as it sat in a low crouch. Multiple problems where going through his head one section two was fallowing them this time, he didn't have his costume and it was running at Rei now.

"Get away from her." Shinji called out to it as he ran at the massive reptile ramming his shoulder into the lizard hoping to knock it off coarse.

This plan failed as Shinji was stopped he had hit multiple orange hexagons. Shinji rammed into the barrier not even stopping the creature as it got to pass Shinji and to its goal.

Rei looked up at the creature that was running at her. She saw Shinji try and ram it only to fail as he fell to the ground. Rei wasn't sure what happened next it just seemed like a blur to the girl.

It seemed section-2 had made its presence known as gun fire was heard. Rei wasn't sure the creature had let out a roar that sounded kind of like hissing. The bullets never touched the monster of a reptile

Rei felt pressure on her arm as she felt her self being lifted up. She looked up to see red slitted eye's looking at her. It opened its mouth and Rei felt something wet, hit her face as she began to feel tired. The last thing she saw was Shinji hitting the ground.

Shinji could only look on in horror at what was happening, section two had stopped firing most likely worried they may hit the first child. Shinji got to his feet as he ran to take the beast down he wouldn't fail.

Unfortunately he was wrong because the moment he got up ready to run at the monster a section-2 agent had stepped in front of him.

His spider sense warned him of something coming from behind Shinji turned to see another agent bringing there gun down onto Shinji's head the third child reaction to this was slow to this. He didn't expect someone that was supposed to protect him to attack him. His last vision was of the lizard running away holding Rei. _"Damn"_

(To be continued.)

* * *

**read and review**

**(Sorry I know it's short but the other one I'm going to post here in a few days. The reason its taken so long is that I've been rewriting some of the older chapters nothing signifacant has changed just some editing a little bit of extra story to each one. I went through and re read this and I was shocked at how horrible the older chapters looked I know Ive improved becouse I look at the older chapters and go "I wrote that." I feel so embarased.)**


	12. Scales and Mask's Part 2

I do not Own Spider man Evangelion or anything of the sort Im poor.

* * *

Scale's and mask's

(Part 2)

Shinji opened his eye's, His head hurt and the flashing lights weren't helping, Shinji looked around to see ceiling. Upon closer examination, he was looking at the inside roof of a car. Not just any cart mind you a Section 2 car. He was in the back of a section two car.

Many questions raced through his head, as he tried to ignore the pain in his head. What had happened? Where was Rei? Was she okay? Shinji sat up from laying in the seat. There was no one in the car, Shinji opened the door and got out of the car rubbing his sore head.

The flashing lights of emergency vehicles where all around him. Men where scrambling about examining the ground an ally way and claw marks on the side of a building. One section 2 agent was in the back of an ambulance being treated. Shinji hoped it was the one that had nailed him earlier.

A man dressed in black stepped up to Shinji as the young teen walked stepped around kind of in a daze over the events.

"Mister Ikari your wounds have been properly taken care of we would like you to go and sit in the back seat of that car until the major arrives." the man said But Shinji knew what it was that the man was saying, Shinji was in the way and should stay out of the way.

"What happened is Rei okay?" Shinji asked wanting information and wanting it now the man looked down at the boy with what looked like annoyance.

"What happened is none of your concern only that you get back in the car Mr. Ikari." the section two agent said the obvious disdain in his voice, this particular Section 2 agent was one of the agents Shinji ditched on a daily bases. The man got a lot of heat over it.

Shinji was about to snap at the man in anger, The events of the day, and his recent incapacitation, where starting to make its self, well known through his irritation. It was because of these guys things had gone so bad, in the young hero's opinion. They had opened fire on the Lizard while it was holding Rei, only to stop when they paid attention to the hostage.

Basically Shinji's already low opinion of these people was lower then before. Incompetent didn't began to describe there ability's. Unfortunately Shinji's opinion would go unsaid as Misato's car had driven up and the woman inside had gotten out rushing to her young ward.

"Shinji are you okay?" turning his head Shinji saw the voice that called out to him it was Misato. She was dressed in her regular Nerv uniform. The only difference was her gun was visible in her hands. Not surprising Nerv was treating this as a very big deal an A.T. Field had been activated and this concerned a lot of people.

Not only that one of the combat ready pilots, was kidnapped by the thing that caused the signal. Misato was ready and prepared for the worst. If anything she was a little excited, an angel a little bigger then a man that she her self could possibly fight, with out needing children to do so. She was all over the Idea.

"Misato What happened where's Rei?" Shinji asked as ran to his current guardian. Who looked a dejected by the question. It was very hard to say they didn't know they'd been coming the area for an hour before she was Radioed Shinji had woken up.

" Where not sure where she is. Rei was taken, by that thing we haven't classified it, but its marked as type purple blood." Misato said she wasn't sure how to put this to the teenager. The thing wasn't an angle but it wasn't human it was some kind of hybrid. It was unheard of and only spoke volumes, and raised many question's. What was the creature? How did it come to be? and could it be captured?

Many things where discussed during the meeting earlier in the day before the kidnapping. But those things aside Misato had to make sure her ward would be okay and someplace safe and familiar. He wasnt needed at Nerv at current. Due to the fact it wasn't considered an angel, but something different.

"Shinji I want you to go straight home. Where going to be searching the Area the agents fallowing you and Rei reported it ran down an ally way and disappeared before they could fallow it. Where going to be scanning the city looking for any kind of A.T. Field, I want you to go home and wait okay." Misato said she wanted to assure the teenager that Rei would be fine. It was still a toss up but She wanted to convince him the adults, had everything under control. It would be easier if he was somewhere else and somewhere safe and familiar.

"Alright I'll go home." Shinji agreed turning his head to Misato, as man dressed in black walked up to take the third child to the apartment. Shinji Knew what the thing was and he knew no one could confront it with out being killed. HE had the power and he knew what he needed to do. Shinji fallowed the agent to the car. It felt like the trip would take forever, He was antsy he had to hurry. Rei could be killed and he wouldn't let that happen.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the apartment, Shinji had to control himself to keep from dashing as fast as he could inside walking very quickly so as not to cause suspicion. The Section 2 agent said he would be watching the apartment.

The moment Shinji was in the apartment alone, he rushed to his room and began to dig through his closet looking for something. He didn't have his costume it was still on the top of a building a mile or so away.

He didn't have that much time right now, he needed to move and move fast. He had been meaning to make another costume, but never got to it only a spare pair of gloves and shoes and the white reflective goggles eye's that where attached to a string putting the items on.

Shinji began to look for something else he could wear. He came up with a blue long sleeved hoode and black pants.

"Its not much I just need to get around unseen, and make sure no one sees my face." Shinji wrapped a black bandana around his mouth, as he looked out his window to see no one it was dark out now. That meant getting out unnoticed would be easy.

Shinji jumped out to the window sticking out his left hand as he shot out a web and pulled himself to the closest building he could get to. He couldn't go swinging through the city, not with his right hand the way it was.

It was still fractured, and it could get worse if he put to much strain on it right now. Plus if push came to shove. He would needed it if he was going after that thing. But right now he needed information, what ever it was it wasn't apart of Nerv.

They would have known what to do about this situation, so that left him with very few options. he needed to go to that university that card was the only clue he had. There had to be something anything he was desperate.

Shinji began jumping. Leaping from building to building, occasionally using his left hand to pick up speed by web slinging.

Shinji arrived at the collage rooftop, right now the building was closed for the night. Shinji needed to get in and his best buddy, The air ducts the V.I.P for guys like him would help get in and out unnoticed. Crawling through the air ducts, Shinji made his way into the building. The only ones here right now would be teachers grading papers or something of the equivalent, A guard patrolling the halls was the worst thing he needed to worry about.

Shinji opened up a air duct and dropped to the floor softly and quietly with practiced ease, looking around Shinji began to search for a room 207

_'Lets see room 189, Im not that far away.' _Shinji thought as he made his way heading up passing a little over a dozen rooms, until he found a room 203. Shinji jiggled the handle and found it was open walking into the university room.

Shinji looked around it was a lecture hall for classes held here in the campus, but down in the front was a small lab set up. Nothing fancy some standard chemicals, beakers Bunsen burners the works stuff you saw in small school labs. But nothing of interest except the chalk board. It said that. 'Class was to be canceled until further notice.'

Shinji walked down the aisle looking around. There was nothing here no books just student desk's. "Come on there's got to be something here maybe the teacher?" Shinji wondered out loud looking at the desk.

Shinji walked to the teachers desk and began to open drawers, there wasn't anything of interest one was locked. But a little spider strength pulled it open, to reveal test papers. Shinji noticed the teacher's name plate it read _'Professor Johnson' _it sounded vaguely familiar it was an American name, something uncommon in Japan and easily remembered, perhaps a transfer teacher or something.

Shinji continued looking around, looking for anything that could help him. Alas it was all for naught, it was just a regular class room.

'_Maybe this was a wast of my time.'_ Shinji looked around the room until he noticed something he hadn't noticed before, there was a red light flashing next to the chalk board. Shinji investigated the flashing light he noticed two things it was a card reader connected to sliding door. Something he missed due to the dark room.

Shinji hadn't noticed in the darkroom mostly because, he hadn't seen the red light till now. Shinji dug through his pants until he found the card. Shinji swiped it across the card reader, he was rewarded with a green light along with the sliding of the door.

"Open sesame" Shinji said as he walked into the room it was darker, then the class room. which had no windows inside the little room. Shinji felt around on the wall, and found what he was looking for a switch for the lights.

The lights flickered on and off, as if was some kind of B-movie. Eventually they came on fully and the contents of the room where illuminated.

Shinji's eye's widened, the room was completely trashed and destroyed. Claw marks on the wall's the desks. This was it this was what he had been looking for. He was on to something. Shinji walked around the room, inspecting the damage looking for something a log book or. Then something caught his eyes a camcorder attached to a tri pod.

"Hello there little buddy, wanna show me what happened." Shinji said as he picked up the device and turned it on. "Lets see play from the Beginning" Shinji said as he selected the option on the screen.

A hand appeared in front of the camera as though someone was setting it up. The hand pulled away to reveal a face, Shinji had seen around Nerv several times in the last couple of month's.

"My name is Doctor Noara Johnson. And I'll be keeping a video log of the experiments." Shinji then realized who it was, He was the doctor that took care of a lot of physicals Shinji had to take when he first arrived. Shinji recalled him saying something when he met up with him at the site with the 4'th angel.

He said he was working on a project, and he thought the angel would be key. He was a hard guy to forget very friendly and only had one arm. He lost the other during the valentine war after second impact.

"Ahem due to the recent budget cut, I was cut as a liability. But I'm still allowed to do my research, but only under certain circumstances." There was a long pause as the man became quit for moment as though he wasn't sure what to say. After a moment of pause The man spoke up again.

"Um uh... my research is going to involve cellular regeneration, I believe by using Angel DNA. Which in the past has been shown to use regeneration, Samples that where obtained from the recent battle with the fourth angle, Will be the catalyst I need to make my theory's a reality. I'll start with my first test subject a rabbit." It showed The Doctor stand up and with a syringe, He injected the rabbit on the counter with something. There was squeking as the rabbit let out a little cry.

"I'll be recording the findings as any changes occur." The one armed doctor said as to the camera as he then reached, and turned the device off. Shinji fast forwarded until he got to the next log on the camera. Skipping over other scenes of failed attempts until Shinji came to one that caught his attention. And he played it.

"It's a success after a week of trial and error, I've figured the formula. By combining the regenerative ability with a reptile and the angel DNA. I've succeeded as you can see." Doctor Noara said as he showed the camera two arms, Something he had been lacking in the previous logs. Shinji had skipped over. To a few scenes as the man went on about the implication's and how it would revolutionize medicine.

"I cant wait to show Ikari this My research can...What the? " There was a crash and a bang in the back round as the camera was knocked over.

Shinji fast forward looking for a scene, anything then it clicked out ending that portion of the log. Shinji moved to the next it was of doctor Noara only he seemed pale and was looking sick.

"I was wrong the successful test subject changed and so am I." Doctor Noara said as he held up the new right arm. He pulled the sleves back and showed the camera, it was covered in scales in sparsed places.

"I was to rash but after so many years of trying failing I got careless." The man said as rubbed his face the worry apparent on his face. At moment of success he hadnt botherd thinking it through.

"Im going to be trying to nutrlize the cells on my own, If go to Nerv like this they'll cut me up, or put me down most likely." Noara said as he reached and turned of the camera. Shinji was starting to see what was happening as the next log showed Doctor Noara, only half of his face was starting to grow scales his eye's where red.

Shinji skipped to the next one and the next each one had been done an hour after the other as the man described his pain and urges to go and find something, like something was calling out to him.

The last video showed a doctor Noara covered head to toe in scales but he still looked more human then the Lizard Shinji had fought.

"This injection is the last hope I have, the voices and the urges are getting stronger. If this doesn't work the mixture will kill me before it cures me." The man said as he he injected the fluids into his arm, he dropped the syringe on the counter. After many moments the doctor cried out in pain clutching his head as he fell on top of his desk unmoving.

Then the right arm began to glow, as the doctor grew a tail and began to become bigger the tail lashed as the camera was knocked down. Screeching and hissing was heard the last picture showed a clawed foot step across the screen then disappear the camera seemed to die after that.

Shinji set the camera on the counter, as he looked through the lab. It seemed as though Doctor Noara had torn the place apart trying to get out, somehow he got out of the lab. Into the city, and started causing trouble and that wasn't good.

Shinji began to look through the notes on the counter, looking for anything that could help him. Only to find nothing, only a bunch of theory's and what if's and possible out comes. It wasn't looking good for the doctor. Shinji read through the notes, he could mix these chemicals and make another dose of the last thing the doc shot into himself but that wouldn't make things better most likely. What where Shinji's options.

"I could make another dose of the stuff but would that be enough to help the doctor or kill him." Shinji thought long and hard he needed a plan he knew what and who it was but how to take care of it.

"Its part angel and what do I know about angels to destroy the angels you have to destroy the core but where would it be?" Shinji thought he hadnt seen anything glowing red about the doctor except the right arm glowed red for moment in the video, could the core be there okay its a start.

"So what I need to cut off the doctors arm?"_ 'Wow that a little Ironic.' _But how would he do that. "An A.T. Field is a problem. And then theirs the fact, I don't know where the lizard is. How could I find it." Shinji questioned as he sat on the desk thinking to himself. "Reptiles and angels I know Reptiles want someplace warm all of Tokyo-3 is sun bathing paradise, but some reptiles don't like somewhere hot all the time." Shinji thought or else there would have been a lot more sightings of it.

"Hum Somewhere wet as well, moist warm humid maybe." Shinji thought as he threw Ideas around what about the angels. What did the angels want and what did they do. ' I don't know what the angels want.' Shinji thought as he tried to think back to his last fight with the Lizard. "It always came out of an ally way, what where in alleyways dumpsters and nothing of great interest" His question was answered when someone spoke up and answered his question.

"How about a sewer tunnel. There are large tunnel entrances in ally ways that are apart of maintenance." Shinji turned to the door way to see the prowler standing there looking at him. Shinji readied himself for a fight he had the hood up and the goggles covering his eyes. Along with the bandana wrapped around the rest of his facial features. He was sure he hadn't seen Shinji's face, but he was ready for fight.

"Oh your the little spider. What happened to the costume?" The prowler asked walking into the room. It took him a moment to figure out who was here another burglar, But when The kid assumed a familiar and sloppy fighting stance he recognized it.

"Relax I'm not here to fight." The prowler said as he tossed a card down informant of Shinji. Shinji glanced down it was a name tag with a picture of Doctor Noara. Apparently the prowler had found this at some point in time. Shinji didnt care the guy was to casual about this.

"So what where going to be buddy buddy go to a play ground a play on the teder toder." Shinji asked watching the man, cracking his poor joke on the man. Although this prowler person was way to serious as well

"No I'm here for the same reason you are knowledge, But perhaps we could help each other out. Nerv's in the middle of a frenzy both pilots are missing right now. One kidnapped and one of them was reported missing probably went looking for his girlfriend." The prowler said walking over to a desk to look at the papers Shinji had scanned.

_'Oh no someone must have gone to check on me.'_ Shinji thought worridly that was bad news. This was bad how would he explain this to Misato. But thoughts and what to do's where pushed aside as the Prowler went about looking at things in the room.

"I'm not going to help a criminal." Shinji said as he made his excuse to leave, he didn't want to get into a fight with this guy especially with Rei Missing and an Angry lizard in the way

"But your not going to stop me." the prowler said to the hooded figure as it stopped in the door way and the prowler smirked under his mask. He had his decoy for the fight, Prowler took a sheet of paper with some equations on it and pocketed it that would come in handy later.

"Tell you what little spider meet me on the roof top of the building we first encountered the beast. I'll meet you there in a little while." The prowler said as he walked past the spider-man and out of the room. Shinji watched the man go contemplating if he should go and meet him there.

XXXXX

Central Dogma was in disarray as now both pilots where gone and they had a type blue red purple what ever on the lose and right now people where looking for both children the A.T. Field had activated for a moment then stopped they had an area they could check but that still wasn't enough the signal lasted just long enough to give a general place but the area was so large it was hard to determine where it came from.

Gendo sat in his usual spot watching over things His former teacher boy his side. "Was this appart of your scenario Ikari? Is it even apart of Seele's plans?" Kozo Fuyutski asked only to grunt of annoyance from his former student.

This was something that wasn't terribly hard to work around, His son would be found and should Rei come to less then agreeable terms they had ways to replace her easily.

The only problem was why did this apparently lizard like Angel, kidnap Rei what was it after. Dr. Akagi said it was much like Rei, only more Angel or instinctual on what it was doing was it going to try and.... Gendo's eye's widened. His scenario and Seele's could come to an end, if they didn't act quickly. Gendo stood up. "I want Every able body man to search the Area, of the last known location the Magi indicated."

It was part angel and acted on Instinct and it was going to do what the Angels where intent on doing if they ever got to Terminal Dogma. This was more of a threat then he had even considered. "The First Child's Safety is Top Priority!"

Just as the commander said this The Magi Detected another A.T. Field fallowed by another one both classified the same but still different. "I want that Area searched Imidiatly!"

XXXXX

The prowler looked at the research note, he had snatched up the antidote the doctor had made. It was rushed a quick visit to the king pin's personal lab, had told him that much there where 20 Egg heads trying to figure out what it was and how the doctor did it they trying to make a completed Antidote for him.

He didn't care about the Antidote that was just a mild step, what held the most interest to the prowler was the research itself limb regeneration and experimental mutation. The king pin or any bidder would find this interesting and want the formula. The only thing really needed, was a sample from the lizard before and after the change. The hero would do all the work for him it was a simple task.

The prowler was in one of the king pins hide out, it was one of the taller buildings in the city it was privately owned for obvious reasons. It was also one of the buildings that retracted into the geo front.

The King pin had taken an interest in the creature when the prowler had shown the man through the camera in his mask something that big that strong fast and agile that could create a those orange barrier's like that even if you could just take one of those aspects it could open up a whole new field in crime, war far, You name it.

At current there had only been one genetic alteration survivor in all there attempts. That was the rhino and it was his suit that did most of the work, to begin with it was cyberneticly attached the tank of a man.

Enhancing what was already there as well as being indestructible, even shocker and the prowler only had special tools at there disposal. Shocker had made those special high impact gauntlets himself, Proving he was smart, and very capable of leaving a crime scene in such disarray it was impossible to tell what had happened.

Prowler only had those special razor sharp gloves helping him, but the man inside was a tactical genius, as well as an expert in all kinds of hand to hand combat, and infiltration. With the array of tools provided to him, there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

"Ah prowler good to see you back so soon. We saw your encounter with the spider through your camera. I'm surprised you didn't try and take care of him." The king pin said as he walked towards one of his higher ups.

"I believe he could assist with the acquisition, of the samples and take the creature out." Prowler said falling to one knee in front of the king pin holding out the paper with the research on it.

"....I suppose if he proves to be useful, we could extend in invitation to him. I'm always looking for potential in our organization." The king pin said as he took the research materiel. He stuffed it in his pocket to be looked at latter perhaps an interview with the doctor, would be appropriate assuming he would be alive at the end.

"If you wish then so be it, but I should warn you I doubt he would join." The prowler said as he stood up ready to fallow orders as given to him. Forewarning the king pin his boss of the Idea.

"Well the future should always be a bright one, with or with out the help of others." The king pin said as a man walked into the room dressed in a lab coat holding a metal box.

XXXX

Shinji was waiting on the roof top of the building, he had talked to with the prowler the previous night. He had gone and retrieved his costume and was waiting for the other masked man. He'd been waiting for almost two hours now and was getting impatient and tired of waiting for the man.

"That's it I don't have time for this. I have to find Rei." Shinji said out loud as he looked down in to the alleyway dropping down into the alleyway. Shinji began to make his way through the ally, looking for a way into the sewers. He found what he was looking for in the shape of claw marks around what looked like an entry tunnel that had been expanded by something bigger then the hole that was there.

"I could make a joke about the big lizard, and the little hole, but then I'd be a pervert." Shinji concluded as he made his way into the tunnel turning on the light on his belt. It was a mini search light that looked like his mask being projected. He rarely used it only to scare criminals and and see in dark places like right now.

As he made his way down the tunnel's, fallowing scratch marks as the only means of finding his way. His spider sense would buzz stronger, as he went down some tunnels upon closer inspection, he would find more claw marks. He took this as a good sign, he was going the right way hopefully.

It would really suck if there was something worse then what, he was looking for in the tunnels. And it was his spider sense telling him. '_You idiot go the other way!'_ then again even if it was leading him to the Lizard, His spider sense was probably still right. But he had to find Rei, he had to save her.

The only problem was the horrible smell the sewer it smell like something had died. Okay maybe something had died Shinji didn't want to know. His right hand slipped on something slimy.

"Eww Great crawling in the sewer's, could I sink any lower. Well the geo front is pretty low" Shinji said as he crawled through the tunnel carefully. He placed his left hand down on a pipe and felt something slippery and lost his grip on the thing.

"Ahh" Shinji yelped out as he fell into the water of the tunnel. Shinji swam through the sewer water to the edge of a walk way the tunnel had gotten bigger and bigger as he went through it

"Eeww it smells worse in the horrible I'd rather eat Misato's cooking" The teen hero said as he pulled himself out of the water that Shinji looked around the tunnel. 'Great now witch way do I go?'

He had been fallowing the claw marks and they had gone up the walls and across the side, of the tunnel like the lizard wasn't sure which way it liked to go basically he could be here all night. Relying on his spider sense alone and nothing more.

"Eeeeggghhhh!!!" Shinji heard it a female cry of pain, it had to be Rei. He had to find and save her. It was his responsibility he had to.

XXXX

Rei had woken up encased in something very hard, she didn't know what it was felt hard yet slick like slim. She couldn't see very well. Her nose was inflected with a horrible smell. Like garbage mixed with raw sewage.

She couldn't see anything it was so dark, but she could see something big moving perhaps her captor. She saw a pair of glowing red eyes look at her and move near her. She could feel it getting closer to her. Then something sharp cut into her arm. And she let a cry of pain.

"Eggghhh!" she cried out as she felt her skin being cut, It hurt but she had been inflected with much worse pain in the past. She looked up to see red slitted Eye's glowing back at her.

Then she saw it start to glow even more. Rei saw the source of light and glowing it was multiple A.T. Fields. All of them expanding across the things body like scales on a lizard. She felt it expanding its A.T. Field. Then it dawned on the girl, it was trying to merge with her like the Angels wanted to merge with Adam or Lilith.

Rei being a partial clone of Lilith, She couldn't let this thing angel or monster what ever it was merge with her S2 engine. So Rei did what she had to she expanded her field to force the creature away she succeeded and neutralize its field but that was about all she could do.

The lizard roared and opened its mouth to snap at her only to be stopped by something flying into its side. Rei looked as someone on a rope crashed into the side of the lizard with his legs extended. Knocking the reptile like monster away Landing gracefully in front of her.

"I told you I'd turn you into a pair of boots, If you didn't behave." The figure spoke up looking at the reptile monster fly towards the ground skidding to a stop. Rei could see the figure walk towards her.

"Are you okay?" the figure asked as he worked to pull the slim like substance off the blue haired girl. But seemed to have some trouble doing so. Until he got a good hold of it.

"I am fine Kumo-san." Rei said already knowing who her savior was recognizing his voice. He was someone who interested her as to why he did what he did She was very grateful for it.

"That's good. huh gee I feel like. I'm stalking you now." Spider-man said as he pulled the girl down from the wall. Holding her in his arms looking down at her. Shinji blushed a little at this. But the world would never know this embarrassment thanks to the super handy, alter ego hiding device called his mask. There was a hiss and screeching coming from the lizard as it recovered from the surprise attack.

"I want you to run and hide, I'll take care of tall dark and scaly. You get to safety okay." Shinji told the blue net as she nodded her head. And ran in the opposite direction as Shinji and the lizard.

Shinji looked around he couldn't see anything in this darkness, and his little flash light didn't help much. Shinji pulled it from his belt and shined it around. The water in the sewer the walls the ground.

His spider sense rang out in his head as Shinji turned around and jumped over the lizard just in time. but not before firing off a impact web at the creatures head as Shinji flipped over it. Shinji attached himself at the wall and using that as a pivotal point. Launched himself at the lizard like a missile. While it struggled with the web on its face, Shinji crashed into the former doctor and sent the two of them rolling and into the sewer water.

_'Perhaps not the best idea'_ because now Shinji had no light and couldn't see and he was under water. This could prove to be problem matic.

He would need to rely on his spider sense, while trying to get to the surface. Shinji began to swim upwards to the surface. He made it with no problem and gasped for air. Looking around he didn't see anything and that was a bad sign. He swam his way towards the edge of the upper level to dryer land as quickly as he could. Shinji's spider sense rang out in his head, He took a breath and was pulled down by his leg.

Shinji reached down with his left hand and grabbed the claw holding his arm. Shinji then felt around until he felt a _'Yup there it is.' _ Shinji then punched downward with his right hand into the head of The Lizard. It hurt but he felt the claw let go.

Shinji made his way back to the surface and onto the concrete ledge pulling himself up and out of the water Shinji's spider sense rang out yet again only this time it was from Above? Small reflective balls fell into the water and exploded, In a flash of light all of sudden the room was lite up. Shinji could his surrounding's Rei was hiding in a corner and Shinji could see the source of the explosions and the lights they where those balls the Prowler used against the Lizard the last time.

"I see your impatient when it comes to the help of others." Shinji was starting to recognize this voice as the prowlers as the man descended from the ceiling on a wire.

"Well you where taking to long to get here, and whats with the flashy entrance you some kind of magican now? Or are you just intent on stealing my gig, first crawling up walls and now descending from the ceiling on nothing but a wire. I should sew you for copy right infringement." Shinji said crasking a joke as prowler connected his feet to the ground.

Rei watched this exchange where they familiar with each other. Rei looked to the water to see the creature had recovered from the explosions. And was heading for her.

"RAGHHH" the creature cried out as it moved quickly out of the water onto the ground and running at Rei expanding its A.T. Field. Shinji saw this and Sprinted towards her.

"REI!!!" Shinji cried out moving past the prowler and at the lizard jumping into the air. Shinji shot out a web at it pulled him self at the creature faster. His feet collided with its head. Shinji wasn't done he stuck onto the lizard's shoulder's with his feet. Bringing his hand into together in fast. He brought them down as hard as he could onto the things head. Only to be stopped by an A.T. Field

"That's It you are so going to be a hand bag, By the time I'm done." Shinji said He didn't stop as he brought the fist's down again and again. Trying to break past the barrier. Rei saw this and knew he wouldn't get through unless. He had another field to neutralize the one right there so she expanded her A.T. Field as much as she could with out being caught or it becoming visible to anyone present.

_'Come on Come on Break' _"AHHHH!!!"Shinji brought the fist down again again and again until finally it broke the field shattered as he brought his fists crashing down into the scaly skin of the lizard. Again and again until it began to shake wildly trying to get its tormentor off of itself.

It then ran at a wall head first with, Shinji still attached. Shinji was faster as he let him self loose from the monster's shoulder's, as it crashed into the wall destroying the concrete. It pulled its self free and ran at Shinji who dodged a swip of its claws, stepping into the attack Shinji brought his fist up and into the lizards jaw. Forcing its head upwards.

He fallowed up with an axe kick into the side of the creatures head, knocking it into the wall creating a large spider web crack from the shear force into the concrete. The lizard fell to the ground, and tried to stand up but to no avail. It fell to the ground as it began to loose consciousness.

Shinji was breathing hard as he stood over the creature he had done it he took it down. The prowler walked over to the young hero.

"Now what do we do is there a chance he can be helped?" Shinji asked the prowler he wasnt sure if it was wise to ask if the man could help he was a criminal.

"I was told this could help him or kill him. First things First" The prowler said as he pulled what looked like a sword out only it looked more like a saw and a gun only with a vile and needle attached to it. The sword buzzed to life. Yes it was a saw.

"Wait what are you doing?" Shinji asked as he stepped in front of the prowlers way. He wasnt going to let this man kill the doctor.

"You said the core was in the arm If we destroy that then this is over I have the antidote right here as well call it tough luck but the good doctor is going to lose his right arm again whither he likes it or not" Shinji was going to speak against this. The doctor was a good man. This could kill him, but the other person present made there presences known along with her opinion.

"I agree so long as the core is intact, he is a threat to humanity." Rei said as the masked hero looked at her then grugently lowered his head and stepped out of the prowlers way.

The prowler bent down and lifted up the right arm, and then with the saw like blade began to cut through the scale covered arm. It looked grueling and painful well as messy, it was over quickly. The prowler went to work with the needle lifting up a scale, and inserting the needle into the things jugular vain.

He pulled the trigger there was a winding noise as the serum was injected into the lizard, after a moment it began to convulse and shack as it began to shrank its claws tail and scales receding and disappearing with each convulsion until finally only a man was left before them he was missing his right arm and Shinji reconized the figure as the one from the video and the Nerv hospital. The man groaned out in pain as he shifted in his position.

"Dr. Noara Are you okay?" Shinji asked the man only for the man to open his eyes a little then close them.

"He's probably going to be out of it for a while." The prowler said as he moved to leave picking up the discarded right arm, heading for the wire he used to descend into the Seward cavern.

"Your leaving just like that after helping? And where are you going with that?" Shinji asked setting Dr. Noara on the ground to confront the man.

"I got what I came for." The prowler said holding up the injection gun opening it up to reveal a tube full of blood. Along with the right arm.

"My boss was interested in the Lizard and wanted a sample from it dead or alive and you happened to make my job easier taking it down for me. Oh don't be so surprised you shouldn't trust adults kid. I'll be seeing you around." The prowler said as he threw a smoke bomb at the ground filling the chamber with smoke. Shini grabbed Rei to shield her just in case it wasn't A smoke bomb.

The prowler ascended the line leaving a stunned Shinji behind. Now Shinji felt like an idiot letting the man use him like this it hurt, Shinji pushed the feelings to the side he had to help Rei and the doctor to get out of the sewers. Shinji picked the doctor up with ease he was a lot lighter now Shinji then looked at Rei.

"Can you walk?" Shinji asked getting a nod from the girl. "We should try and get out here." Shinji said as he began walking down the nearest tunnel, only to be stopped by Rei.

"If we go this way we will reach the surface much faster." Rei said pointing in another direction. Shinji looked at her how did she where they where going did she know something he didn't.

"Right you seem to know where your going, I'll let you lead then." The masked hero said as Rei began to walk. "So how do you know this is the right way?"

"I know much of the lay out of Tokyo-3, some of the tunnels can lead into the geo front. But only Nerv personnel are allowed down here and those levels." Rei said as she began to walk. Surprising the teen you could get to the geofront form here. The was an interesting thought.

"Really I didn't know that." Shinji said as he shifted the doctor on his shoulder. Fallowing the girl as she turned left.

"Yes there is a map and lay out in the Nerv emergency manual for the pilots." Rei said as she walked turning down another tunnel unaffected by the lack of light. Shinji's mind twisted that was in his emergency manual he had never looked at it.

"Well that's useful Anything else interesting about there tunnels?" Shinji asked curious to know about something he may need to know in the future, but his question went unanswered. He didn't mind but she had been talking. He figured why not see if she would continue. Nope!!! They traveled in silence. They twisted and turned multiple times eventually. They found there way out of the swear and into actual tunnels with lighting in them.

"And so he proclaimed, let there be light." Shinji said Obviously these where apart of the Nerv tunnels, The tunnels where very well kept sort of there seemed to be scattered debris about every where.

They continued walking until they came upon a large bolted door, Shinji saw it inspected it there was a crank that meant to be hand turned that would open the door. Shinji set The Doctor on his shoulder on the ground and walked over to the crank.

"Gee manual labor my favorite." Shinji said as he began to turn the lever, with his left hand easily but it took a little more effort then he thought, and hurt to use his left hand as well in fact he was sore all over.

The Adrenalin that had been going through his system had finally died down, And the Lizard had put him through the ringer. But the door was opened very shortly to reveal the outside world. It looked like the moon was half way through the sky.

Shinji scratched the back of his head and took a sniff of him self he smelled he would have to shower before going home. Not to mention according to the prowler. The third child was reported to be missing as well as the first something he wasn't looking forward to explaining to his guardian.

"I suppose I should be going and OUHF." Shinji let out in surprise to someone running into him and wrapping a pair of slender arms around him. This was a surprise he could take a guess on how it was but he knew it wasn't Dr. Noara.

"I don't want you to leave." was what the someone told him. Rei had wrapped her arms around the man and she was crying she didn't know why she was crying. Shinji was shocked he's never seen her show this much emotion before.

"I'm sorry but I cant stay, It would cause trouble for others." Shinji said as he broke free of the arms wrapped around him. He was sure she was just stressed she'd been through a lot tonight. A kidnapping followed by being almost eaten alive. Shinji knew Rei was stoic and unemotional but it was a front, it all had to end somewhere right?

"Why are you leaving, I don't understand." Rei asked looking at the masked figure. She didn't understand any of these feelings. She didn't know why her heart felt like it was in so much pain, when she was physically fine.

"Because I'm not needed here, your safe and out of harms way." Spider-man said as he turned around and jumped into the air, shooting out a web from his left hand, swinging away to find a shower or some place he could wash up.

Didn't understand why she was upset over his leaving or why there where tears streaming down her face. Ever since he came she become more and more confused about things she had thought long about these feelings and seeing him leave it felt like a damn had broke inside, of her she new he was going to be leaving soon. She didn't know what to do.

Rei wiped her her face, and after a moment she got control of her emotions as though it never happened. Rei resumed logical thought, at what she needed to now. she needed to contact Section-2. She looked to see a pay phone and walked to it.

XXXX

Misato was in a panic they where searching the city, there had been two unidentified A.T. Field's and they hadn't been traced. The signals where so small at the time, the only thing they had managed to do was narrow the search down to a radius of 7 miles. The signal's where so small they could be any where it was a large very large section of the city.

Calls where coming and going from section 2, as they searched the portion of the city where the signal was coming from. They had searched dozens of buildings, and where just now starting to comm the sewers due to a loud explosion that had occurred below the surface.

"Captain I have the first child on the phone." Makato said holding a red phone. Misato was there by Makato in a seconds. Taking the phone hoping she had heard right.

"Rei are you okay? where are you? Okay I'll be there soon okay. I'll have an ambulance there as well." Misato said as she ended the phone call. Everyone had turned there heads to the captain when she mentioned ambulance.

"A need a an ambulance to go to sectore 5 Hiro road. Rei isn't severely injured, but she said there was a survivor there he's lost a lot of blood according to her.." Misato said as she got ready to leave the bridge leaving to go and retrieve the first child.

"Hyuga If you hear anything on Shinji's location, let me know immediately got that." Misato said as she left the bridge quickly. "Yes ma'am" Was heard as she left with out acknowledging him.

Misato had to drive an hour to get to where, Rei had told her she would be. When Misato arrived she saw the ambulance was already present and Rei was sitting quietly in the back. Being treated for a few scraps and bruise's A man had been loaded up in the back on a stretcher Misato recognized him as being one of the doctor's that checked up on Shinji when he was first starting to pilot Eva.

"Rei thank goodness your alright, What happened?" Misato asked looking at the quit girl, Rei looked up and answered her. Telling Misato what happened ommiting the part about her Neutralizing the A.T. Field with her own. That was something that was top secret and wasn't supposed to be known by anyone.

"I see I suppose where going to have to send that spider guy a thank you card if he keeps this up, But I have one more question have you seen Shinji at all was he in the tunnels?" Misato asked she knew it was a long shot and doubted Rei knew where the boy was.

"I believe Ikari is back at the apartment by now." Rei said looking down at the ground quietly. Misato looked at the girl confused something about the statement seemed off to the woman. How would Rei know that?

"Well then lets get you home then okay." Misato said ushering the quit girl to her car. To take the child home. The drive was quit to the apartment until it was broken, By the most unlikely of the two.

"Captain Katsuragi may I ask something of you?" Rei asked looking out straight ahead as the purple haired woman drove. Turning left at the next stop.

"Sure Rei what is it?" Misato questioned it wasn't often the first child tried to talk to others. She wanted to know what was bothering the girl it was apparent she seemed depressed. It was how she normally carried herself. Everything Rei did seemed to be done with out wasted effort because, she already knew what to do. But right now Misato could tell she was uncertain. How to interact with something.

"I do not understand this feeling I have." Rei said making Misato furro her brows in confusion. Well that was specific and to the point okay it was to the point but a little more description.

"Well Rei what does this feeling feel like." Misato asked Trying to get more information on what was on the girls mind. Misato berated her self what she had said sounded stupid. But it was the best question she could think of, to help get the answers she wanted.

XXXX

Shinji had made it to the apartment to find, no one home a perfect chance to get cleaned up quickly. Shinji made A bee line to the bathroom. Taking off his suit in the process there where a couple of rips and tears but easily fixable. As Shinji cleaned up, he pondered Rei.

He'd never seen her cry, or show that much emotion before. The most he'd seen was after the 5th angel. When she smiled for him, But this wasn't like that. She was genuinely upset and cried. He didn't know she was so attached to his alter ego, then again he had saved her what four times now as the spider-man. It was just cause for her to put him on speed dial almost.

Shinji felt a close bond with the girl but not that close, she was cute in her own way and Shinji did find her attractive. But he wasn't going to stay here in tokyo-3, the second child would arrive in almost four days now and then he would leave.

But was it the right thing to do? What would his Uncle Saumi say. He had the power to help people, and he used that power to help them. But Eva was something so far beyond him and his ability's it was frightening. Plus they wouldn't be short a pilot.

He heard the second child was a trained from a young age. The German pilot was considered the best of the best, better then he could possibly be with the Eva. He was sure Tokyo-3 would be safe from the angels with out him.

Plus what of his Aunt Yuki she was living alone, and after the death of his uncle. She had become quieter but more dotting on Shinji making sure he was okay. She had called at least once every two or three days to make sure he was okay living in Tokyo-3.

Who was he kidding he knew why he didn't want to stay. It was his father he had come to Tokyo-3 with baited breath not sure what his father wanted. It was just to use him to pilot the Eva, not a single word of thank you or anything.

Shinji knew he would never hear anything else from the man. Shinji decided he wouldn't stay after Rei had Recovered but after the last Angel Attack well he had decided he wouldnt leave until the arrival of the second child after the attack of the last angel.

But what if the next Angel was to strong for just two pilots. It seemed like a bad Idea to go to suddenly. It seemed the angels where getting harder and harder to combat. And Shinji didn't want to leave Rei alone to fight them off but the arrival of the Second child meant an expert pilot. 4 days at the most until her arrival, Shinji didn't think an angel would attack with in that time span.

The only problem Shinji saw was the Prowler and what ever the man was up to, It wasnt any good but that was just the citys problem not the worlds why should he involve himself anyfarther after the prowler had left with the lizards arm and samples It became clear to Shinji he may be doing more harm then good.

He kept compromising finding a reason to stay, As well as looking for reason why he should just go. That wasn't a bad thing, but Shinji felt he was becoming to attached. If he was going to leave he should just go, If he was going to stay then he should just stay. Shinji signed to himself as he picked up his costume. He had made his decision.

XXXX

Misato and Rei returned home to find the house was empty. And no one was present. Misato walked to Shinji's room and opened the door and found a lot of the stuff that had been there earlier was gone. Rei walked passed Misato and into the room and looked around.

Only a few things where left in the room, There where two large boxes and the cello, Shinji seemed to own but never play. Misato opened the boxes and found there was only clothes and a few school items. Along with a note requesting that they be sent to his aunt house.

Misato looked to see Rei reading a note on the desk. Rei set the note down and left the room, Misato heard the door to Rei's room shut quietly.

Misato looked at the note and taped to it was Shinji's I.D. Card to Nerv. Misato Didn't need to read what it said, she already new the jest of it. But not the why? She already knew Shinji was going to be leaving, but like this it just seemed wrong. "Idiot."

(10 minutes prior Misato's care.)

"I am unsure how to describe it, but my stomach feel's as though its twisting and tears want to leak from my eye's and I feel empty. When I think about Ikari-san leaving" Rei said becoming confused as she described how she felt. Misato thought for a long moment until she decided how best to describe how the girl felt. "Lonly" was the word Misato spoke

The pieces began to fit more and more. Ritsuko had told Misato about Shinji's broken hand earlier yesterday afternoon, She wasn't to upset with Shinji, but took Notice as Ritsuko described how Rei had taken notice that Shinji had broken his hand and hurt his side. And Misato found it funny Apparently Rei had forced him to go and see the doctor.

"Rei Why don't you tell Shinji about those feelings, I'm sure he will understand them"Misato said to the girl as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment they lived in. Rei was quit for a long moment then nodded her head.

(Now)

Rei didn't show anything as she had always been taught. Her face showed no emotion, as she laid there on her bed. but the tears continued flow down her face on to her pillow She still didn't know why.

Shinji was sitting on top of a train sticking to it, while wearing his costume holding onto a bag made of web and a suit case filled with some items he needed like clothes, and another filled with things he didn't want found at all.

It had begun to rain so water pelted into him as the train made its way down the track, each drop of water felt like he was being stung by multiple little bugs. He ignored this minor pain as the train moved. He felt a little bad about leaving this way but it would explain his disappearance from earlier besides. _'I doupt anyone will miss me.'_

_(To Be Continued)_

* * *

(Authors Note) This one is twice as long as the last one. but the last one had origanly been appart of this one and during the editing Idecided to cut them both in half.

Well there it was the lizard one of my personal favorite spider villans, I decided to put my own spin on this lizard a little bit I hope it didnt upset any body but it put an intresting delima Shinji couldnt get past the A.T. feilds on his own no matter what he did thuse creating a problem. It also showed he isnt unbeatible and can be injured by the fracturing of his right hand but like our origanl spider man He fights through the pain to try and save others regardless of himself.

other villians may make an apperance with A.T. field like ability's in the future I've already got one villian figured out on how im going to do this.

Now as for the sinister syndicate the members are made up of the less super powerd spider man villains and by less super powered I mean they use tools to get the job done like the shooker the prowler Kraven alister smythe Doc Ock. and the rhino Which I found hard to classify in mine but decided to say it was his suit there have been incarnations of him like that. those are the sinister syndicate members I'm using not all of them have appeared et mind you but they will eventually.

Now this last part I wasnt to sure about on Shinji leaving It could have gone eaither way so I want to know your opinon on this do you want me to keep this ending or change it?

There will be a poll on my Page as to what you think I should do

I dont care wich ever one you choose I had written it up both ways but I decided to go with this one.

* * *

(Omake)

(Voice's.)

It would really suck if there was something worse then what, he was looking for in the tunnels. And it was his spider sense telling him. '_You idiot go the other way!'_ then again even if it was leading him to the Lizard, His spider sense was probably still right. But he had to find Rei, he had to save her.

_'Dude you went the wrong way'_ Shinji heard as he turned around. "Who's there?" Shinji called out looking around._ 'DANGER SHINJI IKARI DANGER. Behind you.' _The voice stated as shinji spun around to see nothing. Shinji looked around some more shining his flash light. confused '_Where is he?'__ 'Im in your head Im your spider sense._' Shinji heard as he stopped mid step "What?" Shinji shouted out. _'Yeah Im your spider sense now listen down that tunnel is an alligator down that tunnel is a gerife and that way is the Lizard.'_ Shinji listened to the voice inside his head.

"Your kidding right you cant be my Spider sense Why didnt you ever tell me you could talk before and what do you mean a giraffe where in the sewars. can the author even spell Giraffe?" Shinji questioned out loud to the voice inside his head. only to get no answer. Shinji after moment of silence "I think Im crazy."Shinji decided as he began to walk on only to stop in front of the tunnel the giraffe was supposed to be in.

Shinji out of curiosity decided what the hay nothing important is happening. He walked down the tunnel and came out in the geo front and there grazing in the medows was a giraffe. "The geo front has giraffe's? Who's Idea was that? Wait does that mean?" Shinji rushed back through the tunnels only to be stopped when he cam upon a crocodile in the sewers. _'I told you now you'll liseten when I say GO THE OTHER WAY.' _"You said it was an alligator." _  
_

* * *

(It sucked I don't think I'm very good at these Omake's but a though got in my head what if the spider sense could speak. What would it say?)

Well thats it for my mad ramblings. Please read and Review.


	13. Same Mistake's and Crumbling Sand

I do not own Spider-man or Evangelion. They belong to there respective owners.

* * *

Same Mistakes and Crumbling Sand

Gendo looked at the recording again it showed the battle with the newest angel that was reported destroyed. The second child had managed to destroy the angle. It had been an hour long fight, half of the fleet had been wiped out. The Eva had been retrieved being reeled in after the fight.

None of that mattered to Gendo, no what mattered was the fact his son had done what he had said he would and left. And at a crucial stage in the scenario. He would need the return of his son before the arrival of the next angel.

The next one would split into two separate angle's that needed to be fought together by two of the children. The second and third children preferably. It could be done with Rei easily it would be a minor deviation. But the angel's after that would be the one's that would cause the most deviations. Not to mention Unit-01 still need's a pilot. Rei had tried syncing up with it but it wouldn't work She was to far below the red line.

Unit-01 was useless now and still needed an S2 engine. All of it hinged on the simple fact. He needed his son here. It had been a mistake to send him to live with Saumi Ikari and Yuki Ikari. But they were the only viable guardians, and he didn't anticipate them being so kind. Yui had spoken that Saumi never got along with her father. Gendo figured Saumi would dislike the child and tolerate him. Gendo didn't relies Saumi had gotten along well with his niece Yui.

He had tediously watched them over the years from afar. His son had been forming nicely for the first 7 years. Even with Saumi and Yuki interfering with the boy's life. Then the greater changes started happening, he tried talking to other students befriending them. A simple job offer to the parents moved them away. But he seemed content with his life and his Uncle and Aunt.

So the needed change would have to happen. One of or both of them would need to die. Hiring a simple crook had helped solve that problem before. Saumi Ikari died and that solved a lot of problems. The reports came back showing. Shinji had become reclusive from school, often skipping or cutting it all together. But to take action like that again, would raise alarm. Especially so shortly after his son's leave would arouse suspicion. The way to do it would be tricky. Perhaps his new confidant could help with that.

Richard Branson Aka the King Pin, Seele member 13. Had assisted in a few problems recently. Such as the information concerning Dr. Noara's experiment's. The man was currently being retained and in a temporary coma.

Nobody had been informed of what had happened in the tunnels, Only that King pin had one of his men go down there on a hunch that was proven right. Rei had confirmed in the masked prowlers help in her rescue. As for the spider according to Rei he had been in fairly bad shape and hadn't been seen for a while most likely licking the wounds he had gotten. That was fine he seemed to constantly interfere with Nerv affair's.

Gendo figured out someone on his staff was working for the king pin. Gendo brought it up to the man he had suspected, and even went so far as to state. He may stay. As a sign of trust between the two Seele members. Although it seemed a bit strained, between the two but it worked well enough.

Perhaps a crime lord could help with this little problem concerning his wayward son.

XXXX

Shinji walked down to breakfast, meeting his aunt. She was dressed and ready for the day and so was he. White button up shirt and black pants and Shinji was good to go to school.

Yuki Ikari watched as her nephew came down for breakfast. He had seemed a little depressed since his sudden return. But she didn't question it although, he was home more often then he used to be. He was going to school, he was on time and she hadn't gotten any complaints from the teachers at all about him from school.

"Morning Aunt Yuki." Shinji said as he sat at the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Mixing honey in with the morning meal, He then began to eat at slow pass.

"You okay Shinji-kun? Your sue your well? You seem to be so depressed." Yuki questioned as she stepped forward only for Shinji to look up at her and smile. As he swallowed a spoon full of cereal

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little lighter I suppose." Shinji said as he stood up finishing the bowl off by drinking the contents of the bowl. Depositing it in the sink as he stepped around his Aunt.

"Okay well If you need anything I'm here okay." Yuki said as she sat at the table her self, a little miso soup in a bowl. Breakfast continued in silence and it concerned the woman. Shinji hadn't talked about anything that had happened during his stay. She was only told that he was needed for Something important involving that giant purple monster, she saw in the news broad casts. After a while Shinji got up.

"Im going to head to school, I'll see you tonight Aunt Yuki." Shinji said as he picked up his book bag and gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek. As he made his way to the door. Quickly before any questions could be asked.

"Have a good day dear." Yuki called out as she sat there thinking to her self. Maybe it was for the best she wasnt told the details. And some men had shown up a day after he had left to gather Shinji's stuff her reaction was to swat the men away until Shinji came for his stuff. He had told her he would be back in about a month or so. She had called and talked with that Katsuragi woman, a couple of times but she was never told anything.

Yuki wondered what had happened in Tokyo-3? What ever it was, She knew when he was ready he would tell her about it. And she would help him through what ever was wrong.

XXXX

Since his return from Tokyo-3, He hadn't been going out as Spider-man. Why should he? Why should it be his responsibility just like Eva. None of it Should be his responsibility, maybe it was time to just let it all go.

When he first started going out as a vigilantly, he did it in honor of his uncle. Because he hadn't been responsible with his powers. He had let his uncle down and caused his death, But after piloting Eva and quieting. it just seemed like well why should he. He had done the responsible thing, and did as he was asked and saved humanity, why should he bother with being Spider-man, he had used the power he had responsibly.

As far Shinji was concerned, he had gone above and beyond. What someone his age should. And now all he wanted was to be normal. Was that so hard no criminals, no angle's, no masked villains, and NO Eva. Just him school and perhaps a chance. To finally be someone other then a hero. Maybe a friend, family member, or maybe a boyfriend, but a lot of the girls he looked at now just seem plain to him.

But it still seemed so wrong to leave, It'll get better in time he supposed. Right now he needed to get to school. His thoughts lingered to a certain blue haired girl as he made a mad dash to school.

XXXX

(Elsewhere)

"So doc you sure this is safe? I mean I like the idea. But is it really a good idea?" a red haired man with brown eye's, asked as he stood in a glass container wearing only his boxers.

A mechanical arm moved across the lab, taking a tube of something green from a shelf. While the another one fine tuned a large machine. Two other arms where currently holding a large container of sand. These arms where currently connected to a man by some kind of holster. The man in questioned turned around and looked at the thug or rather his experiment inside the container.

"Are you saying perhaps. I don't know what I'm doing? That I'm pathetic? That my work Is a wast of time?" the man in questioned asked as he walked towards the container. While one arm retracted with the bottle of green serum. It then attached it into the machine. The hands holding the sand inserted the large container. On the top of the machine connected by tube's leading to where the current experiment was standing inside.

"No no it just seems unsafe." The man said becoming fear full before him stood the notorious Dr. Tako. He was wanted in five country's for questionable experiment's. Along with destruction of property. The man had destroyed an entire city in one experiment, and was wanted through out most of the world.

"Your the guinea pig. Being scared isn't your job." Tako said as he adjusted his glasses, as he readied the machine. The man funding this interesting research came into the room. The king pin had called the smartest mind he had to Tokyo-3.

The current team here weren't making any progress in figuring out the good doctor Noara's research. That had been taken from his lab, and with the good doctor still in a coma recovering. Questioning him on the nature of the notes wasn't an option at this time.

The king Pin decided to call his most intellectual individual to come and help. The man had spent an hour going over the note's, Then began writing equations and deviations on how the serum could be adapted and changed by adding different components.

The good doctor had been thinking to small. Limb regeneration was just the start. A little angel DNA was the catalyst add enough energy you could do almost anything. Thus the purpose of this experiment with the sand and this thug.

Dr. Tako wanted to experiment with different types compounds such as sand, why the king pin wasn't to sure there was something different about the sand it was supposedly conductive or something of that nature. And it would absorb special energy's. The king Pin didn't know or care so long as it worked.

"Is it ready doctor?" The king pin asked stepping into the room, and up to the tank to see the thug inside. Mason was the mans name. He was going to be the third test the first two didn't end well.

"I believe all of the necessary adjustments have been made. There should be no reason it wont work this time, Our test subject screened positive, For the genetics I was looking for. And the last two test where just that Test's. This one should work, if not then I might be inclined to believe this is a wast of time." Tako said as his mechanical arms worked there way around the lab checking everything.

"Well then begin the test any time you feel you need to doctor. Although I do have hope's, there is something to this." the king pin said as he made his way to the door. There was a viewing screen he could watch in safety from the other side.

"Wait what did you mean about the last two tests?" Mason asked banging on the glass container. This didn't sound wright. he wanted out and he wanted out now.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to know, its all in the past now. Where here for the now, So just hold still." Dr. Tako said as he activated the machine, green smoke was sprayed into the container from the serum. The man inside began to cough

"Introducing electrical current now." was the monotone voice that came from the doctor while one of his arms, went and turned on the electrical property's. The smoke inside turned blue as the doctor inspected the read outs.

"Pouring in the medium." An arm pulled a switch, and sand fell on top of the man. Inside the machine the man was having trouble breathing, and now there was sand spinning in the room it felt like it was cutting his skin getting in his lungs. He felt a strange sensation as though he was melting.

The king pin watched on the other side as the doctor did his job. The man could be cruel when it came to solving a problem. Which made him ideal when it came to solving problems like these. Mr. Mason didn't look very well he was banging and screaming to be let out, but with Tako in charge that wouldn't happen. Then something caught his eye something in the chest of Mr. Mason was glowing red. Was this just like what happened in the video of the doctors change.

"AHHHH!"Mason let out as the machine finally whirled to a stop. As the man collapsed to the ground the sand and smoke in the machine, had diapered from view and it seemed as though it had never happened. Had it been a success. Mason stood up but came falling to the ground, he looked down to see one of his legs had fallen apart into sand.

"AGHHH What happened what did you do to me?" The man yelled out inside the tube as the doctor examined the man it was interesting. Tako noted that his DNA had bonded to the sand. Something he hadn't anticipated

It had fallen apart perhaps because, he was so tacked from this experiment. Perhaps he couldn't control it or perhaps this was the first sign of failure and soon the rest of him would dissolve into sand. More testing would be needed. Tako adjusted his glasses as his one of his mechanical arms, swiveled around the room retrieving something to help scan the man in front of him. "Mr. Mason Do you think you can control it. I want you to think about your leg. Imagine it attached to your body."

"You crazy bastered I'm going to murder you when I get out You hear me. AHH!" Mason said as his anger got worse as his other leg dissolved into sand. Followed by the Arm he was using to prop himself up with.

"It looks like you'll die, before that happens. Now concentrate if you must die. Die doing something important now your legs." Tako said becoming impatient he was ready to scrap this and have the remains of this experiment thrown in an incinerator to be made into Glass.

Mason breathed deeply as he calmed down a little. And began to think hard, on what he needed to do. He wanted his legs back along with his lower half and his arm's. Soon he felt himself rise up, he looked down and saw his legs intact and there and his hand was reforming from the sand.

"Hum good now then. If you step this way well, do some more testing." Dr. Tako a smile growing on his face finally an experiment that could hold his interest. This was so much fun, He loved the thrill he got when he succeed in his experiments.

_XXXX_

the prowler stood in the Office of Commander Ikiari. He was wearing his usual disguise, when working at Nerv. As far as Gendo Ikari knew this was just a contact that could take information, to the king pin along with a request. Not one of the higher ranking members of the organization.

"So you understand, what it is that I need correct?" Gendo said getting a nod from the man in his office.

"I'll see to it that my boss is informed." The man said with a bow as he left the office, he just got off the clock working for Nerv. So he could do his job and do it quickly. He only stopped once when he was sure he lost any tailor's he may have had, He got his suit and gear ready as he made his way to the King pins building hideout.

He made his way to the king pins main office, to find two other people there one he recognized as one of his colleges, The other he wasn't sure but the man seemed different to the prowler. As if he wasn't all there as if he was shifting

They seemed to be talking about something. Tako was arguing about more study and research along with information he lacked in order to his job.

"While the experiment may be seem successful I feel I need more information, Data on the angels them selves. As well as the details on how the Absolute Terror field works. We can't continue forward until I know more!" Tako said his four mechanical arm's. drifting through the room menacingly. He needed the data Nerv had on the Angel's in order to properly perfect the test and research.

There newest test subject Mr. Mason was the furthest success they would most likely achieve. And he was degenerating at a slow, but progressive pace and would most likely die. If the data needed wasn't obtained. Then again he would most likely die any way. It didn't matter to Tako.

He just wanted to learn more on what made the S2 engine and the angel's tic. Something that had yet to be fully figured be anyone, and Tako was a man who wanted nothing more. Then to know everything he could learn and discover, and horde that knowledge for himself.

"They may have more information at Nerv. But I doubt they would give us it even with this new found trust me and Ikari have, I'm afraid the worst may come to pass Mr. Mason." The king pin sitting behind his desk, they didn't have any options Mr. Mason would surly die.

"WHAT! Your kidding. Then I'll get that information for you." He said as his body shifted his right hand began to increase in size. Only to stop as the King Pin slammed his fist down on the table destroying it. A look of anger on his face.

"You will do no such thing, I could be easily exposed by Ikari to some less then excepting enemy's. If they where to learn of this research. I doubt we would live to for to much longer. He's not the type of man who would hand it over willingly." King pin spat his anger increasing, Gendo knew of the experiment's that where going on, and the Magi had been recently reprogrammed. To Ignore similar signals like the Lizards. But that was all he could get from the man right now, There agreement was shaky neither one of them trusted the other. As far as the commander of Nerv knew, the experiments where pointless and would serve no purpose in the future.

"But What of the Experiment's, This could be a turning point for a lot of things, not only this organization, but the world it's self imagine the possibility's." Tako said trying to convince His boss to do so. Mason stepped forward poking a thumb at his chest. "Yeah and what about me?"

They where interrupted before they could get much further, as the Prowler walked in and up to the king pin's destroyed desk falling to one knee bowing to the man.

"What is it prowler, where busy here." Tako said his anger showing as his other arms tracked towards the other man ready to bind his fellow syndicate member. Only to be stopped by the king pin who cleared his throat.

"Please doctor hast makes wast, what do you have for me Prowler?" King Pin asked The prowler was only allowed to come into this office when he had information that would be useful or intriguing.

"Sir I have a request from Gendo Ikari." the prowler said standing up ignoring the arms that threaten to trap and harm him. He moved past the mechanical arms holding an envelop. The king pin raised his eye brow what could be wanted of him. Richard Branson opened the letter and scanned the content's, such a simple request but why this kind of request. The target was so simple, it was laughable only three conditions needed to met. But this could work out for the king pin, this might be what they needed.

"Mr. Mason what would you do in order to live? Would you kill for the chance to live?" The king pin asked as he looked at the man now made of sand. Who smirked "I'll do what I'd have to."

"Excellent I have to go and talk with a friend, but I think we can work these problems out. Prowler come with me." The king pin said getting up from his seat. Ignoring the doctor as he walked by. "WAIT where you going where not done yet." Tako shouted as the king pin left his scientist, and left the room.

"I think you just got snuffed Doc." Mason said looking at the angry scientist who looked to be boiling over in anger over this. "SILENCE." followed by a mechanical arm ramming into the man of sand, who was cut in half by the doctor's mechanical arm sand poring all over the ground. He left to stew in his anger while Mason reformed from the sand.

XXXXX

(3 days later)

Shinji sat at the table with his aunt they had talked a little over dinner quietly to them selves discussing current events and school. Dinner had become quit when Shinji asked a question. The quit past for awhile until Yuki finally asked her nephew what was wrong and what had happened. Shinji was quit for while then he answered her and told her what had happened omitting the parts about his alter ego. When he finally got down to when he left and came back. Shinji then asked the question that had been bugging him since he left.

"Aunt Yuki, Do you think I did the right thing?" Shinji asked looking down at his bowl of rice, it had been bothering him for a week now since his return. He had left thinking it was for the best that he wasn't needed, but it had slowly eaten away at him. He felt even worse now that he wasn't going out as the spider-man, something he wasn't going to be telling his aunt or anyone else ever.

Yuki looked at Shinji and thought to her self. Shinji had explained some details, but nothing substantial only that he was helping them to fight the angels, in that giant Robot on T.V. shown on the news.

"Well Shinji I think what you did was noble. You stepped up and helped others, even against the hardships they presented to you. Leaving isn't anything you should be ashamed about either." Yuki said as Shinji looked down at his food, and set the bowl and chopsticks down.

"Then why do I feel like I didn't do enough, what if others get hurt because I'm not there?" Shinji asked of his Aunt the only real family he had left now besides his father.

"And what if they where hurt while you where there?" Yuki asked as Shinji looked at her then down at his bowl he didnt know. "There's only so much you can ask of a man. And your still just a child Shinji. To ask so much of someone so young. Shinji your father and those people cant present you with something your not ready for. Nobody can force responsibility on you. Its up to you to take that responsibility for your self." His aunt said letting him know what she thought showing the wisdom of years of experience and understanding.

"You think I should go back?" Shinji asked looking up at her, wanting to know what he should do. It just seemed so hard to figure out. why should he take on the responsibility, just because he had the power.

"I'm saying you have to decide what your ready for. If you want to continue helping them you can if you want, but if you don't nobody's going to hate you for choosing not to. Your uncle used to say and I know its so corny but he was right. With Great power comes great responsibility. But how you use that power is always up to you." Yuki spook with grace as Shinji looked down at his food again thinking to himself. Thinking about his Uncle Shinji picked up the bowl of rice, and brought it to his mouth and finished what was inside. He ate the rest of his meal in silence, and then excused himself from the table.

"Im going to go out for a while. Is that okay Aunt Yuki?" Shinji called out to his aunt as he put a hoody on. His Aunt glanced towards him from the table with a smile.

"Okay be safe and take your time, Don't stay out to late, Remember we have to go to the bank tomorrow." She said as the young man nodded his head.

"Alright I'll be back in an hour or so I think."Shinji left the appartment to make his way through the city and left the apartment making his way out the door to think to himself.

Shinji made his way down the street's twisting and turning. Until he came upon an ally way. Not just any alleyway this was the ally he had originally walked down when he first discovered his powers. Shinji walked down the ally running a hand along the wall coming to a stop half way down it. He looked up it was a couple of stories high and sometimes.

He still couldn't believe what he could do. It was his power and his responsibility, was Eva really that different then what he had been dong before this point? Was him gallivanting in the middle of the night stopping crooks robbers gangs and the like's really his purpose? No it wasn't his purpose. It was his responsibility it wasn't something he owed to his uncle or his father. It's was what was right.

Before It was made easier to do it, because he thought his uncle would want it. That was wrong his uncle would want him to do the right thing, make the right choice's and lately. He felt like he wasn't making the right one's.

Shinji reached up and touched the wall with his bare hands. Kicking off his shoes, he began to crawl up the side of the building. Making his way to the top. For the longest time now Shinji felt he owed his uncle so much for what he had done. But he didn't owe his uncle anything. His uncle only wanted him to step up be a man and do the right thing.

Shinji realized he hadn't been doing it for the right thing he was doing it because. He thought he owed it to his uncle for causing his death. If he really wanted to pay back his uncle and truly honor the mans memory. Shinji needed to do what was right, no matter what. Even if he had to deal with his father, He knew it was right, but he ran away scared of the man but now. Shinji knew what he needed to do.

"I suppose I've been selfish recently." Shinji thought as he looked at the sun setting in the horizon from the building roof top. "With great power comes great responsibility."

Shinji heard a scream and out of reflex rushed to where, he had heard it to find a man holding a woman by her hair forcing her to the ground. Jumping down the side of the building, Shinji landed with years of practice before they would notice him.

"Hey You." Shinji called out walking down the alleyway. The man looked up having been caught. He charged at the young teen. Only to be stopped with a single punch to the side of his face. The man went tumbling down in a heap. The woman looked up to see her savior.

"Thank you I don't know what to say, I.i just he was going to....Thank you." the women said as she stood up fully bowing to Shinji. "Your a real hero, not a lot of people would help in something like that." She said as Shinji looked at the women.

"I should be going." Shinji said becoming uncomfortable with the situation he didn't sae people very often outside of being Spider-man so it was a little weird. Shinji turned around and started walking down the allyway.

"Wait who are you?" The woman asked the young teenager. Who stopped and looked up in thought. Who was he? That was a good question.

"...I guess.... I'm me." Shinji said then bolted out of the alleyway. The woman following behind as he turned a corner. "Wait huh?" By the time she got around the corner he was gone.

He had come to decision, he knew what he needed to do. He didn't need to be in a costume to the right thing, or face his Father. Shinji decided he would go and he would confront the responsibility of Eva and see it to the end. Shinji got home to find his aunt had gone to bed, not wanting to disturb her he let her sleep. He'd talk to her tomorrow and tell her what he was going to do.

XXXX

(Tokyo-3 Municipal High School)

Rei was sitting quietly looking at a comic book. Not just any comic book, but the one Shinji had showed her one time but had rushed off leaving it and a bag of apples in her care. She had never given it back. And so now she sat her looking at it. She still wondered why the man in this comic wore his undergarments on the outside. Next to her sat a bag of apples. She had never had an apple until then, she liked them they where sweet and juicy.

Rei continued to read the comic until a shadow obstructed the view of the little book. Rei leaned the other way, but the shadow moved the same way as the book. Rei looked up to see a red headed girl with A-10 Connector clips in her hair. Standing over Rei with her hands on her hips. The second child Rei concluded.

"Hallo you must be the first child. I'm Asuka Asuka Langly Soryu." The girl declared as Rei tilted her head back down, to look at the little graphic novel. Asuka didn't take to kindly to this brush off, being ignored wasn't something she liked. So she solved this problem by snatching, the Comic out of the other girls hands.

"You shouldn't ignore someone who's talking to you, and what are you 5 reading a comic at your age its shameful." Asuka said looking at the thing, the girl was probably a reclusive Otaku who needed a friend a friend like her Asuka Langly Soryu.

"You should count your blessing's that I'm here, I think we should be friend's. It will make working together easier that way." The red headed girl said making her opinion and thoughts known. Rei wasn't to annoyed or to happy about this girls attitude. It was loud and up front. Rei reached to take the comic book, only for the other girl to pull it away.

"Come on whats your answer, you wanna be friends or what?" Asuka asked trying to get this quit girl to talk so far it had been annoying being ignored like this, she hadn't said a word even after taking the comic book.

"If I'm ordered to then I will." Rei said as she reached and took the little book back and out of the other girls hands. Who was surprised at the bluenet's response.

Asuka looked at the other girl. Trying to figure why she would only do it if ordered. What was she a doll or something doing as she was told. This was boring in Asuka's opinion and she was getting annoyed. The moment she got to Tokyo-3. She had decided to go and inform him. Why he wasn't the better pilot, only a rooky that got lucky. That didn't work very well as she was told. He had left four days prior to her arrival.

"This is because Of the third isn't it,.......What ever I dont care. He was cowrad and an Idiot. Running and hid." Was as far as Asuka got as a she had been slapped in the face by Rei. Who was now standing over the girl, She looked down at her hand and stood up, and left taking the comic and bag of apples with her. Leaving a surprised and shocked Asuka behind.

_'That little Gah I hate her.'_ Asuka seethed in anger as she watched the retreating form ahead of her, She would make that little girl pay for that. _'who does she think she is that that DOLL.'_

_XXXXX_

_(Plain flying over Antarctica)  
_

Gendo looked at the little screen he had to leave Tokyo-3 in order to take care of some business. The proposition and the job would be handled. All that was needed was a little information as a trade. he could give enough information to be useful and still keep the rest to him self.

Apparently the newest member of Seele, didn't have the common information amongst most of the group. Then again only the dead sea scrolls where the most well known and the 'prophecy's' contained inside, not the technical data on how things worked.

The dead sea scrolls where vague on what was what, and how things worked. Often speaking of things in old testament format. Like the fruit of life was supposedly the S2 engine. It was most commonly believed now after much research. Still some debate between the members of Seele on many things inside the scroll's, but it was commonly accepted like many things.

So giving the man a little information, and scientific Research wouldn't be that hard. What Richard Branson did with it was completely up to him. So long as it didn't interfere with his plans and scenario.

'Let the man play god, while others became god.' Gendo thought to himself the job would be done soon. The only question was how would they do it. He had been informed of a successful test subject by Branson. They just needed more fine tuning, if anything the research could be applied to Eva. Or other human test subjects. In the end it would work to Gendo's advantage, and against Seele eventually so long as the old fools didn't know.

XXXX

(Warehouse in Saitama-2)

Mason knew what he needed to do. The prowler had told him the plan multiple time's now. Tomorrow was the day, he would be stable maybe even human. But being human would be boring now especially after three days of practice. He had confidence in what he could do, and what could be done. Looking down at his hand it changed and morphed into a hammer made of sand then again into a ball with spikes it was both cool and kind of scary.

A man walked into the room and inspected the man. "The mission will commence in 21 hours. You need to conserve the energy you have, and stop wasting it or you'll only end up killing your self faster." The man said from the doorway. Only to get a nod and a wave of the hand from Mason.

"I know what I'm doing so what's the plan, what are we going to be doing exactly prowl?" Mason asked of the man in the doorway who only shook his head.

"I told you its prowler, or John smith pick one and stick to it." The man said in irritation, he had explained the plan three times now. After watching the house for 2 days, they had a schedule for the target's daily routine. Tomorrow was there opportunity, she would be leaving the house on business with the boy. Who was not to be harmed in any way. They would be going to a bank to determine a transaction concerning there bills.

"Your code name for the mission will be sandman for obvious reasons." Prowler said as the mans left leg melted into sand. "And try to keep concentrating your losing control of your self again." Prowler said as the man smiled a little sheepishly, as he reformed with the degraded sand.

"You'll be acting with out me men will be issued to help. If I'm seen it could cause problems, I'm wanted in nine different country's japan included, if I'm seen it could cause problems. Second after the mission take what ever you can to this warehouse. Wait there until I or someone contacts you got that." Prowler not really asking but stating as an order to the man getting a shack of the head from the man. "Good get to sleep conserve you energy." Prowler said leaving the man.

XXXX

(The next day)

Prowler was sitting in a delivery van dressed the part of an average delivery man. Wearing a hat and a suit carrying a hand bag. His arms where crossed as he watched the mirror intently, keeping an eye on who passed and who entered the bank.

This job would incorporate a few thugs, as well as the heavy hitter sandman. Who would do most of the hard work. As far as the grunts in the back where concerned. This was just a spectacle to show off the new guys power, and rob a bank for some large and quick cash.

When an actuality it was an assassination. That would make the news letting people know a bank robbery went wrong, and a hostage had been killed or mortally wounded along with a dozen others. The prowler had spent three hours planning it out and how the assassination would go.

It was made to look like a group tragedy, who would guess one of the injured or killed was the main target. When a bank was being robbed in plain view of over a hundred witnesses. Along with a couple of hostages who where killed. The only real goal here was to insure, Shinji Ikari wasn't mortally wounded or killed, perhaps injured under circumstance, but that was as far as they would go.

Prowler saw his targets coming, they where driving a green car that had just pulled into the parking lot and was being parked. Prowler watched through his window as the boy and his Aunt walked towards the bank. They would be refinancing the home they currently lived in and by the end of this it wouldn't matter.

"This is this is Hook, Wendy and Peter have entered the building. Lost boys time to go and play."Prowler said as door in the back of his truck opened. The men waiting inside stepped out and towards the building. Once the door's where shut. The Prowler pulled the truck out of the parking lot.

" Time to put them to sleep Sandman." Prowler announced to Masons Radio with his part done now all he needed to do was ditch the truck and get away to the safe house and hide.

Mason heard the announcement and his code name which he felt was pretty cool, although killing an old lady seemed kind of harsh. But he was told he didn't have to kill her on the spot in cold blood, a mortal wound would do the trick she would have a chance to live. But most likely die it would be in god's hands in his opinion.

"This is sandman, Everyone in position? …..Good" The man said as he started to dissolve into sand. All of a sudden, The sand began to swirl around and around in a circle creating a mini tornado of sand. '_time to make an entrance.'_

XXXX

Shinji was dressed in a hoody and his Aunt had worn a yukata. While they where in the bank waiting. Shinji had told his aunt his decision to go back and finish what he had started and much to his surprise she didn't protest against it or anything.

Which was a bit of a shock while in Tokyo-3. She had called almost daily to make sure he was alright. Shinji figured there would have been something that equaled an argument, That he should stay but she only nodded her head and kissed his cheek saying "Be careful when you decide to go back."

Shinji was going to wait a few days before, he would go back to Tokyo-3. He wanted to make sure things went well with the refinancing of Aunt Yuki's house. If things didn't go well, Shinji may cancel going back to Tokyo-3 in order to help his Aunt maybe get a job. Uncle Saumi had left quit a bit of money for his family, but that amount of money could only do so much.

Shinji sat with his Aunt as a man, explained what they where going to do. When out of the blue his spider sense rang, Out for the first time in almost a week. Shinji then heard a gun shot. He looked to see a guard at the door had fallen. Having been shot in the side, As seven other men walked into the bank. Someone screamed but that was stopped before it could go any further. As several gun shots where fired into the Air. "HAND'S ON YOUR HEAD AND ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" One of the men shouted out. Fallowed by a few more gunshots.

People did as they where told, Aunt Yuki did as she was told was told, And Shinji grudgingly doing so as well. The next thing to happen was well, It was a sand storm that seemed to come through the door. out of nowhere it blew some of the men off there feet.

"Hello Everyone this Is a bank robbery, slash hostage situation. So please remain calm and then well release you out into the wild." A man with red hair and Red Eye? Said as the mini sand storm stopped.

Mason looked around there where at least twenty or so people already here. So that meant that they had a clean cut away, on what he really needed to do. Wait for some cops to show up, make a demand for a truck. So they could put some money inside and get away. And to show they meant business one of the hostages AKA Windy.

Would be made an example of, but in the meant time they needed to open that safe. Take out some of the money or at least as much as they could to get ready.

"Okay boys you two watch the front, let me know when the cops get here." Mason said as he made his way towards the safe in the back.

"Man this is so cliché, oh well the more money I take the more I get to keep later." Mason thought while it was apart of the cover, that was real money they where taking. and most of if not all of it could be his.

Shinji stayed down with the other hostages, and his aunt watching the man with Red hair as he made his way to the safe. Shinji wanted to jump out and try and take them out, but that would put people in danger. So he waited quietly as a man came around tieing there hands, they got to Shinji and his aunt and they tied there hands with some strong nylon rope to keep them out of trouble.

Shinji watched as the redheaded man got to the safe, which was closed at the moment someone had sounded an alarm. Which automaticly closed the safe. What was this guy up? To was he behind the sand from earlier? Then to Shinji's surprise the man's arm got bigger and turned into a massive hammer. That in it's self spoke the man was dangerous, If anything Shinji would have to fight him if things got ugly.

Mason brought the hammer of an arm back and then brought it crashing into the safe making a large dent, but not making progress.

_'Okay lets try the Terror field thing.' _Mason thought as he brought the hammer back, and then brought it crashing into the safe. Activating his own A.T. Field smashing it into the safe door. Blowing it off its hinges and into the safe room.

"Woah boy now where cooking with Fire Baby. You boys start gathering the loot up, looks like the cops are starting to show. I think its time for some negotiations." Sandman said as he stated walking down the row of people lined up against the wall. Until he found his target. Looking at the closest man near him.

"You your coming with me got that, and you over there Grandma your coming to. Come on hurry it up." Mason said as a man and an elderly Yuki nodded her there heads.

"Wait take me leave my Aunt alone." Shinji said stepping from the wall and in front of the man. Who looked at the boy, he wasn't supposed to kill him. That didn't mean he couldn't hurt him. Enlarging his hand into sand he brought it down upon the young teenager, who side stepped it much to the Sandman's surprise.

"I'll do anything, just let her go." Shinji said locking eyes with the sandman. The look was one of determination and hope along with one of begging. Hope that the redheaded man wouldn't harm his Aunt. Mason suddenly found that killing the woman would be hard.

"Don't worry she wont die, So long as she cooperates got it." Mason said as Yuki stepped forward and in front of Shinji.

"I apologize for my nephews rudeness, what would you like of me Robber-san." Yuki said even though her hands where tied. She carried herself in a dignified manner like she always did. Still holding her head up high even as she bowed to the man. Shocking Shinji and Mason over how calm the woman was.

"Shinji-Kun everything will be fine, Just behave your self and stand in line." Yuki said in a commanding tone as Shinji looked at his Aunt as he lowered his head. And stepped back in line. Mason eyed the woman it was as though, she knew what might happen, and still had faith everything would be fine.

_'Oh man this isn't the job for me.'_ Mason thought as he led the woman and the other man out side of the bank. He continued to walk them out towards the police line.

"LISTEN UP I Want a Truck no license plats completely black brought here in twenty minutes for every twenty more I have to wait a hostage will die." Mason announced as he brought his hands to the heads of the two people he had brought out. His arms dissolving into sand, and constricting around there body's.

The man began to squirm and freak. While Yuki held her breath, and tried to calm her self. Her heart was beating fast. Mason felt there body's encased in the sand, and what he did next he didn't regret. He wanted to live. He then increased pressure on the sand.

The man Squirmed as he he felt himself become crushed, From the massive amount of pressure brought on by the sand as he cried out In pain. "YAGAHH!"

Yuki felt her body being squeezed, but that was it the man was hesitating to kill her unlike he had the other man. But that didn't last long as her body felt constricted. Tears poring down her face. _'Shinji-kun Saumi-Kioshi.'_ She thought as she cried out in pain.

The sandman let the body's drop to the ground, the sand retracting back into his body. He had killed the man no problem, The woman on the other hand would maybe die, he wasn't sure he couldn't do it.

Shinji watched in horror as his aunt cried out in pain and fell to the ground, he stood motionless as the red haird man walked across the street. While police shot at him, only for there bullets to do nothing. To the man as he walked away. Shinji stood up walking towards the window as the man shouted something out and walked back into the bank. The man looked across the room to Shinji.

"What are you doing. Get back in Line." Mason said walking towards the kid. As the man walked towards Shinji Something inside snapped. Shinji was upon the man in seconds breaking the nylon rope holding his hand together.

The sandman was surprised by this before. He could react the boy had crossed the distance screaming his lungs out. As he brought his fist into Mason's face Which was stopped as the part he punched turned into sand.

Shinji followed up in a blind rage. Brought his fist down upon the head. That also dissolved into sand. A large hand formed out of the sand. Reached out and grabbed the boy, and sent him crashing into a wall. Masons head reformed along with most of his body his his left arm. Stretched across the room made of sand. He had cocooned the boy in sand.

"Little brat." Mason said as he then pulled, Shinji off the wall and rammed him into the ground dragging the boy across it. He brought the boy up to face him. The sand uncovered the boy, who to Masons surprise was half concise. And he was struggling trying to get free.

"Say good night kid." and with all his strength and with out killing. the asset he brought the boy crashing into the ground head first. Shinji coughed some blood from the force, As he began to lose conciseness, After Mason was sure the kid was done. He let him go from the sand.

"Anybody else want to play Hero." He asked to the people lined up around the room getting shacks and quit squeaks. "Good You guy's done done yet." He called out to the men getting the money ready.

It took ten more minutes after the second hostage had been killed, before they got there truck. Mason went out inspected it the cop inside, got out put his hands on his head and stepped away from it. Eye balling Mason with each little step he took.

Loading up the money was easy, and quick. Mason started walking out but was stopped. When a hand reached up and grabbed his leg squeezing hard. Mason looked down to see the kid. The kid locked eye's with his enemy, as his hand clenched crushing the leg into sand grasping hard Mason reformed the leg and kept walking as the kid tried to get up failing to do so.

Getting into the driver seat of the armored truck. He started driving the men in the back. He needed to get the truck to the wear house he had been directed to.

He started driving letting a sand storm fallow up and around the truck causing people to look away and cover there eye's. Mason lost them as he drove. Making his way to the first of several stops. One was to unload three men and some of the money. The second was to unload the rest of the money and the rest of the men in the truck.

The last stop was ditching the truck, After the last task was done. He made his way easily to the warehouse he was to stay at until the Prowler contacted him.

XXXX

Shinji woke up to see another unfamiliar ceiling, he had a strange sense of dajuvu. It seemed every time something went wrong recently, There was always an unfamiliar ceiling. Shinji sat up his head hurt a little, but he felt fine. Looking around there multiple nurses and doctors scudling about. He was in a hospital then it clicked and he remembered. That man made of sand his aunt Oh no Aunt Shinji got out of the bed as nurse's walked towards him

"Mr Ikari you need to calm down." One of them said as they tried to get him to calm down.

"Where's my aunt? Is she okay." Shinji asked looking at the nurse hop in his eye's, like everything that had happened was a bad dream. The nurse was confused for a moment, and didnt get a chance to answer him. A familiar voice called out his name.

"Shinji-kun." Shinji turned to the voice to see a crop of purple hair it was Misato. Why was she hear? Was it a dream had he not left Tokyo-3 and there had been an Angel attack. No that wasn't right it was a lie no matter how much he would want it to believe it.

"Misato what are you doing here?" Shinji asked as Misato entered the room closing the door behind her.

"Due to you leaving so ...suddenly Section-2, had been keeping an eye on you and your aunt." Misato said which didn't seem to surprise the teen to much. But something else clicked in his mind.

"Id they where flowing us? Why didn't they do anything at that bank robbery!" Shinji almost yelled out thats incorrect. It wasn't yelling his voice was louder. and he was angrier.

"Why is all they do is watch and never help. If someone had done something, My aunt oh kami my Aunt." Shinji said his thoughts getting back on track as he become worried.

"It's okay Shinji your aunt. Yuki Ikari is still alive she's in the ICU." Misato stopping the young teen from going into a break down. Shinji stood there in silence with his former guardian. Many thoughts going through his mind. But a lot of them where about his aunt.

"Is she going to be..." Shinji questioned not finishing the question. "The doctor's here dont know yet, Shinji I know this is selfish and the wrong time. But will you come back to Tokyo-3. I was given permission by the commander to give you any request you want." Misato said personally to her it sounded off like the commander was taking advantage of the situation, but what where the odds something like this could happen?

Shinji thought on it for a while, due to a lot of the things that had happened. Shinji almost knew his father couldn't be involved. No his father was an opprotunist if anything.

That man had used an A.T. Field in much of the similar way the Lizard had. and now Shinji felt the full effects come around. Now the prowler who, Shinji had let go with the Lizards Arm and sample's had sold them or given them to his boss.

Apart of Shinji had wanted to believe the man was a good guy the way, he helped save Rei and Dr. Noara but The prowler had been out for himself, and Shinji had let him go with out much effort or thought. It was happening again just like what happened with his uncle. He had the power to stop the masked man but let him go. Thinking he wouldn't really use something so dangerous. But the harsh reality's that came with life where smeared all over the wall.

And to make the situation worse, his father knew what had happened to his Aunt and was going to use it to get what he wanted another pilot '_Never trust Adults kid._' the prowler had said that and it was perhaps the only true thing the man had spoken.

"Shinji you okay?" Misato asked as the boy seemed to become quit after some time, Thinking to himself.

"Misato I think you already know what my request is, Just make sure she's okay." Turning from the woman Misato nodded her head as she turned around and left the room. Tears brimming at his eye's he wanted to be alone Shinji closed the door and fell against the back of it.

He knew what he needed to do, he had to take responsibility for what had happened. he had let the prowler go with the sample's. So he was going to fix this problem. He'd find the samples and destroy them. And find the prowler and this Boss he worked for and he wasn't sure what he would but, what ever was to happen nobody would be hurt by them again.

Shinji clenched his fist tightly again and felt something in his hand opening the palm of his hand he found sand? Apparently he hadn't noticed. His hand's had been clenched tightly in a fist since he had passed out and woken up. The sand danced around in his hand as the clumps moved. Out of his hand and towards the window. Moving across the ground. Shinji watched as it snaked towards the window. Then thought of that red headed man. Was it fallowing him the man with red hair? Shinji looked at it and he smiled. He had a way of fallowing him, the sand guy.

Shinji got up scooping the sand up looking around, Shinji found a bottle full of a liquid emptying out the contents on the floor. Shinji poured the sand into the bottle then bottled it up. He shook the bottle and the sand after it settled down. The sand moved in the same direction. Towards the window.

XXXXX

(5 hours earlier)

Misato had been at home on her day off, it had been quit in the apartment with Misato watching the news and tossing a few beer's back. Enjoying the day off Nerv rarely gave her. Rei was sitting on the floor holding Pen Pen, like he was some kind of stuffed animal. The quit girl was spending less time in her room. And more time in the apartment it's self, But very few words where spoken between the two. But that didnt mean she wouldnt try.

"So Rei I heard you met Asuka today." Misato said trying to break the quit between the two girl. Seeing if maybe she would open up and speak about the events maybe that out going personality Asuka had could break that shell Rei had.

"Yes." Rei said quietly. And after moments of silence Misato posed another question

"So what did you think? You guy's going to get along?" Misato asked as she stared at the back of the girl waiting for an answer.

"There will be no problems working with her in combat." Rei said ignoring the question and kind of answering the second one in a it wont interfere with work attitude. Misato kind of got the point and let it drop turning back to the news.

Then during the events of the news. A break through had happened at a bank, in Saitama-2 apparently it was being robbed and hostage's had been taken. 3 of the hostages had been killed and 7 injured. Misato watched with mild interest until the name's of the ones killed where spoken.

"Yes the individual came out to make his demands. And then executed two of the hostages one Tsuki Mashori and a Yuki Ikari. Where the first one's to be critically injured. Right now there in critical condition under heavy care, along with the third victim Sato Yumani. Who was killed after the kidnappers demands weren't met. Shortly after the truck had been driven out of the bank, some kind of sand storm worked its way up in the area. Blinding many people from what happened." The news castor spoke out Misato had frozen in what she had been doing. When Yuki Ikari had been mentioned, Then a list of people injured with name's and faces where shown.

"Ikari-kun." Rei said looking at the name that went by on the screen, Misato stood up from her position on the couch a little wobbly, as she made her way to the phone she needed to call Ritsuko.

It had taken less then a few hours to get to Saitama-2. And she had headed directly to the hospital where Shinji and his Aunt where staying. The VOTL had landed on the helicopter pad. Before leaving the commander had told her that she was to try and convince him to come back to Tokyo-3. Misato knew the reason and she agreed to it. One more pilot would do all the more good. But would he after what happened to his Aunt.

Misato came back to Shinji's door, she was checking in on him making sure he would be okay. There was only one Section-2 agent that was supposedly watching him and the man in question wasn't in the building. So Misato had to keep an eye on the boy.

Misato walked into the room. but Shinji wasn't on the bed she looked to see the private bathroom was not in use. The only thing about this room that seemed off was the fact that the window was open. His shoes had been set to the side and his clothes where gone.

"Shinji!" Worry began to creep over the woman, rushing to the window, looking to the side's then down at the pavement. He wasn't there so he hadn't jumped out the window in a depression. If she was to look above her she would see the teen crawling up the side of the building.

Shinji looked down frozen In a sense of fear and shook. _'Don't look up, Don t look up, Dont look up.'_ He chanted in his head looking down at the woman. After a moment she pulled her head into the window. Shouting out that he was missing.

Oh yeah this wasn't a lot of fun. The woman seemed to have a knack of almost catching him in the act of doing something considered amazing. After a moment Shinji continued his tack up the side of the hospital. Moving fast before someone did look up. Shinji was often surprised, how often people didn't look up. Of course why would they? Unless something gained there attention from above. Making it to the top of the hospital, Shinji pulled the jar of sand out of his pocket looking at it.

Shinji thought back to the man made of sand. It seemed in the last couple of fights he's had with these Villains the rhino, the Lizard, and now this Sand guy. They had power and where able to keep up and go beyond what Shinji often used.

When fighting some lowly thief he had to often hold back so as to not kill him. It was starting to become rapidly apparent that he needed to think of new tactics when fighting these newer enemy's they where. He needed to stop holding back, and let lose on the strength he did have. He needed a lot more practice. Especially if he was going to fight enemy's just as, if not stronger then he was. He needed to think and find weak spots, like when he was brain storming on how to stop the lizard. Cutting of the arm and over whelming it seemed to work. The only problem then was the A.T. Field. Shinji thought about the fight a couple of time's. Like if there was another way to get past the A.T. Field, if not then he needed a new way to fight them.

The prowler had used flash grenades to stun and blind The lizard, so that meant things that affected thing around them worked well enough. Its not like they where Angel's. So they had have human weaknesses.

"Now the new question. How do you fight sand?" Shinji thought thinking about it looking at the little jar. Shinji thought about the man in question. He looked like he needed to concentrate on making an A.T. Field. Or else those punches he threw earlier wouldn't have connected.

So he might have trouble in the fight trying to make one. But what about him reforming from sand. His answer came from the sky as a droplet of water hit his face. Shinji blinked water often softened and clumped sand together. If he was made of sand maybe, he could wash him away. Now that sounded a little childish, but it was a thought to throw around.

Shinji looked up it was about to rain, And he needed to stop by his house and grab something. Before he went looking for the guy. A quick change of clothes seemed to be in order.

Mason sat in the warehouse waiting for Prowler it could be a day or two before he comes. Mason didn't care so long as they fixed him, looking down at his right hand it shifted in and out of sand. It was becoming harder and harder to keep it together and make sure it stays normal.

If anything he shouldn't use the powers at all in the next couple of days. The crazy mad scientist Tako had said he had some sort of something 2 core engine something.

He wasn't to sure what it was called, but apparently it only had a limited power inside the man of sand. That if he uses it excessively. He would die doing stuff like forming and using, The sand was fine but using the A.T. Field was dangerous and drained him faster.

The sprinklers came to life and the fire alarm went off. The water from the sprinklers came down hitting mason with droplets of water. There was a clanking as something hit the floor next to his feet looking down Mason saw a lighter. He furrowed his brows someone was messing with him.

"Alright come out and show your self." Sandman yelled out into the warehouse, looking around until what he got was a figure in a skin tight suit. It was completely blue with the exception of the hands and feet which where red there was a silver spider web pattern running across the body and on the chest was a Spider.

"What is it Halloween." Mason asked looking at the figure, that didn't speak talk or anything instead. He began to shack his hands around. Something started to cover his hands was that webbing. After the figure was done it looked like he was wearing boxing gloves. And he looked like he was ready for a fight.

"What is it You think you can do? So what you got some string. I've got Sand" Mason said as his arm changed into a mass of sand tuning into a ball with spiks. He then sent it at the spider extending his arm in order to reach across the room.

The figure stepped forward and with one punch caused the ball of sand to crumble into piles of wet sand. Mason was shocked that wasn't supposed to happen. What was going on? Was he degenerating faster now? He looked at the wet sand all over the ground in clumps his eye's widened

'_The sprinkler's_ or more accurately the water his sand's power's didn't work when wet. Mason looked to see the man was gone the next thing to hit him was an axe kick falling from the sky into his shoulder destroying it.

Mason tried to reform his arms, but they wouldn't the sand lying around was waited down by all the water. And the man was throwing a punch to his face. Mason concentrated as the fist collided with his on the spot A.T. Field.

But the masked man was relentless. He started punching away at the A.T. Field. And he wouldn't stop Mason stepped back as the gloves of web collided with his A.T. Field.

"What do you want?" Mason asked as he took another step and another punch collided with the A.T. Field, Then it happened a crack appeared in the field fallowed by multiple. It was becoming harder and harder to keep up he was starting to become exahusted from the use.

Shinji brought another punch down ignoring the question. Until he saw what he was looking for when the barrire broke and he got a hit in on the mans head some of his face meshed into sand Shinji brought his left fist back and threw it forward as it collided with another A.T. Feiled.

Thanks to the web gloves cushioning his fists he wasn't to worried about breaking a hand in this fight. then there was a glow Shinji saw it coming from the mans chest near where the heart would be.

Shinji continued on wailing on the Shield protecting the man. Shinji was hoping he would slip up and lower it again. But the last one seemed to crack and then fade and the man in front of him was looking like he was the one taking the beating here and not the shield was it that hard to keep it up? What ever the reason Shinji pressed forward. Until another crack came forward presenting it's self to the young hero.

Mason was breathing hard as he struggled to keep the barrier up, he couldn't take much more of this. He brought his leg up and tried to kick at the spider. Forming his foot into a kind of hammer that as the A.T. Field dropped he brought his leg up trying to kick the spider Freak.

He lined this one with an A.T. Field impact like the one he used on the bank safe and he was rewarded not buy hitting the man. no he dodged but he was rewarded with some space as the man let up to jump backwards in the air dodging the kick.

_'How did he know to dodge.'_Mason thought disgruntled by the man. Who was now hanging up side down from that string. Looking down on him, from above what was he?

"Who gave you your powers." The masked man finally spoke. Out after remaining quit the entire time.

"I don't know some crazy doctor and the benefactor, I don't know there names." Mason said as he moved around the room stepping onto clumps of sand absorbing them into his body.

"Do you Know someone named Prowler?" the man asked as he shot a big ball of web at his leg destroying it as Mason fell to the ground. He hadnt seen that coming. It had collided with his leg really hard.

"Yes! He's the one who introduced me to the program." Mason said looking at the figure who seemed to become lost in thought, as the sand man recovered reforming his leg from the wet clumps of sand laying around. He took this moment to impose a question of his own.

"Who are you? Are you going to kill me?" Sand man asked looking at the masked figure locking his red eye's with the white lenses of his enemy. The eyes seemed to furrow in anger.

"I'm not a killer unlike you, But I'm not going to let you go." Shinji said as he descended from the web line, he was using to hang from the ceiling. As he made his way back the man before he could recover crashing into the mans chest as he tried to stand up unprepared as the hero went through him creating a hold in the man.

"AHHHH" Mason cried out as he fell to the ground clutching his chest it hurt it was like something was ripped out and now it hurt a lot. It was burning, looking up to see the figure. The masked man was holding a little red marble or something. That was his he knew what it was he didnt know how but it was his. "Give it back!"

"This is the source of your A.T. Field. You can't have it, Like I said I'm not a killer." Shinji said as he pulled out the little bottle with a little sand inside he dropped the Core inside. Shinji then pocketed it. Shinji had confronted this Sandman and won, but he wasn't going to kill the man by destroying the core.

That may kill him in his condition. With all the wet sand or rather it was like mud all over the place it might be a bad deal for the guy.

"Killing you is pointless it wouldn't change anything." Shinji said as he looked out side. It looked like the fire department had finally arrived. They would becoming to investigate why the fire alarm had gone off. Signaling them to a building with out a fire.

Shinji crawled up the wall, making his way to the roof top. It was getting dark out and slipping out would be easy. He was going to go back to the hospital. Shinji looked down as some men walked into the building to find the red headed sandman inside. Shinji pulled out the little jar with the core inside the sand inside the jar seemed even more drawn to it.

"I should hide this somewhere." Shinji said to himself as he pocketed the item running towards the side of the building jumping off and shooting a web line out pulling hard to jerk the teen faster towards another building.

As he made his way to the hospital. He picked up a some cloths, he had left at the top of another building. They where wet and soaked much like his costume had been. Due to the rain that came down upon the city. He jumped swinging from each web as he made his way back to the hospital.

XXXX

Misato was sitting at the bed side of Shinji's aunt, they would be moving her soon when the rain began to stop. she would be taken to Nerv Medical, to insure she would be fine . But it wouldn't turn out to well If they couldn't find Shinji.

That was until someone came walking with him into the room, he was drenched and sopping wet. Misato got up from her chair looking him over.

"What happened to you are you okay?" Misato said starting to throw out question's as to what happened to the teen who looked away.

"I got locked out on the hospital roof earlier, I've been up there since it started raining." Shinji lied to his once again Guardian. The man next to Shinji nodded his head, he was a janitor.

"Yeah found him up there little while ago, the door opens from the inside but not the outside it locks automatically. Lucky for him I go up there for my Smoke breaks." the man said as he exited the room. He had never inquired how long Shinji had been there. It couldn't be that long, he goes up there to smoke once every three hours to bad Shinji had been gone for a total 9 pushing 10 hours.

They had searched everywhere but the roof because well it was just fans and blowers up there and patients weren't allowed up there. Apparently Shinji had ignored the signs that was alright Misato was re leaved he wasn't dead or tried to commit suicide

"If you want since your coming back, I can drop you off at your house. You can get packed up." Misato asked Shinji nodded his head while looking at his Aunt she seemed peaceful sleeping there.

"Do they know when she'll wake up?" Shinji asked not sure but hoping it would be soon. He didn't kill the Sandman because, he didn't kill his Aunt. But if she had died at the man's hands. He wouldn't be anywhere he would be pile of mud not a prisoner right now like Shinji was sure he was.

"They don't know when, but she has stabilized since she got here, according to the doctors if she wants to wake up. She will I promise you Shinji." Misato said setting her hand on his shoulder, Shinji twitched a little but relaxed. Misato's cell phone then rang, As she comforted the boy.

"Sorry I need to take this." Misato said as she walked away to answer the phone. Shinji didn't look to see Misato leave, He looked at his aunt and knew his responsibility's. He was going to help as many people as he could and stop that prowler and who ever his boss was using the power he had.

He promised him self this. That no matter how much he disliked someone, or how much they dislike him. He would do everything to help. Make sure no one would get hurt, no matter what the cost was to him. So long as others close to him where safe. Aunt Yuki Misato Rei. He wouldn't let them down again he refused to.

_(To Be Continued)_

_

* * *

_

Authors note:

Yeah there it is I decided would skip the fight Asuka had with the giant angel Fish dont care about the number right now or the fight. spent enough time watching it to remember it part by part. but thats besides the point in the manga She managed to beat it on her own. infact Shinji Toji and Kensuke never went to the over the rain bow in the manga.

But enough about that My scheduals freeing up recently and Im able to write more often now YAY me.

I introduced a few villians in this one like Doc Ock only its TAKO or octopus in Japanese figured it would work why no. Made him a bit of a sudistic type of guy.

I know the fight wasnt seemed one sided, but hey He is weak against water and Shinji is picking up more on how to fight against These villians with A.T. Feilds I decided to throw a bit of a twist into it that the cores are unstable and run out of energy. becouse if they didnt have somekind of draw back it would be mostly one sided against Shinji.

My gripes done and there you go I hope you enjoyed.

Also Im still debating on a romance thing and from what Ive noticed a lot of you are leaning towards Asuka but a few of you really like the Rei thing that's funny because Im still working out whats going to be happening with that thought. I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to who I'll pick.

_**Read and Review **_


	14. Shocking return and Dance with the Devil

I don not own Evangelion Spider-man. But I do own my own sanity! I just misplaced it somewhere.

* * *

A Shocking Return.

Dance With The Red Devil

"9:23 A.M. Unit-02 engages enemy, Enemy cut in half. 9:25 A.M. Both angel half's now designated Alpha and Beta. Reform and split into two separate entity's. 9:27 A.M. Unit-02 is defeated. Alpha and beta move in and upon unit-01.

"9:38 A.M Unit-01's umbilical cable is cut, Unit-01 is incapable of falling back. 5 minutes later unit-01 goes inactive. 9:45 A.M. JSSDF takes control of the battle, and drops N2 mine. That burns of 28% of the angels structural substance." Someone said showing slides of the events, that had happened during the battle. Shinji was watching the events of his latest battle in the Eva.

Less then 5 hours after his return An Angel had attacked. He was shipped to his Eva and Saw Unit-02 for the first time on the sand covered beach they where to intercept the Angel. Shinji noted the other eva was red. He also noted that the girl inside had charged in after. Misato had issued orders that contradicted, what they where supposed to do. Now he sat next to the angry Red headed girl as she vented at him. It was a mixture of German Japaneses and one other language at least he thought it was a language.

"It's your all your fault third Child! You totally screwed up my debut battle." She stated angerly as she stood up jabbing a finger in his chest. Shinji blinked what did he do?

"Excuse me? Debut What is this a stage? I'm not the one who charged the enemy. Speaking of which what the hell was that." Shinji asked as he pointed at the screen of her Eva upside down stuck underwater.

"What! you not one to talk, you didn't do much better, just look at your Eva. It's was thrown around like rag doll." The red headed girl yelled back at him pointing at his Eva which had been thrown at the side of a mountain. Laying upside down.

"Yeah right not my fault. The Angel cut my power cable and I ran out of energy, Where were you while I was fighting that thing alone for 10 minutes, At least I managed to last longer then two." Shinji yelled back at the girl, who looked to be getting angrier at the boy.

"WHAT? Your"**ENOUGH!"** Vice commander Fuyutsuki shouted out over the two teenagers ending the fight, Years of being a teacher had allowed him to perfect this little ability. When he wanted the attention of others he got. "We've been humiliated."

"Well At least we have time to Regroup, we got something out of it at the least. And beggars cant be chooser's." A man said talking to Fuyutsuki. He had a pony tail and seemed to have forgotten to shave that morning or something. Shinji didn't and care right now, his attention was directed at the Vice commander. Who at current was looking down at the two children.

"Listen up you two. Now tell me what do you think your jobs are?" Fuyutsuki asked looking down at the children getting the answers.

"To pilot Eva?" Asuka asked sounding bored about the up coming lecture. "No Its to fight the Angel's." Shinji said in mild annoyance. Slowly he was starting to feel coming back wasn't, a good Idea this girl had a 'look at me look at me.' Attitude and already it was getting annoying very quickly.

"Correct Pilot Ikari. But keep in mind both of you. Nerv does not exist to make Grotesque public displays such as this." Kozo said indicating the screens behind the two Pilots. The screen showed Asuka's Eva being lifted out of the water by a giant Eva sized life preserver. Shinji's Eva was being dug and lifted out of the ground by multiple cranes.

"The both of you need to learn to work together." Kozo said looking at the two As he left the room annoyed, the two had met less then an hour ago. Already they where ready to rip the other apart. And he was none to pleased with everything that had happened.

The fight had been a political embarrassment. The only saving grace they had was that Unit-01 had lasted fairly long. If not for the cutting of the umbilical cable. He may have lasted longer if the cable had still been connected.

Although the fight had been more dodging and weaving, and no progress in damaging the angel. They had learned a lot from the short fight. The Angel worked in a synchronized way, and through much deliberation from the Magi. It was determined the only way to damage it, was to damage the other half, at the same time and the same place.

Long story Short. There excuse for losing, the way they did was nothing short of a lack of backup for the other pilot and a lack of Intel. Politically they slipped by slugging there way through, but there was a lot of contemplation over the fight its self and why they weren't better prepared.

"Where's Misato?" Shinji questioned looking around the room ignoring the girl present. Which was rather hard as she was intent on pinning everything that went wrong on him. Normally Misato was here for the debriefing

"She's dealing with the paper work after this embarrassment, as well as working on the counter attack plan for this Angel. You see adults have this thing about credibility." The man with a ponytail and an unshaven beard said as he stood up from leaning against the wall.

Shinji looked at the man, as he walked towards the young teen. Shinji had seen the man come in halfway through the presentation of the latest battle. Shinji had never seen the man before but then again Shinji didn't know a lot people who worked at Nerv before.

"Ah nice to meet you Shinji Ikari, I didn't think I would get the chance to meet you not after you left, I'm Ryoji Kaji." The man said introducing himself to the boy hand extended, Shinji looked at the man. After a moment of hesitation he shook the man's hand.

"Um nice to meet you I think, Erum sorry how do you know me?" Shinji questioned as the man seemed to step back a feeling of stupidity washing over the unshaven man. Palming his head in false mockery of him self.

"Oh I'm sorry Its just your quit famous in the defense business. You managed to pilot an Eva with no prior training. Achieving a synch ratio of almost 48% your first time. Not to mention some of your previous recorded sync scores where quit impressive. Although you seemed to jump up and down the chart for the first few week's before stabilizing." Kaji said not only surprising Shinji, but causing concern. This man was very well informed. People that paid attention to things, where often trouble in Shinji's opinion, when it came to him and his... hobby's. Asuka having heard what her true love Kaji said. Took this chance to rub her superiority in the third childs face.

"Ha seems to me your not that great are you third. Letting your sync ratio fluctuate uncontrollably. Kaji what was his highest Sync Ratio." Asuka asked wanting to know it couldn't be higher then her's, Even if his fluctuated uncontrollably.

"Well his highest only lasted for five minutes, before the test was canceled. but I believe he managed a one to one Sync ratio or 100%." Kaji said confusing Shinji for moment and getting a look of shock from Asuka. Then he remembered that was back when he had been fiddling with the A10 connector clips.

They had been amplifying his Spider sense when the Eva was active. It caused his Synch score to jump uncontrollably at random, and give the young hero a massive headache. He had been adjusting them so his spider sense didn't effect the Eva. He had turned it up to high on his first try. During the test according to Ritsuko his brain had literally shut down from the stress. She had spent the entire day calibrating the Eva to see what went wrong.

It wasn't even five minutes into the test, he didn't even remember it. Only that one minute he had been in the plug, then it had been turned on. The next second he was in the hospital, looking at the ceiling, an oxygen mask over his mouth. The beeping of an EKG in the background.

"Yeah I don't remember that, something went wrong during the test. There was something wrong with the tuning. Um one time I didn't even get a Sync Ratio at all during one of those tests." Shinji said changing the subject about the incident. Passing it off as nothing even though. Most of what had happened was his fault. Asuka on the other hand was both shocked and happy, obviously this proved her point. He had no control and she was obviously the better pilot.

"Ha cant even control it your not HUH where you going? Get back here." Asuka yelled out as the boy in question left the room leaving her with Kaji.

"My what an interesting young man." Kaji said looking at the boys retreating form, Asuka just crossed her arms looking at the boy. who did he think he was? "Hump what ever there's nothing spectacular about him."

* * *

(Misato's apartment complex)

Shinji walked up the stairs carrying a box full of his stuff. Previously moved when he had originally left. It contained most of the stuff he needed. Spare cloths a couple of random this and thats and a little shoe box full of some of his spider stuff.

It had been a long day, and Shinji was tired and just wanted to take a nap. Nearing the apartment as he got closer. He noticed a lot of boxes out side. Those weren't his what where they doing sitting outside. Shinji pulled out the key card to the house. Misato had given him it before, he left Nerv to go home. He swiped it and the door opened.

Walking inside he found there where a lot of Box's, Inside now. Was Misato Moving? Shinji stepped inside setting his own boxes down. He walked down the hall and opened the door to his old room, finding a lot more Boxes inside in fact they where crammed inside the room.

"What are you doing here Third?" Shinji turned to see a crop of red hair that he was starting to connect to his fellow Eva pilot.

"I'm living here...again. And I have a name it's Shinji." The boy stated in annoyance as the girl walked forward a towle around her neck. Waring a tank top and short shorts.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you've been dumped for the new model." Asuka said smugly as she stepped forward. Her nose held high as she walked towards her new room.

'_New model? What are we cars?' _Shinji questioned inside his head looking at the girl, that ignored him walking by and two her new room.

"Yeah sorry I'm going to be living with Misato now. Although I'd rather be living with Kaji." Asuka said almost squealing with delight, as she thought about the man. Shinji was starting to get annoyed. This girl was very egotistical.

"Say why is it that Japanese doors don't have locks? You people never hear of privacy?" As Asuka opened and closed the slidding door.

"That's because the Japanese way is to think of the needs of others before your own." Misato said appearing before the teen's, she was holding a caset player Rei was standing next to the woman.

"Welcome home you two. Looks like you two are going to be getting along well." Misato said with a smirk on her face.

"I suppose we should set up rooms, Rei Asuka the both of you will be sleeping in the larger room, Shinji you'll be staying in the smaller room." Rei nodded at this as did Shinji Asuka seemed angry.

"WHAT? I have to share a room with her?" Asuka said pointing at the blue haired girl. "Yep. Now come on you three " Misato said as she walked towards the Kitchen. The teen's fallowing behind her Misato then went on to explain the plan on how to destroy the Angel.

"Where going to launch a simultaneous attack on the Angel. At the same time while its separated in two." Misato said telling the teens what they where going to.

"Basically its going to be a perfectly synchronized attack, by both Eva's on the Angel's core. In order for this to work the two of you are going to have to work together in perfect Harmony." Misato said finishing her plan for the fight.

"From now on all three of you are going to be living together."Misato finished getting mixed feeling's about it Rei didn't mind or care. Shinji felt this wasn't to different then from before. He had already been living with Rei and maybe after a while him and Asuka could get along well enough. Asuak was the most against the Idea of the three teens and spoke her opinion openly.

"What boys and Girls aren't supposed to sleep together, under the same roof after the age of seven." Asuka shouted out at Misato, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Shinji and Rei had been living together before he left. I don't see what the problem is. Besides the Angel takes priority. The angel is regenerating and will resume its assault in six days" Misato said letting them know this was serious.

"But your plan is impossible." Asuka complained trying to find way to get out of living with a bunch of loser's. Shinji surprisingly agreed with the girl. The attack plan was an impossible feet from what he could tell. They had to work in extreme Synchronization with each other not an easy task. You try doing everything a complete stranger does exactly.

"But we have a way to make the impossible possible. We cant pass up this opportunity up." Misato ending the discussion "The both of you are going to be fighting the Angel using a choreographed dance routine using this music."

Shinji looked at Misato then at the the disk she held _'Choreographed dance routine, well I suppose enough practice between the two of us it could work.'_ Shinji questioned in his head thinking about it looking at the red headed German.

_'Then again the fate of the world does look a little gray.'_ This was going to be difficult working with the girl. She was loud aggressive, abrasive, And unpredictable in her actions.

"What will be my role Captain Katsuragi?" Rei asked looking at her commanding officer. Who had gotten up and was drinking a beer. Pulling the sweet nectar from her lips.

"Unit-00 will be on stand by encase things don't go according to plan. I want you to help in the training of these two with me." Misato said finishing off the beer. Rei nodded her head. "Understood."

"Alright lets get to work" Misato said as she started directing the teens in the house.

* * *

(Maximum security prison Tokyo-2)

Prowler was currently looking through the one way window, looking at the man inside. A torn apart figure with red hair and portions of its body degenerating and regenerating in and out of sand. Mason had been taken to a maximum security prison within Japan.

Prowler had received the report from the King Pin. Saying he was to go, and confirm weather or not it was Mason or not. Well it was but then again it wasn't.

The form inside had been subjected to multiple questionings upon none of the question's where answered. The theory some psycho annalist had come up with was that his mind had become unstable and regressed to that of a child's or something similar.

He hadn't talked or moved since being transferred to the prison cell. He was constantly huddled up in a corner staring off in to space, eyes glazed over Prowler wasnt sure how long Mason would live. If anything Tako my find this an interesting study.

Prowler sighed as he walked away, he was able to draw a few conclusions from what may have happened. At the warehouse. Something went wrong and he activated the fire alarm by accident. Or he began degenerating faster then predicted. Or he used all the energy had up. And if the last one was true why and against who.

Prowler had already been at the scene of the warehouse, and it didn't look much of a struggle had occurred the place was soaked from top to bottom.

Perhaps someone else had activated the fire alarm? Either way it didn't matter much. Mr. Mason had done his job. Although Tako would most likely be upset about this failure, his mood would change the moment he got his hands on the research from Nerv.

Prowler walked away from the window, He decided it would be best if he left this prison soon. Nerv officials would be showing up soon to take Mr. Mason into custody for the remainder of his days how ever long that might be.

* * *

(2 days later)

Hikari Hikori was a girl of standards and duty, and did what needed to be done and fallowed the rule's. So it was no surprise, when she was walking towards the apartment Asuka was supposed to be living at.

Delivering the hand outs to the new foreign exchange student. Hikari had made friends with the girl on the first day, She liked Asuka she was confident in everything she did.

Later in the day she had revealed, she was an Eva pilot it didn't surprise the girl much in fact it made sense. Ikari-san had left and someone new showed up days later. So now as she rung the door bell to the apartment she was a little surprised to find Rei answering the door.

"Hello class Representative what can I do for you?" Rei asked in her normal way which still seemed to chill Hikari.

"Um I was delivering these hand outs to Asuka since she wasn't at School today does she live with you?" Hikari questioned getting a nod from the quit albino.

"Hey Rei Who's at the door?" Misato asked walking from behind the girl to see a girl dressed in a school uniform.

"I came to see Asuka is she okay? she hasn't been to school in two days." Hikari asked looking at the older woman, Hikari reconsigned her as the woman who came to parent teacher conference for Shinji and Rei.

"Oh don't worry she's fine. Come on in." Misato said ushering the girl into the House. Rei fallowing behind.

Hikari heard a buzzing noise, coming from the room they where heading towards. And there was Asuka and Ikari? On a dance pad moving on top of it dressed in some kind of 80's esquire attire and they looked to almost be dancing.

"Whats going on?" Hikari asked as Misato went about explaining there latest delima with the newest Angel omitting out the parts. That civilians didn't need to know but more or less keeping it the same.

Asuka looked up to see her friend getting distracted from the mat and the music. Misato allowed a break to be taken as Shinji left to get a drank from the kitchen, and Asuka to talk to Hikari. Asuka then went on about what a pervert her fellow pilot was and how. Misato had forced her into sleeping in the same room as him.

"That's horrible, Your practically living in sin." The freckled faced girl cried out looking at the person responsible, Misato waved it off while holding her beer.

"Its not as bad as she makes it out to be, Me and Rei sleep with them in the same room, so there's no trouble there." Misato said while in the back of her mind, she remembered the conversation she had with Shinji about how he wasn't allowed to be sleeping with out clothes on. The teen had flushed confused for moment when she told him this. Until Misato reminded him of it.

Something she had been a little wary about when almost walked in on him one morning shortly before his departure. When he had slept in and missed some of school. He wouldnt come out from under his covers, and told his guardian he slept in his um Birthday suit. At the time he had been wearing his costume under the covers but Misato didn't know that.

Shinji opened the fridge reaching for the first drink he saw, he was happy for the little reprieve. It had been a mess since he got here the other day, and slowly but surely his patience had been wearing thinner and thinner as the time past as he tried to work with Asuka.

"Ikari-kun are you well?" Shinji looked up to see Rei she was dressed in her school uniform and looking at him intently. Ever since he got back he hadn't had a a chance to talk to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shinji said as he took a drank from the soda. As he thought about the blue haired girl in front of him. "Rei I'm sorry I left so suddenly before."

Shinji said for a while it was one of the things that had been bugging him he still needed to apologize to Misato but he would do that later. Right now he wanted to apologize to Rei. "It was stupid of me to leave the way I did."

"It is fine I am merely glad you have returned." The blue haired girl said a small smile appearing on her porcelain face Shinji was a little surprised and blushed a little as she smiled at him.

"Hey Idiot hurry up, where supposed to start again." Asuka yelled out down the hall and into the kitchen, getting Shinji and Rei's attention. Rei headed out of the kitchen her face returning to normal.

Shinji blinked he froze at the moment, he was going to try and say something. But he wasn't sure what. With a sigh Shinji got up and headed back towards the living room.

**BUZZ **The sound of failure rang out yet again, as Misato watched the two teen's two day's had gone by already. So far very little progress was made. Her and Rei would watch them as they would perform the routine and fail.

Asuka was moving to fast to get to the next button on the map. Shinji well he moved and hit the button's on the dance pads at the right time. But a lot of the movements weren't right in the scene. He was acting more on impulse rather then letting it flow.

Both of there movement weren't in synch. Shinji was able to get a perfect score. Much to Misato's surprise, but it still didn't fit with the choreographed routine they had set. Asuka was doing very well with the routine but seemed to move to fast leaving Shinji behind. BUZZ

"Damn It!" Asuka shouted out as she threw her head phones at the ground in anger, Shinji still on the mat hitting the button's as they popped up.

Asuka looked down at Shinji, He kept up with the appearances of the lights on the little pads with ease. It infuriated her how he did this so easily. As he set his hand down on one of the lights. Asuka brought her foot down on it, only for him to pull it back and look up at her.

"Hey whats your problem?" Shinji asked pulling off the head phone's, standing up to the face the pushy German. Misato watched she wanted to see what would happen first, and how she could coordinate them.

"Your going to slow speed up." Asuka said jabbing a finger in Shinji's chest

"Your going to fast your out of time with the music." Shinji yelled back at her grabbing her hand with the attached to the offending finger. Asuka didn't take kindly to this as she made to slap him.

_'How dare he grab me, that pervert_.' Asuka thought as her hand sailed through the air and past Shinji's head, as he pulled the body part away. This only enraged the red head even more. As this time she made to punch the boy only this time he grabbed her fist in mid air stopping it.

Shinji was getting angry, two days now no progress. This girl was pushing the patience he normally had. She had bossed him around. Told him everything, he did was wrong when she wasn't even doing it right.

He had let go quit a bit, and was showing off to much of his ability. Something Shinji took notice of, even in his anger that wasn't a good thing. So when he let go of the fist and saw it coming. He didn't do anything to avoid it and went rolling with the punch into the ground.

"OKAY you two that's enough. Your both doing it wrong, this isn't about doing the routine. Its about predicting and doing what the other does moving at the same time in harmony." Misato said standing up and in between the two teens, as Shinji rubbed his not really sore cheek. But more out of appearance, and well she did hit pretty hard. So maybe a little out of pain.

"You can't expect me to move, at the same pace as that animated turnip." Asuka said crossing her arms over her chest. Looking down at the boy. Who for a moment startled her when he caught her punch, but he wasn't better then her.

"So your giving up then?" Misato asked as a thought started to pop into her head, as Asuka proudly stood her arms crossed.

"But you don't have anyone else." the second child said smugly as Misato sighed and closed her eye's. Misato looked towards the other female pilot "Rei. Why don't you give it a try."

"Yes ma'am." Rei stood up and walked over to the pad, putting on the head phones. Shinji looked up as Rei stood in the ready position on the mat.

The music started and he started to do the routine. As they performed mostly in flawlessness and synchronized order, Asuka looked on in worry.

"Well perhaps, I should alter the mission and have Rei be partnered with Shinji." Asuka recoiled at hearing this from the operations director. She was fearful of the idea.

"no it …..Gah Idiot!." She shouted as she ran out of the room, slamming a sliding door. Running towards the apartment door, intent on leaving the apartment in rage and anger.

Hikari had watched the whole thing, and she couldn't fault Asuka or Shinji it seemed to her that had it been Asuka and Rei on that Dance mat Rei would have kept in sync with the red headed German. But that didn't stop her from throwing some of the blame on Shinji as she shouted at him.

"Shinji you Jerk. You made Asuka cry go and apologize." She hollered at the boy who looked up in confusion what did he do? Looking at Misato who nodded her head. Shinji got up Heading for the apartment door.

Stepping out of the apartment door Shinji was about to head after Asuka. When he saw police lights and heard sirens blaring. Heading down the street from his view. Shinji thought only for second before he made his way around the apartment to his room crawling in through the window.

"Asuka will have to wait." The boy said as he pulled his costume out from between his mattress. It had taken some time to to get alone time to unpack and hide it.

* * *

Asuka stomped down the street towards a little convenience store. She was angry at her self the first child Misato, and especially the third child. Ever since her arrival she had looked forward to showing the great third child, how much better she was. But so far he had done nothing but disappoint anger and shame her.

He disappointed her by leaving days before she could arrive. Then he angered her by coming back an hour after the newest angel showed up.

Then he shammed her by lasting longer, in a fight with the twin angels then she could. Then shammed her again by continuing to beat her at that stupid training pad.

Asuka walked into the small convenience store, walking straight to the back. Picking out a few drank she wasn't sure what the labellings said exactly, but she got the gist of what they where.

Grabbing a few snacks from the shelves, she walked to the counter and paid for them using her Nerv I.D. Card it doubled as a debit card linked to an account used only for the pilots. As the lady checked the items out she looked at a flashing T.V. It was a news announcement.

"Yes the car was stopped by the Tokyo-3 urban legend Spider-man. And is currently hanging from multiple string like webs, attached to the street and the side of the buildings. The men inside the car who where, armed at the time of the robbery. Are still hanging from the light pole as the police work to get the men down and into custody." The caster said as the camera turned to show to men encased in web attached to and hanging from a street lamp.

"What ever that stuff is made of, its been causing the Police Fire fighters, some trouble trying to get it off of the men." the reporter said as the camera drifted to the cops, standing below them. There guns trained on the dangerous men. And true to what the reporter had said the car's lower half, was held up by thin pieces of string. As the camera zoomed out the reporter started shouting at the camera man.

"Look quickly up Its him!" the reporter said screaming at the man as the picture on the screen jerked up towards something. On the T.V. The camera zoomed in towards the side of a building crouched on a flag pole was someone dressed in what Asuka would describe as 'spandex.' the figure seemed to notice the camera pointing at him along with a lot of heads looking up at him.

The figure seemed to look a little nervous, and waved at the camera. He stuck out his other arm. Something shot from his wrist. The costumed hero, then fell from the flag pole in the direction, of the thing that shot out of his wrist. He was swinging on it like some kind of Tarzan. Soon the figure was out of sight on the camera.

"You got that right?" The reporter asked as the man gave a thumbs up to the reporter. Who could smell a promotion in the near future.

Asuka stared at the T.V. As the picture changed to the studio. Of an excited anchor man who started talking about this recent event.

"Hey who's that?" Asuka asked the girl behind the counter who looked at the girl like she was crazy. It was obvious wasn't it. Even if that was the first time He'd been seen on film.

"I think it was the Kumo." The cashier said a little to excited, as she scanned the items for Asuka's taste. "This is the first time I think he's ever been seen on camera ever."

Asuka looked at the T.V. As they showed shots of the frame showing the Kumo as he waved and swung away. "Why is he called spider?"

"Well a lot of criminals have been found tied up in what the police think is spider's web they say he can climb up the side of buildings and swings from web. Although I think he's cuter then the tabloids mad him out to be. Although I was expecting him to have more Arms. Oh well here's your purchase." The lady said with her long and in Asuka's opinion pointless ramble. Right before she was about to leave.

She saw an old tabloid magizen. With a picture of a monster of a man. With 6 arms and sharp jagged teeth in his mouth. It was a month old, Asuka looked at it for moment then her curiosity over took her. "Can I get this to?"

* * *

Shinji had berated him self for being seen like that, but he wanted to make sure the police had everything underhand before he left. Although the news crew had showed up pretty quickly.

Right now he was walking down the street looking for Asuka. He wasn't sure where she was, she hadn't been back to the apartment yet, because he checked.

Right now he was walking through the park. Closest to the apartment, he checked some of the stores around the apartment. Only one overly excited girl, had seen Asuka. The girl had commented he was wearing the same ugly outfit only hers was pink.

He had quickly concluded it had to have been Asuka, but the girl at the store hadn't seen Asuka in almost in hour or so. So he was stuck to just looking around, she couldn't have gone to far. Shinji sat at a park bench looking at the setting sun. He was starting to get worried that he couldn't seem to find the German.

"No what do I do?" He questioned to himself as he looked at the sun almost as though the flaming ball of fire in the sky would give him an answer.

"I'll show them no matter what." Shinji heard as he opened his eyes that sounded like Asuka. Getting up He headed towards the source of the sound. There standing on top of a bench her hands on her hips was Asuka.

"And I'll especially show that third child." determination was spoken from the German as she took a bit of a sandwich she had gotten earlier. Shinji walked towards her.

"Show me what ever you want, but I have a name you know." Shinji said as the fiery German jumped in surprise looking towards Shinji she leveled a glare at him.

"Listen here Third I'm the best Eva pilot there is. Got that." She said as she walked towards Shinji her arms crossed as the boy subconsciously took a step back.

"Um okay." Shinji said meekly as the girl seemed rather pleased with his reaction like she had won some small battle. They stood there in silence Asuka's Eye's locked on the boy.

"Uh so you mind if I join you." Shinji asked after a minute of complete silence the girl's face flashed in surprise that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She thought about it contemplating it.

"I guess so but under a few conditions Don't be a pervert and two I have some question I've got." Asuka said turning around to go and sit on the bench she had been standing on moments before. Shinji just stared at her why did she think he was a pervert what had he done?

"...Sure What do you want to know?" Shinji asked after hesitating a little bit he didn't have to wait long as the girl rattled off her question.

"Why did you leave Tokyo-3 and stop piloting?" She asked looking at him intent to know his cowardness. It had bugged her and she wanted to know why would he want to stop being an Eva pilot.

"Well I left because I..I felt I wasn't needed. I heard you where the best and most well trained Eva pilot there was. I suppose It was a combination of I did enough and a professional would do the rest. I only stayed as long as I did because Rei was injured and I was the only other pilot." Shinji said with out much hesitation as Asuka was shocked he had thought so highly of her before as the best pilot something he easily admitted. Maybe he wasn't so bad, but then again Asuka was naturally suspicious and curious so she asked another question.

"Why did you come back?" Asuka asked she already suspected a couple of answers. Like he was a glory hog and wanted the spot light. Or like her it was a source of pride the things being an Eva pilot did for you. Shinji was quit for a moment then answered her.

"I came back because. Well I don't want to leave things unfinished. Its my responsibility to make sure no one gets hurt because of a decision I made no matter what." Shinji said answering the question yet evading it just a little. his knuckles clenching tightly as he thought about how his aunt was in the hospital because of him. One main reason he was back now was to find the Prowler and the people he worked for.

Asuka just looked at the boy he was unexpectedly grown up for someone his age taking on a responsibility that wasn't his. He didn't have to come back but he did out of a sense of responsibility which was odd to Asuka why did he feel responsible? It was much like what she did with Eva. Except Eva was her life not just her responsibility. But this spoke to the German as she stood up stretching her arms. Perhaps he wasn't as much the baka hentia she thought he was.

"Gees what a lame and boy scout like answer. Come on third, Lets go back." Asuka said in an annoyed tone, of course no matter how much he claimed to be responsible, She wasn't ready to just except him so easily. She wasn't going to gush her feelings like some sob story. She had her pride after all.

Asuka started walking down the park's path towards the apartment. Shinji furrowed his brows at the girl. Then he took a deep breath and sighed, even if she didn't like his answer it was his choice. And he was going to stick to it to the very end.

* * *

(3 days later)

Dr. Tako was for once in his life pleased with what he had. He currently had all he needed in terms of research for his latest experiment. Looking at the note's kindly provided from Mr. Masons hard work.

Tako could final say he may have a strong understanding of the angel Biology, and more importantly the S2 engine. Something that was considered impossible to make or obtain. He was filled with a mild sense of disgruntlement.

That he himself could never make a proper S2 core. An artificial one that may require testing and possibly recharging maybe. He wasn't sure but theoretically, if enough energy was provided. He could possibly make one work in his next test subject.

He had figured that the human body could assimilate its own S2 engine. But the process he had been using on the previous subjects only produced partial S2 engines. That had a set power limit before running out, Mason was the first to last longer then a week as the man had used up the rest of the core. Becouse now it was gone from the mans body.

Perhaps with more energy the next subject could survive indefinitely. At least that's what Tako believed and he was willing to test it out. He just needed the proper test subject. He would need to screen some potential test subjects for what he needed.

In the mean time he needed a way to provided a lot of energy very quickly. In other words he would need something stolen. Not just any item mind you but a powerful new element recently discovered in the last ten years called X616.

It was a special gas that released high amounts of energy when introduced to heat. That would provide all the power he would need. It was currently one of 27 current samples in the world.

4 of which where in Tokyo-3 but after an angel attack, only 2 of the samples where left. He wasn't sure what had happened except Nerv had seized two of the samples. Yo be used in a high, out put weapon barrowed from the J.S.S.D.F to destroy an Angel.

Tako would have loved to know the technical data, and what purpose the Element had been used for. None the less it was trivial at the moment. Tako passed around in a circle in his lab. He was waiting for the thief that would handle the stealing of the item in question.

Tako had looked up all the information he needed and at current regarding what and where the Element was. It was to be scheduled for movement, and taken to safer storage area before the Angel attack. So it would be moved by armored car and there just happened to be a specialist for stealing objects much like this.

The door to the room opened as a man dressed in a yellow body suit with quilt patches designed to absorb the shock waves of his weapons. Walking into the lab casually Shocker sat down on the desk of his fellow syndicate member.

"Alright Tako what you want me to steal this time? and how much will you pay? and how much fun will I have?" Shocker asked as he looked the other man in the eye's, adjusting the gauntlets on his wrists. Tako merely smirked at the attitude. Shocker only cared about the pay off and the challenge and was easily manipulated when it came to money.

* * *

"Listen I'm not going to be getting home tonight so you Asuka and Rei are going to have to take care of yourselves to night...Alright goodnight then. Oh! and don't forget Pen Pen. Take care and don't burn the apartment down... What do you mean I'd be the one to burn the apartment...Shinji Ive got one thing to say listen closely." Misato said as she hung the phone up on the teen on the other end. Rubbing her fore head Ritsuko was sitting in her office looking at the woman amused.

"Aww a lovers quarl." Ritsuko teased her old collage friend getting a glare from the purple haired captain.

"Shut it." Misato said her face written in annoyance at her friends teasing. The bottle blond in the room had informed the operations director. She would be staying late tonight, to help with a little more battle planning as well as something else. "What was it I'm needed for so late tonight?

"Well if you recall captain, with the arrival of the newest angel and the path the angel will be taking during the battle. Its supposed to be going through this little area right here. Which has multiple research labs. The materials there are to be moved to Nerv by the end of the night. One in particular item is coming as well." Ritsuko said as she sipped the coffee in her hand.

"And whats so important about this stuff." Misato asked this was a job for the transport division not her. The tactical opps divistion.

"Well if you recal the battle with fifth angel. We used the experimental positron rifle barrowed from the JSSDF. The Fuse's that we used contained an important compound classified as X616 where to be getting, one of the last two samples in japan to be used for possible weaponry and study." The head of the research division said unhidden giddiness at the thought of having the item and research materials in hand exciting the bottle blond.

"Oh yeah it was that stuff inside the Fuses we used for the rifle that gassy stuff right." Misato having a vauge idea of the stuff. She hadn't paid attention to the details, only that the fuses where hard to make and where made on the spot by the JSSDF's R&D as a last minute thing.

One reason the rifle had never been tested was the lack of components in making the fuses that Nerv got to obtain just for the battle. Only two fuses had been made, And they had used both of them during the battle much to the horror of the JSSDF R&D team.

Who hoped to get a working fuse and the positron rifle back. Which they haven't seen neither as Nerv has them in storage encase of an emergency.

"Yup with it we can make another fuse for the positron rifle. Although it wont have the force it had with entire country of japan's electricity backing it. But it will still have quit the kick when we fight the angel's." Ritsuko said with a grin of course it would most likely be saved as a last resort option but still it was better then nothing.

"Yes but you still haven't told me why I'm here?" Misato said in annoyance once again the moving of important materials shouldn't matter to her in this instance in time.

"Well captain due to the commander not being here and the sub commander out of Tokyo-3 for the next 15 hours the one in charge of seeing things through. Lies on your shoulders at the moment. In other words we need you to sign some papers." Ritsuko said as Misato actual flinched in horror. More paperwork after the last battle, her desk had been stacked at least two and a half feet high in papers that needed signing reading and many other things.

"Come on Misato we don't have all night." The scientist said a spring in her step as she walked out of the office and several men walked into the captains office carrying stacks of papers. The only re-leaf Misato felt was that these papers weren't as tall as the last ones and where being carried in by only two people.

* * *

In the last four days him and Asuka had improved in leaps in bounds in doing the routine and staying in synch with each other. The battle was to be tomorrow, that's not to say they didn't grate on the others nerves.

She was loud and complained every time, she or him got it wrong only now. She seemed to take his failure as her own and strive to improve it. While still blaming him. Shinji still didn't understand, but he doubted he ever would.

Right now they where both washing dishes, Shinji washing and Asuka drying. No words needed to be exchanged. Shinji after washing a dish, would lift the dish. Asuka's hand would be there the moment he lifted the dish up, and she would take and dry it. They never made eye contact during the process staying focused on there individual work predicting when the other was done.

Rei sat at a table watching the two, as she scanned. Slash, skimmed, through a book containing homework for class. The moment the phone rang, both Asuka and Shinji had set down the dishes. walked over to the phone and took the receiver off the hook at the same time.

Asuka shared a look with Shinji, then let go of it crossing her arms across her chest in uninterested scowl on her face.

"Um hello Katsuragi Soryu Ikari and Ayanami apartment. Oh hey Misato whats going on." Shinji asked as Misato told him, she would be staying late at work tonight.

"Misato I think the only one capable of burning this Apartment down would be you... Well you did manage to to set fire to microwavable food. " Shinji said as Misato told him to listen close then all of a sudden he heard the dial tone. With a sigh he hung up the phone.

"Well what did Misato want Baka?" Asuka asked as she walked back to the sink taking up her position from before. Shinji fallowing close behind.

"She said she would be working late tonight, and might not be back until later, or not at all I'm not sure." Shinji said as he resumed to clean the last of the dishes getting a

"Ah." from Asuka as they finished the rest of the dishes then as Asuka cleaned the last of the dishes. She turned on Shinji.

"Listen up tonight we sleep separately, I'm going to go and take a nice bath. And when I get out I'm going to bed." Asuka said as she turned walking off to the bathroom, Shinji almost fallowed out the recent instinct beaten into his head to fallow and do as his Partner Asuka did.

Shinji thought about this current break from synchronization. _'Maybe tonight would be a good chance to go out and get some fresh air.'_

Thinking to himself as he walked towards his room taking off the 80's wear. Misato had forced the two teens to wear over the course of there training.

He had intents to take this moment of freedom and go out for awhile. He wanted to see if there where any stupid thugs, or crimes. People he could help. It had been a while since, he had gotten a chance to go out unmonitored.

Not since he had stopped those thief's the other day, when he went looking for Asuka. Walking out into the living room dressed in a hoody and long pants, he past Rei still at the table doing her homework.

"Hey Rei I'm going out for while." Shinji said as he addressed the girl who looked up form her work. Looking at the teen dressed excessively for the weather at hand.

"I believe you going out tonight, would be unwise Ikari-kun. The operation against the seventh angel begins in 19 hours 23 minutes. If you are not well rested for tomorrows battle, or injured. it may compromise the operation." Rei said letting him know her opinion on the matter. In translation don't go out tonight.

"Don't worry I wont get hurt, I'll be back in two of three hours, that's more then enough time to get to bed." Shinji told her as he walked towards the door Rei getting up fallowing him.

"I believe it would be a most unwise decision to make." Rei said as Shinji turned around the girl seemed very worried about him going out.

"I just want to get some air. Don't worry I'll be back soon okay." Shinji asked as the blue hair girl looked at him then after a moment of hesitation nodded her head.

"You may go but do not for get your cell phone this time." Rei said holding the device Shinji rarely used or looked at for that matter.

_'Wait why was she carrying my phone?' _Shinji thought about it for a moment, did she already predict he would try to leave.

Shinji took this as a good sign as he accepted the phone, and left quickly before Rei could get a chance to change her mind. As he walked he switched it to vibrate it would be bad if it started ringing at the wrong time.

The only minor problem and he meant minor problem was getting past section-2. Which was a simple task, he did it almost daily at this point. He would get on the elevator get in. Then the moment the doors closed he would climb to the top of the elevator roof.

Open the door to the top crawl up the elevator shaft to the roof. Pry open the elevator door. Then step out, well crawl out. Then from there it was a leap of the roof and a web zip in the direction he wanted to go. And soon he was swinging through the city at break neck speed.

* * *

Shocker looked on in mild interest as an armored car got closer and closer. It was being fallowed by two military police cars. Shocker was wearing a trench coat and hat as it got closer to him.

He was sitting on a bench that was set up by the side of a traffic light. Shocker the armored truck arrived looking at the pocket watch he had he noticed it came right when the good doctor said it would.

"Looks like I owe him 20 dollars." He said getting up stretching a little he had been sitting there for almost two hours now waiting for this moment to arrive.

"Three...two...one...Zero." As he spoke those words the street light changed to a red light causing the armored vehicle and the military police cars to slow and stop. The shocker started crossing the street stopping, when he got to the middle of the intersection.

"BOOM!" raising his arms up bringing up the gauntlets in his hands. He blasted the first police car and in quick succession. He blasted the side of the second escort vehicle.

The squealing of tires could be heard. As the armored car tried to pull out and away from the two cars escorting it. Trying in a desperate attempt to get away from the cause of the recent destruction.

"Armored truck side pocket." He said as he blasted the side of the truck as it tried to pass him. The truck spun around and around tires squealing across the ground coming to a stop as it hit the side of a building.

The driver got out drawing a gun on the yellow clad man. Who walked towards the armored truck and the guard. Before the guard could pull the trigger of his weapon shocker had beaten him to it pulling the trigger on his gauntlets.

"Sorry dude to slow of a draw maybe next time." The shocker said as the man went flying backwards into the the side of the metal plating on the truck he was driving minutes ago. Shocker mockingly blew on his gauntlets pretending for a brief moment he was a some young cowboy or outlaw that beat the sheriff.

"Now then let see here." Shocker said as he blasted off the doors to the back. He had to make this quick. It wouldn't be much longer before others arrived and quickly. Stepping into the back of the truck.

He found what he had came for. In a large metal container marked X616 . It was what he came for. "Now then time to get out of here before I'm noticed."

"I think its a little to late for that." A voice said from behind the Shocker turning on the balls of his feet he shot of a blast hyper vibrated air. Startled at the fact someone had sneaked up on him.

"Who's there?" Shocker asked stepping out of the car this seemed all to familiarize to the thief. As the figure descended from a lamp post hanging from a web. Yes this seemed all to familiar to the Thief.

"Only your friendly neighborhood Spider-man." The figure identified himself to the crook. Who stepped in to the light of the lamp post on the other side of the street he was holding a steel metal container. "Hey I remember you your the amazing Mister quilt."

"Don't patronize me." Shocker said getting a little angrier at this guy this was the second time a heist orchestrated by him had been interrupted by this masked freak. He'll be damned if he was going to let this freak stop him this time. He set the gauntlets to one of the higher more deadlier settings.

"Hey its what I do. So lets cut to the chase put what you took back aaaaannd, I might let you go with a punch to the face. What you say?" Spider-man asked as his spider sense went off.

Letting go of the web landing to his feet and ducking low as a yellow blast of vibrated air hit the web and the lamp post. "Its never the easy way with you people. Nope we got to blow something up or we have to shoot at the guy hanging upside down."

"Sorry where I come from we shot first and then think about asking questions later." Shocker said as he raised his right hand pulling the trigger on the gauntlet's he wore, as the spider jumped back onto the light post now bent and hanging crooked.

Firing again he hit the lamp post but not Spider-man, who launched himself at the ground. Then using it as a spring board leaped forward, at the Shocker who raised his glove again and fired at the oncoming attacker.

"AUHG" Was what Shinji said as he skidded across the ground. _'Oh wow I almost forgot that didn't work the last time either.'_ the teen berated himself as his spider sense warned of another blast back flipping over the blast landing on a bench in a crouch. Shinji ignored the pain and jumped again dodging another blast. As it turned the bench into splinters "Well its nice to know you enjoy destroying things others then doors. Here let me help you."

Shinji fired off two impact webs that sailed through the air. One hitting the gauntlet on the right arm. The other Shockers foot. The next thing Shocker new was that the container. He had been holding had been pulled from him.

"Yonk mine." Shinji said as he caught the container a web line attached to it. Shinji looked at the container and read the side ignoring his not quit defeated foe. He was convinced he had gotten the other gauntlet, It was dark and he was hoping he aimed it right relying on his spider sense. So when his spider sense warned him of another blast he didn't move fast enough.

Shocker couldn't get a charge with the gauntlet on his right arm, but the other one well the spider seemed kind of distracted. Taking this oprotunity he shot another blast of at the hero. Who went tumbling dropping the container.

Shocker saw police lights heading in there direction rounding the corner. His foot was stuck on what ever this stuff was. A mild blast from his vibration gauntlet helped free it up with out hurting himself.

He freed himself; looking up to the spider shacking off the blast and standing up. He was still holding onto the container.

"Damn time to cut my loses."The police cars where getting closer, Shocker made a run for it just in time to make a dash down an alleyway. Blowing out a door into the building. He made his way into the building and out the back. Getting away from the scene of the crime quickly.

Shinji stood up on wobbly feet still holding the container, his ears where ringing. That last blast was a lot stronger then the previous one he had been hit with. His spider sense went off and he was more readyu this time still dazed but ready to obey a warning from his own personal alarm.

He instinctively dodged to the right hearing a gun shot. Shinji looked eye's widening as he saw a group of cops, on the sides of there cars holding guns up and pointed at him. "THAT WAS YOUR ONLY WARNING PUT THE CONTAINER DOWN AND LAY ON YOUR STOMACH."

Shinji winced that was a warning, they almost hit him. Shinji slowly set the container down as a spotlight shown down on him looking up he saw a helicopter._ 'Okay maybe this late night run was a bad thing.'_

Shinji looked to the side of him with only his eyes turning not his head. Where the armored truck was laying in the way of the police and waiting to be used as a shield.

Slowly putting his hand on his head, he then jumped towards it hearing gun fire. He winced as he felt something hit his arm as he ducked into the side of the truck.

Shinji then ran into the ally way jumping as his spider sense went off again. Shooting out a web, he pulled hard to go in another direction out of the alleyway. Into the street where he started swinging from web to web like a mad man.

He could hear the chopper in the background as he felt a search light hit him illuminating his path. Shinji then held onto the web he was on. Then when he went swinging backwards. He jumped from it going under the helicopter in the opposite direction it was heading.

It would take time for it to back track and catch up to him. He forced himself to move faster down the street turning at an intersection. Jumping from his web on to a streetlamp grabbing hold, as he did a flip off of it.

Jumping from that one to the next, the the buildings he was swinging on before. Where to low now to swing from. Using a web line; he pulled himself faster in the direction. He hoped would get him further away from the helicopter that had been fallowing him.

Shinji then jumped from his current web to the side of a building, and climbed his way to the top. With the lack of adrenalin going through his body. Shinji began to feel sore in the side. Upon closer inspection his left arm had been clipped by one of the bullet shot at him. It looked like little cut, something he could say he did during dinner then a thought hit him.

"Asuka" His partner would notice and know right off the bat, that he did this somewhere else. She had helped prepare dinner. And been moving in synch with him. "Maybe if I wrap it up and wear longer sleeves it wont be noticeable."

Shinji looked at his watch.

"Ive been gone to long now and I'm on the north side of Tokyo-3." That was at least another hour half an hour if he booked it, he had told Rei he'd be back in two.

'_I wonder if she'll be angry? can she even get angry?_' With a sigh the young hero walked to the edge of the building he then leaned forward and fell off of it he needed to hurry. Shinji heard something that sounded an awful lot like the machine he just got away from.

"Oh no come on I just lost you." Shinji said as the chopper got closer shining a spotlight on him. His spider sense tingled in his head as he crouched low a gun shot was heard and Shinji realized something.

"HOLY?... THERE SHOOTING AT ME!" He proclaimed loudly freaking out at the thought he had never been shot at before by anyone. Well that was a lie criminal's had shot at him before. Shinji jumped high and off the building shooting a web as he tried to distance him self yet again.

* * *

Asuka walked out of the hour long shower, Relaxed and content with life at the moment. Nothing could ruin her mood not the third child or the first.

Walking out into the living room to find Rei holding Pen Pen like a stuffed animal, It looked like the water foul was happy with this arrangement. She walked past the girl and to the coach snatching up the remote and flipping through the channels.

"Hey where's the idiot?" Asuka asked looking around normally, he would have been the next to jump in the shower.

"Ikari-Kun left, He said he would be back an hour ago." Rei commented as Asuka flipped through the T.V. She was a little curious as to what the baka was up to. But paid no mind to it.

She was more relived that he was gone at the moment, because they didn't need to be by the others side constantly doing the same as the other. Asuka flipped through the T.V. Until she came to the news something had caught her attention.

"Yes Police copper 3, had been in pursuit of the Kumo-Otoko moments earlier. The police and the military have yet to release any real statements as to what had happened. But He along with another unidentified individual have according to the military attacked and attempted to steal something from the escort.

What started as a local urban legend. That until recently hadn't been seen on film, has now become a potential threat to the city." the caster said as she put her hand to her ear listening closely.

"Whats that I've got confirmation that one of the military police choppers have found and are currently in pursuit of one of the perpetrators." The caster said as she talked into the microphone, she was holding. While also holding a hand to her ear. Listing to the person on the other end of the ear piece.

"...According to the police they are going to allow a direct feed to the choppers camera, so as to help others to identify the individual. As he is now a wanted criminal." The reporter seemed a little excited at the thought. That she was here getting the scoop and provided this opportunity. All of a sudden the picture on the screen changed. The camera was shacking but it showed a figure jumping from a line of rope to rope that he shot from his wrists.

"Wow you Japaneses sure have some strange freaks in this city." Asuka stated as she watched the program. The Spider-man landed on a flag pole swinging on it then jumping off, As she saw the people in the chopper try and shoot at him. "Gees that's a little extreme. They don't even know if he really did anything."

Asuka believed the spider-what ever; may have stolen something. But they where shooting at him with out much proof. What idiot ordered them use lethal force on a simple thief. Rei stood up letting go of the water fowl getting Casual's interest.

"Where are you going First?" The red head asked as Rei turned around top look at her a blank expression on her face but there was something in her eye's Asuka noted.

"I'm going to call Ikiari, I wish to see if he is alright." Rei said getting a sigh of annoyance from the German girl, what right did he have to go out. She thought they where required to stay at the apartment until they defeated the angel.

Rei picked up the phone in the hall way right down from the living room Asuka was in. She then dialed the number. It was ingrained in to her mind along with the commanders, Dr. Akagi's, the second childs, captain Katsuragi, and various section 2 numbers. The phone rang for a long while until it was answered.

"Hello Shinji Ikari speaking." Rei heard on the other end. Rei could hear noise in the back ground but she ignored it.

"Ikari-kun you are late getting back to the apartment." Rei stated as the person on the other end was silent for while.

Shinji was currently hiding in a dumpster in an alleyway. He could hear the chopper in the background passing him up hopefully.

The moment he felt the phone ring in his back pocket. He took that as a bad sign and hoped it was Rei and not Misato or section-2. The phone had rung for a while.

Shinji had been swinging lower and lower towards the ground trying to lose the copper. When an idea got into his head he had looked all around until he had found one and circled back losing the chopper for a while.

His current Idea had landed him into this dumpster talking to Rei on the other end it served the dual purpose of letting his fellow pilot know he was okay and not being chased by a helicopter that was shooting at him or sitting inside a dumpster.

"Ikari are you there?" Rei asked yet again waiting for Shinji to talk then after a few minutes Shinji responded.

"Rei you there I don't think I'm getting a strong signal." She heard between the sounds of something mashing in the background that almost sounded like static. "Don't worry I'll be home soon, I promise I should be back in an hour."

"...Very well then see that you are you and pilot Soryu should be going to bed soon. The mission operation should be starting in another. 16 hours 43 minutes." Rei said after a moment of silence hanging up the phone. Walking back to the living room. Asuka was staring at the T.V. As the camera looked to be flying over head from roof top to roof top looking for the target they had lost minutes ago.

"Man what a bunch of idiot's."Asuka said the police chopper had been chasing the Spider-man. As he swung from the buildings then all of a suddenly he landed on a roof top hand's in the air. The chopper neared the roof top.

He apparently shot out two of those Ropes at the edge of the building. Then backing up flung himself like a sling shot. The chopper was to slow to turn around in time as the camera caught sight of the figure flying like a bullet down the street in between the buildings.

"So what did the idiot have to say?" Asuka asked as she yawned into her hand picking up some blankets and opening a door. Since Misato wasn't coming home tonight. She wasn't going to be sleeping in the same room as that pervert.

"Ikiari-Kun said he would be back in an hour or so." Rei said as she sat down on the floor. She was going to wait for Shinji's return. Asuka yawned and decided to join the other girl waiting for the idiot. They both sat in silence eventually Asuka ended up turning the T.V. Back on to stay her bordum from the silence the first child was famous for.

* * *

"We are sorry sir it seems we've lost him for good tonight." A man said over the phone as Gendo Ikari listened to the man.

"That is fine just make sure that it is a well known fact that he is to be arrested or shot on sight understood." Gendo asked getting an affirmative from the man. Gendo hung up the phone as he turned to his former teacher and second in command.

"Is it wise to label that spider fellow a threat to the plans?" Kozo Asked as he made his move on the chess board browsing through the news paper he was reading.

"This marks the fifth time he's interfered with Nerv affair's I believe its better safe then sorry. This works to our advantage none the less." Gendo said studying the chess board planning out his next move. The fact of the matter was that this Spider figure had managed to interfere with multiple Nerv affairs. Did he have access to files? Did he work for his supposed new business partner the king pin? Or was it just a bunch of coincidences?  
"What ever the case, I doubt he could do much harm." Futsuki said as he read the news paper. Gendo hoped he was right he didn't want another wild card like the king pin.

"True Sensei." Kozo was right Gendo thought, maybe he was paranoid. Either way it didn't matter he knew who was most likely responsible for attacking and trying to steal the item from the Nerv trans port.

A phone rang Gendo reached into his pocket and listening to the other end. "I see make sure he is retained for the time being."

"And who was that." The former teacher asked as Gendo pocketed the phone. Turning back to his Vice commander the man who would return in the morning back to Tokyo-3 to watch and insure the angel's distruction.

"That was the Nerv General hospital. Apparently Dr. Noara has finally woken up. Perhaps when I return We will have a chat with the good doctor and his future place in Nerv." Gendo said as he made his next move. Kozo merely nodded his head knocking over his king he had been Checkmated.

* * *

Shinji was laying on the futon dozing in and out of sleep. After getting home Rei had proceeded to lecture him, then Asuka began to yell at him and tell him. He smelled horrible.

He had sat in the dumpster for a little to long, and somebody had come and dumped something inside. Not noticing the masked hero inside, as he dumped multiple bags of Kami knows what into the dumpster.

Shinji laid there tired battered and bruised. He had made a straight be line to the bathroom, taking off his cloths and the costume underneath. He had washed himself and the suit feverishly and wrapped up the cut he got from being clipped by a bullet.

_'If this keeps up I might need a publicist and butler or something.'_ Shinji thought back to when he got out of the shower, how Asuka had been watching. The news as they where reporting on him. Showing the footage, and calling him a criminal. That he was to be arrested or shot on site. _'My first public debue and I get shot at. And I have to fight that angel tomorrow with Asuka.' _

The thought that he was going to have to get up, and participate in that battle didn't make him feel any better. In fact he felt sore just thinking about it. What he really wanted to do was stay in bed tomorrow and just sleep. He doubted that would ever happen.

He was listening to the music for the battle. During this time his spider sense rang out in his head alerting him someone was coming into the room. Shinji played dead. Asuka walked into the room walking past the third child and towards the bathroom.

After a moment Shinji heard the toilet flush and a plop down in front of him opening his eye's. He blushed strongly there laying in front of the young teen was Asuka.

He took notice immediately that she slept like Misato with out a bra. Her hair was let down and she was whispering something in her sleep. She looked peaceful which was a far cry from when he normally saw the girl awake.

She moved closer towards him. And he well moved a little closer unconsciously. He heard her say something it sounded like. _'Mama?' _

Shinji thought as he saw tears brimming at the girls eye's. During a lot of the training with the girl Shinji realized he didn't know anything about her.

He could copy and move in synch with her easily, but he lacked knowledge about her life. It unsettled him a little as he scooted away from her. Of course she never really talked about her self. Unless it was about how great she was at something.

She was very prideful, but Shinji was starting to think that was a facade of the girl. If he was going to work with her he should know her better at least.

Shinji moved away from her getting free from the blankets. He made his way across the room to the spare futon.

Stepping over Rei quietly. He settled himself in and before much longer looking over he saw Rei eye's open watching him. She rolled over laying on her back.

"um good night Rei." Shinji said quietly he heard a rusling coming from the girl then heard a Rei speak in a quit voice.

"You as well Ikari-Kun." Not long after Shinji drifted off into the land of slumber. His thoughts glazing over his fellow pilot's. He should make a better effort to get to know Asuka. Where the thoughts in his head as he fell asleep.

_(To Be Continued)_

_

* * *

_

_Author Note:_

_Well there it is the newst chapter I was hopeing to get this last one out by the end of may but oh well. The return of the shooker People out there are excited I know your out there behind that forth wall going wooo! I Know Im not._

_I had considered doing the fight with this angel but decided not to I might do it in the next chapter but we all know how it goes by now besides I need to save enthusiasm for other things.  
_

Well then I will take some time and answer a few questions:

gatsby2709: I do intend on having a symbiote in this story it will be a little later down the line after a few more Angels but it will come along with a Venom whos appart of the Eva cast. Take your guess's if you want.

raw666: Shinji wont be doing that becouse he would feel as though he's involving them in somthing that they dont need to be appart of or worrying about him. Plus if Misato knew it would cause a lot more problems. (;

James Rei's Gaurdian:Thank you for noticing that I thought I fixed that in my last pre read I'm dyslexic so I tend to miss things that look almost the same in terms of spelling.

inuboy86: That will happen but not for a long while. but it will be done differently and slowly. a progresive thing that will get worse and worse as the story goes on bye.

Okay now I don't like to griyp but recently A few people have sent me PM's asking me to change the title of my story to a Men of Marvel I'm going to answer this question with NO.

I don't intend on changing the name I don't want my story. Not that im trying to be rude. I mean yes I know its a super Eva story. but I want to make this my own story that's not connected to the other Super People of EVA. Not that Im dissing on them I quit Ratherly enjoy those story's my self. In fact one of my favorites is The magic touch. and Lilith's Herald.

I just want to write my own Story is all I'm saying.

I had gotten this Idea into my head years ago along with a couple others I have yet to start writing and posting, long before the Super people of Eva started and it wasnt until recently when I bought my own computer and word programs.

That I actualy had the out let to get my thoughts on paper. In fact My next update will most likly be for Mind and body or A different Beginning. Sorry I started rambling but I guess what I'm trying to say is. This site is what they advertise Unleash your Imagination.

_Well Ive said what I wanted to say if you enjoy my story let me know If you hate tell me I dont really care of the 800 visits 1400 something odd hits I get for this story I think people enjoy my story and thats good enough for me. The less reviews I get I take that as meaning there are no complaints._

_NOW AS I LEAVE YOU ALL I ASK THAT YOU LISENT AND READ CLOSLY ... ..._

_...PUMPKIN PIE._

_Thank you for listening and please enjoy. _


	15. Burning Abyss and Red Sand

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the characters.

* * *

Burning Abyss And Red Sand

Asuka sighed contently as she rapped her arm a little tighter around the arm of her escort. "I'm so glade to be going shopping with you Kaji, Thank you for taking me."

"Not a problem Asuka, Although I would have figured you would have asked Mr. Ikari to escort you today instead of me." Kaji said as he walked straight ahead, he had received a request from Misato to take Asuka shopping. And who was he to turn down a request from a former college friend. He had been disappointed when he found Misato didn't plan on coming along.

"Humph why would I want that hentai to take me anywhere." Asuka said her mood dampened a little. It had been weeks since the defeat of the last angel. Her opinion of the third child had changed since then.

After the attack he seemed to disappear more and more often. Asuka had taken this as an insult that he was avoiding her. Like she wasn't worthy of being in the presence of the great third child. "I don't see why everyone thinks he's so great. He's constantly late keeping me and wonder girl waiting, during sync tests and simulations. And he's never at school on time even though he leaves before me and the first."

"I see makes you wonder what he does all the time." Kaji said listening to the German's rant about her fellow pilot. He had heard something similar to the effect from Ritsuko. And it seemed Section 2 was incapable of keeping track of the Third child as well.

"Who cares what perverted things he's doing. He's still just a kid. Not like you Kaji." Asuka gushed changing the subject. As she caught eye of what she was intent on shopping for. "This way Kaji." the red head said as she pulled the unshaven man across the crosswalk, towards a clothing store that specialized in swim attire

There was a screeching of tires as a car sped forward towards the people crossing the crosswalk. People screamed running away. Asuka looked on to see the car, but was to slow to react to the speed it was traveling.

"Asuka move!" Kaji grabbed a hold Asuka pulling her away from the threat as he jumped out of the way the car swerved missing people as it sped past the intersection running the red lights.

"Kaji!" Asuka whispered out snapping out of her daze, she looked up a blush spreading across her face. Kaji was holding her in his arm. It was like one of her many fantasy's had come true. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a few scratches." Kaji said like nothing had happened, getting up of the ground "It looks like the police are still having a problem with the crime." Kaji said as he stood up dusting himself off. There had been an alarmingly high number of crimes in the city of Tokyo-3 in the last couple of months.

"The crime rate in the city has been terrible these last few week's Hmm I must be seeing things." Kaji thought out loud to himself as he rubbed his shoulder getting a look from Asuka " I thought I saw someone on top of that car?"

"Who cares someone should take care of the maniac he almost AGGGHHHH!" Asuka cried in shook as she saw someone hanging from a lamp post in front of her the man was unconscious.

Kaji studied the scene with a critical eye examining every detail. _' I suppose this really is something you'd have to see for your self. I suppose the Spider-man really does exist.'_ Kaji had read the reports but hadn't believed them. People being left tied up on lamp posts with web. "My this town really is interesting."

Asuka on the other had didn't believe so this city was a dreadful place. "I can't wait to get out of here, the school trips going to be perfect two weeks of relaxation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE ON PERMINANT STAND BY?" Asuka shouted out as though the person on the other side of the table was deaf.

"That's just what it means Asuka What if an angel where to attack? Who would defend the city?"

"This is just so stupid what idiot decided this rule?"

"That would be this one." Misato pointed to her self while drinking a beer.

"Ah say something wonder-girl talk some logic into her."

"I believe Captain Katsuragi is correct it would be a poor choice of decision to leave Headquarters unguarded." Rei said drinking a small cup of tea. Voicing logic just not the type Asuka wanted.

"Why cant we find the enemy and take the fight to them, everyone knows a strong defense is a good offense." Asuka tried a different tactic.

"We would if we could but that possibility just doesn't exist."

"I'm Home." Shinji's voice called out from the hall. Walking into the kitchen a side bag around his shoulder.

"Shinji It's about time! Tell Misato she should let us go to Okinawa." Shinji would agree with here he was always being lazy doing nothing but walk around town for no particular reason. Sitting on a beach would be the type of thing he'd want to do right?

"Why are we going to Okinawa?"

"AH Dumkompf The class trip you idiot!

"Hmm...Oh that!" Shinji said recalling the buzz around the class in between his moments waking at his desk. Asuka' face lite up with hope. "I wasn't really planning on going." That hope was shattered as quickly as it came. "Besides are we even allowed to leave? What if an Angel shows up?"

"Your no help. Your about as useful as a third wheel on a bicycle."

"Uh wouldn't that be a trike instead of a bike?"

"...Shut up." Asuka yelled slamming her hands on the table. Misato spoke up interrupting the two children

"Look at this way Asuka think of this as a chance to get ahead, or did you think I didn't know about these grades?" Misato smirked as she held up three disks with the children's names on them. "I'm very disappointed in the both of you."

"Wait both as an me too when did I get involved in this?"

"Your grades are directly transferred to my terminal at work, And it seems your falling behind again Shinji."

"Uh well I uhh huh sorry I don't have an excuse ready."

"Well its your fault for constantly cutting class!" Asuka huffed out taking pride in his suffering.

"Hay don't yell at me. What about you what's your excuse."

"Actually Shinji her grades are doing a lot better then yours"Misato spoke up Shinji deflating in his seat. "Oh I have an idea Rei why don't you tutor these two and help them with there homework you've got top marks."

"I don't need anyone's help especially wonder girls!"

"I will help if they want the assistance."

"Okay sounds fair and how about the three of you go down to the NERV rec-center tomorrow. That way you can relax while studying It'll be like going to Okinawa"

"It wont be the same. I really wanted to go diving"

"You know I think they have have Diving equipment there Asuka and the pool is vary large"

"It still wont be the same though."

"Well get over it consider them standing order's. And orders are orders." Misato was done with this conversation.

"Shinji do somethin...HAY where do you think your going get back here you idiot."

Shinji had seized the opportunity, as Asuka started to bicker back and forth with Misato about going diving. He was already to his room, by the time he heard Asuka yelling for him. He started taking off his clothes. It had been a hot day in Tokyo-3 and his suit was starting to ride up and stick in some very uncomfortable places.

Shinji took off the shirt part and got whiff and he smelled rip. "Wuh Okay shower first laundry second tonight."

Shinji heard a knock on his door. "Just a second I'm changing." Shinji called out as he pulled a shirt on hiding his suit under his bed. He walked the short distance to the door and opened it. A crop of blue hair caught his eye's "Hey Rei whats up?"

"I am uncertain what is up." Rei said her brows furrowed in confusion. Instead she held something a note book up. "These are notes you may have missed, during you absence during class."

"Thanks Rei." Shinji said as he opened the note book looking through them he noticed that they where notes on the things he had missed in class. "When did you make this?"

"I started to take extra notes when you started missing larger portions of class 2 weeks ago." Rei said her face betraying nothing, but her eye's purposefully avoiding his. Shinji smiled feeling a little embarrassed.

"Uh thanks Rei these should help a lot, but um would you maybe help me tomorrow. Too maybe explain some of them." Shinji said a little embarrassed.

"That can be arranged." Rei said a slight blush spreading across her face as she looked away walking away from the embarrassed boy, Shinji closed the door letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at the notes. They covered the last two weeks that he had missed, during the massive crime spree. That had been consuming most of his time.

"I wonder why I haven't been expelled?" Shinji thought to himself he had missed a lot more school in Tokyo-3. Then he had back in Saitama-2. Shinji figured Nerv was responsible for that. It would look bad one of the children pilots where not in school.

Rei walked into the room, she shared with the Asuka. The room had been decorated to fit the Germans tastes there was an abundance of cloths that hadn't been present before the girl had moved in. Rei didn't mind or care all she requested was that she had a night stand to keep some bottles full of medicine and a glass of water.

And that the girl didn't touch her bed. Those where Rei's only stipulations on sharing the room And Asuka liked them it was fine by her she had free rain to do what she wanted. Posters clothes and a vanity adorned the room now.

Rei laid down on the bed turning away to face the wall so Asuka wouldn't see her and assume, she was sleeping. The girl felt excited about tomorrow. A very slight smile appeared on her face.

(The next day)

Shinji sat by the pool side of the Nerv Rec center with Rei. While she explained the details of the work, he had missed. He enjoyed the little study party. Although it felt like he was on display, by the doors where two section 2 goons watching as the teens studied.

Shinji had found out earlier that morning, Misato had arranged for section two to drive the three Eva pilots to the Nerv Rec center. Shinji had objected, but had no say. He was fine studying at the house with Rei. Then after words a tour of the city. But there where no if and or buts today, it was sit in the rec center relax and do your homework.

_'I almost feel like a prisoner.' _Shinji thought idly, but the fact that Rei was sitting in her school swimsuit. Tutoring him on the things, he had missed made this experience very enjoyable. As dictated by his hormones, that no matter how much he tried to ignore them. He still was just a 15 year old boy. And Rei was a very beautiful girl.

"Well looky at the the honor roll students." Shinji reconsigned the voice and turned his head only to have a fierce blush spread across his cheek. His hormones sending signals to his brain, What she wore was much bloder then what Rei was wearing. Asuka was wearing a bikini, and he could see why the girl was the affection of many a boys dreams at school.

"So what are you to working on?" Asuka asked walking over to the table. Looking at the papers and notes and a little computer with questions on it.

"Its just physics Primer." Shinji said diverting his eye's from the girl and her chest. All of a sudden he felt a little over dressed. He was the only one wearing actual cloths.

"Really that's kids stuff." Asuka said looking at the screen it looked Shinji only had a few problems left to go Asuka couldn't read the Kanji to well but she knew numbers for an equation. She reached over and typed in the answer. Giving Shinji quit the view of her assets.

"There all done." Asuka stated proudly drawing Shinji's attention to the screen sure enough it was done. Shinji wasn't having much trouble with it science was one of his favorite subjects but when you miss enough school well.

"So if your such a genius whats your excuse for failing?"

"I still haven't memorized all the Kanji. I never had to take it in collage." She said getting Shinji's undivided attention.

"You've been to collage." He stated more then asked.

"Of course I graduated last year." the red head said proudly a hand on her hip.

"Really well that's pretty amazing." Shinji said as he looked at the screen then at Rei. "I guess where done with homework then unless you intend on doing yours." Shinji directed at Asuka who only scoffed.

"Yeah right I've got all day to do that. I'm going to have some fun in the pool." Asuka said walking off leaving Rei and Shinji alone.

"I suppose we could relax for a while what do you think?"

"You still have other courses of study that you've missed." Rei said Shinji deflating as the girl spoke up. Then Rei spoke up surprising Shinji. "But... I would not mind taking a break to swim."

"That sounds like fun why don't you do that." Shinji smiled at Rei who seemed to ever so slightly fidget in her seat.

"Do you not swim Ikari-Kun?"

"Well I know how to swim its just not one of my favorite activity's." Shinji said Rei looked a little a down cast hearing this.

"I see."

"But it doesn't hurt getting into the water every once in while. Got to practice every once in a while." Shinji said a bit rushed yet reluctantly, he never was much for swimming when he was little. He had been terrified of it, but his uncle Saumi was determined to break Shinji of any fears he had. That declaration had led to a long tedious and scary summer for Shinji. "All though I don't have any other cloths on me."

"That is fine there are provided swimming materials in the locker room's." Rei said causing Shinji to nod his head. _'Figures Nerv has everything from robots to swim trunks. I wouldn't be surprised if they where housing a Kami somewhere.'_ Shinji thought as he opened a locker in the boys changing room. Finding the items he needed for swimming.

Shinji made his way back seeing Rei had started doing laps and Asuka fiddling with Scuba tanks? Shinji walked over to her uncertain if they really where. "Well all be they really do have everything here."

"What are you talking about Baka." Asuka said looking up to at the third child. Now it was Asuka's turn to blush as well as be surprised. Shinji was only wearing a pair of swim trunks and had forgone a shirt and Asuka got a look at the boy. He was very well defined for someone in there age group very well defined.

She had known before during the synchronization training that he was well built. But she had never seen for her self. "You okay Asuka?

"Yeah of course I am." the girl said turning her head away hiding her blush.

"I thought you where hear just to study."

"I am but me and Rei taking a break I'm not a good swimmer, but I figured I'd just float on the water and relax a little in the shallow end."

"Floating in the shallow end?" She questioned only for Shinji to just shrug his shoulder's in a so what. "Hmm such a boring boy."

"I wish I was a boring person. So whats your excuse?" Shinji said Asuka scowling at his question turning her head from him. Shinji sighed as he turned towards the pool

Asuka looked at Shinji as he turned his back to her. Asuka grinned to her self getting up quietly, she then bolted at Shinji intent on pushing him over the side.

Shinji's spider sensed tingled and he acted on reflex and stepped to the side sticking out his foot. The German girl fell into the pool with a splash. "Ehekk."

"Opps um you okay Asuka?" Shini asked looking over the side at the girl who looked red with anger.

"...Shut it." The red head shouted as she splashed some water at the boy. "Careful Asuka if you get any angrier that water might start to boil."

Rei emerged from the water to hear yelling. She didn't have to look to know where the source was coming from. She decided to continue with her laps. Only glancing at Shinji for a moment, as he tried to swim away from the angry German.

Maya Ibuki watched as the geneticist Dr. Noara worked on studying a sample of sand. It was no secret to the Tech as to what had happened to the man. She had seen the video of his attempt to fuse angle DNA with that of a lizards. While that in its self seemed ridiculous to Maya.

The man had gone one step further to test the serum on himself. Human testing was always dangerous with this type of work.

Ikari had been livid about it to a point. The result of the lizard had been a nightmare. Kidnapping a pilot and almost creating a third impact in the process.

Noara had no recollection of what, he had done which made explaining things easier to him.

At least as far as the commander was concerned, he didn't need anyone knowing about Rei. It had been explained to Maya that, The creature Dr. Noara had become acted on instinct. Looking for food and nothing more. The same thing had been explained to the Doctor as well.

As a result of the fiasco, Noara had been in a coma until about three weeks ago. After waking up he was kept under close surveillance. The experiments he had performed on him self and any other side effects where still unknown.

It already seemed that someone, had gotten a hold of his research. Which lead to the new circumstances of Dr. Noara studying the mysterious man made of sand.

Maya was required to assist the man much to her own fear. That was her initial thoughts on the subject, At first when her Sempi Ritsuko had told her she would be helping him.

But it wasn't all bad the man seemed very quit and rarely spoke. Only writing down notes and asking for some assistance with minor things. He was very capable of working with only one arm. But still needed help with certain thing's. After they would finish for the day Dr. Noara would be escorted to private quarters by some guards.

Maya found it hard to believe this man with only one arm could have caused so much damage.

"Ibuki-san could you check the molecular structure of the sand and tell me what you see." Noara spoke up breaking Maya from her thoughts on the subject.

"Um yes sir." the bridge bunny said as she typed on her computer. The image of the sand was enhanced so she could see for her self. "Whats it doing?"

"Its shaping and changing into tissue. Back and forth from the looks of it." Noara said examining the sample of sand. "But it's dying is it because its away from the subject?"

"He's still alive and we've been looking at the same samples for a few days now so maybe its because its dying naturally." Maya said looking at the sample.

"Perhaps but if that's the case shouldn't the subject be dead as well." Noara said stretching his left arm. Thinking about the man in question. "Perhaps because he's still part angle."

"What do you mean?"

"The energy provided by the S2 engine maintained the sample and subject. But he doesn't have an S2 core anymore." Noara thought his mind turning thinking about his research.

"Maybe the core was destroyed."Maya said

"No I don't think it was, he would be dead now wouldn't he. Isn't that what happened when an angle's core is destroyed?"

"Then what about the core you had."

"...I don't know they've ran scans on me biologically I'm 100% human. So maybe I don't need it to survive. But the subjects structure is still reads as type blue blood."

"So the core could still be out there somewhere. Do you think its the same people that took the one from you? Maybe because he's also human as well maybe that's why he's alive with out one like you."

"I Don't know the possibility is there. Someone is using the research I had to try and make there own kind of Angle human hybrids. The more Core's they have to study could improve there research until they get it right."

"And when they do they could have there own personal army of angels." Maya said letting it soak in the thought was a terrifying one. A single angle was a force of destruction. But an army of others even just smaller ones that looked like The lizard, or had powers like the Sandman.

That was still terrifying mobilizing an Eva almost seemed like over kill. Where you even a loud to do that send an eva against something that's half human.

Ritsuko walked into the lab breaking the silence between the two. "Hello you two Maya I'm going to be needing your assistance with something that takes priority over Dr. Noara's research." Ritsuko had a strong dislike for the man he had managed something that was supposed to be impossible and from the remains of the enemy.

She was jealous that the geneticist, had managed to stumble upon an amazing break through. And she the head of Project E wasn't allowed to look at, our study it her self. It was the reason she had her assistant there learning what the man knew.

"Yes Sempi." Maya said getting up from the desk she had been working behind. "I'll see you next time Dr. Noara."

Noara nodded his head to her as he looked back at the microscope examining the samples. Maya fallowed Ritsuko as they left leaving Noara to his thoughts.

_'Is that why I'm still alive? To help the commander make his own army? Or is he planning something else with it?'_ the sample in front of him no longer interesting as he thought about it. Everything about this had become a chaotic mess, and he was to blame for a very large portion of it. This left Noara with only one last question. _'How do I clean it up?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whats the probes status?

"Its currently at 668"

"Go down another 500." Misato requested as a tech nodded his head. Currently a large machine was decnding down a volcanic shaft lower and lower into the layers of lava. A signal sounded out informing someone there was a crack on the outer shell of the prob.

"Any further and you could damage the prob"

"Nerv will pay for the damages go down another 200 Hyuga." Misato said her voice commanding.

"We've reached the target destination beginning scan." Hyuga said as the pressure of the molten earth became to much for the machine. "We've lost the prob

"Did you get It?" Misato asked anxious to know the answer.

"Yes ma'am the blood pattern was blue."

"I see... From this moment on Nerv is taking control of the situation everything here is now classified nobody comes or goes." Misato said giving out orders walking out into the hall she needed to make a few phone calls. This was there chance to actually fight them head on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I believe we are done for the day Ikari-kun." Rei said as Shinji sighed leaning back in his chair after another 2 and half hour or so. Shinji had gotten caught up with all his work, along with a little extra studying for future classes. Shinji was relived that they had finished and since it was starting to become early afternoon and he had some free time to do a little swinging through the city.

"I suppose I'll go ahead and go on home." Shinji said jumping up from the seat stretching his arms and legs. The crime lately had picked up to a horrifying proportions. It seemed something was happening every few hours or so the police where being ran ragged. Shinji was constantly exhausted after each patrol.

"I believe captain Katsuragi ordered us to remain at the Nerv rec center for the day." Shinji stopped short as Rei informed him he wasn't allowed to leave.

"You cant be serious, she said it as a joke so we would... Rei?...You are serious." Shinji said looking at her face while it didn't show much emotion it was her eyes that gave it away they had hardened a little brows narrowed.

"An order is an order and they must be fallowed." Rei said looking at Shinji who took a step back a intimidated by the quit girl.

"Ah whats the matter a lovers spat?" Asuka asked laughing at them from the pool a slight scowl in her face. Shinji breaking out in a blush looking away from Rei.

He was about to yell back a retort. When a section two agent came to the room, informing them they where to get dressed quickly and report to the briefing room. The man then ushered them very quickly to the locker room's

"I guess going out today really is out of the question." he said to himself as he got dressed in the boys locker room. _'Is it an angel? They didn't ring any of the sirens so whats going on?'_

"Hey idiot hurry up." Shinji heard Asuka yell out Shinji sighed as he hurried to pull his shirt on and head out.

XXXXXXXXX

Asuka liked this mission it was all about her. She was the lead and the third was her back up. She was heading towards Dr. Akagi's office to try on her special plug suit. This was her chance to put those two in there place.

When Asuka rounded a corner and saw Shinji walking towards Dr. Akagi's Office she was ready to jump out and yell at him to see just what he was doing. But he walked past her office. Heading another 9 doors down rounding a corner. Asuka felt a sort of relief her fear he was trying to out shine her gone. Asuka then continued her stride towards the office. Stopping _'What is that Idiot doing?'_

Her thoughts lingered, she was curious. She didn't know anything about him. He was constantly late and skipped classes. She could never find him during lunch. And he left the apartment for long hours at a time. If there was one thing she hated. It was not knowing things about people and he was one of them.

She had spent a week training with him none stop. Copying and moving in sync with him. And yet she still didn't know anything about him.

Asuka figured they could wait ten minutes for her. She then ran ahead looking to see if she could spot Shinji. As she rounded the first corner she saw him turn another. Asuka got up to the corner stopping, as she looked around the edge carefully.

She saw him walk into one of the room's, This was the hospital part of Nerv, The more often then not, mostly unused I.C.U used for the pilots. What was he doing here was he hurt or something? Askua watched the door and the hall way for a few minutes until she saw the first child Rei. She was holding something as she walked up to the door which slid open and walked inside.

_'What is she doing? Are they? That pervert and the doll are.'_ She felt her blood boiling she was ready to jump the gun. Asuka made her way to the door. Looking in through the window She couldn't see what was happening but she saw Shinji's cloths tossed onto a bed. Rei was standing at the edge of a dividing curtain saying something she could see Shinji's shadow walk towards her.

With out thinking she barged into the room. "Hey What are you two doing?" Asuka announced stepping into the room rounding the corner of the curtain ready to beat any male she saw. But she stopped Rei and Shinji in his plug suit now where looking at her. In the bed hooked up to a E.K.G. Was a woman she had never seen before.

"Whats wrong Asuka?" Shinji asked looking at the girl confused he had seemed angry annoyed.

"Nothing Why haven't you guy..um in yet?" She recovered quickly as she regained a little dignity by making it sound offical.

"Oh sorry Rei just came to do that as well. I just wanted to visit her while I was here. I'll head out then. Sorry I guess I'm causing an in convince again." Shinji said as Asuka took a closer look at the woman she looked to be in her late 60 early 70. Before she could ask the new question who was the old lady. Shinji had headed for the door heading out. She scowled her face Rei looking at her intently. "What do you want First?"

"Nothing I was wondering why you have not changed yet. Haven you not been to Dr. Akagi Pilot Soryu?" Rei asked looking at her fellow pilot and roommate. Her face impassive.

"Oof of course I have she's making final adjustments, she said to go and find you and the third." She lied quickly. Looking away from the red orbs of Rei's eye's. " So who's she?"

"She is Ikiari-Kun's previous guardian Yuki Ikari his Aunt. She was injured right before his return back to Nerv." Rei said it quickly and easily already knowing full well, what had happened to the poor woman having witnessed the video footage her self.

"So what happened was she hit by a car or something?" Asuka asked impassively curious on how the idiot may have been involved, She didn't really care if he was upset about it. So he lost someone in his life big deal he should join the club. A flash of a memory popped in her head a younger her looking through a glassed window at a woman with red hair like her's.

Rei didn't answer the question merely deciding to walk out of the room. "Hey where are you going?" Asuka yelled back at the blue haired girl.

"I am to report In correct I believe you should do the same Pilot Soryu." Rei said her voice quit and impassive as ever as she walked out of the room leaving an annoyed and irritated Asuka who humphed her self. Glancing at the woman in the bed. She turned away stomping off, she had a mission to accomplish and put that first child and the idiot in there place's.

She was less then thrilled about the new plug suit. Shinji however had actually laughed at seeing here.

"HAHAHA As big as your ego now!HAHA!" Shinji got out between fits of laughter. Rei was impassive about it, but Shinji found this to be more fun then he had expected.

"Whats was that you PERV." Asuka said shacking an angry hand, waddling her way towards him ready to strike anger and righteous vengeance into his heart. That was until she saw her Eva. "AHHHH! What did you do to it my unit-02!"

"This is the special D-type equipment for extreme terrain hazard for the Eva it's going to keep you alive inside the volcano." Ritsuko said as Asuks gawked at the sight of it.

"I refuse I can't and wont do this mission." Asuka yelled at the scientist. She then pointed at the laughing Shinji. "This is the sort of thing he's here for."

Ritsuko sighed they didn't have time for this sort of argument. Shinji was still laughing as he raised his hand to volunteer to take Asuka's place. "Asuka you can't just."

"I will do it." Rei said stepping forward a little bit rushed. As Shinji stopped laughing sobering up to look at Rei.

"Unfortunately Rei unit-00 and 01 aren't compatible with the equipment we have." Ritsuko informed the three.

"Very well then I will pilot unit-02 if necessary." At the statement Asuka's rage flared up as she yelled at the calm blue haired girl.

"You will not touch my Unit-02." Asuka frowned looking at the red war machine. In its full body suit looking like a bulky diver suit. "They made me do it."

While not pleased with the situation Asuka was set in her resolution none the less. So she and Shinji where air lifted to the volcano.

After arriving they spent the next hour waiting for everything to be set up. Shinji sat inside his Eva waiting for the mission to begin. He was surprisingly nervous about this.

What was unnerving him about this was the fact that since they arrived. There had been multiple sets of bombers circling the area. Shinji had actually asked what they where for and regretted, The answer apparently the bombers where apart of the JSSDF. And they would drop multiple N2 depth charges and blow the entire area to kingdom come.

While this worried Shinji, Asuka on the other hand didn't think anything of it. In fact when they where lowering her into the Lava, she had her Eva perform a Divers pose.

"Is she even taking this seriously?" Shinji said to himself as they lowered Asuka deeper and Deeper into the Magma. Shinji stood ready to act waiting.

"Target is not in the designated location." Hyuga spoke up as the crew of scientists started working to figure the movement of the target and the magma curent.

"Keeping going deeper." Misato ordered her arms crossed as the Eva was lowered deeper into the molten earth. Shinji listened as the crew talked they passed the maximum depth small cracks where forming on the D-Type equipment.

"Hey Asuka you okay in there?" Shinji asked as Misato started to argue that Everything was fine and the pilot could go deeper.

"Of cource I am stupid. I agree with Misato I can go deeper." Was her proud reply She wanted to succeed she wanted to win and rub it in the thirds face.

"If that's what you want then be careful." Shinji said over the comm Worry in his voice for his fellow pilot. It seemed like an eternity passed before they found the angel. Shinji was glued to the little monitor in front of him it had the video feed Asuka was seeing along with command crew.

'_This is stupid who's Idea was it to go diving in magma?' _Shinji thought worriedly about the situation he was starting to feel bad about laughing at Asuka and her suit.

"THERE I SEE IT!" Asuka shouted as she floated towards the egg like Angel. Asuka with the years of training allotted her with eva captured the Angel inside the electromagnetic cage. Collected sighs of relief where let out among the crew. "Mission complete."

"See that Third nothing to fear but fear its self." She feeling her spirits rise at the idea this presented.

"I suppose so, but I think there's a difference between fear and insane" Shinji said leaning back in his Eva. It seemed things could go write on occasions. "There's a Breach in the Cage! The Angel Its Hatching!"

"Asuka Eject the cage now!" Asuka did so letting it drop into the magma as the angel began to break free."Prepare for combat we have to destroy the angel."

"Roger" Asuka said as she reached out to take a hold of her progknife. "Oh no I forgot I lost it!" All at once the tension seemed to mount but Asuka had spent years being trained for this. Seeing the angel charging towards her through the magma she released the holster weighing her down dodging the angel. Only to lose it in the poor visibility of the Magma. "This sucks I'm so hot in this suit and I can't see its coming again!"

"Asuka I'm throwing you my Progressive knife." Shinji yelled out over the com as he willed hie eva to throw it as fast and hard as he could. He was all but useless in this operation there was nothing he could do. "Unless" he said out loud looking at the crane.

Asuka looked up to see the prog-knife falling extremely slowly compared to the speed the angel was falling. "Fall faster." The knife arrived just in time as it crashed into her. "DIE!" She screamed slamming the knife into its eye. She then felt a massive tug on the cable pulling her up.

"Shinji what are you doing?" Misato called out to the teen he had managed to work his eva onto the crane and had started pulling the line up faster.

"We've got to get her out of there." Shinji yelled back as he worked his eva balancing on the crane.

"I can't pierce its shell it's not working!"

"Its molecular structure is designed to with stand high heat. You can't damage it with the knife!" Ritsuko called out in concern what where they going to do. Shinji had heard this as he pulled the cable up. Then it came to him looking at the coolant cables.

"Asuka the coolant!" Shinji yelled out to her as he pulled the line up along with her.

"Huh wha..Thermal expansion!" Asuka creid out in realization as she cut one of the coolant lines and slammed it into the angel's head. "Transfer all coolant to line three!"

She then stabbed the prog knife into the angel cutting into the beast with greater ease. It flailed around trying to break free cutting the lines pulling her up in the process before it began to break apart and dissolve into the lava. "I did it but now."

She felt her eva begin to descend as the last cord fell apart. "ASUKA" Shinji acted fast as he felt the line slacken unnaturally. Shinji acted fast as he bent his knee's on the crane, leaned his eva to the side holding onto the extra line with his right arm and the crane with his left his Eva upside down. 'Oh this is going to hurt.'

"SHINJI WHAT ARE YOU!" Misato started but It was to late The older woman watched in horror as unit one, let go of the crane with its left hand and push its legs against the crane gaining speed. The massive Eva dived into the Lava.

He felt the heat it was unnaturally painful. He could see unit-02 he reached for it. Asuka felt her Eva come to a sudden stop looking up she could see the hulking face of unit-01. "I've Got you Asuka."

"You idiot." She had felt herself ready to cry at the thought of her death. She was forcing her self not to she wanted to die with dignity. But she felt joy and relief wash over her. "Show off!"

"AHH someone pull me up its really really hot down here hurry." Shinji yelled out over the com his body ablaze by what the Eva felt.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The mission to capture the angel was a failure. It had hatched then attacked Asuka while she was still submerged in the lava. It had been by a mere fluke they had figured out how to kill it. The homework he seemed to often Neglect had saved his fellow pilots life. "I should thank Misato and Rei. My plan today was to go on a tour of the city again."

Shinji sighed as the warm water washed over his body. While the Idea of sitting in a hot spring seemed like a bad idea to Shinji at the moment especially since he had jumped into the volcano to save his fellow pilot.

"This was not simple or easy. Then again nothing ever is." Shinji said thinking about the last few weeks. They had not been kind to him. He had quit a few near misses, one robber had manged to clip him with a bullet to the side of his leg. He had acquired a few bruises as well. The hot spring they had visited was a god send in Shinji's opinion not just the fact of his crime fighting but also the last mission.

"Hey Shinji can you toss us your body wash." He heard Misato say on the other side of the wooden fence.

"Yeah we ran out of ours" Asuka yelled from over the wall Shinji looked around for the wash it was all the way on the other side of the spring. He felt lazy right now._ 'Why not no ones around to see, Its private today."_

Shinji decided he would be lazy, he was comfortable where he was. He brought his arm up bringing his two middle finger down on his palm, shooting a web line towards the bottle. He then pulled it towards him the bottle shot towards him through the air as he caught it with ease.

He pulled the web off and threw it behind him on to the rock face the web would dissolve before anyone would find it.

"Here it comes." Shinji said throwing high into the air and over the wooden divider. Shinji leaned back where he was content to dose off and maybe take a short nap.

"Oww watch it you idiot."

"Ssorry." Shinji stumbled out looking towards the divider.

"Are you okay Asuka?"

"He hit me in my most private place." Shinji sat upright.

"Oh here let me see." Misato's voice softened into a playful tone.

"No don't not right there "

"Wow Asuka your skin's so soft."

Shinji felt a trickle of blood run down his nose much to his embarrassment. Falling beneath the water hiding his head in embarrassment and shame.

"I think I'm ready to get out." Shinji said making his way out of the water towel firmly wrapped around him he was ready to start heading on home.

On the other side of the fence Misato and Asuka sat on some rocks relaxing. Asuka had asked a question about the scare on Misato's chest learning a little about her guardian. It was a quit and awkward moment. Asuka decided why not ask another question. "Misato how did Shinji's Aunt get hurt?"

"So you saw her." Misato asked a little surprised Asuka had seen. "She was injured in a bank robbery when Shinji left. I was sent to offer him some options." Misato said quietly as she avoided eye contact she wasn't that proud about what she had done. It was practically black mail.

"I see humph." Asuka pouted as she got up taking a towel and wrapping it around herself. She was ready to get out Her feet where getting pruny. She learned a little more about Shinji's reasons for piloting now.

But Something was still off putting about her fellow pilot. Thoughts on how he had jumped into the lava with out hesitation. He didn't seem phased at all to jump in to help her why, he could have died so easily? _'He's still hideing something though I know it.'_

XXXXX

(Two days later.)

Shinji sighed as he walked down the street, his stalker still fallowing behind him normally he would have gone to a greater length to lose the person but If he disappeared she would be sure to point it out and cause trouble. Plus there seemed to be no real point. There was nothing happening in the city.

The massive crime wave which had been so out of control seemed to cease overnight. Maybe it was because of the angel attack?

Perhaps tomorrow if he wasn't being fallowed, he could try and go out and do a more serious search of the city. He wanted to try and find Dr. Noara. He had the most information on the Angel human hybrid research. Perhaps searching his lab at the university. Maybe show him the red core he got off the Sandman.

Shinji was hoping Dr. Noara would be able to help hopefully. He had left or hidden something back at the university it seemed like a long shot. But the safest option over all. He wasn't about to go asking around for Dr. Noara as Shinji Ikari.

Crawling through Nerv as spider-man while dangerous seemed to be the best option. He was in the eye's of the Nerv staff just a kid and most likely unprivileged to the information.

Shinji let out a long sigh, Oh well that was something he would worry about tomorrow. He was wondering if he should head back to the apartment. He was sure Asuka was tired by now.

Asuka Langly Soryu had made a desiccation. She would fallow him find out what he did on a daily bases. She fallowed multiple step's behind him. She had woken up two hours early just to find out. She had heard his door open he had done his morning rituals. Then left the apartment. Asuka was quick to fallow him since leaving the apartment.

He seemed to just wander and walk around the city aimlessly with no real direction. The most infuriating thing of all was that he never took a break. Asuka had been walking for hours now. It was almost dark. She had wasted her day off just to find out that he really was just a boring boy.

_'I would have thought the idiots daily schedule would involve something more well interesting A trip to the arcade a movie or something perverted.'_ Asuka thought still fallowing him, she was tired and her legs hurt. Asuka mumbled to herself as she saw the apartment come into view after another hour. "This is the last time I fallow the Baka anywhere. Wait or did he know I was fallowing him. That jerk!"

He had to known she was fallowing Nobody was that boring or that tedious to just wander around the city like that. Where they? _'I'll fallow him for one more day just to be sure, I won't let him make a fool of me.'_

She watched Shinji walk into the apartment. She would wait a little while before going in. She grated her teeth watching the door. "Pilot Soryu what are you doing?"

"Huh AH!" Asuka yelped out as she stood up to fast slipping and falling on her butt. Looking up she could see the first pilot. "What do you want Wonder girl?"

"I was inquiring why you are staring at the apartment door." Rei asked confused as to Asuka was staring at the door.

"Shinji just got home I fallowed him today to see what he's been doing. If I go into the apartment to soon he'll know...HEY WHY ARE YOU WALKKING AWAY." Asuka yelled out at Rei who had disregarded what Her fellow pilot was up to. Asuka ran at Rei as she entered the apartment.

Shinji was In the hall way taking off his shoe's "Hey did you guys go shopping together?"

"YES!"no" Asuka and Rei said in unison.

"Um okay I hope you guy's enjoyed your outing today. I'm going to go and start dinner then." Shinji said leaving quickly.

_'There all mocking me.'_ She thought vermintly watching as Rei and Shinji left.

Through out the night Shinji felt Asuka watching him as he cooked dinner. He saw her walk by the kitchen multiple time's. Every other time he made eye contact with her once and she would yell he was a pervert. Shinji was relived to slip out later that night when he knew everyone was asleep. Opening up his window he could already here sirens blaring in the distance. _'Another sleepless night.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BAKA WAKE UP!" Asuka yelled out as she opened the door charging into the boys room. She had woken up early today ready to fallow him again. She waited for an hour then knocked on his door there was no answer. She had heard a light snoring thinking. He was just sleeping in late. she left him alone thinking he would be up soon. She waited for two more hours before becoming angry and frustrated that she was wasting another day off on this idiot.

It was very well kept and clean the only indication of a mess where the clothes he had worn the previous day dropped on the floor. Something did catch Asuka's eye. The Idiot was still soundly asleep not budging or acknowledging her. She picked it up off the floor. It was a little jar with a red something marble? Asuka could only describe it as a large red pearl but it looked like it was covered in sand.

She was broken from her thoughts about it when she heard Shinji stir in his sleep rolling over. Asuka remembered her Rage looking at the boy sleeping peacefully under his covers.

She stomped over angrly to the bed, Shinji laying on his side blankets covering him. She grabbed the fabric hard and ripped off the blankets her anger being replaced by shook and surprise. "You you..your."

Asuka sputtered in surprise Shinji shivered a little, feeling cold. He sat up turning his head to see Asuka. Shinji yawned. "Awww hum. Asuka? Is there something wrong?"

"Your ... PERVERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR NAKED!" Asuka shouted out regaining her previous anger at him. Shinji was groggy and still tired but glancing down.

"AH What are you doing in my room in the first place!" Shinji shouted out trying to cover himself up now fully awake. He felt embarrassed but also a little relived. It was so hot when he got home, that his suit was sticking uncomfortably again. He had been to tired to put anything else on after kicking his suit under the bed.

But that didn't mean he was very pleased about the circumstances. She was just standing there trying to yell out a reply but she seemed to embarrassed to yell something. She wasn't leaving and he wasn't going to get up and expose more of himself it was a stand still.

"Hey you two whats." Misato asked from the door way yawning. She had gotten back less then a few hours ago and headed straight to bed. Asuka's yelling had waken Misato. She had gone to investigate the problem.

"This pervert is is he's uhm" Asuka tried but she couldn't come up with something to really say her face.

"She came into my room." The naked Shinji called out covering himself with his pillow. Misato felt a headache coming on this was already awkward.

"Asuka This is how Shinji sleeps. You should leave him alone instead of disturbing him like this. I know this is a surprise it was for me. But its his dissection to do this sort of thing." Misato said it had been a surprise to find out her self, but she wasn't one to question others and there ahem habits.

"But but he's."I don't want to hear it I'm tired and I just got back from work and I don't have the patience for this today." Misato said taking Asuka's wrist and pulling her out of the room.

"But I was just...waking him up he's been sleeping all afternoon." Asuka said Misato stopping the children's guardian was thinking.

"Asuka's right Shinji, I don't mind your sleeping habits. But its no good to sleep the day away put on some cloths and do something constructive." Misato said pulling Asuka from the room. Shinji looked at his clock he had been asleep for a little then an two hour or so.

"Not fair." Shinji said getting up and putting on some cloths. He walked out into the living room plopping down on the couch in front of the T.V. turning it on he started watching whatever was on flipping through the channels to tired to care at the moment. He felt bad he should be doing something more patrolling or something.

Shinji turned on to the local news channel. _'There more informative if something bad happens I'll know."_ Shinji said yawning to himself as he sat on the couch his eye's drooping up and down. Before much longer he was asleep on the couch.

"Ikair-kun." He heard the person across from him said lifting there head Shinji saw two red eye's staring back at him.

"Ikari-kun wake up." Shinji blinked opening his eye's to see Rei looking down at him. Shinji looked around gone was the train replaced was the apartment. He sat up a little rubbing the sleep from his eye's.

"Are you not well Ikari-kun?" Rei asked as Shinji yawned getting his bearings.

"I'm fine just trouble trying to get to sleep."

"Really and what are you doing at night. That keeps you from getting to sleep?" Shinji frowned looking in the direction of the comment. "Well what kind of Perverted things are you doing?"

"WHAT That's not I uh... I think I'm going to go out for a walk." Shinji stated out loud heading to his room. He dug out his suit sliding it on looking out he could see it was already some time into the late afternoon. _'Great I slept all day. I need to get going.'_

There was a knock on his door as Shinji put on come cloths over his costume. "Shinji Are you dressed?"

"Yeah one second Misato." Shinji rolled up the sleevs of his costume.

"Oh good your dressed lets get going I'm going to drive you three to the Synch test tonight." Misato said as Shinji mind came to a halt there was a sync test?

"Oh know I forgot." He said to himself.

"Come on we have to be there in an hour." Misato said dragging the teen from the room. Shinji began to worry what was he going to do with his suit he never took it into Nerv. The entire way there he worried on and off about it trying to figure out what to do.

_'I can't leave it in my locker. Someone might find it.' _Shinji didn't trust leaving anything at Nerv for any given amount of time. Before he could figure something out they where already there, Misato had just parked. He walked solemnly to the locker room maybe they wouldn't find it or look through his locker. But he didn't want to take that chance, he opened his locker to his plug suit cleaned and ready for use.

"That's it." His brilliant Idea coming to life. He would wear his plug suit over his costume. There was no feasble reason he couldn't. He might smell a little bit afterwords but If he left quickly no one would notice. He looked around for anything that might be a camera and as quickly as he could donned the on piece suit. He pressurized the plug suit and smiled in relief nothing was sticking out in an unnatural way on his plug suit he couldn't even tell the difference _'Okay this could work as an emergency plan from now on.'_

On the other side Asuka was undressing she had worn a white shirt with blue shorts. She had tossed the items into her locker after changing into her plug suit. Inside her shorts a little jar with a red sphere inside worked its self from the cloth confines the jar rolled against the door of the closed locker.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(Nerv holding Cell)

Deep in the confines of his cell a red haired red eyed prisoner was in pain huddled against a wall. His mind had crumbled like the sand his body was made of. Mason Aka the Sandman, Felt something strange and familiar something that was his. He looked around the confines of the small room. What ever it was it was calling out to him.

He stood up his lower body degrading into sand as he moved towards the door to his cell. Sand began to pour into the hall way of the prison block in Nerv. Nobody noticed anything on the camera's as sand shifted and moved across the floor searching for something.

It was hours later when the trail of sand felt its self getting closer and closer to it. It only stopped when it heard voices. "Another round of successful synch tests. Top scores like always." A red haired female said dressed in a red tight suit. As she bragged to the two others fallowing behind her

The three teenagers split up heading to there separate locker room's. The sand went in to one of the locker rooms snacking its way in coming to a stop when it saw the boy taking off his plug suit. It saw what was underneath that pattern.

The sand retraced its steps away from the boy in fear. And headed into the other locker room. It then saw the red haired girl open her locker and something falling out and towards the ground only to be caught by the girl.

The thing inside the jar. He saw it that was his that thing was his. "ITS MINE!"

Asuka turned her head to see a large pile of sand on the floor forming a humanoid like shape. She let out a shriek of horror. Rei watched on in shook, as she reacted grabbing Asuka's arm.

"Pilot Soryu we must Run." the blue haired girl said as she pulled her fellow pilot quickly passed the sand like monster.

"What is that."

"I am uncertain but it is dangerous."

"GIVE IT BACK!" was heard as the wall to the locker room was destroyed. The pile of Sand chasing after them. Asuka let out a fear full cry as she and Rei began to run.

"Someone help there's something chasing us!" Asuka screamed seeing a few guards down the hall the men stopped what they where doing, seeing the shapeless blob of sand chasing the girls. The men pulled there fire arms letting off a number of gun shots the moment the two pilots had ran passed them. This did no good as it continued to charge.

A warning siren sounded through Nerv. As Asuka fallowed Rei close as a bolted door closed right behind them.

Asuka stopped looking at it the massive metal door someone on the command bridge must have closed it. The sound of machine gun fire was heard on the other side. "Where safe but what was that?"

Asuka didn't have long to contemplate this as loud crash was heard a bulge appeared in the door. Rei grabbed Asuka's arm.

"I believe it would be wise to leave. In emergency's it is required that the pilots head to the Eva's for safety and preparation."

"I know that lets hurry." Asuka yelled out as she ran after Rei. The two girls arrived at the cages. All they needed to do was cross over the the LCL filled room to there respective Eva's. Then out of no where what seemed like a sand storm happened. Filling the room Asuka covered her eye's as did Rei. The two girls only opened them when the sand storm had ended.

Asuka looked to see a man reaching out to grab her. His arm made of sand. She stepped back subconsciously as the man grabbed her encasing her in sand. She struggled to get free. "Let me go you pervert!" The man reached out taking Rei into a similar cocoon type hold. He could sense it from her as well one them had it. "Give it to me!"

"You sick freak let us go." the man's response was to shack the girl in his tightened sand fist.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled angerly at the two girls.

"If you insists." Something then slammed into the mans body knocking him down on to a lower plat form. Asuka let out a scream. As she and Rei went with the man. Someone then landed on the metal railing. Asuka opened her eye's to see the costumed man she had seen on T.V. a couple of time's. The spider man.

"Let them go don't make this ugly." the masked figure spoke from his crouched position. His voice hard. The sandman backed away from the figure in fear. But was quick to try and retaliate A third arm of sand went flying out of his chest towards the hero.

Shinji dodged as the guard rail got destroyed, He fired off two impact web at the man. Who was unfazed by it as he brought, a foot down on to the grate that kept them above the LCL. Shinji grabbed a hold of the ground steadying himself.

Shinji then brought an Axe kick upwards crashing into the extended arm holding Rei. The sand began to crumble apart losing its connection with the sandman.

_'Maybe this will be way easier then the last time.'_ Shinji thought as he let out a surprised yelp of shock as the walk way beneath him was twisted by the sandman trying to get the masked vigilante to fall from it. "Ah."

Shinji looked to see Rei falling into the LCL below them. He reached out grabbing a hold of her.

"Hold on!" He brought a hand down onto the railing holding on and sticking to it as the horizontal surface became a vertical one. The sand man seeing this not working the way he wanted, sent another punch at the masked hero.

Who jumped from the surface. A bad mistake on Shinji's part. But the only thing he could really do, holding on to Rei trying to protect her from harm. He brought her into his chest hugging her tightly just in time.

As the portion of destroyed walk way was brought around slamming into Spider-man's back. Who went skidding across the massive pool of LCL holding onto Rei making sure he took the blunt of the force.

_'I'm a ..ow.. spider not a skipping stone ..ow.' _Shinji said hitting the water hard, as he worked his way to the surface. Once he had stopped moving he worked his way to the surface with Rei. "Oww that hurt are you okay?"

"I will be fine." Rei said her body shacking slightly from the nodded his head at her before, Looking to see the sandman had gone back to shacking and screaming at the two girls.

_'What is he looking for, Is it the core I took from him?'_ Shinji thought to himself as he shot out a web to the ceiling.

"Do you think you can climb up this?" He asked looking at Rei who nodded her head taking a hold of the webbing it stuck to her hands. But it came apart somewhat easily. Once she started climbing, Shinji did the same right behind her, climbing up it to get out of the red liquid. Shinji was half way up when his spider sense rang out along with a loud bang.

"Nice shot sir I think you got him." A man said to the man holding the sniper rifle. As the spandex clad figure climbing the rope fell into the LCL.

"No I missed" Gendo said setting the gun down. Rubbing his shoulders. He wasn't to accustomed to this sort of thing. He handed it back to the man. "For the time being aim for the other one." They needed to try and rescue the third child. Gendo turned his attention to a couple of guards. "Send someone in a boat to retrieve the first child."

"Great. More swimming." Shinji thought as he fell into the water taking a deep breath. Once submerged he began to swim towards Sandman. Once he was to the wall he reemerged in the shadow's. Not to far away from the sand man. "Lets see if this works both ways."

Asuka was never so scared before this guy had ripped a portion of the metal walk way from the wall. Then proceeded to whack the spider guy like a fly. Now he was angrily yelling at her to "Give it back."

"Give you what?" Asuka screamed at the man struggling In the confines of her sandy cocoon. She let out pained rasp as it constricted on her form.

"ONE OF YOU HAS IT GIVE IT TO Meeeeeee..." A bullet had traveled through the air piercing the side of the mans head. But he wasn't falling, or letting go of the teens. Instead he turned his head face red with rage. As another gun shot was heard this time it traveled through the side of mans left eye. "I'M GOING TOAHHHH!"

There was a loud popping noise as the floor beneath them shifted and creaked with a metallic screech. The man of sand screamed, as did Asuka as the platform they where on began to fall towards the LCL.

Asuka for the first time since the death, of her mother in a long time felt afraid, like she was going to die. It was different then when she was in her Eva and the volcano. Time seemed to slow to the girl. Asuka struggled as hard as she could trying to get free. She then felt her body make contact with the LCL as the world went a dark shade of red.

Asuka could see someone swimming towards her, reaching out to her with its hand. For a moment there was flash of Unit-01 saving her in the volcano. The figure took a hold of her cocoon of sand the man dug into it struggling slightly to pull it apart Large pieces of it came off in hand fulls that began sinking. Before long she couldn't see through the murk of red and and brown. She felt a hand around her waist pull her up.

The moment she was up to the surface. She took a desperate breath of air and proceeded to try and attack her savior. "Don't touch me let me go."

"Oww Hey." The figure let out as Asuka stared towards him. Her eye's burning from the LCL. She punched kicked and struggled. "OW stop that your OUT!" There was a splash as Asuka felt herself being pulled again by the man under water, but his grip on her loosened. She was free floating up on the surface of the LCL.

"ASUKA Swim over here!" It was Misato's voice. Calling out to her Asuka squinted her eye's seeing the familiar but blurred shape of her guardian. Asuka worked her way over to her guardian being pulled from the water. "Asuka are you okay."

"My eye's burn." Asuka said holding onto a towel around her body drying out her eye's and face. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know. That guy just seemed to attack you guys for no reason." Misato said pulling Asuka along and away from the area, Asuka looked back to see an area of the red LCL was a dark murky color. With air bubble's rising up.

Shinji was struggling to break free the sand man was sinking and fast pulling Shinji along with him. His enemy had rose up out of the LCL to try and attack Asuka he assumed but got Shinji instead.

At first thought that was fine but a new problem rose up. No matter how hard Shinji tried the sandman wouldn't budge or break apart. It made no sense _'He fell apart last time when he got wet?'_

Shinji continued to try and get free. His vision was red and blurry with LCL. _'The LCL!'_ Shinji thought drastically _'Is that the reason?' _Shinji started to wonder about what the LCL was doing to the sandman, But did it even matter why the Sandman was able to stay in proper shape under this red liquid? Especially if he couldn't break free. Shinji coughed he was having trouble trying to hold his breath his lungs where burning. As his body forced its self to try and breath. _'It taste's like blood.'_

Unlike the LCL used in the Eva's this LCL was used for the cages to help restrain the Eva's or something. The biggest difference was this LCL was unfiltered or refined to be breathable.

His mind started to wonder as he slowly started to stop struggling. He thought about his Uncle Saumi and Aunt Yuki and was thankful to them for raising him the way they did.

He thought about his ditzy guardian Misato and her unusual brand of kindness She was kind of like an older sister. He thought about Asuka her angry temper, for some reason he thought she was cute when angry. Cute his mind instantly thought about Rei.

Shinji felt Regret at the thought of leaving Rei and Asuka, He was leaving them to fight the angel's alone. He regretted it and a lot of other things. Not talking to Rei a little more, she always seemed so lonely at school and at home even at Nerv. He thought about his now bed ridden Aunt Yuki in a coma. He regretted not stopping prowler, the man that had stolen the angel human hybrid research and made this man of sand who was pulling him to the blood red grave.

Shinji realized those regrets, where mistakes he had to fix. He was giving up, his Uncle scolded him for giving up. He couldn't just lay down and die not yet. There was still so much he had to do. So much he had to fix. He had to stop Prowler and his boss. He had to fight the angels and he wanted...to be selfish He wanted to see Rei.

Shinji then struggled in the hold the sandman held him in more then ever. He wanted to live, He wanted to fix his mistake's. He wanted to see his aunt wake up. He wanted to help more people! Starting with the people close to him.

The sand clinging to his body holding him, pulling him down. Shinji's muscle's burned as he stressed them with all the strength he had. His lungs where stinging and felt as though they would collapse in his chest. His fist were clinched tight as his nail's dug into his palm. His heart beat faster as his vision was swimming.

With everything he had, everything he was. Shinji Ikari, The Kumo-Otoko, Aka Spider-man. Forced his arms outward breaking free from the sand man. The parts of stone like clay, clinging to body began to break apart. They began to sink and fall off his body into the LCL.

Shinji began swimming with all his might towards the light above him. Every movement he made he was like being stabbed. Each muscles ached and burned his lungs forcing themselves to open as he breathed in LCL. Yet Shinji moved as far as he could pushing his body to survive.

When he finally broke the surface of the LCL. He flailed his arms around grabbing hold of anything he could in this instance it was a portion of the broken walkway. He pulled his mask up coughing out LCL as he held himself to the support still floating somewhat in the water.

But threw the haze Shinji knew that with each breath that he took. Every painful breath of air in his burning lung's meant that he was alive. Shinji spent several moment's there until he felt his spider sense go off his body acting on reflex as he painfully moved it out of the way of a bullet that whizzed passed his head.

"This is the second time you've trespassed on Nerv property Kumo. Remove your mask immediately. Or else I'll execute you right here." Shinji looked up from the LCL to see his father Gendo Ikari pointing a hand gun at him.

Shinji put his hand to the mask and brought it back down over his mouth. He then shot out a a web at his fathers gun and pulled it away it fell into the LCL with a small splash. Shinji then climbed up on to the walkway. Gendo only glared at the masked individual.

"What options do you think you have your at the heart of Nerv. How do you expect to get out?" Gendo had this man cornered he had no options available to him. He didn't have an out he was cornered and he was injured.

"I don't know._'cough'_ I was thinking I'd walk out of here." Shinji said between pants his chest heaving with each breath. Shinji's eye's where looking around weighing his options. Shinji then charged at his father grabbing him pulling his arms behind his back. _'I cant believe I'm doing this.'_

"Nobody move or else." Shinji said an arm around Gendo's neck Shinji Ikari, the Kumo-Otoko had taken the commander of Nerv hostage. Shinji stepped forward forcing the commander to walk forward as well forcefully. "If you try and attack I'll know." He warned. "And don't make me act rashly."

_'Oh yeah what part of this isnt rash or rushed.'_ Shinji thought in desperation. People around the two began to back down not wanting to harm the commander some set there guns on the ground while others kept them trained on the vigilante.

"Why are you here at Nerv? What are you trying to do?" Gendo asked with a very cold kind of calm.

"All I'm trying to do is help." The vigilante stated holding onto Gendo.

"How is it that you define this as help?" Gendo asked as Shinji made his way to the nearest door.

"Your the one who keeps shooting at me." Spider-man said to the all powerful commander. Gendo was done with talking to him. He had a new resolve to kill him or make his life miserable in any way. Misato watched as the vigilante that had saved Asuka and Rei was taking the commander prisoner. She wasn't sure what to think about this guy.

Shinji arrived at the door the Sandman had destroyed getting into this area. He had used a vent to get out of the locker room he'd use it getting back.

"Here in good faith I'll let you go."Shinji said as he pushed the commander forward shooting the commander with his webbing the man up. Shinji took a bit of satisfaction in it, Right before he started running he needed to find the that vent He used to get here unseen. He shot webbing at the camera's he passed. So they didn't see him. Shinji saw the vent, he had used to get to this part. He could only hope he remembered how to get back to the locker room. Then from there make up a convincing lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Gendo Office

Gendo was furious. He had been stuck in that sticky wrapping for over an two and a half hours before it seemed to fall apart. Ritsuko had tried to cut him out of it but had no luck for fear of cutting and hurting him. Some of the tools they tried to use couldn't cut the material.

If anything came of this it meant that this man this Kumo worked or had connections with Nerv. Gendo's first suspect was the spy working for the king pin. That had been a false lead the man had been on the bridge the entire time. Which meant it could be someone else working for the king pin. One thing was for sure the person worked for Nerv. But who it had to be someone on staff. Gendo couldn't believe someone could just walk in here with that costume and not get caught.

He was going to have to crack down hard. Everyone who comes into Nerv for the next week would be checked anything they brought would be inspected there cloths examined. What ever it took he would capture this person and he would have a talk with Richard Branson about all this.

"So how does this effect your scenario?" Fuyutsuki asked

"I don't know this was a minor problem with nearly no risk's. Now this Spider-man has become a wild card I don't know how this will effect my Scenario or Seele's." Gendo said sitting at his desk his hands clenched while they where intertwined.

"And what of the sand fellow Mason?"

"He's dead. They found his remains at the bottom of the Eva cages after all the LCL was drained the room was cleaned of any stray and unneeded materiel that could damage the eva's." Gendo said as he played the video on his computer the things the man did where impossible feats.

The remains of Mason was a large Red stone like body portions destroyed. His lower body disfigured and his arms broken apart. So far the red stone had the strength of steal and was being examined by Dr. Noara believed it was the LCL that caused this strange change in the man. He had started becoming more and more solid in the LCL Until he couldn't remain floating.

"And what will you tell Seele?" Kozo was concerned about how they would react the last time they where infiltrated by the massive rhino. The committee had been livid.

"Nothing they don't need to know about this. All records of the event will be wiped and if the ask then we will say that a prisoner had escaped."

"I see." Of course Gendo had a plan he always had some kind of back up. "And what will you do now?"

"Well continue as we have perhaps put a bounty on this new wild card. Let it circulate in the underworld."

"Not going to ask your new friend for help." The former teacher asked knowing full well of the crime lords presence In the city and Gendo's affiliation's with the man.

"I'd rather not rely on another member of Seele." That was always a factor to take into consideration the king pin was still a member of the committee and was automatic set to be untrusted in Gendo's eye's. This was a matter of finding the traitor on staff and have him or them taken care of. An interrogation of the man working for the king pin the in between guy.

XXXXXX

(Katsuragi apartment)

Misato was relived to have the children home. Rei had been retrieved from the line of web hanging over the LCL filled room that held the Eva's. Asuka had been the most shook up about the event. Ritsuko had given the two a full physical to make sure they would be all right after coming into contact with the LCL.

Shinji had been found under a pile of rubble in the locker room partially naked. He was going to take a shower to wash off the LCL on his body. When Mason had destroyed a portion of the wall in the locker room. There had been worry about his whereabouts during the attack, and why he hadn't reported in.

From what they could tell he didn't remember what happened. Only that he was going to try and shower, and next thing he knows he's waking up under the ruble. Luckily he only had a couple of bruise along his back and a mild cough from breathing in the dust caused by the debris.

Getting out of Nerv had taken a while Security was tightening and everything that came or went out of Nerv was being checked. By the time they got home. Misato wasn't going to let Shinji bother with cooking tonight, She had ordered out a small feast for the teen's to eat dinner. It had been seldom quit with the children and tomorrow, the three would go in for a more detailed questioning about the incident.

Over all the last three days had been a horrible whirl wind of problem after problem. First the retrieval of the last angel had failed and Asuka had almost been killed. Now not two days later both her Rei and Shinji, had almost been crushed strangled and drowned.

Perhaps she could pull some strings, and get them out of the next couple of Synch tests. Her way of giving them an actual vacation. And a relief from the stress and madness would be good for the young adults.

It seemed like things where going to be getting more complicated. Misato was going to be looking into these Hybrid humans. They where dangerous for sure and there mentality if the sandman and lizard where examples of what happened to the mental status of these hybrids they could be unpredictable and dangerous to a horrible extreme.

"The only one who seems to be able to help us stop them, may be our enemy as well?" Misato thought as she laid on her futon. Thinking about the spider-man he had helped to stop the Sandman the Lizard as well as stall that Rhino. "Maybe I should try and find this guy."

It was the best option she had at the moment, Nerv wanted him dead that was for sure it seemed kind of extreme. When the guy had lots of potential to be an ally. _'He's already saved Rei four five times now. Not to mention he was willing to help me stop Jet alone. He can't be our enemy can he? What are his motives for doing these things?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Tako's Lab)

At a computer desk Tako was biting his thumb. He looked at some footage of spider-man. The person who had interrupted the Shocker's Heist. Tako had been angry that Shocker hadn't brought back the element X616.

He didn't believe the story Shooker was spouting. A web slinging wall crawling human. But after listening to Prowler, Tako was more inclined to believe it. Prowler never joked around and was always serious about business and apparently had met this Kumo.

So the scientist set out a plan of his own, he wanted to see this supposed threat. And Tako wasn't disappointed. He had gone to the trouble of arranging. A lot of crimes around the city trying to catch this spider-man on tape and study him. The most recent recording brought to him by Prowler, Had left Tako extremely giddy seeing his experiment fight the spider. He was a little disappointed that his test subject had failed, but Mason was degenerating anyways an acceptable loss. He had made himself a little useful before death.

"So what do you think doctor?" Prowler asked looking at some of the footage himself. Tako smiled as he bit the tip of his thumb a little harder smiling through the pain

"It's so intriguing I have to know more." Tako said getting up from his seat a spring in his step. "His reflexes skill speed not to mention his inhuman like ability is he using some kind of tech I don't know about or is it something else?"

Tako had discovered the bug was strong lifting a crashed car off a civilian. Although not over his head, but he had lifted it up at least four feet off the ground on one side. He dodged attack's, he had no way of knowing where coming at him.

Swinging from building to building on web oh how Tako wished to examine some. But in an attempt to gather some sample's, by the time someone had gotten to the area to gather a sample the web was gone.

Tako couldn't take it any more, he had to study this specimen. He had to experiment on this new marvel, the key to his research into angels. the making of super soldier's possible all through this one person.

"There's so much I don't know about this phenomenon. He could be the key to my research." The scientist said a gleam in his eye's, as he walked across the room his metal arms swaying around harmlessly. "I want him here. No I NEED HIM HERE. So many possibility's. Can you capture him your self or will we be needing Kraven to do the honor?"

"I doubt it Kraven would most likely end up doing, what he always does when he catches his pray. I don't think Spider-man's skin would all that useful to you. If you want him alive, I should handle this." Prowler said his arms crossed as he thought about.

"Oh ho ho how delightful well hurry hurry. I need him. A sample of him, At the very least something I could use." Tako said as his arms reached out across the lab gathering up materials he felt like doing some more experimenting with the research material he had gotten.

"Understood I may have an idea yet on how to do this." Prowler said as the wheels in his head turned.

(To be continued.)

XXXXXXX

(Author note)

Ah finally It took me forever to get this done. I had trouble with some things Gah moving is such a pain in the $$ I hate it. But I'm hopefully getting things in order it might be a while before the next update hopefully it won't take me as long as it did this one.

Any way here it is have fun and enjoy I hope its long enough for the wait.

XXXXXXX

(Omake)

(Great power must be used.)

"Hey Shinji can you toss us your body wash." He heard Misato say on the other side of the wooden fence.

"Yeah we ran out of ours" Asuka yelled from over the wall Shinji looked around for the wash it was all the way on the other side of the spring. He felt lazy right now._ 'Why not no ones around to see, Its private today."_

Shinji decided he would be lazy, he was comfortable where he was. He brought his arm up bringing his two middle finger down on his palm, shooting a web line towards the bottle. He then pulled it towards him the bottle shot towards him through the air as he caught it with ease.

He pulled the web off and threw it behind him on to the rock face the web would dissolve before anyone would find it.

"Here it comes." Shinji said throwing high into the air and over the wooden divider. Shinji leaned back where he was content to dose off and maybe take a short nap.

"Oww watch it you idiot."

"Ssorry." Shinji stumbled out looking towards the divider.

"Are you okay Asuka?"

"He hit me in my most private place." Shinji sat upright.

"Oh here let me see." Misato's voice softened into a playful tone.

"No don't not right there "

"Wow Asuka your skin's so soft."

Shinji felt a trickle of blood run down his nose much to his embarrassment. Falling beneath the water hiding his head in embarrassment and shame.

"I think I'm ready to get out." Shinji said making his way out of the water towel firmly wrapped around him he was ready to start heading on home.

"Shinji...Shinji." a ghostly type voice wailed It sounded like.

"Uncle Saumi?" There hovering over the water was his uncle with only a towl around his waist.

"Rember with great power comes great responsibility." It was like he had been shot He wanted to say so much to his uncle make him proud.

"I know And I"Quit I'm not finished yet." His Uncle interrupted silencing the teen. " Ahem...Now It is your responsibility to use those powers and look over that screen into paradise!" The ghostly image shouted out pointing at the divider that separate the hot springs.

"But wouldn't that be um rude and abusive to use my powers liket that?" Shinji felt a cold ghostly hand slap his face.

"FOOL It be rude not to look your a budding young man and you should crawl up that wall and admire the beauty of the female form...you have the power!..."

"Are you sure uncle I mean there probably not doing anything."there was a loud female moan of pleasure.

"Oh Misato not so rough." Shinji craned his head to look at the wall.

"Ah Asuka where did you learn that?" Shinji was already half way up the wooden divider wall having heard that. The ghostly Saumi could only smile nodding his head proud of his nephew. "He's becoming a man."

XXXXXXX

Yeah Another horrible Omake figured I'd give it another try.


End file.
